


Survival

by rubberduckz84



Series: Sirius Black Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, Teen Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 102,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (Part 3 Sirius Black Series) Dark times have come to the wizarding world. Dumbledore is dead. Harry has run off. Ellie Black worries for her mother and her involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, especially when there is a mass breakout at Azkaban, but finds she should be more worried about her own survival at Hogwarts. (Story goes off canon - Sorry, not sorry.)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sirius Black Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Confessions... Sort Of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened at the end of the school term, Ellie is hoping to have a normal birthday party, though her friends are certainly giving her a hard time about her crush. Meanwhile, Aurora worries about Ellie's safety for the coming school year while dealing with her own matters of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

Ellie looked down, pulling at her sundress that she wore over her swimming costume self-consciously as music played from the magical wireless her mother had set up outside near the pool. Just over that, she could hear laughter and happy voices. She glanced up and around the backyard, now full of her friends from Hogwarts. Tables had been set up with mounds of food, sweets, and drinks. Thankfully her mother was inside. She had been hovering a bit too much to Ellie’s liking until Professor Lupin and Tonks had thankfully pulled her inside, a giggling Ryan on his hip.

It was her 15th birthday and the last thing she needed was her mother embarrassing her.

“So just why are you avoiding Finnegan?” Ginny asked, stepping up to her side. Ellie’s eyes widened as she whipped her head over to look at her best friend, who was grinning at her. She glanced around the party, catching Seamus on the other side of the pool talking to Neville and Dean. At that moment he looked over and smiled at her. Ellie turned her gaze back to Ginny rather quickly, her cheeks surely a bright pink.

“I’m not avoiding him,” she said, sounding almost impetulant. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

“You so are,” Ginny said. “Just go talk to him. I’m not going to force you to confess to him or anything.”

“I did talk to him when he got here. Thanked him for his gift,” Ellie huffed as she looked around the party again. Hannah and Susan were quickly walking up to her. 

“Wicked party,” Susan said. “My parents would never leave us alone.”

“I’m sure Mum’s watching from the window,” Ellie said, glancing towards the large panes of glass covering the greenhouse and then over towards the den further down. 

“It was nice of you to invite the entire DA,” Hannah added, looking over at Ernie MacMillan who was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchly. 

“You are my friends,” Ellie said, smiling at them. She glanced around again, noting that most of them were there, save the ones who had already left Hogwarts and two of the group’s leaders. While Ron had shown up with Ginny, Harry and Hermione were conspicuously missing. Harry had sent a card and a small gift, with an apology for not being able to make while Hermione had sent an owl mentioning something about a family thing. Sighing, she glanced nervously towards Seamus again, happy that he was caught up in his conversation so she could watch him from afar.

“Finnegn’s looking rather fit,” Hannah said, the laughter clear in her voice. Ellie looked over at her, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Not you too,” she said, causing all three girls to giggle. 

“It is your 15th birthday. Perhaps he’ll give you a birthday kiss?” Susan said, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Please,” Ellie scoffed. 

“Don’t even start, Ellie. We all know that you’re eager to have your first kiss with Finnegan,” Ginny said. Ellie began to glare at her.

“Wait… you haven’t had your first kiss yet?” Susan asked, slightly shocked.

“Not like I had much time for it between Umbridge and everything that happened last year,” Ellie muttered. A tense silence fell over the three as their thoughts turned to that night at Hogwarts. The night the death eaters broke in - let in by none other that Draco Malfoy - and Dumbledore had been killed.

“Come now, none of that,” Ginny chided. “It’s Ellie’s birthday after all.” Ellie looked over at her, smiling gratefully. “Don’t know about you, but I would like some cake.” She linked her arm through Ellie’s and led her off towards one of the food tables where several plates of cake had been placed out.

“Thanks,” Ellie said.

“Oh, don’t thank me. I only dragged you over here so we could go through a plan of attack for Finnegan,” Ginny said, grinning wickedly. 

“Seriously, Ginny,” Ellie hissed. Ginny just laughed at her. Ellie glanced around the party then turned her attention back to her best friend. “Heard from Harry lately?”

“Yea. He’s supposed to come stay with us. For Bill and Fleur’s wedding,” Ginny said, reaching for a piece of cake. “You and your mum still planning to come?”

“I think so,” Ellie said, too keyed up to eat anything at the moment. “All of us should be going.”

“Won’t Professor Lupin be coming with Tonks?” Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Suppose. Meant me, Mum, and Ryan,” Ellie said absentmindedly. Ginny glanced towards the manor, obviously thinking something, though Ellie didn’t notice. She then turned her attention back to her cake. 

“He still living in the manor?” Ginny asked.

“Yes. Ryan’s not sleeping all the way through the night just yet and well, he’s still a bit of a handful,” Ellie said, finally looking over at her. “Why?” Ginny only shrugged.

“No reason,” she replied. “Right then. You and Finnegan. Think we should get the two of you in the garden maze…”

“GINNY!” Ellie nearly shrieked, though she quickly covered her mouth and looked around nervously, hoping no one heard her. They must not have, because no one gave them any mind. Ginny just chuckled. 

“Seriously, Ellie… you need to get a birthday kiss…”

~~~

Aurora stood at the windows of the greenhouse, looking out at the party as she bounced Ryan in her arms, her brow furrowed. She was hidden among some of the plants so was certain that none of the teens could see her. Ellie was over at the cake table with Ginny, though she had been staring at the Finnegan boy for nearly the entire party.

“Would you relax, Aurora,” Tonks said lightly as she walked up to her side, glancing out the window.

“Just… it’s her first girl-boy party,” Aurora said, turning her dark blue eyes to the auror. Tonks just laughed and shook her head. 

“Yea, and I’m sure that she doesn’t want her mother spying on her,” Tonks replied.

“I’m not spying. I’m being a responsible parent and making sure that no one gets into mischief,” she said, frowning. 

“You’re spying,” Tonks said. “Though… you sure you don’t want to consider becoming an auror someday? You are rather good at it…”

Aurora just sighed and looked down at the baby, who was smiling up at her.

“No, I think I rather like being a stay-at-home mum for the time being,” she said, a soft smile coming over her face. “Isn’t that right, my precious boy? You like Mummy being around all the time, don’t you?” The baby giggled and reached out, taking a loose strand of hair in his tiny fist. “Besides… I have a feeling life is about to get rather hectic very soon…” 

She looked up at Tonks, seeing her worry mirrored in the auror’s eyes. But bless her, Tonks continued to smile brightly.

“Best to take the happy times while we can,” she said. Aurora nodded and looked back down at the baby. “Now. I think it’s time for the little man to get something to eat. Allow me.” Aurora looked up again, seeing Tonks holding her arms out. At only four months old, Ryan had quickly become a bright beacon of light in the manor. He hardly ever was out of anyone’s arms. Aurora laughed softly as she handed him over and Tonks began making faces at him as she started out of the greenhouse.

Aurora turned back to the windows, searching for her daughter. 

“Stop spying, Aurora!” she heard Tonks shout behind her. 

Aurora sighed and turned around, seeing Tonks as she disappeared around the corner, though Remus was leaning in the entrance to the greenhouse, a soft, through strained, smile on his face.

“She does have a point, Rora,” he said, his hands in his pockets. She didn’t reply, only staring at him a few moments as she swallowed. She then looked down, seeing Sirius’ locket. 

“I’m not spying,” she said, her smile gone as she looked up at him and started striding towards the door. “Suspect Mrs. Clark has our dinner ready.” 

She didn’t look at him as she passed, though she could feel him tense up slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his smile fade as he looked at the ground, though he said nothing. Sighing, she turned towards the kitchens, focusing her thoughts on making sure Ellie’s birthday went along without a hitch. 

~~~

Ellie sighed as she moved further into the garden maze. While everyone seemed to be enjoying the party, she was starting to grow tired of Ginny and the others’ teasing. When they weren’t asking her if she was going to confess to Seamus, they were waggling their eyebrows at her or making kissy faces behind his back. 

To think that they were all teenagers now. It was absolutely childish in her mind. 

“Bloody, stupid friends,” she muttered as she walked over and flopped down on a stone bench in front of one of the many hidden fountains in the garden.

“What did they do now?”

Ellie whipped her head around, watching with wide eyes as Seamus stepped into the courtyard, an easy smile on his face. He then looked towards the fountain, his eyes widening slightly in awe of its grandeur.

“This is brilliant,” he said, quickly walking over to the bench where Ellie was seated. He then looked down at her, waiting on her response. Ellie was sure she was blushing again.

“Just… being annoying,” she sputtered, suddenly rather shy. They were deep in the garden and could barely hear the music and laughter from the party. No one was around, so they were completely alone. “Why are you here?” 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said, moving to sit next to her. “Saw you head towards the gardens with a rather sour look on your face and thought something was wrong.” Ellie looked at the fountain, willing herself to stay calm and not think about how close he was sitting to her on the small bench barely big enough for two people. 

_ “Yes, focus on the fountain. The water. Stay calm, Ellie,”  _ she told herself. 

“Oh, just a bit annoyed is all. Nothing major,” she said lightly. She could see Seamus nod slowly out of the corner of her eye.

“Well… that’s good. Thought I was going to need to cheer you up. Can’t have the birthday girl in a sad mood,” he said. Ellie looked down at her sandals, once again willing herself not to freak out even though her heart was pounding. 

“Thanks,” she said softly, venturing a glance at him. He was watching her, the smile still in place. 

“How’s your summer going so far?” he asked. Ellie shrugged and looked back at the fountain, a light breeze blowing her long, curly hair off her face. 

“Not so bad,” she said. “Though Mum won’t really let me go anywhere. Just to the Weasleys.”

“Mine nearly didn’t let me come here,” Seamus said. “She doesn’t want me to go back to Hogwarts in the fall.” Ellie looked over at him frowning. No, he had to go back to Hogwarts.

“Really?” she asked. Seamus laughed softly.

“Don’t worry. I’m still going. Need to finish my last year,” he said. 

“Oh. Good,” Ellie said, smiling slightly.  _ “Great conversational skills, Black,”  _ she then mentally scolded herself. 

“What about you?” Seamus asked. What was that? Dare she hope, but had she just seen a glimmer of worry in his green eyes. “You still going back?”

“Yea, I am. Mum obviously doesn’t want me to, but I told her that I was no matter what,” she said. The worry quickly evaporated from his features as he grinned.

“Grand,” he replied. “Wouldn’t be the same without you there.” Ellie glanced down, feeling herself blush. “Who do you think will take over as headmaster?”

“Hoping it’s McGonagall,” Ellie said. “Not sure just who else they would ask, to be honest.”

“Let’s hope it’s not Snape,” Seamus said glumly. Ellie frowned.

“Surely they wouldn’t name him. I mean… he did kill Dumbledore after all,” Ellie said. As her mother had told her the truth of what happened, she assumed this was common knowledge. Truth be told, she was wondering just why she hadn’t seen anything in the Prophet about him being hauled off to Azkaban yet.

“Not everyone knows, though certainly spreading the rumours,” Seamus said with a sigh. “No one’s officially said anything about it.” 

“But he did! Harry saw it!” Ellie said, her voice rising as she straightened up.

“Relax, Ellie. You don’t have to convince me,” he replied. Ellie looked back at the fountain, nodding. 

“Right,” she said a bit sheepishly. “So… what are your plans for the summer?”

“Probably staying at the house. Mam and Dad are worried with everything going on. Too afraid to travel or go out much,” he said. “Seems like I’m looking at much the same summer as you. Though, at least you have loads more to do around here.” He looked around the massive garden and then over towards the practice pitch, the hoops just barely visible over the hedges. 

“If you want… maybe you could come over to use the pitch,” Ellie ventured, looking up at him. “I’m sure Mum wouldn’t mind. And I’ll go bored out of my mind if I’m stuck here with just her and Ryan all summer.” Seamus’ face lit up.

“Really?” he asked. Ellie nodded. 

“Mum’s got the place warded fairly well, so your parents wouldn’t have to worry or anything,” Ellie said. “She’s really good at them.” 

“I’ll talk to Mam when I get home,” he said. Ellie couldn’t help but smile, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought about Seamus coming over more often. Even if it was just for quidditch practice, it would make the summer loads more enjoyable. “Thanks, Ellie.” She shrugged, trying to play it off.

“No reason I can’t share it. Ginny comes over to practice on it,” Ellie said, glancing at the fountain again. 

“Perhaps I could come over just to hang out as well,” he said, his tone making it sound more like a question. Ellie turned to look at him, her eyes widening slightly.

“Sure,” she said, her voice slightly breathless. “I’d… I’d like that.” Seamus nodded slightly, smiling, though he suddenly seemed a bit nervous. 

“Oh, and forgot to say it before, but… happy birthday, Ellie,” he said softly. She smiled and glanced down, but then met his eyes again. Her breath hitched slightly as she saw him start to lean in. 

Merlin, this was it. He was going to kiss her. She could hear Ginny cackling in her head and knew she would never let her live this down. But she didn’t care, excited that she was finally about to get her first, real kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she started leaning towards him, though she thought perhaps she should leave them open, just so that she didn’t end up kissing his nose or something. They flew open again, finding that her aim was on track and he was staring down at her. 

It felt like time had stopped for a moment and they were the only two people in the world. 

Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a rustling. Ellie whipped her head around, smacking Seamus in the face with her hair as she looked towards the entry to the courtyard. 

“Blimey, how do you not get lost in this thing?!” she heard someone nearly shout. She jumped up from the bench, seeing Seamus rubbing his cheek as he too looked over just in time to see Dean come around a corner. “Ah, there you are. Been looking for you for ages.” He grinned, though it faltered slightly as he looked back and forth between the two. The grin slowly returned as he took in their bright red faces. 

“Your mum’s looking for you. Said something about presents,” Dean said. 

“Right,” Ellie said nodding her head. “Follow me.” 

She then took off at a brisk walk, not stopping to see if the two boys were following. Good grief. Just when she was about to get her first kiss, someone had to go and ruin it. Ginny was going to give her hell over this. 

~~~

Aurora sighed as she made her way through the first floor of the manor, slightly tired, With all the excitement of the party, it had proven a bit more difficult to get Ryan down for the night. Though thankfully he was already starting to sleep through most of the night and she could get a good few hours in before he’d wake her up for a feeding. She figured that she had enough time to enjoy a glass of wine and some music before turning in, though she carried a magical baby monitor with her just in case he woke up.

She first went to the kitchen and poured her wine, then went to the greenhouse, intending to sit among her flowers. Ellie was locked up in her room with Ginny, Moira and Meredith, music and laughter slipping through the door. Aurora nearly couldn’t believe that she was already 15 and heading off to her fifth year in just a few months. It seemed time was flying by. 

She stopped for a moment, her hand gripping Sirius’ locket as she closed her eyes briefly. It was the second birthday they had celebrated since Sirius’ death and it held the same bittersweetness that all happy events now held for her. While fun and joyful, there was always the lingering sadness and the thought that he should be here. 

Sighing, she opened her eyes and continued on her way, pushing open the French doors that led to the greenhouse. She suddenly stopped, seeing Remus already seated at the large wrought iron table there. Sucking in a quick breath, she contemplated going back inside for a moment. But he had heard and was already turning to look at her.

“Was hoping you’d come down,” he said softly. “Ryan asleep?”

“Yes,” Aurora said. She stayed put a moment before making her way over and sitting in the chair across the table from him, putting as much distance as she could. “Thought you were with Tonks.”

“She had an early appointment,” he replied, the strain clear in his voice. 

“You know… I have things under control. You can move back into the cottage if you need space,” Aurora said without looking at him. “Ryan’s mostly sleeping through the night now. And Ellie’s home for the summer.”

“I don’t mind helping,” Remus said. “You know I enjoy spending time with the both of them.” 

Aurora went silent, staring down at her wine. 

“Rora… I think we need to talk-”

“There’s nothing more to talk about,” she said, cutting him off as she closed her eyes. “I’ve said everything I want on the matter.” He remained silent a bit, then sighed heavily. 

“If you would just-”

“If I would just what, Remus?” she asked, her voice harsh as her eyes flew open and she looked at him. His face crumpled slightly and she regretted hurting him. But he really did need to give it up. “We’ve talked about this… and my thoughts haven’t changed. No matter how many times you try to bring it up, they will not change.” She softened her voice, not wanting to make this more painful than it clearly was. For the both of them. 

After some time, he nodded. 

“I see,” he said softly. “I’ll leave you, then.” He then stood and left the greenhouse, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Aurora brought her hand to her forehead, rubbing it slightly as she breathed deeply. It was foolish of him to continue to bring it up. And really, he probably should move back into the guest cottage to make things easier. But she knew that he wouldn’t. And he really did have a good touch with Ryan, able to quiet the infant when she couldn’t. Even stepping in to be a voice of reason when she was at her wit’s end in dealing with her now defiant, teen daughter. 

Aurora reached down and opened the locket, staring at Sirius’ grinning face next to Ellie’s.

“Why couldn’t you be here,” she whispered. A lone tear streaked down her cheek and plopped down on his face. “Merlin, Sirius, why did you have to leave me?”


	2. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News gets out of another mass breakout from Azkaban - one that includes none other than Evan Selwyn. In light of this, Ellie knows that she is going to have a battle with her mother to return to Hogwarts while Aurora begins to take her own measures to protect herself and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

Ellie hummed to herself as she trotted down the stairs and started towards the greenhouse, wondering if her mother was there with Ryan. It was still rather early in the evening though they had already finished dinner and she hoped to ask for her help on a bit of herbology homework. However, as she neared the back of the manor, she heard a number of voices coming from the den.

“That’s odd,” she muttered to herself, not remembering her mother saying anything about guests that night. She walked into the large room and stopped, taking in the crowded room. It looked as though the entire Order were there. From the looks on their faces, it didn’t appear as though they were all there for a party. Unsure if Grimmauld Place remained safe, they had taken to moving meetings around from location to location, though Ellie was sure her mother would have said something if they were to have a meeting that night.

“Wotcher, Ellie,” one of the Weasley twins said, being the first to notice her there. The murmuring died down as the rest of the group finally noticed her presence. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. Aurora immediately walked over to her.

“I think perhaps you and Ginny should go to your room,” she said, her brow furrowed. Immediately, Ellie glared at her.

“I thought you said no more secrets,” she said, already upset about the idea of being left out. She knew that if she didn’t stay, her mother would likely leave out a few (or a lot of) details from the meeting and Ellie felt she deserved to stay just as informed as everyone else. 

“Do not fight me on this, Ellie,” Aurora said sternly. “I’ll fill you in afterwards, but this is Order business.”

“Right, so you can lie to me again,” Ellie challenged.

“Ellie Grace!” Aurora exclaimed. Ellie took a deep breath, ready to lay into her when Professor Lupin quickly stepped up to the mother and daughter, who were defiantly glaring at each other.

“Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to let her stay just this once,” he said gently, touching Aurora’s arm. She pulled it out from his grasp as she looked over at him. “Please, Rora.” After staring at him a few moments, Aurora huffed and threw her hands in the air. 

“Fine. Stay,” she said, walking over to the other side of the room. 

Ellie smiled triumphantly and walked over, sitting next to Ginny on a loveseat. 

“Seriously, what is going on with them?” Ginny asked, looking over at Aurora, who had just moved again after Remus stepped to her side.

“Don’t know,” Ellie replied, not caring to get into it. The two adults had been off ever since she got back from school, if she were being honest, though she had known better than to ask her mother about it. Before they could continue on in their observations, Shacklebolt cleared his throat and the room quieted, everyone’s attention now on him. He looked around the gathered people, a grave expression on his face.

“There’s been another mass breakout from Azkaban,” he said, getting right to the point. Ellie’s mouth dropped open as there were several gasps around the room.

“Do you know who it was?” someone asked calmly. Ellie looked over, seeing that it was her mother. Though her face appeared calm, her body language was tense and even though she was across the room, Ellie had seen the swift flash of fear in her eyes. 

“Everyone who was captured during the attack on the ministry,” he said. There were a flurry of exclamations and questions, but Ellie continued to watch her mother as she stared into space, her arms wrapped around her, though she reached up and grasped her locket with one hand. Professor Lupin stepped back to her side, gently placing his hand on her arm, his lips moving as he said something softly to her mother. Her brow furrowed as she continued to stare at the floor in front of her, though she finally looked up at him and nodded once.

“Quiet, please!” Shacklebolt boomed. “We were all expecting something like this. As long as we keep up our vigilance, we should be fine.”

“Evan Selwyn, was he included?” Lupin asked loudly. The noise quieted again as everyone looked to him and Aurora.

“Yes,” Shacklebolt confirmed.

“Then I believe there’s no other way. We need to perform the Fidelius Charm for Greenthistle Manor,” Lupin replied. “It’s the best way to keep Aurora, Ellie, and Ryan safe. At the very least, he’ll come for Aurora.” 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Shacklebolt said with a heavy sigh. “We can do it once the meeting is finished.” 

While the meeting continued on, Ellie found she couldn’t keep track of everything, watching her mother. At the moment, she appeared to be unaffected by the news, listening stoically as they discussed protection protocols, especially with the upcoming wedding. To any other person, it looked as though Aurora Greenthistle was all business, but Ellie could tell. Just under that strong exterior, there were likely a million worries flying through her head. 

“Come on,” she heard Ginny say to her. She looked over at her friend, not realizing that the meeting had ended, and others were starting to leave. She glanced back over at her mother, noticing that she was now in what looked to be in an intense conversation with Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Tonks. “They’ll likely be a bit figuring out the spell.”

Ellie nodded and stood, following Ginny out of the room and towards the stairs. The whole time she couldn’t help but worry what this meant. She stopped for a moment as a cold dread ran through her. Evan Selwyn was out of Azkaban.

And he could be looking for her and her mother.

~~~

“It should be me,” Remus said, his brow furrowed.

“No,” Aurora said immediately, looking at him. “You’re too obvious. They’ll expect me to use to you as secret-keeper.”

“I could do it,” Tonks volunteered. Aurora looked over at her, considering it. But she then shook her head.

“If they find out that you’re dating Remus, they may suspect you as well,” she said with a sigh. “I should probably ask someone that doesn’t appear anyway related to me or Ellie.”

“I’ll do it,” Shacklebolt then said. Aurora looked up at him, studying him. She then finally gave him a short nod.

“I think that should work,” she said. Shacklebolt then turned to Tonks.

“Wouldn’t hurt to go ahead and strengthen the protective wards and such while we’re performing the charm. I’ve no doubt that Selwyn will try to get in,” he said. He then turned and strode out of the room. Aurora made to follow him, but Remus grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

“We’ll keep all of you safe,” he vowed.

“I know,” she whispered in response. She then turned and walked out of the room.

“Suppose we should get started then,” Tonks said with a sigh. Remus didn’t respond at first, watching Aurora as she spoke with Shacklebolt and then the two walked out of sight, likely heading to the greenhouse. “Remus.” 

He started and then looked over at her.

“What was that?” he asked. Tonks frowned, unsure of what had gotten into him. Though she figured he was just worried about Aurora and her children. The two had been close friends and he had been best friends with Sirius.

“We should get started reinforcing the charms and such,” she said again.

“Yes. Right. Let’s do that.”

~~~

Ellie paced around her room, chewing on her bottom lip as Ginny watched worriedly from her bed. There was a fierce look of concentration on the younger girl’s face which had replaced the look of fear that had been there as they walked up to her room after the meeting. 

“Ellie?” Ginny said nervously. Ellie stopped pacing and looked over at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ellie said before continuing to pace. 

“I understand if you’re afraid-”

“I’m not afraid,” Ellie said. “Why would I be afraid?” Ginny huffed slightly.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because your mother’s murderous ex is on the loose and could be coming after you,” Ginny replied. Ellie stopped pacing and looked over at her, the determination still in her grey eyes.

“Good,” she said. Ginny’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What do you mean good? This is _not_ good, Ellie,” Ginny said, standing from the bed.

“It is. Let him come after me,” Ellie said, her voice strong. “He can try all he wants, but he’ll never win.” 

“Are you even listening to yourself? He’s a death eater!” Ginny said.

“Yea, and a foul human being. He made life hell for my mother. And me. And if he thinks that he can get to her through me, then he’s got another thing coming. In fact, I hope he comes for me. I think it’s time for a bit of payback,” Ellie said.

“But-”

“No buts,” Ellie said, cutting her off. “I am not about to live my life in fear of that man. Not again. I spent the first 14 years of my life afraid of him. I’m not afraid of him anymore.” Ginny stared at her a moment and then sighed, sitting back down on the bed. 

“You think your mum will let you go back to Hogwarts now?” she asked, knowing there was no way of talking Ellie down at the moment. She could be rather stubborn at times. 

“She has to,” Ellie said. “I know she’ll try to keep me here, but I need to go back to Hogwarts.”

“Why?” Ginny asked. Ellie frowned at her. “Just… might be safer here, you know.”

“Why do you want to go back?” Ellie asked. Ginny didn’t reply, knowing she had no leg to stand on. They both wanted to go back for the same reasons, after all. “But I know it’s going to come down to a fight with Mum. Perhaps Lupin could help me…” Ginny snorted.

“What makes you think he’ll help? Seems just as concerned about your safety as your mother,” she replied. 

“I know, but… we have gotten a bit closer. Surely if I can convince him, then he can help me convince Mum,” Ellie said, still caught up in her planning. “Some days I think he understands me better than Mum does…” 

Ginny thought it over but before she could offer any advice, there was a knock at the door. They both looked over as it opened, and Aurora stepped in with Professor Lupin. 

“Ginny, your parents are downstairs waiting on you,” she said. Ginny hopped off the bed and walked over to hug Ellie good-bye.

“Good luck,” she whispered before leaving the room. 

Ellie then turned to face her mother and Lupin, preparing herself. From the look on her mother’s face, she knew what was coming. She was going to tell her that she wasn’t going back to Hogwarts. Already, she had taken up a defensive stance though her mother hadn’t said a word yet.

“Ellie, I know I said that you could return to Hogwarts, but in light of the breakout, I don’t think that is an option any longer,” Aurora said evenly.

“So, just because he’s out there somewhere, I’m supposed to cower in fear here at the manor,” Ellie retorted. There was a flash of anger in her mother’s eyes.

“I don’t think you understand just how dangerous he is,” Aurora said, still managing to keep her voice calm. For his part, Remus stayed silent, nervously watching the mother and daughter. While she was currently exuding more of Sirius’ qualities, he couldn’t help but think Ellie’s glare favored her mother in that moment. He had seen it often enough in school, usually aimed at Sirius and James.

“And I don’t think you understand that I am capable of protecting myself,” Ellie said, an edge to her voice. 

“You’re only 15, Ellie! Do you honestly think you could go up against a full-grown death eater!” Aurora shouted, her anger finally getting the better of her. 

“Yea, I think I could!” Ellie shouted back. “I was in Dumbledore’s Army, after all! Do you know that I can do a corporeal patronus?!” Remus couldn’t help but stare at the young teen in awe. That was powerful magic for someone so young. And he had no knowledge of this. 

“Do not try to sway me. My mind is made up. You’re not going back!” Aurora shouted.

“It’s a large black dog! I didn’t understand what it meant then, but I do now!” Ellie shouted back. Aurora’s mouth fell open and Ellie took advantage of her momentary shock and distraction. “You have to let me go back!”

“And just why is that?!” Aurora exclaimed, regaining her senses. 

“Because someone needs to be there to protect the others!” Ellie retorted.

“That’s what professors are for, Ellie,” Aurora said. 

“But I can help!”

“You’re only a child!”

“I am NOT a child! I’m 15!”

“Exactly!”

“Just because you’re terrified of him doesn’t mean I have to be!” Ellie roared, stunning Aurora into silence yet again. Her eyes widened a moment before she stormed up to her daughter and gripped her arms tightly.

“Yes, I am terrified of him. And for good reason! You don’t know what he’s capable of, Ellie. He will want revenge and he will stop at nothing to get it. Even killing you!” Aurora said, the urgency clear in her voice. “I will never forgive myself if I were to lose you.” 

For a moment, Ellie was silent, taking in the fear and desperation that had entered her mother’s dark blue eyes. She had never seen her like this before. Even during all their years at Selwyn Manor, her mother had never once let her fear show.

“You must stay here. Where you are safe,” Aurora continued. 

“But… Hogwarts is safe too,” Ellie said, though she was starting to feel like she was losing this battle. 

“No, it’s not. What happened to Dumbledore is proof of that. If they got in once, they can do it again,” Aurora said. 

Ellie chewed on her bottom lip, looking to the floor as she frantically tried to come up with something else that might convince her mother to let her go. Anything. But she was coming up blank. Just as she was about to concede defeat, one last thing popped in her mind. She wasn’t completely sure that it would work, but it was worth a try.

She met her mother’s eyes again, renewed determination in them.

“Fine. If you won’t let me, I’ll just find a way to go by myself,” she said, stepping back and pulling her arms out of her mother’s grasp. 

“What makes you think that you could do that?” Aurora asked, though Ellie could hear it in her voice. The concern that Ellie would actually run off on her own. She had to stop herself from smiling. It was working. 

“I’m at the top of my class. I am very clever and resourceful,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Aurora studied her a moment and then looked over at Remus, as if she were silently asking him for help. He sighed and shook his head.

“Against my better judgement… I think you should probably let her go, Rora,” he said reluctantly. Ellie looked over at him, smiling. She was so happy she could have bounced over to him and kissed his cheek. “She is rather bright. At least this way, we can make sure she gets there safely.” 

Ellie looked back to her mother, watching as Aurora looked to the floor, now carefully considering it. After a few minutes, she looked up at Ellie.

“Fine. I suppose I’ll let you return,” she said, though her voice made it clear that she was not happy with the decision. Ellie couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of guilt. She knew her mother had only tried to keep her here for her own safety. And she was likely to cause her a lot of worry once she left. She didn’t want to end this conversation on such a tense note.

“I’ll be fine, Mum,” she said, smiling slightly. “The professors will keep us safe. And I have DA as well.” She walked over and hugged her. Aurora held Ellie tightly, looking over and locking eyes with Remus. 

“I hope that you’re right.”


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As death eaters attack the Weasley wedding, it appears the beginning of true dark times has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As today is my birthday, I decided to give myself a present by posting the next chapter. And well, I got another chapter and a half written today as well.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

Ellie sat on the floor in the large den, entertaining Ryan and throwing the infant into fits of giggles, a large collection of toys strewn around them. After their argument, mother and daughter seemed to have come to an understanding with each other and thankfully hadn’t tested each other’s patience much in the following days and weeks. 

Aurora was seated on the sofa with a book in her hand, though she often took to watching her two children with a soft smile on her face as the wireless in the corner played bright music. With each passing day, she couldn’t help but worry a bit more as September 1st drew closer. She still thought it foolish for Ellie to return to Hogwarts, but she knew her daughter well. If she was set on going, one way or another she would find a way to get there. Remus had been right in that by agreeing to let her return, they could at least take measures to ensure that she made it there without too many threats. 

It was just like any other night at the manor, though Aurora couldn’t help but glance towards the large grandfather clock in the corner and think about all the others at the Weasley wedding. She had been looking forward to attending since Bill and Fleur announced their engagement. Aurora did enjoy a good wedding. But with everything going on and Evan on the loose, she thought it too dangerous for her and the children to be out of the manor. 

Sighing, Aurora looked back down at her book, though she couldn’t remember where she had left off, too taken up with enjoying having both children at home. The manor would seem exponentially more quiet with Ellie gone, she couldn’t help but think. 

“Peekaboo! Peekaboo!”Ellie said as she covered and then uncovered her face. Ryan giggled like mad, reaching up to try and grab her nose. “Such a bright boy, aren’t you, Ryan? Yes! Yes!” Aurora looked up at them again, seeing Ellie hunched down and peppering his chubby cheeks with kisses. She chuckled softly.

Rather unexpectedly, there was a flash of green flames from the fireplace. Ellie snatched up Ryan and jumped out of the way just as Professor Lupin and Tonks rushed out, both out of breath and their dress robes disheveled. Immediately, Aurora was on her feet, the book forgotten on the sofa as took in their states. 

“What happened?” she asked, quickly moving to Ellie and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Death eaters. They attacked the wedding,” Remus said, still slightly out of breath. “The ministry’s fallen to them as well and Scrimgoer’s dead. Shacklebolt sent us a warning just before they arrived.” Aurora’s hand flew to her mouth as Ellie’s mouth dropped open. 

“Where’s Harry?” Aurora asked first, though there were hundreds of questions already forming in her mind. Was everyone okay? Did they make it out in time.

Had Evan been there looking for her?

“He got away with Hermione and Ron,” Tonks said, turning to look Remus over for injury, though he stepped away, motioning that he was fine. 

“Some of the others will likely be arriving soon. Weasleys’ll probably be staying here for the night,” he said, meeting Aurora’s eyes as she nodded. They had set up a couple methods for Order members to use to get there in case this very thing should happen. Aurora swallowed and nodded, already moving towards the entrance to the room. 

“I’ll inform Mrs. Clark. Have the rooms ready,” she said. She then stopped and looked over at him. “Are they okay?”

“I believe so, but we’ll know more when the rest get here,” he said. She nodded, trying to hide her fear as she then turned and ran out of the room. 

“The others… they’re really okay?” Ellie asked, stepping over towards Remus, Ryan still in her arms. Looking over towards her, he offered the young teen a small smile. 

“They’ll be fine, Ellie,” he assured her. “I’m sure they will be. Ginny will be here soon enough to fill you in on everything.” 

The baby fussed a bit, likely picking up on the distress in the room. Ellie looked down at him, then started bouncing him around as she spoke to him in hushed tones. As Remus and Tonks walked over to a small cabinet where Aurora kept liquor and glasses, Ellie kept watching the fireplace, waiting for the others to show up. With every passing second, she couldn’t help but feel more and more nervous. 

“Here, let me take him,” Aurora said, returning to the den and taking the baby from Ellie. “Why don’t you go upstairs. I’ll send Ginny up once she arrives.” For once, Ellie didn’t argue, quickly walking out of the den. Aurora then looked over at Tonks and Remus, her eyes wide with worry as she began rocking Ryan, trying to calm him down. 

Tonks gave Remus a knowing look, then stepped over to Aurora. 

“I’ll take him,” she said softly, sensing they would need to be alone for the next bit of news. “Remus can fill you in.” Before Aurora could protest, the young woman had taken the baby and walked out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Aurora asked, frowning at Remus as her worry grew. He took a drink of scotch before meeting her eyes.

“He was there, Rora,” he said. “Evan was there and he was looking for you.”

Aurora dropped down into a nearby chair, the breath completely leaving her lungs. Evan had gone to The Burrow searching for her. She hoped and prayed that everyone had escaped, not wanting to think about the horrors they could face at his hands in his pursuit to find her. She couldn’t help but think this was more reason for Ellie to stay safely within Greenthistle Manor rather than going to Hogwarts. But just as suddenly, another thought came to mind.

Evan would never stop looking for them. As long as he was alive, they wouldn’t be safe. If Aurora wanted this to end, she would need to take matters into her own hands, and she couldn’t do that with Ellie under foot. Knowing her, the teen would attempt to help as well, which would put her even more at risk.

“It’s never going to end,” Aurora stated as reality sunk in. “He’ll never stop looking for us.” She looked over at Remus. “The only way to end this is to find him first.” 

“You can’t honestly be thinking about going after him, Rora,” Remus said, his shock evident. This wasn’t exactly how he expected her to react to the news. At the manor, she was safe and hidden. But if she went out there to search for him, he worried how he could keep her safe.

“What other choice do I have? He’s escaped from Azkaban. They’ve taken over the Ministry. They’ll have free reign,” she said, her brow furrowed and her voice starting to rise. “The way I see it, I have no choice but to go after him before he gets to me or anyone else that might stand in his way.” 

“You’ve done the Fidelius Charm. Not to mention we’ve put up so many layers of charms and spells surrounding this place that it would take him several decades to undo them and get through,” Remus said. “Dare say the only place with more spellwork would be Hogwarts itself. Or the Ministry.”

“And what good has any of that done? Death eaters still got into them,” Aurora said dryly. She stood and started pacing in front of the fireplace. She began chewing on her thumbnail as every single worry in her mind began to amplify. “If I know Evan, he will find a way to me. No, it’s the only choice. I have to go after him before he finds me.”

“Rora, would you stop and listen to yourself?!” Remus shouted as he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. Aurora stared up at him, her eyes wide. “He’s not going to get to you. Not here. And he certainly won’t get to Ellie at Hogwarts. McGonagall has assured us of that.” Aurora could only blink. “We will do everything that we can to keep you safe.” 

“I just keep thinking… who is he going to hurt to try and find me?” she asked softly. “Even if we are safe here and at Hogwarts, you know he’ll go after anyone and everyone remotely related to me in order to find a way to get to me.” Remus was silent, her words hitting him hard.

He knew it was true. He had seen with his own eyes that night that Evan was desperate for revenge. Even before he had spoken, Remus could see it burning in his eyes. And Selwyn would maim, torture, or kill whoever he could in order to find Aurora. At the wedding, a cold chill had gone down his spine when he saw Evan. A cruel smile had been on his face and Remus was so shocked by his presence that he nearly hadn’t blocked a hex in time. 

_ “ Tell her that I’m coming for her! There’s nothing you or anyone can do to keep her from me! _ _”_ he had shouted across the tent as he started towards Remus and Tonks, the two of them barely escaping in time.

Remus thought himself a rather brave man in these sorts of situations, and there wasn’t a lot that could terrify him in that regard. But even he had felt more than just worried for her, scared that Evan would find some way. He sighed heavily, letting go of Aurora as he shook his head. He knew that he had to tell her the full truth.

“What is it, Remus? You know more,” Aurora said, clearly reading his body language. “What did he say?” Remus rubbed his face and then looked over at her.

“He said that he’s coming for you,” he said softly. “And there’s nothing I could do to keep you from him.”

Aurora was silent, her heart pounding. She wasn’t surprised, but at the same time, she couldn’t help as dread began to fill her. She began wringing her hands, the idea that she needed to go out and stop him herself growing inside her. Staying here and doing nothing put not only herself, but her friends and family at risk.

“As I said, Rora, we’re doing everything to keep you both safe. You’ll be fine here and Ellie’ll be fine at Hogwarts,” Aurora nodded, still was unable to speak. But she didn’t need to, he could clearly see the resolve in her eyes. Sighing, he walked back towards her. Perhaps Ellie was more like her than Sirius - they had that same stubbornness once they set their minds to something. There was nothing he could do to stop her or talk her out of going after him. “I’ll help you track him down. You don’t have to face him alone.” She looked back at up at him, her brow furrowed.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Remus. To put yourself in such danger,” she said immediately. Remus smiled sadly.

“Rora, whether or not I help, I’m likely on his list as it is,” he said, walking towards her. “I’m already in danger. But that doesn’t matter. I want to do this.”

“And what about Tonks? What do you think she’ll say about it?” Aurora asked, not wanting to cause the auror anymore worry that she was likely to already have. Remus went silent, looking towards the fireplace as though he were gathering his words. He then looked back towards her.

“I ended things with her. A few days ago,” he said softly.

“But… what? Why?” Aurora asked without thinking. 

“You know why,” Remus stated. The two stood there staring at each other for several moments. Aurora took a couple deep breaths, opened her mouth to speak a few times, but no noise or words came forth. 

He had ended things with Tonks. She couldn’t help but think that he shouldn’t have done that. Not in his state. No, it was just temporary insanity, she decided. Surely he would wise up in a few days and beg the auror to take him back. Yes. That’s what would happen. That’s what he should do.

Before she could tell him this, Shacklebolt strode into the den, fixing the two of them in a serious stare. 

“Kingsley,” Aurora said, grateful for the interruption, as she walked over towards him. “Any news?”

“Most everyone was able to get away,” he said, “and are going through the proper channels to get to their respective safe spots. The Weasleys were kept for questioning, but don’t believe that they will be harmed. I’ve got a couple aurors keeping an eye on things just in case something should go array. I suspect they’ll arrive shortly after that is finished.”

Aurora breathed a bit easier, knowing that everyone got away safely and that the Weasleys didn’t seem to be in any harm.

“They should stay here a couple days, I think. Just until things blow over,” Shacklebolt added.

“Of course,” Aurora said.

“Also… as the death eaters have seized control of the Ministry, I do not believe that it is safe for myself or Tonks to return to our homes. Nor any other aurors that would disagree with the new regime,” he said. 

“Of course, you all can stay here as well,” Aurora said quickly while he was taking a breath. 

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to intrude and this is your home,” he said, a bit unsure.

“We have the space and it would make me feel better knowing I have a team of aurors on hand,” she admitted. He thought it over a bit and then nodded.

“I’ll go tell Tonks and the others. Then probably head home to grab my things,” he said. Glancing at Remus, he then took a deep breath. “Take it Lupin informed you that Selwyn was there?”

“He did,” Aurora said with a nod. 

“I feel as though we should take a more proactive approach,” Shacklebolt then said. “He made it clear that he’s looking for you.”

“So it would seem,” Aurora said with a sigh. “And I was just thinking the same thing. Remus and I were discussing it - Evan won’t stop until he finds me. I think I should find him first.” Shacklebolt was silent a few moments, studying her.

“Very well, we can start planning as soon as I return,” he finally said. Aurora nodded immediately. While she would rather take care of Evan herself, she knew that she would need the others. Both Shacklebolt and Tonks were talented aurors and had extensive experience in tracking down dark wizards and witches. 

“Thanks,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me, I should check on Ryan.” She then walked out of the den, not looking at either man. 

“We’ll look out for her,” Shacklebolt said, meeting Remus’ eyes. The former professor just nodded, then looked towards the entryway. 

“I fear that we’re going to need it…”

~~~

“Here,” Ellie said, walking into her room and holding out a large steaming mug of hot chocolate to Ginny, who was seated on her bed in her night clothes, a dazed expression on her face. She jumped slightly and then sighed, accepting the mug. Ellie moved to sit next to her. “How bad was it?”

“Bad,” Ginny said, taking a sip. “In just a second, there was complete chaos. Spells flying and such. People screaming and running.” Ellie frowned, imagining it. If it had been anything like the fight at Hogwarts, then it had been horrid. “And then… they asked us all these questions…” Ellie’s eyes widened.

“What?” she asked. Ginny looked over at her. 

“Selwyn was there too. Though… he didn’t stick around. Once he saw that you and your mum weren’t there, he left. Others questioned us,” she said. Ellie couldn’t help as a small sliver of fear entered her heart. But just as suddenly, her determination returned. Let him try and find them. 

“What did they ask you about?” Ellie asked.

“Harry,” Ginny said, looking back down at her mug. “But we don’t know where he went… he, Hermione, and Ron managed to escape.” Ellie frowned as she sipped her own hot chocolate. She hadn’t really spoken to him at all since they left Hogwarts, but she very clearly remembered what he had told her before Dumbledore’s funeral.

“He’s not coming back next year. Said as much after Dumbledore died,” she said. “Suspect Ron and Hermione are going with him. Did he tell you what they were doing?” Ginny shook her head. 

“Not really… but I could tell that he was eager to go, wherever it is they’re going,” she said with a sigh. “Tonight… this is just the beginning…”

Ellie studied her friend a few moments, surprised to see the normally strong and fiery girl look so scared and unsure. Though she supposed that’s what that happened when you were captured by death eaters. She was honestly surprised that they had even let them go. Likely intending to keep watch on them.

“We have to stay strong,” Ellie said, reaching out and taking her hand, squeezing it. “We don’t know what’s going to happen next, but if we stick together, we can get through this.” Ginny offered her a weak smile and a nod.

“Just hope that Hogwarts hasn’t changed,” she said. “With the death eaters taking over the Ministry… can’t help but think they’ll move to the school next.”

“Surely not,” Ellie said with a snort. “McGonagall won’t let them.” 

“I’d like to see them go head-to-head with her,” Ginny replied, starting to look and sound more like herself. 

“We’ll be fine, Ginny,” Ellie said. And she couldn’t help but feel it was true. They could win this war. 

“Right… we’ll be okay…”


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the dark times, Ellie is determined to get her fifth year off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_September 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie glanced around her friends on the train, smiling slightly but not really listening to what they were talking about. It had been a rather draining morning trying to get there, and she was surprised that her mother hadn’t tried to talk her out of returning. After the attack on the wedding, she was sure that her mother would double down on her efforts to get Ellie to stay at the manor. But instead she hadn’t put up much of a fight. In fact, she had seemed distracted ever since.

Tonks and Shacklebolt had taken her to the platform, the two aurors disguised as they weren’t sure just how safe it was for any of them to be in public now that Voldemort had seized control of the Ministry. Two other aurors had also settled into the manor, with the place becoming much busier than it had ever been. Ellie wondered what her Grandmama would have said if she knew her manor had become a sort of hotel for those on the run. 

Glancing over, Ellie tried to catch Seamus’ eye, though he was looking out the window, also upset. He had been rather glum about the fact that Dean didn’t return. Being muggleborn, he and his family had gone into hiding over the summer. It was odd seeing one without the other and yet another reminder that nothing was the same.

She sighed heavily and looked out the window as well, watching as the countryside passed by quickly. She just wanted to get to the castle. Being out in the open made her feel anxious despite her big talk about wanting to face down Evan Selwyn. 

“You alright, Ellie?” Neville asked from her side. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

“Just… ready to get to school is all,” she replied, glancing around the train cabin at the other students. It wasn’t nearly as loud and rowdy as usual. Many sat in huddled groups, whispering together as they shot their own furtive looks about. “Suppose I’m not the only one…”

Before Neville could reply, the train gave a sudden jolt and slowed. Ellie looked around frantically, wondering just what was happening. She had a vague memory of her first year when the dementors came on board and prayed that this wasn’t another situation like that. She had had nightmares for the next week after that.

“What’s going on?” Moira asked, her face quickly losing color. 

“I don’t know,” Ginny said, though a fierce look had come over her as she pulled out her wand. The train had completely stopped now, and the murmuring had grown as students began to speculate why this was happening. Ellie readied herself, her hand already in her pocket and tightly gripping her wand. Whatever was coming, she was prepared.

It felt like they were waiting forever, though Ellie supposed they should have expected that, sitting in the last car of the train. Whoever had boarded seemed to be taking their precious time searching. 

“They’re looking for Harry. I bet that’s it,” Ginny whispered, her eyes trained on the door at the far side of the car where they were expecting whoever it was to come through. “That has to be it. Once they know he’s not here, they’ll leave.”

“You think it’s death eaters?” Meredith whispered back, her own fear now clear in her eyes. Ginny nodded, though didn’t say anything more. A jolt of anxiety shot through Ellie as she too began watching the door. If it were death eaters, she wondered if Evan was among them. Surely, he wouldn’t risk something so bold as to grab her from the train, would he? She couldn’t help but worry for her friends - there was no way they would just willingly let her go with him.

The murmuring stopped as a large, dark figure appeared in the door between the cars. The figure walked in, with two more following just behind. Ellie’s heart began to race. The three walked slowly, casting icy, dark stares around the car. Ellie knew them, of course. Recognized them immediately. However, she kept her mouth shut, watching as they slowly advanced down the car, looking down at the faces of the students. First there was relief to see that Evan wasn’t there. But then anger began to course through her as she dared to meet the eyes of the first one and scowled. The death eater stopped a moment, his eyes narrowing at her. Ellie lifted her chin slightly, as if daring him to try something. The man only smiled.

“Hey losers, he isn’t here,” Neville said, standing. The men regarded him silently, then turned and left, seeming appeased that what they were looking for - namely Harry - wasn’t there. Neville sat back down once they left. For all her previous strength, as soon as the death eaters were gone, Ellie slumped over, starting to shake slightly.

“Ellie,” Ginny exclaimed, reaching over for her. 

“I’m okay,” Ellie said breathlessly, struggling to regain a bit of control.

“No, you’re not. You’re shaking,” Seamus replied, now staring at her worriedly. Ellie looked up at the concerned faces of her friends as she took several shaky breaths. “What is it?”

“Well… suppose Selwyn knows where to find me now,” she replied dryly, trying to recover. She looked towards the door as the shaking began to subside. “Granted it’s not like it was that hard.”

“Ellie…” Ginny said, her brow furrowed.

“I’m fine,” Ellie said, finally feeling like she was okay. “Let him try to get me.”

~~~

After the welcome feast, Ellie and the others gathered in the common room, each wearing a glum expression. It had been a shock to discover Snape was now headmaster, seeing him sit where Dumbledore used to. Then to listen as he announced two new professors - the Carrows. They were set to be in charge of discipline. What’s more, Muggle Studies was now a required class and Defense Against the Dark Arts had been changed to simply Dark Arts, which left all of them worried just what they were going to learn.

It wasn’t looking good, to put it bluntly.

“Well, think we all know what this means,” Neville said with a sigh. “Think we’re going to need to bring Dumbledore’s Army back.” He looked around the group. “The others… they’ll need us to look out for them.”

“Agreed,” Seamus said.

“Everyone still got their coins?” Neville asked. They all nodded and murmured yes. “We can use the room of requirement again. Should have a meeting soon. Go over things with the whole group. Come up with some sort of plan or something should things get bad.”

Ellie nodded and then looked down to her lap, twirling her wand between her fingers. 

“I think we should do something about specifically Ellie,” Ginny said. Ellie whipped her head up to look at her best friend, her eyes wide. What was this?

“Don't look at me like that. He’s looking for your mother and every well could come after you to get to her. We know that from the wedding. We need to put in place some sort of… plan… should he show up here and attempt to take you away,” Ginny said.

“Alright,” Ellie said, not fighting the suggestion. It made sense that they should come up with something just in case he showed up. It was smart and rational.

“You shouldn’t be alone, either,” Ginny continued. Ellie did frown at that. Having an escape plan was one thing. Being constantly followed about was another. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, really not wanting to have a bodyguard detail. It would be hard enough for the lot of them to stay safe. It would only make it worse if some of her friends were doing double-duty trying to look out for her too. Not to mention, she felt she was capable of looking out for herself.

“The Carrows may try to help him,” Ginny said. Ellie shook her head.

“No,” she said automatically. “There’s enough going on with everything. I don't need you lot stretching yourself thin just to try and look after me. I’ll be fine.”

“But what if-”

“No,” Ellie said firmly, cutting Ginny off. “We work together as a group to protect as many as we can. You don’t need to do anything special in regards to me.” Ginny didn’t fight her on it, seeing that clearly Ellie had made up her mind on the matter. Ellie then looked at Neville. “When do you think we should have the first meeting?”

“Soon. Within the next few days,” he replied. Ellie nodded shortly and looked around the rest of the group.

“Stop giving me those looks. It’s fine,” she scolded. “Now… what should we discuss…”

About a half hour later, the group dispersed, with most retiring for the night. Ellie started towards the stairs leading up to the girls’ dorms, when a large hand grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her. She turned to face Seamus.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly. 

“About what?” Ellie asked, confused for a moment.

“About no one keeping watch over you?” he replied. “What are you even doing here if Selwyn’s hunting you and your mum down?”

“I’m perfectly safe at Hogwarts,” Ellie said primly. “And we only know that he’s after her. He may not even come after me at all.”

“Death eaters are running the place, Ellie,” he said, stepping closer to her. “It’s not safe. All they need to do is open the doors and let him in. And you said yourself that he wouldn’t be above using you to get to your mother.”

“I don’t need a protector,” Ellie said harshly, yanking her arm from his grasp. “I’m tired of being afraid of him. Let him try to come for me, if he wants. I’d like to see him try.” Seamus sighed and shook his head.

“These are death eaters, we’re talking about,” he pushed. “I don’t think you understand what they are capable of-”

“No, Seamus. I think you don’t know what I’m capable of,” she hissed, getting into his face. “I spent years living with him, not you. I can look after myself and I’m not going to run or cower in fear. Let him find me.” With that, she spun on her heels and stomped over to the stairs before going up them.

She couldn’t help but growl softly in frustration. She wasn’t some damsel in distress. And she certainly didn’t need Seamus attempting to play the role of white knight. She could protect herself. Protect others. 

Walking into her dorm, she stopped as both Moira and Meredith looked over at her. The Walker twins were conspicuously missing, likely choosing not to return out of fear. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with them this year, Ellie couldn’t help but think. She then walked over and pulled off her school robe, hanging it in her wardrobe.

“So, it’s true? He’s really looking for you?” Moira asked. Ellie glanced over at her and nodded before returning to her task of getting ready for bed. 

“Well, technically he said that he’s looking for my mother,” she explained.

“Why are you here, then?” Meredith asked. “Shouldn’t you be in hiding?”

“Because someday this war is going to be over and I’ll be happier if I’ve continued my education,” Ellie said simply. “Rather not have to put off fifth year. Especially with OWLs.”

“Ellie… this is serious,” Moira pushed.

“No, Sirius was my father,” Ellie quipped, hoping to lighten the mood. She was starting to get a headache from all the talk of Evan Selwyn. 

“Ellie,” Meredith groaned. “Now is not the time for jokes!”

“Needed something to try and lighten you two up,” Ellie muttered.

“How did you convince your mother to let you come?” Moira asked.

“Told her that if she didn’t let me, then I’d just run off and get here on my own,” Ellie said plainly. “Seemed to believe me, because she let me come back. Now that I think about it, not sure how I would have pulled it off… though think I would have figured out something… Perhaps I could have convinced Tonks to help me...”

“How can you not be frightened right now!” Meredith shouted, the franticness evident in her voice. Ellie stopped undressing and turned to look at her two friends and roommates. Meredith looked as though she were at her wit’s end and Moira was looking worriedly back and forth between Meredith and Ellie. “I mean… bloody hell! Snape is headmaster! And I don’t much like the look of those Carrows…”

“We’ve got to keep it together,” Ellie said, her voice steady. “Otherwise they’ll have no trouble picking us off one by one.” Meredith’s face went even paler as Ellie regretted her word choice. “I mean… we have to stay together and stay strong. We do that, and we’ll survive the year. Besides, I seriously doubt they would attempt to kill any of us.” 

“But then… what about next year? And the year after that?” Meredith asked. “What if this is the new normal?”

“The war isn’t over yet. Barely just begun,” Ellie replied. “And it’ll do no one any good to act as though we’ve already lost. We haven’t yet. There’s still a lot of fight left in us. All of us.” The room was silent a few moments as Meredith chewed her bottom lip. Finally, she sighed.

“Suppose you’re right,” she said. “Can’t go giving up just yet.” Ellie smiled as she walked over and hugged her friend. 

“No, we can’t,” she said. “We’ve got a long year ahead of us. Best to stay positive.”

“How you can be so calm, I’ll never understand,” Meredith said as she returned the hug and then walked back to her bed. 

“Just… gotta take it a day at a time,” Ellie replied. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this. I promise.”

“Right. Of course, we will,” Moira said, smiling slightly. “We have to.” 


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While worried for Ellie, Aurora has other - more pressing - worries still living at Greenthistle Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_September 1997  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora couldn’t help as she wrung her hands and paced around the den in the manor. She had wanted to drop off Ellie at the Express, but she had been overruled by the Order. They didn’t want to chance that Evan would go there searching for her.

So, she stayed behind while Tonks and Shacklebolt escorted Ellie and Ginny to the train before going off to run some other errands for the Order. As the hours passed, she couldn’t help but continue to look at the clock. It didn’t help that she was worried for Harry as well. Remus had found the three teens at Grimmauld Place and spoke to them for a time. He assured her that they were safe and fine, but there was no telling what would happen while they were out completing whatever task Dumbledore had left him.

“They should be back by now,” she said for the 20th time as Remus sat in an armchair with Ryan, keeping the infant entertained while Aurora paced around the room. 

“It’ll be fine, Rora,” he said. She looked over at him, the worry clear in her dark blue eyes, but then quickly looked away, finding it difficult to maintain his gaze. There was a sharp pain in her chest as she walked over to the windows and gazed out at the large swath of land that surround the manor. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel the powerful magic that surrounded them and protected them from outsiders. Anyone not allowed in would see nothing but an empty pact of land on rolling hills. If they came too close, they would immediately turn around, thinking of something that they needed to do elsewhere. If anyone attempted to get through, they would be alerted immediately and able to take whatever necessary countermeasures. 

But still, Aurora felt as though she was constantly on edge. Were they truly safe here? Was Ellie going to be safe at Hogwarts? She wasn’t so sure - not in these dark times, anyway. Evan was out there somewhere, and gods knew what he was planning. Not to mention Harry. She knew absolutely nothing about where he was headed or what sort of danger he might be facing. And he was only 17. Still just a child in her mind. Granted, it wasn’t as though she had been much older when she ran away from home and joined the first war.

She could hear Remus standing from the chair, walking over to her, the baby in his arms. 

“They won’t let anything happen to her,” he said.

“But we don’t know that, Remus!” she nearly shouted, causing the baby to start. Remus held Ryan closer and began bouncing him as he rubbed his back, hoping to keep the infant from crying. Immediately a soft look came over Aurora’s face as she looked down at her son. “I’m so sorry, my love…” 

At that moment, Shacklebolt and Tonks walked into the room and Aurora’s attention was completely on them.

“Is she safe?” she asked, rushing over to them.

“There were no complications,” Shacklebolt said promptly. “Ellie got onto the train safely and we waited until it pulled out. No sign of death eaters anywhere on the platform and McGonagall sent a patronus confirming that she had arrived at Hogwarts.” Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, a strained smile coming over her face. 

“Thank you,” she said, looking at the two aurors.

“It’s nothing, Aurora,” Tonks said, smiling slightly. “Happy to help.”

“Mrs. Clark has some food for you in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Aurora said. Shacklebolt nodded and turned, leaving the room as Tonks walked over to Remus. 

“Come here, little one,” she said, taking the baby from his arms. The baby giggled as she made a face. “I’ve missed you all day!” Before Aurora could say anything, the auror had walked out, the sound of Ryan’ giggles echoing in the hall. Aurora walked back to the window and gazed out, her brow furrowed.

“She’ll be fine,” Remus said, stepping up behind her and placing his hands on her arms, trying to offer some sort of comfort to the distraught woman. For a moment, Aurora leaned back against him, closing her eyes as she let his quiet strength flow through her. But just as suddenly, she realized what she was doing and stepped away, keeping her back to him. 

“Is it… is it too much? Having her here?” she asked softly, not wanting to continue fretting over Ellie for a moment, lest she drive herself mad. Granted it wasn’t as though that line of thought was any better. She didn’t look at him, though she had seen the wistful look Tonks had shot his way when they first walked in. She had been doing that a lot and Aurora couldn’t help but feel for her. Being in love with someone who was convinced he had feelings for someone else. Someone who shouldn’t return his feelings.

“I’m fine,” he said with a sigh. “Though I worry that it’s too much for her.” Aurora ventured a look at him, noticing his gaze fixed out the window, a pained look in his eyes.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Aurora said. “There’s still time that eventually you’ll regain your senses and go back to her.” He finally looked over at her, his feelings clear in his light blue eyes. It was so strong that Aurora felt herself take a step back from him, unable to handle the intensity of it.

“I have my senses,” he said, his tone clear. “And I’ve told her the truth.” Aurora blinked a few times, stunned for a moment. He had told Tonks the truth? She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. It was bad enough that she was struggling to live with him there, but now someone else knew. She hadn’t told anyone about that night a few months ago. What had happened and what he had said, hoping that eventually they would both move on from it. That someday, she would forget. That he would see it for the folly that it was.

“Why would you do that?” she whispered.

“Because she deserves to know that it was nothing she did wrong,” he continued, taking a step towards her. 

“Stop, Remus. What I said before… it hasn’t changed,” Aurora said, closing her eyes. She was too afraid that if she kept looking into his, she would give in. That she might kiss him again. And she couldn’t do that. Not to Remus. He deserved to be happy and she knew that she could not give such happiness to him.

“Very well,” he said reluctantly. Aurora didn’t open her eyes until she heard him leave the room. She then turned back to the window, tears falling down her cheeks as her thoughts returned to that night so many months ago.

~~~

_“I thought he’d never go down,” Aurora said with a sigh as she walked into the den and flopped down on the sofa next to Remus. He smiled softly at her, a glass of whiskey in his hand. She then sat up and reached for the glass of wine that he must have poured for her while she was putting the baby to sleep. While Ryan was sleeping a bit more regularly, he was only two months old and would likely wake up in a few hours, starving or needing his nappy changed. “Are you on first watch or is it me? I’m so tired I don’t think I can remember…”_

_“Mrs. Clark has agreed to watch him tonight,” Remus said. Aurora paused, looking over at him with wide eyes. That’s why he must have poured her wine. “I thought you could use a night to relax.”_

_Aurora chuckled as she took a sip and then closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the taste. She hadn’t had anything to drink since she found out she was pregnant and missed the occasional glass here and there. In that moment, she decided to follow Remus’ advice and just relax and enjoy the night. Hopefully she would finally get a full night’s sleep. And she wouldn’t get many like this until the tot began sleeping through the night. Sighing in happiness, she leaned back on the sofa, getting comfortable._

_“You didn’t have to do that,” she said, looking over at him. “Or were you hoping to get a night off yourself?”_

_“Might have been a combination of the two,” he said reluctantly. “Never thought that someday I’d be getting up in the middle of the night to change nappies and fetch bottles…”_

_“You’re a natural at it,” Aurora said, still looking at him. She felt a twinge of something in her chest, though ignored it. It had happened before - yesterday, actually, when she watched him rock the baby to sleep. There was sudden and strong rush of affection through her, though she had told herself it was because he was her closest friend. “Dare say you still have time. Someday you might be doing this for your own,” she said, looking down at her glass. She couldn’t help but feel an odd mix of emotions, picturing Remus holding his and Tonks’ child. She wasn’t sure just why the thought made her sad. Honestly, she should be thrilled that he had found love and the possibility of his own family someday. It was something he had always thought he’d never have._

_“I’m… I’m not so sure about that,” Remus said softly. Aurora sat up and looked over at him, her brow furrowed._

_“Why not? There’s no reason for you not to someday have your own children, Remus. You’re not that old. And Tonks is rather young. Not to mention, you don’t know that you’ll pass on your condition,” she said. “What did I tell you? Don’t keep yourself from happiness…”_

_Remus took a deep breath and slowly let it out, not looking at her. He stared down at his glass a few moments before speaking._

_“But… what if I’ve found my happiness?” he asked suddenly. Aurora continued to stare at him, confused. “Here. Helping you?”_

_“I don’t think Tonks is going to want to stay in the manor,” Aurora said, offering a half-laugh, though she couldn’t help but feel a shift in the air around them. What was he getting at? “Or watch you help raise your best friend’s children and not your own…”_

_“But what if I want to?” he asked, now looking over at her. Aurora’s breath caught in her throat for a moment, as she couldn’t bring herself to look away. “What if I want to help you raise them? Merlin, Rora, you know that I’ve come to love Ryan and Ellie almost as though they were my own…” She couldn’t bring herself to speak, though part of her mind was screaming for him to stop speaking before he said something he couldn’t take back. “You must know… have seen… how I feel about you…”_

_“I… no,” she managed to get out, though they both knew she was lying. “I… I can’t…”_

_“Can’t or won’t?” Remus asked, a hint of pain entering his eyes._

_“Oh, Remus,” Aurora breathed, not wanting to cause him any more pain._

_For a moment, it was as if someone else had taken over her body. That her feelings for him had temporarily taken over her brain and were causing her to act. Aurora found herself leaning forward towards him, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. It was so very different from Sirius, but she found that she still enjoyed it. Of course, she had seen the way he looked at her - it had changed sometime in the last months of her pregnancy. And since she was being honest with herself, the way she looked at him had changed as well._

_But just as suddenly as the kiss had happened, reality came crashing in and all she saw in her mind was Sirius. It was the shadow constantly hanging over the manor, though he had been gone a year now. Aurora pushed Remus away, her hand coming to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears and her heart grew heavy with guilt. The love of her life was dead, his child asleep upstairs while his other was off at Hogwarts, and she was kissing his best friend, entertaining thoughts of being with him._

_It was almost as though Sirius was in the room with them._

_“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, turning away from him. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have...”_

_“There is nothing to be sorry about, Rora,” Remus said leaning towards her. “You don’t have to feel guilty about this… he’s-”_

_“He was the love of my life, Remus,” she said a bit harshly, her eyes closing. “I’ve told you before, I don’t think I have it in me to try again.”_

_“But you must know that he wouldn’t be angry about this. About us,” Remus continued._

_“You’re with Tonks, Remus. What about her?” Aurora asked, her thoughts going to the young auror._

_“Truth be told… part of the reason I was so hesitant to start anything with her was because of my feelings for you,” he admitted, the embarrassment creeping into his voice. Aurora shook her head. It wasn’t possible. Her thoughts turned back to that night during Christmas when he mentioned his hesitation. He couldn’t have possibly cared for her since then. “What are you thinking, Rora?”_

_“We can’t do this,” she said, her voice a bit stronger as she opened her eyes and willed herself to look at him. The hurt was clear on his face. “I… I can’t do this… My heart has and always will belong to him…” Remus looked away, his shoulders drooping slightly. “And… I can’t help but think you would be happier… with her… not with me…”_

_“You don’t know that,” he said, still fighting her, though his voice wasn’t as strong as before. Aurora knew what she needed to say in order to get him off this foolish thought, but it still pained her to do so._

_“I know that I can never love anyone the way that I loved him,” she said. “The way I still love him.”_

_It was as though he had finally given up all his fight as he deflated in front of her eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared at his glass. Finally, he nodded._

_“I understand,” he said softly. He then stood and walked out, leaving Aurora alone. She quickly put her glass down and leaned over, dropping her face into her hands as she began to softly cry._

~~~

Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat as she re-lived that night. In her mind, she still felt as though it was the right thing to do, but she couldn’t help but wonder just why. Sirius was gone. He wasn’t coming back. Why should she give up the idea of love with another? But still, she couldn’t help the pain in her chest. Remus was his best friend. Her best friend, if she were being truly honest. They had a good thing before his confession. A comfortableness between them. And now that was gone and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get it back. 

Even when things appeared normal, there was so much left unsaid between them.

It didn’t help that Tonks was here now, her eyes constantly watching the two of them. At least Aurora knew why. But her heart went out to the auror - it had to be difficult. Perhaps it would help if she told her side of things - that there wasn’t and would never be anything between herself and Remus. And to not give up hope that he would come around again. But even then, Aurora knew she couldn’t tell her that. Not when she wasn’t so sure it was true. Her thoughts then turned to herself and how she felt on the matter.

No matter how long it had been, Sirius was never far from her thoughts. She still cried herself to sleep some nights, missing him and wishing that he were here. That he had gotten to meet his son. To watch both his children grow. It was what they had planned - to fill the manor with children and grow old together. Now that he was gone, she wasn’t sure she wanted to even entertain having that with someone else. Someone who wasn’t Sirius. 

From off in another part of the manor, she could hear the baby begin fussing. Sighing, Aurora shook her head and turned to leave the den, quickly wiping at her cheeks. What she wanted didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered were Ellie and Ryan. Keeping them safe and happy. 

That was all she lived for now.


	6. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's apparent after the first couple weeks at Hogwarts that things are going to be very different this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_September 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie sighed as she sat down on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, dropping her bag heavy with books on the floor in front of her. In just two weeks, it was clear that getting through this year was going to be a lot harder than she thought. While thankfully all her other classes were continuing on as normal - outside of the large amount of homework the professors seemed intent on giving - Muggle Studies and Dark Arts were proving to be far more difficult than she had imagined. Every other minute, she was having to bite her tongue to keep from speaking out. Didn’t help that Alecto Carrow already seemed intent on trying to bait her and the others that didn’t follow her own beliefs on blood purity.

She looked around the group, seeing that they were missing Seamus. She began to worry, remembering that he was supposed to meet with the Carrows that day. Since school started up, they had been calling in each student one-by-one to judge their blood status. Nervously, she glanced towards the portrait hole, eager to see him safely back in the common room.

Almost as though he knew, Seamus then lumbered in, his bag over his shoulder and a bruise on his cheek. 

“What happened,” Ellie said, rushing up to him.

“I’m fine,” he said with a crooked smile. “Doesn’t hurt much.”

“Really, Seamus,” she asked, taking a gentle hold of his head and maneuvering it so she could get a better look. It didn’t appear to be that deep, but if it was fresh, she wouldn’t really know until more time had passed. 

“You know how I am. Always running my mouth,” he replied, though he seemed pleased that she was standing so close to him. Ellie’s eyes widened slightly as realized what she was doing, then let go of him and stepped back.

“Really should be more careful,” she said, nearly mumbling her words. 

“How did yours go?” he asked. Ellie had been in earlier in the morning.

“Not so bad,” she replied. “Though they kept asking about Mum. Suspect they’re doing it for him.”

“We already thought that he might use them to get to you,” Seamus said, now serious. 

“Yea, well… takes more than that to break me,” she quipped.

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about,” he said, his voice soft. Ellie could feel herself blushing but before either could continue the conversation, Neville was calling them over. With Harry gone, it seemed he had stepped in as leader of DA. No one complained, feeling he was the next best option as Hermione and Ron were also gone. And it wasn’t like any of them were eager to take up the post.

Ellie and Seamus joined the group as Neville started asking those who had been in with the Carrows that day how it went. It seemed no one had too many issues, all of them easily able to provide some proof of who they were. Granted, Ginny, Neville, and Ellie likely had it easier than others - all three of them were pureblood, after all. None of the muggleborns had returned, likely because of the new laws that had been passed just after the Ministry had been taken over. But it was probably for the better - no one wanted to think about what would have happened if any of those students had to face the Carrows. The stories of death and disappearances over the summer had been bad enough.

Ellie glanced around the room, wondering grimly if this was to be their new daily routine - ending each day in the common room by taking stock of who was there, who was injured and such. They had been doing it every night so far and it seemed as though everyone was keen on keeping it up. 

Once they had finished up, Ellie turned to face Seamus again.

“Are you sure that it doesn’t hurt?” she asked, looking back at his bruise.

“Told you, I’m fine,” he replied lightly. Ellie nodded, though her brow was furrowed. He then shifted slightly, looking down at the floor as though he were building up the courage to say something. Ellie couldn’t help as her heart sped up. Surely, he wasn’t going to ask her out here in the common room in front of everyone. Bother, what did she say? Well, of course, she knew what she would say. Yes, obviously. But really, in front of everyone?

“Look, Ellie,” he started. She held her breath, waiting. “I know that you said you could look after yourself. And I know that you can. You’re rather smart and such. Really good with charms. But… if it gets bad. If something happens… please ask for help.” 

Ellie just stared at him a few moments, not expecting him to say that. She slowly let out the breath that she had been holding in.

“I… okay,” she said, not sure why he would have been so nervous about that. Though, now that she thought about it, she had been a bit testy when it came to her own personal protection lately. He smiled at her.

“How you think Harry is doing?” someone asked, getting their attention again. 

“Dunno,” Ginny said as everyone inevitably looked towards her. “Not like any of us have heard from him.”

“What do you suppose he’s doing?” Colin Creevey asked. Again, a round of perplexed looks went around the group. No one knew just what mission the three students had set out to do. Only that they were out there somewhere. Hopefully out of harm’s way. 

“Whatever it is, it must be something important,” Neville said. “Which is why we need to stay vigilant. Do our best to keep Hogwarts safe.” There nods and murmurs around the group. Ellie furrowed her brow, wondering just what it was they were doing more so than the others. He hadn’t told her anything the day after Dumbledore died. Just that he wouldn’t be coming back. 

Sighing, she shook her head and pushed it aside for now. There were things here that she needed to focus on. Things a bit more pressing than worrying about Harry. 

Such as how she was going to stay out of detention with the Carrows for a whole year.

~~~

Ellie sat at breakfast, slowly eating her food the next morning. She hadn’t slept well the night before and from the looks of those around her, she deduced that no one had. Certainly, hoped this wouldn’t continue.

“Students, I have an announcement to make.”

Everyone in the hall quieted down and turned their attention to Snape, who was standing in front of the faculty table. A sense of dread came over Ellie. Just what new horror was he to unveil now?

“In light of certain circumstances,” he began, casting a cold stare across the room, “there will be no quidditch this year… That is all.” He then turned and sat down as murmuring broke out among the tables. Ellie turned back to her plate, her eyebrows raised, though she wasn’t completely shocked. It seemed Snape was intent on sucking out what little joy remained at the school.

“Why the hell do you think they did that?” Seamus asked, upset. He had been hoping to join the team that year since Katie had graduated. 

“Obvious. They don’t want any of us having fun,” Coates grumbled. 

“Probably think we’ll just fly off mid-match to freedom,” Ginny added. Ellie glanced at the faculty table, catching Snape as he gazed out at the students while Alecto Carrow attempted to carry out some sort of conversation with him. For a moment, she thought she saw a sense of worry in his dark eyes. But then it was gone as though it had never been there. That was odd.

A soft “thop” got her attention as she turned back around and noticed an envelope in front of her plate. She recognized the writing on it and immediately reached for it, noting that it had already been opened. Good thing they had expected that. 

It was decided that it would be too dangerous for Ellie and Aurora to write directly, so Lupin had taken up the responsibility of keeping both sides informed of what the other was doing. Though he had to write in code and vaguely, assuming that the Carrows would be reading everything. Even if Ellie snuck off to send letters in secret, they didn’t want to chance anything. 

She opened it up and skimmed through it, noting that her mother and brother were fine and in good health. As were all their other visitors in the manor. 

“How’s everyone?” Ginny asked.

“Good,” Ellie said with a sigh as she put the parchment back into the envelope and slipped it into her bag. “Seems Ryan gets bigger every day.” 

As she returned her attention to her breakfast, Ellie couldn’t help but feel as though someone were watching her. She glanced around, noticing that it was no one from any of the house tables. She then looked at the front of the hall, meeting the cold eyes of Alecto Carrow. She didn’t know why, but the woman had seemed to have an odd fascination with her, often calling on her in class. She assumed it was because all the death eaters hated her father and mother for what they had done in the previous war, but she couldn’t help but feel there was something more to the story in regards to her. Her brother treated Ellie just like all the other Gryffindors. With disdain, but nothing targeted.

Alecto, on the other hand, was most definitely flexing her power with Ellie. Pushing her this way and that in class, though so far, she had been able to avoid saying anything that would have gotten her detention. 

She couldn’t help but think the woman resembled some sort of predator closing in on her prey. Like one of those spiders that enjoyed playing with its food before it ate it. While Ellie had been somewhat grateful that things weren’t that bad, part of her knew that this was just the beginning and things were likely to get worse. 

Much worse.

“Ellie, what are you doing?” 

Ellie turned, seeing Moira and Meredith standing and watching her.

“Huh?” she asked.

“Come on. We’ve got to get to transfiguration. You know how McGonagall is when we’re late,” Meredith said.

“Oh, right,” Ellie replied, reaching for her bag. “Let’s go.”

~~~

Ellie breathed a bit easily once she stepped through the door into the room of requirement and it disappeared behind her. They were told not to come in together in case the Carrows or any of their minions were lurking about. She glanced around, seeing that she was the last to arrive. She had been in the library trying to get as much of her homework done before the meeting of Dumbledore’s Army. Quickly, she walked over and settled on the floor next to Ginny, looking towards Neville, who was standing before all of them. 

“Alright, quiet everyone! Quiet!” he shouted, getting the group under control. “Suppose we should start with how the houses are doing. Gryffindor’s had several students in detention this week.” He winced slightly and Ellie couldn’t fault him. Already it was evident that the Carrows took their punishment seriously. Every student had returned injured or shaken.

“We’ve had a few from Ravenclaw in detention as well,” Cho Chang said, frowning. “Got a bit roughed up, but they’re doing fine now.” Neville then looked towards Hannah Abbott.

“Only about three from Hufflepuff,” she offered. “Though likely could have been more. Sprout’s been stepping in.” 

“Same with Flitwick,” Cho added.

“McGonagall’s doing what she can, but suspect with our lot, there’s only so much she can do,” Neville said, looking towards Seamus. Outside his interview with the Carrows, he was already doing a week of detention with Amycus. 

“Not my fault. He said he wanted us to start practicing Dark Arts on other students,” Seamus said. “You wanted to say something too. I could see it on your face. I just said it quicker.” Neville sighed.

“I know, but… we should all proceed with the assumption that they are going to try and bait us. Fight it when you can,” he replied, his gaze now settling on Ellie. She swallowed but didn’t respond. It was getting a bit harder, but she knew it was important that she stay out of the Carrows’ grasps. 

“That said, keep up watching out for each other. I feel detention is only going to get worse. Planning to keep a stock of healing salves and potions here when we can’t get to the hospital wing. Should probably take to stocking food here as well just in case,” he continued. “Probably wouldn’t hurt to try and figure out some sort of escape plan, if possible.”

There was a flurry of voices at that, with several people making suggestions at once while others questioned just how he thought any of them could run away from Hogwarts without the professors knowing. Still, some others questioned whether they as students should be in charge of this. Wasn’t it the responsibility of the other professors?

“QUIET!” Neville shouted, getting everyone to settle down again. “I know… it’s going to be tricky, but I think that we should be the ones to do it. If the other professors are in on it, there’s more of a chance Snape or the Carrows would find out about it.” He then looked around the room, as though he were searching for some sort of idea.

“First of all, how do we even get out of the castle?” Susan Bones asked. “Not like we can just walk through the front gate.”

“I know, but if we could get to Hogsmeade, that would be a start,” he said.

“All the passageways have been found and closed off,” Seamus said. “Already checked them.” Neville sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground as the rest remained quiet, each of them thinking about how to get from the castle to Hogsmeade undetected. There were always disillusionment charms and such, but it was likely the Carrows and Snape had taken that into consideration and put in safeguards against them.

“What’s that!” one of the Hufflepuffs exclaimed. They all looked towards the wall closest to Neville, their eyes wide. A door had appeared rather suddenly. 

“What were you thinking about?” Seamus asked as he stood and walked over to stand near Neville.

“Just… that I was hungry,” Neville murmured, stepping over to inspect it. He pushed the door open. “It’s not a closet or anything. Looks like it’s a passageway.” He looked at Seamus. 

“Only one way to find out where it goes,” he said, smiling at him. The two took out their wands, providing a bit of light.

“Everyone stay here,” Neville ordered as he and Seamus stepped into the darkness. After some time, their wandlight was no longer visible and they couldn’t hear them.

“Where do you think it goes?” Ellie asked, worry filling her face. 

“Dunno,” Ginny replied. “But hopefully it’ll be somewhere helpful…” Ellie nodded and continued to watch the passageway as others began chatting nervously around them. She couldn’t help but continue to worry. 

It felt like hours had passed, though it couldn’t have been more than 30 or so minutes. Finally, her ears picked up voices and she jumped to her feet, seeing the wand light appearing in the darkness. Soon enough, Neville and then Seamus walked back into the room.

“You’re never going to believe this,” Neville said, smiling. 

“It leads to Hogsmeade,” Seamus said, interrupting him.

“Hogs Head Inn, to be exact,” Neville said. “Had a bit of a chat with the owner, and he’s going to help.” Smiles started spreading throughout the room. “If we should need to make an exit from the castle, we can go there. And he’ll provide food if we should need to use the room of requirement to hide in.” Ellie looked at Ginny, the two of them feeling some relief. 

At least if the worst were to come, they had an option it seemed. They were no longer trapped in the castle. 

“This is good,” Ellie said. 

“It is,” Ginny said. “Finally, we catch a break.”


	7. To Keep Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora finds out that the Carrows are at Hogwarts and immediately regrets allowing Ellie to go back. Meanwhile, Evan begins planning his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_September 1997  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora stood over the rose bushes, gently checking the blooms while Ryan babbled away to his stuffed animals in his playpen. She walked over to him and bent down. 

“What’s that, my love?” she asked. The infant looked up at her and grinned. She reached out and caressed his cheek. “Oh yes, Mr. Cuddle Bugs is certainly chatting your head off, isn’t he?” The baby giggled and reached for his teddy, pulling him close. She smiled and straightened up, walking over to the roses again and looking them over. They were now pruned to her satisfaction, so she moved over to inspect other plants that she would need in several potions.

“Rora,” Remus said as he walked into the greenhouse, an envelope in his hands. Aurora looked over at him, her breath hitching. Ellie had written back. 

“How is she?” she asked, stepping up to him and taking the envelope. She had the letter out and was skimming through it in a matter of seconds. Before he could respond, Mrs. Clark bustled in. 

“I’ll just take the little one,” she said warmly as she walked to the play pen and picked up the infant. Aurora gave her a strange look, wondering why the cook was taking Ryan away. He didn’t need to eat or a changing. The older woman shared a look with Remus as she walked out and immediately Aurora knew that she was about to learn something that would make her upset. She looked back down at the letter.

“She’s fine, but…” 

“But what?” Aurora asked, quickly reading head to whatever this unsettling news might be. 

“The Carrows. They’re at Hogwarts,” he said. The color started leaving her face as she looked up at him and then walked over and sat down at the table near the playpen, struggling to breathe.

“Can’t be,” she murmured. “They were… I thought… no…” 

Why was she just now hearing about this? It was nearly the end of September. She had heard that Snape was now headmaster, but nothing about this. This could not bode well. Alecto had followed Evan around like a lost puppy in school, eager to do anything for him and Aurora had more than her share of less than amicable run-ins with her. Everyone in the school knew that Alecto was practically in love with him and therefore saw Aurora as the enemy. Amycus had been a horrid bully as well, though she was fortunate to have escaped too many incidents with him. She looked up, locking eyes with Remus. 

“How long have you known?” she asked, worried that he had intentionally kept this from her.

“I had heard rumors, but it wasn’t confirmed until now,” he said. Aurora looked down at the letter. Just as suddenly as the fear had entered, there was anger. She pushed up out of the chair, glaring at him. 

“You… how could you let me send her back?” she yelled, now understanding why Mrs. Clark had come in and taken Ryan, knowing that she was likely to be angry about the news. The cook/housekeeper had gotten rather good at reading her over the years. “We must get her back! Now!”

“We don’t know that they are helping him or that they’ll be any threat,” Remus started.

“Not helping him, my ass! We both know how in love with Evan Alecto was! Practically obsessed! She’ll do anything - ANYTHING - to gain his affections!” Aurora roared. “Including handing over _my_ daughter on a silver platter! Christ, she’d likely rough her up out of spite!” Remus winced slightly, but then quickly recovered his calm exterior.

“There’s no need to panic, Rora,” he said, keeping his voice even. “Just because they are professors there, it doesn’t mean-“

“No need to panic?! Snape - the man who killed Dumbledore - is in charge of Hogwarts! And the Carrows are there! We both know how brutal they can be!” Aurora shouted. She shook her head and started pacing. “We need to get her. Now. Bring her home.”

“Think about it, Rora. You just said so yourself. _They_ control Hogwarts now. Do you honestly think that we could find a way to get in and then get her out without being caught?” Remus asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Aurora stopped pacing and whipped her head over to look at him.

“I should have never let her go back,” she said. “This is all my fault. They’ll take her straight to him.”

“We don’t know that,” Remus said.

“We don’t?! It’s obvious, isn’t it? Oh gods, how could I have let this happen?” she said. A sob broke through her lips. “I’ve put her in so much danger…”

In a second, Remus was across the room and gripped her arms. 

“She will be safe,” he vowed solemnly.

“How do you know?” she whispered, tears already swimming in her eyes. “How can you say that?”

“Ellie is strong and resourceful. Not to mention McGonagall and the other professors will do everything in their power to protect all the students,” he said. “And… even if it takes me going to Hogwarts myself and getting her, Ellie will be safe. He won’t get her. I promise you this.” Aurora just stared at him, tears already starting to fall down her cheeks. 

“Why?” she whispered. 

“We’ve been over this, Rora. You know why,” he replied sadly. She didn’t say anything, just stepped back out of his arms and turned towards the windows, wrapping her own arms around herself. She heard him walk out of the room and took a deep shuddery breath. 

Her daughter was trapped in Hogwarts with the Carrows. There was no way that this could end well. They needed to find a way to bring her home and soon. If only there was a way to get into the castle undetected. Perhaps she should contact McGonagall. Surely the professor would help. Would understand how important it was to get Ellie away. Christ, why did she even let her go back in the first place? She should have put her foot down. Locked her in her room. Forgotten about going after Evan. All this because she wanted to search for Evan without Ellie underfoot. They couldn’t even find him for all their looking.

Footsteps sounded against the stone floor.

“Unless you’ve got a plan to rescue Ellie, I don’t think I can handle it right now, Remus,” Aurora said without turning. 

“It’s not Remus,” a distinctly feminine voice said. Aurora turned, seeing Tonks standing there. She held her breath a moment. The two hadn’t had any time alone together - Aurora had been avoiding it, unsure of how to act around her. She was also worried that Tonks blamed her for the break-up.

“I’m so sorry, Tonks. Didn’t realize it was you,” she said quickly, wiping away the tears on her cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Tonks replied, smiling slightly. “We can… talk about it if you want.” Aurora looked at her a moment and then turned back to the windows.

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said, walking through the plants.

“I… I overheard a bit. Sorry. Just, you were speaking rather loudly,” Tonks said. Aurora dropped her head and swallowed.

“We were talking about Ellie,” she said softly. 

“Yea,” Tonks said. Aurora turned to face the younger woman. 

“I just… I can’t help but think I’ve made a terrible mistake by letting her go back. And for what? So, I could pursue Evan? We haven’t been able to locate him yet. He could already be at Hogwarts and we wouldn’t even know,” Aurora said. Tonks took a few steps towards her.

“We’re keeping a close watch on the school. He won’t get there without us knowing,” Tonks said. “And he certainly won’t get in without us knowing about it.”

“Yes, but can we get there before he takes her away?” Aurora asked, her voice catching. She looked away, her hand coming to her mouth. Tonks was silent a few moments, looking at the ground. She then looked back up at the distraught mother.

“We won’t let that happen,” she vowed. “Not to mention, I really doubt Remus would let Evan get away with her.” Aurora looked over at her. “He really does care about her…” 

“I’m not sure I can talk about… that at the moment,” she said softly, knowing just where the auror was leading the conversation. Though she could not fathom why.

“It’s okay if you do. I-I’m okay with it,” Tonks said. Aurora just studied the younger woman. “Really, Aurora. To be honest, I think part of me knew all along. That he and I wouldn’t work out. And that… well… I’m not blind. I see how he looks at you. Just want you to know that I’m not angry. Not with you. Not really angry with him, either. At least he was honest with me.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were,” Aurora said. “Part of me feels as though you should be.” Tonks smiled slightly and shrugged.

“I’m young. There are more wizards out there for me,” she said lightly. “But you two…” Aurora sighed and shook her head.

“I just… I don’t think that I can ever love anyone else like I loved Sirius,” she replied, frowning slightly.

“Well… that’s the thing about love… we don’t have to love everyone the same way,” Tonks said. Aurora just stared at her, wondering where such wisdom had come from. “Just… think about it.” With another small smile, Tonks turned and left Aurora alone with her thoughts.

She walked over and sat at the table, looking at the discarded letter from Ellie. Swallowing, she picked it up and read through it, noticing that she had somehow managed to include a large amount of information while still being vague. Anyone who had intercepted it would have seen a teen girl going on and on about her friends and classes, though Remus and Aurora knew that she was actually talking about the state of things. Dumbledore’s Army had been reinstated and they were taking measures to help keep students safe. She was also doing her best to avoid the Carrows. And still managed to keep her marks up with everything. It seemed even a war couldn’t distract Ellie from OWLs. 

Aurora put the letter down and sat up, still staring at it. She knew rationally that Hogwarts was still at least somewhat safe. They wouldn’t outright maim or kill any of the children, lest all the parents rush in and bring them home. Or lay siege to the castles themselves. And that the enchantments and such were older than everyone there - Voldemort himself would likely struggle to undo them. But that hadn’t stopped a group of death eaters from getting into the castle last year. Granted, that was because someone had let them in. However, the Carrows were there now. No doubt they would eagerly let in any and all death eaters.

Groaning, Aurora dropped her head into her hands, feeling a headache coming on as her thoughts when ‘round and ‘round in circles.

_Even if it takes me going to Hogwarts and getting her myself, Ellie will be safe…_

_You must know… have seen… how I feel about you…_

The look on Remus’ face that night filled her mind. The hope in his eyes. Then the hurt when she told him that she couldn’t be with him. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened her eyes and stared ahead. Why was she thinking about that when she should be coming up with a plan to find her ex-husband and another to keep her daughter safe? Taking another slow, deep breath, she rose from the chair, her back straight. She wiped away the few tears that remained on her cheeks and then turned towards the door. 

It was time she spoke with Shacklebolt again. She needed to find Evan and take care of him first. Once Ellie was deemed safe, then she would allow herself to think about Remus.

~~~

Evan smoothly looked around the dark room, slightly disappointed that the Dark Lord himself was not there. He had been to the last few gatherings and had even complimented him on his work. Not that Evan needed his approval, but it didn’t hurt. No matter.

He sipped at his scotch and watched with cold blue eyes as Alecto and Amycus walked into the room and sat, Alecto shooting him a small smile. Evan sat up at their arrival, eager to hear about the state of the wizarding school. He was curious as to whether his ex-wife would allow Sirius Black’s bastard child to return or if she had taken her into hiding as well.

“Good of you to join us,” Nott said towards the brother and sister. “How are things at Hogwarts?”

“All is in order. Snape retains control of the school and we have taken over all discipline,” Amycus said. “Certainly, using that to our advantage.”

“Have you discovered anything useful?” Nott asked, sounding slightly irritated. Evan didn’t blame him. While eager, he knew that sometimes the Carrows could get a bit carried away and distracted in their activities. They did enjoy inflicting pain more than your average death eater. Evan preferred mind games. It was far more satisfying to break a person’s mind than their body. 

“Sirius Black’s spawn is there,” Alecto said, her eyes locking with Evan’s. He sat up, mildly surprised by the news. After the wedding, he was certain that Aurora would keep the girl close and safe. “She’s changed her name - now goes by Ellie Black.” Evan rolled his eyes. Of course, she’d want to change her name. Even without knowing him, she was far too annoyingly like Black.

“I meant useful for us,” Nott hissed, obviously not so pleased with this line of topic. 

“Could be useful to me,” Evan said nonchalantly as he glanced at the older death eater. Nott just glared at him in return.

“The last thing we need is for word to spread of a break-in at Hogwarts,” Nott muttered. Evan just shrugged. He wasn’t planning to go waltzing up to the front gate, but it did help to know where the Ellie was – especially since he couldn’t seem to locate Aurora.

“There’s more,” Alecto continued. Evan looked back at her, motioning for her to speak. “Greenthistle’s given birth… to a son. Sirius Orion Black, IV.”

For a moment, all he could see was red. Evan leaned forward and gripped the table as the blood rushed through his head. That slimy bastard. How dare he?! Even with Sirius Black dead and gone, he had reached out from the grave and bested him once again. A son. An heir. The one thing that Evan had not gotten from Aurora though it wasn’t for a lack of trying. The blasted witch was sneaky and had found ways to stay out of his bed for years. Roaring, Evan stood and threw his glass against the wall, watching as it shattered and scotch rained down on the carpet.

“That bastard!” he shouted, images of Sirius Black with his wife running through his mind. If he weren’t already dead, he would have gone out that instant and killed him with his own hands. It was bad enough he had stolen his wife from him.

“Calm yourself, Selwyn!” Nott shouted. Evan looked over at him, his eyes wild. He then looked around at the others at the table, all of them watching him cautiously.

Wait a moment… What was he doing? He didn’t lash out in this way. No, it was rather unbecoming. And not what a proper pureblood wizard did. This had to be the months in Azkaban. Perhaps it had driven him a little bit mad.

Walking back to his seat, Evan straightened his robes and sat down, looking around the table as he smoothed his hair.

“I suppose one needs to be rational about this,” he said. “Aurora hasn’t been my wife for some time now. What’s it to me if she fucked Sirius Black and got herself another bastard to add to the collection.”

“She was there that night,” Nott said. “At the castle.” Evan looked over at him. “She’s joined them again.”

“Now you see just why I wanted to keep her so close,” Evan said dryly. “Though I suppose there are still ways…” Nott raised his eyebrows. “She would do anything to keep her children safe. We get Ellie and Aurora will do anything we tell her to.”

“I can help,” Alecto said immediately and a bit too eagerly. Evan looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. He knew, of course, that she had been in love with him back in school. And it appeared that she still retained some of that feeling. He could use that to his advantage. 

“Very well,” he said smoothly. Alecto grinned.

“Now, if that is out of the way,” Nott said. He then continued on with the rest of the meeting though Evan was barely listening. No, his mind was elsewhere as a cruel smile filled his face. Aurora may have gotten away from him before, but he was patient. She wouldn’t get away from him again.

He would get his revenge.


	8. A Date with a Carrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ellie now facing her first detention with Alecto Carrow, it seems others have their own ideas about the best way to keep her safe. Ways that don't agree with Ellie. But it dark times, one must do what one can to stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_October 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie fought from rolling her eyes as she sat in Muggle Studies, almost literally biting her tongue from speaking. The class had been made mandatory that year, though she couldn’t help but think this isn’t what Hogwarts initially had in mind when it started it. Alecto Carrow seemed more focused on making sure every student walked out hating muggles than teaching them anything actually about them or the muggle world.

Looking down at her parchment, she began to doodle as Meredith stomped on her foot. Ellie hissed slightly as she shot her a glare. Meredith just widened her eyes and motioned towards the front of the class with her head where Alecto Carrow was standing, staring at her expectantly.

“As I was saying, Ms. Black… just why is it that wizardkind is more valuable than muggles?” she asked casually. Ellie just blinked at her, not sure how she was supposed to answer the question without getting detention. “I’m waiting, Ms. Black.” 

“They aren’t,” Ellie said defiantly, narrowing her eyes at the professor as the Slytherins began snickering. Watch her tongue, be damned. She was growing weary of this. The woman smiled smugly, almost as though she expected the response.

“As someone pureblood like yourself, I thought you would know better… granted considering your lineage...” Alecto said. “Detention. Two weeks.” Ellie started to open her mouth to speak, but Meredith stomped on her foot again, effectively cutting her off. Ellie glared at her, but then turned back to the front of the class, fuming over the turn of events. Though she supposed it should have been expected. Most of the DA had already been given detention for some arbitrary reason or another by this point. And they had all been baited into it.

Class ended without anything else happening, though Alecto stopped Ellie on her way out, telling her to be at her office in two nights just after supper. Ellie nodded curtly and stormed out of the classroom, still fuming. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t register someone grabbing her arm until she was yanked into an alcove. 

“What the hell?” she shouted, looking up at Nott, as he looked out into the hallway, shushing her. Ellie continued to glare at him until he turned to look down at her.

“What the hell, indeed, Ellie?” he hissed. “You got detention with Alecto Carrow?” Ellie just gawked up at him.

“How did you find that out?” she whispered. “It just happened!”

“Yea, and already it’s spread,” he retorted. “You really need to learn to keep your head down.” Ellie scoffed. 

“I think I can handle detention,” she retorted. “And it’s not like it’s any of your business.”

“Not with the Carrows,” he said, his tone turning serious. “Merlin, I thought you were smarter than this.” 

“It’s just detention,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her, attempting to keep up the strong front. Truth be told, she didn’t want to think too deeply about it. She had seen some of the others coming back with bruises and such, though no one ever got into details over what exactly had happened to cause them. Nott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously agitated. 

“You don’t get it. They are working with _him_ ,” he said, looking down at her. 

“You mean… Evan Selwyn?” she asked softly, her eyes widening.

“Who else? You Know Who? We all know that,” he said harshly. “But you know he’s out and he’s looking to get even with your mum.” 

“I need to warn Mum,” Ellie said, starting out of the alcove. Nott reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. 

“I don’t think you understand how serious this is for _you_ ,” he said.

“I do,” she said, glaring at him. “I was put in Gryffindor for a reason.”

“Yea, and it’s going to get you killed,” he said. “You need to keep your head down.”

“I highly doubt even Snape would let the Carrows actually kill students on castle grounds,” Ellie retorted. 

“That’s not the point-”

“Why do you care?” Ellie snapped, cutting him off. Before he could answer, someone else had stepped into the alcove.

“What’s this? Consorting with the enemy?” Blaise Zabini said smoothly. Ellie turned on him, glaring. She opened her mouth to respond, but Nott stepped in between the two before she could. 

“Consorting with my girlfriend, if you must know,” he said. Ellie whipped her head up to stare at him in shock. What was this? Just what was he getting at? How dare he even suggest that she would consider dating him? And didn’t she have a say in this?

“Girlfriend?” Blaise asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Ellie looked back and forth between the two, still too shocked to speak, though it seemed to help Blaise buy the story. The look on his face clearly read that he thought he had walked in on a clandestine affair and she was shocked they had been found out. Not that Nott had just spouted that out of the blue. “Well then… I’ll just… leave you to it.” He offered a wink at Nott before walking away. Ellie turned on Nott, fuming.

“Just what was that?” she asked, nearly shouting. She couldn’t help as her thoughts turned to Seamus. There was no way she was going to let this slide. Not when the bloke she actually liked was finally showing an interest in her. She did NOT need rumors flying around the castle that she was dating Nott or sneaking around in alcoves with him.

“Me trying to keep you out of more trouble,” he hissed, whirling around on her. 

“I don’t need your help,” she said. 

“Yes, you do,” he said. 

“Well I don’t need you pretending to be my boyfriend,” she scoffed. 

“Yes, you do,” he said again, leaning down over her. Ellie backed up until she hit the wall behind her. “I don’t think you get it, Ellie. _They_ control Hogwarts now. I can’t get you out of detention, but hopefully if you are known as my girlfriend that can stop her from doing too much harm.” Ellie just stared at him, not sure what to say to that. “My father… he’s out too and is ranked higher than the Carrows and even Selwyn. They won’t want to disobey him. If I tell him that we’re dating, he’ll tell them to lay off.” 

Ellie glared up at him a moment. 

“Like I said, I don’t need your help,” she said, before turning on her heels and storming out of the alcove. Of all the things she was going through right now. This was the absolute last thing she needed.

~~~

As soon as she walked into Gryffindor Tower, Ginny grabbed her arm and yanked her over into a corner where she found herself surrounded by half of the Gryffindor DA. On the outskirts of the group, she saw Seamus, an angry look on his face. Ellie pulled her arm away, massaging it. What was today? Yank Ellie Around Day? She was going to need to put some bruise cream on her arm at this rate.

“What is this about you and Nott?” Ginny hissed. Ellie rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” she said. “He grabbed me after class and started going on about how I’m not safe and all that. Then Zabini walks in on us and the next thing I know, Nott’s saying that he’s my boyfriend.” She huffed. “Didn’t even ask my thoughts on it. Which are no, thank you, if anyone cares.”

“Why would he say that?” Meredith asked.

“Said it was to keep me safe. His father is high ranked and could call off the Carrows and even Selwyn if Nott asked him to,” Ellie said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t need _him_ to keep me safe. I’m perfectly capable of doing it on my own.” Ginny was frowning as she looked away. 

“He might have a point,” Neville said cautiously. Ellie looked at him her eyes wide.

“What?” she asked, astonished he’d save such a thing. “You can’t honestly believe that!”

“I mean… we all know that Selwyn’s out. And likely looking for you or your mum. Not to mention, the Carrows… they aren’t afraid to inflict a bit of damage during detention. Nott’s dad, if he’s got some clout with that lot, maybe it can help you keep out of too much harm,” Neville continued. 

“But I thought that’s what DA was for,” Ellie replied, obviously still not convinced she needed to go along with this ploy. Not if it meant she had to actually date Nott. He was Slytherin - Gryffindor’s sworn enemies. Even if he was a bit nicer than the others and did seem to want to really help - for whatever reason, she couldn’t fathom - she didn’t fancy him. The boy she did fancy was currently glaring at the floor as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

“There’s only so much we can do, unfortunately,” Lavender said softly, unusually serious. “I mean, you’ve heard what they’ve been doing…” Ellie just rolled her eyes.

“Look, for whatever reason Nott is trying to offer you help. As much as I don’t like that it’s coming from him, perhaps you should take it,” Neville said. “Selwyn’s got some sort of vendetta against your mum and it’s likely that he’s not against using you to get to her. Not to mention the Carrows. From what I can tell, I think we can trust him… Just… consider it.” Ellie blinked a few times, shaking her head. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but part of her was starting to think it did make some sense. In a way. Nott had always been kind to her. Never made fun of her like the other Slytherins or given her hell. Had tried to help her a bit last year. And she did have detention with Alecto Carrow. Perhaps it was smart to go along with Nott. Even if it couldn’t fully protect her, it would certainly call off the Slytherins. They had been nearly impossible now that they knew they had free rein of the school. And hopefully it would put a leash on what Alecto Carrow could do to her. Her eyes drifted over to Seamus. His thoughts on the matter were clearly written on his face. 

If she hadn’t been sure about it before, she was now. The near kiss at her birthday. What he had been about to say that night. And how he felt about the idea of her dating Nott just for protection from death eaters. Oh, bugger.

“Neville’s got a point,” Ginny said, drawing Ellie from her thoughts. She looked over at her best friend, seeing that she was torn on the idea. Ellie began to chew her lower lip. While she wasn’t keen on it, Hogwarts was sure to be difficult enough this year. If it would help make it easier, perhaps she should go with it. 

“I mean… is anyone going to actually believe that we’re dating?” she asked, trying one last time to talk them - and herself - out of this plan. “I don’t even like him…” She must be mad for going along with this, she thought. There was no way the school would think that a Slytherin and Gryffindor would openly and willingly date. She then grimaced slightly, wondering just what they would have to do in order to prove it to everyone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seamus storm off. Bugger. That was a trash fire that she would have to figure a way to put out. But later.

“You’ll just… have to make people believe it… I know you don’t like it. I don’t either. But if it will help,” Ginny said reluctantly. “You do have detention in two days with one of the Carrows.” Ellie sighed and nodded. She wasn’t looking forward to it. Looking towards the portrait hole, she took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. 

Her mother was not going to like this, but perhaps she didn’t need to know.

“Where are you going?” Ginny asked.

“To go speak with my _boyfriend_ ,” she replied with a huff.

~~~

Ellie couldn’t lie. She was nervous. She gripped her bag tightly as she made her way down the corridor after dinner, trying not to let her mind wander as she walked towards Alecto Carrow’s office. Surely there were limits to what they could do to students in detention. This was Hogwarts, after all. If the parents got word of professors torturing students, surely, they would pull everyone out. But then she remembered seeing the bruises. Merlin, who was she kidding? She had offered herself up to the bloody damn lion’s den.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Ellie walked into the room, holding her head up high. She was not about to let on that she was intimidated, even if she was currently terrified of what the professor would do. Unlike the other students, they thought she had information that could be “useful” to Death Eaters. And she was sure that Alecto was eager to try and get it out of her at whatever the cost.

Bloody hell, why hadn’t she watched her tongue in class?

“Have a seat, Ms. Black,” Alecto said, already standing. Ellie walked over and sat down, dropping her bag on the ground next to her. She then met the professor’s eyes, staring her down. Alecto smiled smugly as she made her way around the desk and sat on the edge. “This can be easy… or hard, Ms. Black. I have some information I need, and if you give it to me, you can go on your merry way.”

“I don’t know just what it is you think I know,” Ellie huffed, not backing down. 

“Hmm… like mother like daughter. Or father,” Alecto said, standing again and walking around to the back of her desk. “Roll up your sleeves, Ms. Black.”

“What?” Ellie asked. 

“Your sleeves,” Alecto said. She waved her wand and suddenly, Ellie’s sleeves were up at her elbows, her wrists restrained to the chair. She looked up at Alecto, trying to keep calm. “Now… where is your mother?”

“I can’t say,” Ellie said quickly.

“Wrong answer,” Alecto said. A shallow cut appeared up Ellie’s left arm. She hissed slightly in pain but set her face in a determined glare at the professor. It didn’t hurt that badly, she told herself. She could handle this.

“He wants to know, doesn’t he? You can tell him I said to piss off,” Ellie replied. 

“Oh, such spirit,” Alecto said blandly. She waved her wand and another cut appeared. Ellie gasped slightly, but kept her glare fixed on the professor. “Again… where is your mother?”

“You can’t get to her,” Ellie said. Alecto turned around, her eyes narrowing. “Why are you helping him? He doesn’t care about you. He cares about no one but himself.” There was a flicker of something in Alecto’s eyes. Ellie couldn’t help but smile smugly, knowing she had hit a nerve. While she would pay for it, she was at least happy she had hit something in the normally cruel professor.

“He’s just using you, you know. Like he uses everyone. Until he doesn’t need them anymore and then he’ll toss you aside, just like all the others,” Ellie continued.

Alecto started towards Ellie, her eyes blazing with anger, but before she reached her the door flew open. Ellie looked over, seeing Snape swoop in. This was unexpected, she couldn’t help but think. He calmly took in the scene before settling his gaze on Alecto. 

“I believe this detention is finished,” he said. 

“What? But I’ve just gotten started,” Alecto said, her shock clear. 

“Yes, and I’m sure Nott doesn’t want his future daughter-in-law brought to him in pieces or all scratched up,” he droned. Ellie’s eyes widened as she looked over at Alecto. A number of emotions flew across her face in rapid succession. Snape quickly cast a healing spell and the cuts vanished from her skin. He then released Ellie from the chair.

“You may go, Ms. Black. But report here tomorrow at the same time,” Alecto said, her eyes fixed on Snape. 

“I trust that you will adhere to normal detention procedures,” Snape said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Of course... Headmaster,” Alecto said. Ellie quickly gathered up her bag and nearly ran out of the office. But she stopped and turned, seeing Snape walking out of the room just behind her, shutting the door. She wasn’t sure why he had stepped in but was grateful for it. 

“Pr-Headmaster… thank you,” she said, feeling rather odd about it. She couldn’t think of a time when she had ever wanted - or needed - to thank him for something. He only glanced at her as he walked by. 

“Don’t mention it, Ms. Black,” he said. Ellie turned to say something else, but he continued walking. Ellie frowned, slightly frustrated that he wasn’t about to give her any explanation, but then turned and headed towards the tower. Walking in, she pulled at her sleeves, grateful that there were no marks left to hide from her friends.

“You’re back early,” Ginny said, surprised as Ellie walked up to her. Already, she was scanning her over, likely looking for any injuries they would need to heal. Neville and Seamus were standing next to her, the both of them doing the same.

“Yea… Snape called it off early,” Ellie said absentmindedly. She turned to Seamus, but before she could say anything, he turned and walked off. “Is he still angry about the Nott thing?” Ginny just shook her head. 

“I don’t think he’s angry with you, if that makes it better. Just… frustrated with the whole ordeal,” Ginny said. “What happened, though?”

“Not much,” Ellie replied. “Started asking about my mother.” Ginny snorted. 

“That’s a whole lot of not much,” she replied. Ellie pulled at her sleeves again nervously. She caught Neville looking down at her wrists curiously.

“It was only a few minutes. Then Snape walked in. Said that Nott wouldn’t want his future daughter-in-law coming to him in pieces or scratched up,” she said with a huff.

“So we were right… it is helping,” Ginny said, slightly stunned. “But wait, what was she doing to warrant that?”

“It’s nothing,” Ellie replied quickly, looking at the floor. “I don’t know how anyone is going to believe it… Us being a couple. I barely talk to him…”

“Then you have to make it believable,” Ginny said matter-of-factly. Ellie frowned at her. “I’m not saying snog him in the Great Hall, just… hang out with him more… maybe kiss him on the cheek once or twice when someone is looking… Hold his hand… Study with him and such.” 

“Great,” Ellie muttered.

“I know, it’s not ideal. But… if it keeps the Carrows off you…” Ginny said reluctantly. Ellie sighed, though she looked across the common room, seeing Seamus watching them. Once he met her eyes, he quickly turned and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

“Let’s hope it’s worth it,” she said.


	9. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is beginning to become more desperate to find and kill Evan, which puts a strain on her relationship with Remus. Though she still is convinced they are nothing more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_October 1997  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora couldn’t help as she paused in re-potting some plants and gazed towards the windows, her eyes searching the skies for an owl. It had been some time since Ellie last wrote, and that worried her. Rationally, she knew that it was likely because she was busy with schoolwork and such, but Aurora couldn’t help that every night she had nightmares of Evan arriving there and kidnapping her. Or of the Carrows hurting her.

“Please, be safe,” she whispered, hoping that her bright and outspoken daughter would figure out some way to stay out of trouble and the Carrows’ grasps. And surely McGonagall would step in if it were to get too bad. Ellie wasn’t alone in this, which was the only thing that gave her solace about her being at Hogwarts.

Ryan made a noise from his playpen, grabbing Aurora’s attention. She smiled as she walked over to it, bending down to coo at the child. He was growing so quickly that she could scarcely believe he was already seven months old. He had Sirius’ eyes just like Ellie, though his hair was lighter. Much more like Sirius than herself. Ryan very much looked the spitting image of Sirius’ baby photos.

“So much like your father,” she murmured as she softly ran her fingers through the baby’s curls. Ryan grinned at her, batting his chubby little hands against his legs in excitement. “I wonder… will you be just a mischievous as he was?” Ryan squealed and laughed. “I take it that is a yes… we’ll have to keep an eye on you…”

Which was true. He was already scooting around his playpen and the floor when someone was playing with him. It wouldn’t be long before he figured out how to escape the contraption. The manor was rather large and would likely provide him with an unending amount of hiding places once he was walking and running about on his own. And then, of course, there was the accidental magic. Ellie had started with that when she was just a toddler. If Ryan was anything like her, Aurora had about a year or so before he started making things move, fly, or explode. 

“Aurora,” Tonks shouted from somewhere inside the manor. Aurora straightened up and looked towards the opened door. 

“In here,” she called back. A few seconds later, the auror bounded into the greenhouse, a bright grin on her face. 

“He’s been spotted,” she said, walking up to Aurora. “He’s been seen in Alfriston in East Sussex.” Aurora’s eyes widened for a moment, but then suddenly, she was in motion, starting towards the door.

“Then we should go now. He could still be there,” she said, her face fixed in a determined glare as her mind began whirling. Why would he be there? Granted he was on the run, so to speak. Perhaps he was just hiding out there for now. Tonks reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

“We don’t know for sure if he’s even still there. Just that he was there as of last night,” she said. “And it wouldn’t do any good to rush over without a plan.”

“Damn plans,” Aurora said. “We did nearly half of our missions on the fly in the last war. Time is of the essence here. If we don’t get there in time, he’ll be in the wind again.” She turned and started towards the door, leaving a rather stunned Tonks behind her.

“I’m serious, Aurora. We can’t go without a plan. It could be a trap,” Tonks said, stopping her again. “Besides, aren’t you forgetting something?” Aurora swung around to frown at her, but noticed the auror pointing at the baby, who had pulled himself up and was curiously watching the two.

“Right… sorry,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her as her cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment. God, how could she have so easily run off without first taking care of Ryan? What kind of mother was she turning into? She then met Tonks’ eyes. “Then why rush in here to tell me he’s been sighted if we’re not going to do anything about it?”

“It’s the most news we’ve had regarding him in weeks,” Tonks said. “I thought that you’d deserve at least that. And we are doing something about it, just doesn’t involve you running off right this minute.” Aurora nodded slowly.

“What kind of plan?” she then asked.

“Shacklebolt and the others are discussing it right now, but they are going to send one of the other aurors to check around. See if he’s still there. Try to figure out why he was there in the first place,” Tonks said. “Even if he isn’t there now, we can at least find that out and use it to determine where he might go next.”

“But what if he is still there?” Aurora asked.

“Then we regroup and come up with a new plan to capture him,” Tonks replied.

“Why don’t we just kill him when we have the chance,” Aurora said. “If we find him there, we should kill him immediately. He’ll disappear and it’ll take months to track him down again.” Tonks took a couple steps back from Aurora, slightly overwhelmed by the fury behind her words. She knew that sometimes people were killed on missions - dark witches and wizards didn’t hesitate to try and kill them and they did need to defend themselves. But what Aurora was talking about was different.

It wasn’t self-defense, per say, it was assassination.

“I… well… it’s a bit complicated, isn’t it? I’ll go fetch Shacklebolt,” Tonks said, quickly walking out of the room and wanting to get away from the intensity in the older woman’s dark blue eyes. Aurora sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she began to slowly pace around the room. Evan had been spotted, finally. It was likely that he wouldn’t stay in one place for long. Or would he? With Voldemort now essentially controlling the Ministry for Magic, it was likely that the death eaters were becoming bolder. Feared less about being carted off to Azkaban. They could live more openly now. She doubted there was currently anyone in the Ministry that would arrest a Death Eater. 

“You can’t be serious, Rora,” Remus said as he walked into the greenhouse, a frown on his face. She stopped pacing and looked up at him. 

“About going out to search for Evan? I’m very serious,” she said. “As soon as Shacklebolt and Tonks get back, we’ll lay out a plan and then head out. We’ve been over this, Remus. The only way to protect Ellie and Ryan is to stop him once and for all.”

Remus ran his fingers through his hair appearing more than agitated.

“I thought you were on board with this,” Aurora said. “You said that you would help me.”

“I am, but I really don’t think you should be going out there, Rora. He’s looking for you or plotting some way to get to you. What if going there is just handing yourself over?” he asked. “It could be a trap.”

“Then I’ll gladly let him take me if it spares my children,” Aurora replied immediately.

“Would you listen to yourself? It’s because of your children that you shouldn’t go! Let others take care of that part,” he said, his voice rising. “You’re beginning to sound just like him!”

“And just what is so wrong with that?” Aurora snapped at him. She took a step towards him, fixing him in an icy glare. “And say his name, Remus. You’ve been avoiding it all too much. Say it. I’m beginning to sound like Sirius.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed and then what happens? You leave Ellie and Ryan without a mother _and_ a father!” Remus roared as he advanced at her, his anger clear. “What would they do without you? Merlin, what would I do without you!?”

The two stared at each other, the only sound was that of Remus’ heavy breathing. Aurora finally swallowed and turned away, reaching down to pick Ryan up from the play pen. 

“I’m doing this for them,” she said, glaring at Remus as she walked out of the greenhouse.

~~~

Aurora didn’t stop walking until she was upstairs in her room, pacing around as she bounced Ryan. He had begun fussing and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the argument or if he was ready to go down for a nap. 

She fumed silently as she bounced him. Who did Remus think he was telling her what to do? It was her life, wasn’t it? Just because he was her oldest friend and best friends with her fiancé didn’t mean that he had any right to order her about. Ryan cried out and Aurora stopped, realizing that she had been pacing rather quickly.

“It’s alright, my love. Mummy is here,” she murmured as she looked down at him, rocking him more gently. “What would your father do if he were here?” 

She couldn’t help but think that Sirius would do just what she intended. He would have set out straight away, not wanting to lose the trail. Without a plan. 

And she would have tried to talk him out of rushing off. Tell him they needed a plan. That it could be a trap and they needed to plan for that contingency.

Sighing, she walked over to a rocking chair and sat, rocking Ryan.

“I would have tried to stop him,” she said softly to the baby. “Just like I would have tried to stop him from going after Pettigrew without a plan. Perhaps I would have tried to stop him from going to the Ministry that night, though really, we had no choice in that one. Harry needed help.” 

The baby stopped crying and just stared up at her. 

“Uncle Remus is right. As are the others,” she told him. “We need a plan if we’re to go after him. Can’t just rush out without one, can we? Not when you need me to come back home.” The baby smiled at her just as his eyes began to flutter a bit. She smiled down at him, watching as he slowly fell asleep in her arms.

She knew that she was being a bit irrational. They needed to be careful. Proceed with caution. It was the only way that they would capture Evan. He was clever and devious. And likely had layers upon layers of protection. Just as she did. It wouldn’t be easy to get him. Especially not if she ran into it without thinking it through. Very well could rush into a trap.

Though she couldn’t help but think of Remus’ statement. What would he do without her? Her heart clenched for a moment. If the roles were reversed, she would have thought the same. Though she wasn’t sure if she would have allowed herself to say it out loud. But more than anything, she did owe him an apology.

She slowly stood and walked to Ryan’s room next door, gently laying him down in his crib. She then turned and walked out, softly shutting the door behind her. Making her way downstairs, she started towards the greenhouse, seeing the doors were still open and that Tonks had returned. She was staring up at Remus, the two of them in some sort of deep discussion, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying. From the looks of their faces, it seemed rather serious.

Just as she was about to announce her presence, Tonks shot up on her toes, grabbing Remus’ face and pulling him towards her as she kissed him. Aurora stopped, her eyes widening as a sharp pain filled her chest. She stood there silently watching as they kissed, though eventually Remus stepped back while pushing her away. Aurora spun around on her heels, not wishing to see any more of the private moment between the two. 

She kept walking, going to the kitchen, which was thankfully empty. She began to play with her locket as she paced.

What did it matter to her if the two kissed? They had been in a relationship together. And though Remus swore that he harbored no feelings for Tonks because he was in love with Aurora, surely, he didn’t mean it. It was natural that he would still have affection for Tonks. 

_You don’t love him. That’s what you told him. That’s what you tell yourself. Why does it matter?_ she thought. _He doesn’t belong to you. You have no right to feel upset. You have no claim on him._

“He doesn’t belong to me,” she murmured as she looked down and opened the locket, staring at Sirius’ face. “And I belong to you.”

_But then why? Why does it hurt?_

Aurora gasped softly as the pain increased in her chest and she dropped the locker, her hands moving to her heart. She blinked furiously, attempting to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

_It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter._

“Aurora, there you are. Been looking for you.” 

She quickly got her emotions under control and turned to face Shacklebolt, easily sliding on the mask that she had worn for many years. The mask that hid was she was really feeling or thinking from everyone. 

“Tonks gave me the news,” she said evenly. “Take it you have a plan?”

“Believe I have a decent start,” he said, studying her carefully.

“Then I suppose we should continue discussing,” Aurora said, starting to walk past him and out of the kitchen. “Where are the others?”

“In the den,” Shacklebolt said.

“Very well,” Aurora replied, still walking. She could do this, she told herself. She could sit through a meeting pretending she had seen nothing. She had, after all, spent about 14 years pretending she was a perfect pureblood wife. That she wasn’t still in love with Sirius Black. She could handle this. 

She could pretend that her heart hadn’t broken a bit by seeing Remus and Tonks together. Because it hadn’t, had it? 


	10. Finally, The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly painful detention with Alecto Carrow, Seamus finally comes clean about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_November 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie felt her pace slow as she got closer to Alecto Carrow’s office. While the professor had begrudgingly made her do lines since Snape stepped in - something Ellie still hadn’t wrapped her head around - it was her last night of detention and she couldn’t help as her nerves ran crazy, the feeling that something bad was going to happen too strong to ignore. Ellie couldn’t explain it and had told herself over and over that Snape wouldn’t let the Carrows hurt her and tonight would be just like the other nights. An hour of writing one horrible sentence over and over again.

But for all her bluster, Ellie still found herself rather frightened. Alecto was not someone to be trifled with, she could clearly see. Ellie had heard enough stories from the others to know what the woman was capable of and that part of the castle was rather isolated at that time of night. There was always the chance that Snape couldn’t get there in time to stop the woman from doing something truly horrible to her.

Ellie stopped in front of the door, staring at it a moment. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all the courage she had. She was the daughter of Aurora Greenthistle and Sirius Black. She would face this as bravely as they would. Raising her hand, she knocked and waited.

“Come in.”

Ellie pushed the door open and stepped in, seeing Alecto seated. She stood quickly and walked around the desk.

“Come in… Ms. Black,” she said, an evil glint in her eye. Ellie swallowed and walked over, sitting in the chair that Alecto had motioned to, her fear growing. She clasped her hands there, hoping that she’d be writing lines again. Or even cleaning something. She never thought that she would long for the days of detention with Snape, but here she was, wishing she was up to her elbows in dirty cauldrons. 

“It is our last night together. I hope that you have learned your lesson,” Alecto said smoothly, walking around to her chair and pulling her outer robe off then draping it across her chair. Ellie watched her cautiously as the older woman rolled up her sleeves, her dark eyes fixed on Ellie. She didn’t respond, just lifted her chin slightly in the air. “Hmm… how no one figured out the truth, I’ll never understand. You have the same insolent look as your bastard father.”

“My father was a great man,” Ellie shot back without thinking, her eyes flashing in anger. Alecto just laughed.

“You may think that… but he was no match for Bellatrix in the end,” she replied smoothly. Ellie couldn’t help as a surge of anger for the woman who had killed her father ran through her. Alecto picked up her wand and waved it. Suddenly, Ellie found her sleeves somehow rolled up to her shoulders and her arms restrained to the wooden chair. She looked down at them and up at Alecto, trying her hardest to remain brave, though she was in a bit of pain.

This hurt more than last time, the restraints biting into her wrists. 

“I thought Professor Snape said I wasn’t to be harmed,” Ellie said, cursing the quiver that had entered her voice.

“Snape is otherwise disposed this evening,” Alecto said. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And I know that I won’t say a word. And neither will you if you know what’s good for you.” She then walked around and stood in front of Ellie, leaning back against her desk. “I think you’ll find it’s much easier to just give me what I want.” Ellie glared at her. “Where is your mother?”

“I’ll never tell you,” she hissed. Alecto just smiled.

“I thought you’d say that,” she said. Her wand waved again, and Ellie winced and nearly shouted out, a long angry welt appearing up her left arm. She panted slightly, looking down at it. “There’s more where that came from, so I suggest you become a bit more forthcoming… where is she?”

“Why do you care?” Ellie asked. 

“None of your concern,” Alecto replied coolly. 

“Evan Selwyn set you up to this, didn’t he?” Ellie replied. She studied the professor, detecting a bit of a shift in the woman. She sat back in the chair, a small smile on her face. “How long have you fancied him? Think he’ll agree to be with you if you tell him where my mother is? Have you ever stopped to really think about why he’s so keen on finding her?” Ellie wasn’t sure just where these things were coming from but felt the best way to keep from giving in was to keep deflecting. 

There was a flash of something in Alecto’s eyes, her hand moving quickly through the air and two more cuts appeared. Ellie gasped in pain, these hurting far more than the others and going a bit deeper. 

“I can do this all night, Ms. Black,” Alecto said, standing up. “Though you’ll find that there is a limit to my patience.” Ellie just glared at her.

“You’ll never find her,” Ellie said. “I can’t tell you even if I wanted to.” Alecto studied her a bit before waving her wand, and Ellie shouted in pain as more cuts appeared and her eyes teared up. Blimey, this was going to be harder than she thought.

“You know more than you’re letting on. But no matter. I’ll get it out of you,” Alecto said, an evil grin filling her face. She waved her wand again, this time a long, angry cut appearing up Ellie’s left forearm. She breathed deeply as she looked down at it, her tears blurring her vision as it stung and a drop of blood dripped down her arm and onto her skirt. “If not tonight, then there is time... As the daughter of Sirius Black, I know that you cannot resist running your mouth. You’ll be back in detention before long.” 

Ellie looked up at her, angry tears now pouring down her cheeks.

“I won’t tell you anything,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at her. 

“Oh, dear Ellie… I’m just getting started…”

~~~

Ellie walked quickly down the corridor, the tears still fresh on her cheeks as she pulled down on her sleeves. Part of her thought that she should go to the hospital wing, but she just wanted to get back to her dorm and burrow under her quilt and try to forget what had happened. While Alecto had stopped the bleeding before Ellie had left, her arms were still painted in angry cuts and stinging. Likely as a reminder. She wasn’t sure how she was going to hide or explain them to the others, but perhaps she could keep them hidden until they healed. 

Sighing, she kept going, rushing to get to the Tower before curfew, not wanting to get caught by the prefects. Now that they were all from Slytherin, she didn’t want to chance that they would give her even more detention. She stopped for a moment, her heart racing as she thought back to what had just happened. Breathing heavily, she shook her head, hoping to put it out of her mind. And regardless, she hadn’t told Alecto anything that would help her find her mother. 

But was going to get worse, she knew. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to keep her head down, as hard as it was. She didn’t want to be alone in a room with Alecto Carrow anytime soon, she knew this much. So perhaps it was for the best that she did what she could to keep out of detention.

“What’s this? Sneaking off with your _boyfriend_?”

Ellie froze and looked up, seeing Seamus leaning against the wall just outside the portrait hole. He pushed off the wall and walked towards her as she pulled down at her sleeves again. 

“No. Detention,” she said, lifting her chin slightly. She still didn’t understand why he was being a prat about Nott. He had to know it was just a ploy to protect her. That she didn’t actually like Nott. And even though she didn’t like it, she had to admit Nott had been right. The Slytherins had been leaving her alone. And outside of tonight, the Carrows hadn’t done anything to her. 

“Ah, detention, is it?” he asked, his eyes looking over her, likely looking for some sort of tell-tale sign that she was lying. 

“Yes. Detention. With Alecto Carrow,” she said, glaring at him though an involuntary shudder went through her. No, she was not going to think about it now, she told herself. He stepped closer to her, noticing that she was pulling at her sleeves and the tears still in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to wince in pain. A frown came over his face as he pulled her sleeve up a bit, seeing the bruise from the restraint.

“What the hell did she do to you?” he asked, pulling her sleeve up farther. Ellie tried to yank her arm back, but he had it tightly in his own grip. The pain only made the tears come faster.

“She wanted to know where Mum is hiding,” Ellie said. “I wouldn’t tell her anything and she got angry.” Seamus let go of her as she pulled her sleeve down, unable to meet his eyes. 

“Ellie…”

“I’m fine,” she said sharply, finally looking up at him. His eyes were fixed on her arm, though it then went to the other. 

“Come with me,” he said, turning on his heels. 

“No. It’s nearly curfew. We need to get back to the Tower,” she said, not moving. He stopped and huffed, turning to look at her. 

“We’ll get back in time. But if you don’t want anyone to see those, you best let me tend to them,” he said, motioning for her to follow. Ellie sighed and then hurried to keep up with his long strides. She knew before they got there that he was leading her to the room of requirement. Quietly they waited for the door to appear and then hurried in. Seamus immediately went to a cabinet as Ellie sat on a sofa. Walking back, he had various salves and such in his arms. He sat next to her, putting them down next to him and then turned to her. “Roll up your sleeves."

Ellie looked down at her lap before sighing and pulling her jumper up.

“What are you doing?” Seamus asked, eyes wide. 

“They go all the way up my arms,” she said softly, pausing. A dark look came over his face, though he motioned for her to continue. Ellie pulled her jumper off and then went to the buttons on her shirt, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed, though she had a camisole on underneath it. Staring at the floor, she quickly undid them and pulled it off, lying it on top of her jumper. 

Seamus sucked in a quick breath as he took in the dark bruises forming on her wrists and the cuts that went up her arms. Some looked rather deep and painful, though they all conveniently missed any major arteries that would have caused serious damage.

“How did she do this?” he asked, barely keeping his voice calm. 

“Does it matter?” Ellie asked, still not looking at him. Seamus didn’t say anything as he reached out and gently took one of her arms in his large hands, then picked up a bottle of dittany. While Alecto had stopped the bleeding, she hadn’t done much to heal the cuts, likely wanting them to remain as reminders. 

“This might sting a bit,” he warned before pouring a few drops on the first cut. Ellie hissed slightly, pulling her arm back, but Seamus kept a tight grip on it, watching as the cut started to heal before moving onto the next one. “I thought being with Nott was supposed to stop something like this from happening.”

“I did too,” Ellie admitted, her eyes fixed on the cuts. “It does help with the Slytherins and Amycus… though Alecto… I don’t know… She seems to have it out for my mother... Also said that Snape was away tonight. That’s probably why she went a bit overboard… as long as he’s here, I think I’m safe...” 

Seamus looked up at her, his worry evident.

“You know it’s not real, right?” she asked, still not looking at him. “I don’t really like him… just with everything going on…”

“If it’s not working, then why are you doing it?” he asked softly. “What’s more, if you needed help, why didn’t you ask us? Me?” Ellie blinked a bit and then looked up at him, meeting his eyes finally. “I mean… I know I’ve been acting daft lately and I’m sorry about that. It’s not at you, and I know it’s not your fault. I just wish that… well, that there was more _I_ could do to protect you…”

“Well… it’s not like he gave me much of a choice,” she replied weakly. “And then the others thought it was a good idea.” Seamus nodded and looked back down at her arms as he continued with the dittany. “You mean it? That you were only upset because you couldn’t help me?” Seamus paused again, then nodded.

“Ellie, I thought it was obvious how I feel about you. I mean, I was going to ask you out at your birthday party before Dean interrupted us,” he said. “And then when we got to school, but then the whole thing with Nott happened…” Ellie’s eyebrows rose as she just stared at him, unable to reply. “But suppose it doesn’t matter now. If being with him really is helping, then you should stick with it. Anything that keeps you from being hurt too seriously…”

“But it’s not real,” she said again. Seamus finally met her eyes. 

“To everyone else, it is,” he said softly. “It wouldn’t help you if you suddenly took up with me when you’re supposed to be with him…” Ellie chewed on her lower lip a few moments, the idea forming in her mind. It was mad, but she wasn’t about to give up a chance with Seamus. She had only fancied him for the better part of two years now.

“But… what if we… hid it. Just for now,” she offered. Seamus just stared at her. “No one needs to know but us…”

“You’re saying that while you’re pretending to date Nott, you also date me?” he asked, an incredulous note entering his voice. 

“I know… it sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud,” she said with a sigh. 

“I didn’t say no,” he said quickly. Ellie just stared at him before a small smile started forming on her face. “I mean… it won’t be easy… we have to be careful. I’m fairly sure these walls have ears… and mouths...”

“I can think of one place we can meet where no one will find us,” she said, glancing around the room. “At least when we aren’t having meetings here, that is.” When she looked back at Seamus, he was now smiling as well. He started to lean towards her, but stopped, hesitating slightly. Ellie gulped. This was it. Finally. She waited a bit more, but when he didn’t move, she leaned towards him, deciding it was about time she took matters into her own hands. 

Their lips finally met. It was soft and brief, but she couldn’t help the thrill that shot through her. How many times had she imagined kissing him? She couldn’t help the flush that came over her face. She really wanted to lean forward and kiss him again. It seemed that he had the same idea as he did just that, this one lasting longer than the first. 

“We, ehm, we should get the rest of these taken care of and then get back. Nearly curfew,” he stuttered as he backed away from her. Ellie nodded and sat back, watching as he finished with the cuts and then applied a salve that would help the bruising. Seamus had done a decent job, but some of the deeper cuts remained. Hopefully they would disappear over time as they healed. She quickly pulled on her shirt and jumper, then grabbed her bag.

As they walked out, Seamus took her hand, causing Ellie to grin. For the short walk back to the Tower, her heart soared. Despite everything going on, she couldn’t help but feel happy and lighter. Even when he let go of her hand as they reached the corridor with the portrait hole. He gave her one more quick smile after they walked into the common room as he walked over to Neville. 

Ellie took a deep breath and walked over to Moira and Meredith, thankful that Ginny wasn’t around. She would have noticed something was up immediately and demanded the truth from her. This wasn’t a conversation Ellie could have in front of everyone. She made a quick mental note to find time alone with Ginny to fill her in. There was no way she could keep this secret from her best friend for long.

“So… how was detention…”


	11. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aurora gets an answer about the kiss between Remus and Tonks, she is still battling her growing fear over the fact that they cannot find Evan Selwyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_November 1997  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora glanced across the den, watching as Remus played with Ryan on the floor in front of the fireplace. They were surrounded by quite possibly every toy in the infant’s toy chest, with Ryan giggling madly as Remus made his favorite teddy dance around him. A small smile played across her face.

_He’s so good with him… a natural father,_ she thought to herself. She then shook her head, surprised by her own thoughts. She quickly looked back down at the Prophet she was reading, trying to focus on the news. Though that was proving difficult. Not just because of the tension in the room, but because of the clear propaganda and hogwash that was being published. It was worse than when the Ministry was attempting to prove that Dumbledore and Harry were mad when they first claimed that You Know Who had returned. And all of it left a sick feeling in her stomach, though she was grateful for every time she opened the paper and there was nothing reporting that Harry, Ron or Hermione had been caught.

Outside of the news, the last few weeks had been a bit tense, to say the least. While Aurora thought herself good at hiding her thoughts and feelings from the others, she could sense that Remus knew something was going on. Which shouldn’t be all that surprising. Even with a 14-year gap in their friendship, they had known each other a long time. And he had seen her through the worst of dealing with Sirius’ death. Aurora knew that she should just ask him what was going on with Tonks outright and get it over with, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so, worried at what he might say. That they were back together or working things out. That didn’t stop her from watching the two of them closely for any sign that would tell her conclusively what was going on, but so far had seen nothing that told her either way.

She shouldn’t be upset about this, she knew. She had encouraged him to go back to Tonks, after all. Had given up her claim on him, not that she had much of one in the first place. But yet, she couldn’t help the pain in her chest that started up every time she thought about it. Or saw the kiss in her mind. 

“What’s that look for?” 

Aurora looked up, seeing Remus now standing with Ryan in his arms, walking towards the sofa, a concerned look on his face. 

“Just… the news. It’s troubling,” she said, looking back down at the paper with a furrowed brow.

“You know not to believe everything you see in there,” he said, sitting next to her.

“I know,” she said with a sigh. There was yet another article about how Harry had become Undesirable No. 1. She couldn’t help but worry about the teen. He was out there somewhere doing Merlin knew what. Though Ron and Hermione were with him, they were alone and she wasn’t sure just how long they would remain undetected. Nor just what trouble they could find themselves in. She wished there was a way to contact him, if anything to ease her mind that they were somewhere safe. Had shelter and food.

Glancing over at Remus, she was then suddenly reminded of the concern in the very room. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out, figuring she should just ask. She was a grown woman - not some lovestruck teenager. 

“So… how are things with Tonks?” she said in what was hopefully a casual tone, keeping her eyes on the paper. Remus was silent, obviously confused by her question. “I mean… it’s been a few months the aurors have been living here and all...” He sighed.

“Just come out with it, Rora,” he replied. “I can tell there’s more to that question than meets the eye.” Aurora looked over at him, her eyes wide. She should have known. He was her oldest friend and could read her like a book. “You’ve been wanting to say something the last few weeks. I can tell.”

“I saw you… in the greenhouse… that day…” she said, her cheeks reddening slightly. Remus sighed again. “I saw you kiss. Are you reconciling?” She couldn’t help but hold her breath as he considered his answer before speaking.

“What you saw was… We’re not getting back together, no,” he said. Aurora continued to study him. She felt a lightness enter her heart that she wasn’t expecting. “My feelings for her haven’t changed. Though I do feel that now, she’s moving on from me, it seems. That kiss was more of a good-bye, I believe, than her trying to reignite something.” Aurora nodded and turned to look back at the paper. 

“I see,” she said. She shouldn’t be happy about this news, but for some reason, she was. 

“Rora, my feelings for you haven’t changed either,” he added softly. Aurora looked up at him, clearly seeing that he was speaking the truth. It was in his eyes. But before she could respond, there was a loud presence in the room. Both looked over as Tonks stumbled in. She froze, taking in the domestic scene before her. 

“Right, so… we have more word on Selwyn,” she said, seeming a bit embarrassed as though she had walked in on something. Aurora cleared her throat and put the paper down on the table while scooting away from Remus.

“What have you heard?” she asked. 

“We’ve spotted him a few more times. Shacklebolt and the others are in the library if you could join us,” she said. Aurora nodded. She stood and then turned, taking Ryan from Remus. 

“Let’s go play with Mitsy and Mrs. Clark, shall we?”

~~~

Aurora frowned as she gazed at the large map Shacklebolt had suspended in the air. The small group of refugee aurors had quickly turned the library into a sort of war room where they would often convene to discuss their various missions for the Order. 

There were now several red dots on the map, signifying places where Evan had been sighted. There were even more blue dots, which were places where he was rumoured to have been, though no one in the Order had seen him there themselves. Part of Aurora was impressed with just how much information the small group had gleaned on him despite being just as busy gathering other information for the Order. 

But at the same time, it was frustrating. Evan never stayed anywhere long and rarely went to the same place twice. As of now, they had no way to predict where he might go next. Thankfully, he hadn’t been sighted close to Hogsmeade. 

“There’s no rhyme or reason to his movement that I can see,” she finally said with a defeated sigh. She turned to look at the group. “Some are near the homes of other Death Eaters or at least who I suspect are Death Eaters. But others… I don’t know why he would be there.” 

“He also doesn’t seem to stay for too long,” Tonks said. “As soon as we get word that he’s somewhere, he’s gone by the time I get there, though I am able to confirm his presence after the fact.” She kept her eyes trained on the map, not looking at Aurora or Remus. She had been avoiding looking at them for a bit, Aurora noted. Perhaps their little love triangle was creating more issues than she thought.

No. It wasn’t a love triangle. That would insinuate that she was involved with Remus and she most certainly was not. Had made it very clear she didn’t wish to be involved with him.

“We don’t need a lot of time,” Aurora mused aloud as she stepped closer to the map. “Just a few seconds will do…”

“What exactly are you planning to do in a few seconds?” Remus asked from behind her. Aurora looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“Kill him, of course,” she replied easily. Remus just stared at her, his brow furrowed. “You can’t honestly think that this is about bringing him in, do you? Where would we even keep him? Can’t send him to Azkaban - they control it. Or the Ministry. They control that as well.”

“I had assumed that we would convert one of the rooms in the basement into a prison,” Remus said. Aurora laughed dryly.

“You honestly want to keep him prisoner? Here?” she asked, turning and walking towards him. “He is out to kill me. Possibly to kill Ellie and Ryan as well. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He’s a Death Eater. How many innocent people has he killed since he’s been out?” 

“You’ve never killed a soul, Rora. Do you think you have it in you to kill him?” Remus asked. 

“Yes,” Aurora said without hesitation. “The question is, do you?”

“If it comes to it. But only if he is threatening my life or the life of someone I care for,” he said. “A life-or-death situation.”

“This is a life or death situation, Remus,” Aurora hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s me and my children’s lives or his.”

“We don’t know that he’s out to kill the-”

“But we do know that he is out to kill me. And he will not hesitate to use them to get to me. Do you think that he wouldn’t kill them if it got him what he wants? He will. He won’t hesitate,” Aurora snapped.

“If you would just calm down, we could discuss this-”

“I’m done being calm!” Aurora shouted, slamming her palms down on a table as she glared at him. “He could be plotting a way to get to Ellie at Hogwarts right this minute and we’re wasting time because we can’t bloody find him!” She pushed up off the table, still glaring at him. “I am ready to do what is necessary to protect my family. The question is, are you?”

Before Remus could replied, Aurora strode out of the room.

“That was… a bit intense,” Thacker, another auror, said, looking towards the double doors that Aurora had just disappeared through. Remus sighed and shook his head.

“She’s on edge,” he said wearily. “It’s all - the worry, fear, anxiety, all of it - it’s getting to her.”

“But she’s not wrong,” Shacklebolt said. Everyone looked over at him. “Selwyn has killed. And he will do it again. Whether it’s Aurora or one of her children or someone else just to get to her. Or just for the sole reason that he wants to kill them. We don’t know how long this war is going to last. How long we’d have to keep him here once we capture him. He could very well find a way to escape. Killing him could be the best option we have.”

“And are you okay with that, Kingsley?” Remus asked, frowning. “Being judge, jury, and executioner? You’re talking assassination, here. I’m not at peace with that. And she’s not either. She’s just… her judgement is clouded at the moment.” 

“She is worried about her children,” Shacklebolt replied. “I don’t see that as clouding her judgement.” 

“And she’s not the only one worried about them!” Remus shouted, shocking all of them into silence. It was rare that he raised his voice with them. “Do you know how many nights I’m up with fear over Ellie? Or Aurora and Ryan? Harry? We’re all worried about them, but that’s no reason to go off on a mission for revenge!” He glanced around the room. “I agreed to help because she’s got one thing right - he’s out there looking for her and he won’t stop unless we stop him before he finds her or gets to the children. But I’m not prepared to take another’s life unless it’s absolutely necessary.” 

With that, Remus turned and strode out of the room as well, leaving only the shocked aurors behind. Tonks frowned as she studied the doors after he left. 

“So… what should we do, boss?” Thacker asked, looking to Shacklebolt. 

“Keep doing what we have been,” Shacklebolt said with a sigh. “Searching for him. Trying to put together some sort of plan to capture him. Hopefully by the time we can do that, we’ll have figured out what to do next.”

“Are you really okay with killing him?” Tonks asked, looking over at her partner. “I mean, cold blood killing him?”

“I’m not completely averse to it,” Shacklebolt said honestly. “It very well could come down to a fight, to be honest. Selwyn won’t be captured easily. If he dies during that, I won’t shed a tear.” Tonks nodded, now looking at the map again. 

“Is there anything more that you can tell us about him?” Thacker asked. “Anything that might help show where he’d go next?”

“He’s smart,” Shacklebolt said. “We all know that. Though there’s no telling how his time at Azkaban has affected him. He was there for over a year.”

“Obviously not that much if he’s still able to evade us this much,” Thacker replied. “Someone who’s gone completely mad likely wouldn’t have the wits to keep moving so much.”

“You forget that we haven’t been able to find Lestrange either and she’s as mad as a hatter,” Tonks said ruefully. “Though she’s not been on her own from what we can tell.”

“Could be V-You Know Who’s smarts at work there,” Thacker replied. “Whereas Selwyn’s been mostly on his own, from what I can tell.”

“Suspect some of these locations have been meeting places,” Shacklebolt said. “Considering others were rumored to have been spotted there as well.” He glanced towards the doors again, then looked back at the map. “Not sure if either of them are coming back, but let’s get to work, shall we…”


	12. A Kink in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ellie tries to adjust to her arrangement with Theodore Nott, Alecto Carrow throws a wrench into her plans to go home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_November 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie smiled as she listened to Meredith go on about her plans for the holidays. Even though they still had nearly a month until the break, she had to admit that she was just as eager to get home. She missed her mother and brother. Not to mention, she wasn’t keen on landing in detention with the Carrows again. She still had one scar left from her last session with Alecto and it served as a grim reminder of what the woman was willing to do in order to get information out of her.

Thankfully, Ellie had kept her head down and out of trouble for the most part. But it certainly wasn’t easy.

Pulling at her sleeve, she glanced across the table, catching Seamus’ eye. He smiled slightly at her, though quickly turned his attention to Neville. Ellie couldn’t help as a slight flush came over her cheeks, though she quickly tried not to think about him. They continued to meet up in the room of requirement when they could, though with DA now using it quite frequently, it was getting harder. They would need to find somewhere else if they wanted any time alone. Though that was just as difficult with Slytherins doing patrols seemingly at all hours. Meeting up required a fair bit of planning and a lot of subversion, even with their friends.

Though she couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he could come to the manor over the break to visit. Surely, she could talk her mother and Lupin into that at least. Ellie frowned slightly. She just realized that she had referred to her former professor in her thoughts again alongside her mother. That was odd. It wasn’t as though they were together, though she was starting to think of him more and more as an authority figure in her life and not because he had been her teacher at one point. Suppose it was just because he had been living with them for so long now. Bit funny, really.

“Ellie.” 

She quickly spun around on her bench, seeing an uncomfortable looking Nott standing there, looking down at her. Jumping to her feet, she couldn’t help but notice the cold looks the rest of the group were giving him. Blimey, they had all told her to go along with this. Though she supposed it made it more believable if they openly showed their disapproval. If the whole of Gryffindor suddenly approved of her relationship with a Slytherin, that would be far more suspicious. She supposed her no longer speaking out in class helped as well. She was sure some of the other students who weren’t in DA figured it was because she might be coming around to pureblood thought and not because she was trying to stay out of detention. Though even if they knew that, the Slytherins would probably see it more as her coming to their side. Self preservation and all that.

Nott had been escorting her to most of her classes lately and even been joining her in the library to do homework. While she thought she would hate every second of it, Ellie was starting to find that spending time with Nott wasn’t so bad. He even helped her with her homework when she needed it. Every so often, they would talk about something besides class, though he avoided mentioning his family. So far, she had learned that he was a fan of the Kestrals and fairly good at wizard’s chess, a game that Ellie still couldn’t manage to understand well. He had started teaching her, but she was about ready to give it up.

“Hello, N-Theo,” she said, smiling as much as she could. He raised his eyebrows slightly, signaling that she was overdoing it. Ellie’s smile waned to what she hoped was something more natural.

“Trust you slept well,” he asked. She nodded. “Good, if you are finished, perhaps I can escort you to your class.” 

“Yes, of course,” Ellie said, immediately turning to retrieve her things. She didn’t really want him to walk her to class, but they did need to keep up pretenses. If they weren’t spotted together and often, rumours would start. Though thankfully he had only ever offered her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Ellie wasn’t sure she wanted to snog him in front of everyone. Or at all.

She shot her friends an apologetic smile before turning around and looking at Nott. He reached down and took her hand, leading her out of the Great Hall.

“Seems Finnegan isn’t happy about something,” Nott said lazily as they walked. Ellie fought the urge to turn back and look.

“He’s not so happy that I’m dating a Slytherin, to be honest,” Ellie said. “None of them are. You know this.” Nott gave her a look.

“I don’t believe for a second that you haven’t told them the truth,” he said softly. Ellie huffed and rolled her eyes.

“I tell them everything. You can’t have expected that I wouldn’t fill them in on… well… you know,” she said, glancing around cautiously. 

“Is it wise for so many to know the truth?” he asked.

“They won’t say a word. I trust them,” she replied immediately. Nott was silent a bit but then nodded. 

“I’ve received word from my step-mother. She and Father are nearly finished drawing up an agreement,” he said. Ellie nearly stopped and stared up at him, though Nott yanked her along.

“But… what?” she asked breathlessly. She didn’t know much about wizarding law, but she knew enough to know that any magical contract was incredibly difficult to get out of. And she wasn’t about to sign anything with such far-reaching consequences as a betrothal contract just to save her skin.

“Don’t look so upset, Ellie,” Nott whispered, still keeping his calm exterior. “People will talk.”

“Oh, right,” Ellie said, turning her attention forward and attempting to look normal, if not happy. “But… can they do that?”

“They can prepare, but nothing can be finalized without your signature and that of a legal guardian as you are underage still. Since your father is deceased and your mother currently unreachable, I believe that alone should hold things up for long enough,” he continued, his voice still quiet enough so that only Ellie could hear. “Though for now, just the fact that we are dating is enough for them to believe that you will consent at some point. It’ll hold them off and ensure that you remain under our protection for the time being.” Ellie nodded, glancing around the corridor.

“Wish it still worked with the Carrows,” she muttered without thinking. Nott stopped and looked down at her, frowning.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “They have specific instructions not to harm you, no matter what sort of deal they may have made with Selwyn.” Ellie snorted and pulled her hand from his, then yanked up her sleeve.

“Apparently Alecto didn’t get the memo in my last detention,” she said, showing him the long scar that ran up the inside of her left arm. She hadn’t shown or told anyone about it, save Seamus, though it was hard to hide it from her roommates. She no longer slept in or wore anything with short sleeves. Nott’s frown deepened as he gently took her arm in his hands, running his thumb lightly up the scar. He didn’t say anything a few moments before meeting her eyes. Ellie was a bit surprised by the intensity of his anger in their depths. 

“I will see that she understands that she is not to lay another finger on you,” he said before turning and continuing down the hallway. Ellie had to jog a bit to catch up, he was walking so fast.

“I’m not so sure there is much you can do about that,” she said. “She’s intent on finding my mother.” Nott glanced at her. “She only stopped the first time because Snape came in.”

“And that’s when she did that?” he asked. Ellie shook her head

“After. When Snape was away,” she said. Nott took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I will do what I can,” he said. Ellie didn’t reply as she wondered if there truly was anything that Nott could do to protect her. Sure, the Carrows’ minions had backed off for the time being, but the look in Alecto’s eyes that night told her that the professor would not be so easily swayed despite orders not to hurt her. Even more, Nott had to be putting himself on the line in all this. For her safety. Which she still didn’t understand.

“Thanks,” she said softly. “For… helping me. And all.” Nott glanced down at her again.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied, a hint of a smile on his face. He then came to a stop as they arrived at Ellie’s class. She turned to face him, hesitating a moment before going up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

“See you later.”

~~~

After class, Ellie went to the library, expecting to continue with her usual schedule. Meet Nott and work on homework. What she wasn’t expecting was for Ginny to waylay her as she walked towards their usual table and pull her deep into the stacks away from prying eyes and wagging tongues.

“Alright, Elle. Spill,” Ginny said, turning on her. Ellie’s eyes widened slightly, not following.

“What?” she asked, utterly confused as to what her best friend was talking about.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that little display at the table. Or that you both happen to be off at the library doing homework - which I know you aren’t - or some other task at the same time… Something is going on with you and Finnegan,” Ginny said, lowering her voice as she glanced around to make sure they were alone. 

“I… we’re… nothing,” Ellie stuttered. Ginny just scowled at her. “Ugh. You think anyone else has noticed?”

“No, you are rather good at covering your tracks. Just I know you too well,” Ginny replied with a smirk. “So… take it you finally confessed?” Ellie looked around herself and once convinced that they truly were alone, she turned to Ginny and grinned.

“Yea,” she said softly. “He was going to ask me out at my birthday party… and then again when we first got to school, but then everything with Nott happened and…”

“Whose idea was it to sneak around?” Ginny asked.

“Mine,” Ellie said. “Though, of course, we have to be careful.”

“Does Nott know?” Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No. Doesn’t need to… does he?” Ellie asked. Ginny just shrugged.

“I leave that up to you to decide,” she said. “But it’s about bloody time you two got together.” Ellie couldn’t help but grin. She had wanted to tell Ginny ever since it happened, but both she and Seamus thought they would be safer the fewer people knew. He hadn’t even told Neville.

“Sorry I didn’t say anything,” Ellie said quickly. Ginny just waved her hand in the air.

“I understand why you didn’t,” she replied with a smile. “Look at you, Black. All grown up with two boyfriends…” Ellie shushed her as her cheeks turned bright red.

“Merlin, it sounds horrible when you say it like that,” she exclaimed softly. 

“Yea, but one is fake, so… doesn’t count. Not really,” Ginny replied. Ellie just rolled her eyes. 

“Speaking of which, I believe someone is waiting for me,” she replied turning and walking out from the bookshelves and heading towards the main part of the library. She could hear Ginny walking behind her.

“Ms. Black. Just who I was looking for.”

Ellie froze as her blood ran cold at the sound of the voice. She looked over, seeing Alecto Carrow walking towards her. No, it was more like stalking towards her. Ginny quickly stepped up to her side, glaring at the professor.

“Yes, Professor Carrow?” Ellie asked, pulling up as much of her courage as she could. Though she couldn’t help the ache that rushed through her forearm.

“I am to inform you that due to safety concerns, you will remain at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays,” Alecto said, seeming positively gleeful about the news. The color started draining from Ellie’s face as Ginny scowled.

“Excuse me?” she said. Alecto’s dark eyes flicked over to the ginger girl.

“You heard me, Ms. Weasley. It’s for her own safety as we are unable to locate her mother and therefore ensure that Ms. Black has somewhere safe to be,” the woman said.

“You can’t do that,” Ellie said, finally finding her voice. Alecto grinned as she leaned over into Ellie’s face.

“Oh yes, I can… unless you care to provide us with some sort of contact for her?” The professor waited, but Ellie didn’t say anything. “Very well, then,” she replied before turning and walking off. Ellie felt her heart begin to race as she watched her. She couldn’t help but get a rather awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that Evan Selwyn was behind this.

“Don’t worry, Ellie. We’ll find a way to get you home for Christmas. Even if it means you coming with me to The Burrow,” Ginny said soothingly. Ellie nodded, then began looking around the library. She wasn’t sure if that would work, but she felt like perhaps this would be somewhere to ask for Nott’s help.

Without a word, she set off to the table where they always sat, finding him already there with several books open. He paused in his work and looked up at her, his brow furrowing immediately as he met her eyes.

“What’s happened?” he asked.

“Alecto Carrow just told me that they aren’t letting me leave for the holidays. Some bollocks reason about my safety,” she said, her teeth gritted. 

“I had no idea about this,” he said quickly. Ellie knew he was telling the truth from the look on his face.

“Just fix it or I will,” she said before turning around and stomping out of the library, Ginny hot on her heels.

~~~

“She said what?” Professor McGonagall said, her eyes wide in shock.

“That because they can’t find my mother, I couldn’t leave the castle for Christmas,” Ellie said, she and Ginny now standing in the transfiguration professor’s office. 

“Surely there’s something you can do, Professor,” Ginny said. McGonagall looked back and forth between the two teens, her mouth set in a thin line.

“This is… we should have expected this,” she said with a sigh. 

“He’s going to try and get me,” Ellie said. “You can’t let them do this.” 

“I know, Ms. Black,” McGonagall replied. “While I’d like to think that Selwyn wouldn’t attempt to take you from Hogwarts, the truth is, there’s not much that he likely wouldn’t try to get to your mother.”

“So, you’re going to stop them from doing this?” Ellie asked, her voice hopeful.

“I’m certainly going to do everything in my power to make sure that you are on that train come holiday break,” McGonagall vowed. Ellie nodded, feeling sure that she wouldn’t be forced to stay at the castle. Between McGonagall and the Notts, surely, they could override whatever decision the Carrows had made. “Now, why don’t you two hurry on to class while I start work on fixing this problem.”

“Of course. Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” Ellie said before she and Ginny left.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Ginny said. “You’ll get to go home, and you’ll be safe from him.” Ellie glanced at her best friend and then back forward.

“Yea. Of course. I’ll be fine.”


	13. Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora struggles with the fact that her daughter could be in danger and there is nothing she can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_November 1997  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora couldn’t speak as she listened to McGonagall explain the latest development at Hogwarts. The professor had shown up at the manor rather unexpectedly that night with a worried look in her eye, immediately setting her on edge. Before she had spoken a word, Aurora knew that it was bad news. The sinking feeling in her stomach had only grown as McGonagall told her what Alecto Carrow was attempting. Remus stood at Aurora’s side, just as concerned.

“Can they do that? Force her to stay at the castle?” Aurora asked finally. She wasn’t nearly as knowledgeable in Hogwarts rules and guidelines, but surely there was nothing about forcing a student to stay on the castle grounds during a holiday break.

“There are guidelines, but I do not think that they can seriously carry it out,” McGonagall said. “We are doing everything possible to make sure that she’s on the train come holiday break.” Aurora looked to the floor, her mind whirling.

“He’s going to try and take her. That must be it,” she murmured. She then looked up and met McGonagall’s eyes. “He’s going to make his move. I should have known that he would use Ellie…”

“We were already working on a plan to get her on the train and to the manor safely,” Remus said, stepping over to her. Aurora didn’t look at him, her gaze still firmly set on her former professor as his assurance fell on deaf ears.

“I still think we should bring her home now. Every day that she’s there is another chance that Evan could take her,” Aurora said, her voice stern. “Is there anything you can do in order to get her out of there now? Before the holidays?” McGonagall frowned.

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea while school is in session,” she said cautiously. “The Carrows and Snape are always watching the boundaries of the grounds - they’ve even cancelled all Hogsmeade visits. I barely made it out of the castle myself without detection. I fear that it would be far more complicated to sneak someone in and then two of you out. It would be safer to wait until the holidays. At least with all the other students leaving, it would offer up enough confusion to mask her departure, should we need to use it.” Aurora frowned and looked away. She didn’t like leaving Ellie there a minute longer. Not with Alecto Carrow there. “Trust me, Aurora. She’ll be safe until then, even if it takes me following her the entire time.” Aurora looked over at her old professor, torn with worry.

“How can you be sure?” she asked. “You can’t watch her all of the time.”

“You know of Dumbledore’s Army. I can pass on word to them to keep an eye on her. Dare say she’s got members in nearly every class,” McGonagall said. Aurora frowned and started to open her mouth likely with a retort, but the professor raised her hand. “Before you say anything, I am fully confident that they can protect her should the need arise. They are far more capable than you might think, even though they are students.” Aurora stared at her a moment and then finally nodded.

“Very well,” she said softly. “I’ll wait until then.”

The professor walked over and squeezed her hands, offering yet one more vow that Ellie would be fine, before leaving. Aurora walked over to the window and stared out at the dark night. Remus studied her in concern a few moments before stepping over to her.

“Rora,” he said softly.

“We should use this as an opportunity,” she said, cutting him off. Remus frowned. An opportunity for what?

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he said, confused at where exactly her mind was going.

“We should use it as an opportunity to catch Evan,” she replied. Remus’ mouth dropped open as he stared at her back a few moments before closing the distance and whirling her to face him. 

“You can’t be serious, Rora,” he said, appalled. “You would use Ellie - your own daughter - as bait? To catch him?” Aurora’s eyes blazed with anger, though there was still a franticness to them that frightened him somewhat.

“How could you think that I would do such a thing?” she asked, shocked that he would think her capable of such an act that would no doubt put her daughter in more danger. “I mean, let him believe that she’s still at Hogwarts when actually we bring her here. Then when he goes for her, we can capture him.”

Remus didn’t say anything at first, thinking it wasn’t half bad a plan, considering Aurora’s current state of mind. In fact, he was shocked that she was able to even think of one whilst worrying for Ellie.

“Seriously, Remus… do you think me so cold? So… obsessed?” Aurora spat, backing away from him.

“I… of course not-”

“You did! You just asked if I was seriously going to use her as bait!” she shouted. Remus sighed and shook his head, then rubbed his face. It seemed the damage had been done and he wasn’t sure just how to get himself out of this hole. Though he figured the best thing would to be honest with her. 

“Forgive me, Rora, but it’s not as though you’ve been in the best of moods lately,” he said wearily. “And yes, you have become rather obsessed in regards to Selwyn.” Aurora scowled. 

“I am n-”

“Yes, you are! The only thing you talk about nowadays is Evan and finding him! You spend more time in the library with Kingsley and Dora than you do seeing after Ryan! Your own son!” he shouted. “I’ve tried to be understanding because I know just how difficult all of this is, but enough is enough!” Aurora snapped her mouth shut and swallowed. Remus wasn’t sure if she was going to shout again or slap him but waited patiently regardless.

Instead, she brought her hand to her mouth as she turned away, blinking as tears started to form in her eyes.

“You’re right,” she said dully. “It’s getting to me. I’ve become… oh gods, what’s become of me?” 

Remus hesitated slightly, but then stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn’t sure how long she would allow him to hold her before she pushed him away, but he would take it for as long as he could. To his surprise, Aurora rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know it’s not easy,” he said softly as he rubbed her back. “It’s the times we live in. But you need to pull yourself together for Ellie and Ryan.” Aurora sniffled.

“I just feel so useless being trapped in here day in and day out,” she said. “And I finally understand… why Sirius was slowly going mad… most days I feel as though I am as well…”

Remus swallowed, a pain filling his chest at the mention of Sirius. But he couldn’t fault her. It hadn’t been that long since he died. And he was the love of her life. The father of her children. In that moment, part of him felt rather foolish for holding on to hope that someday she would allow herself to move on with him. Even though she did have feelings for him, he doubted that she would ever let go of Sirius. Then came the guilt. Remus knew he was being selfish right now - thinking of his own feelings when he should be focusing on her. Helping her. Being there as her friend. Nothing more than that.

“I don’t think you’re going mad… not completely anyway. I’m sure it’s how anyone would feel in the same situation. Certainly, know that I’m not much better,” he replied. “And there is plenty that you’re doing. You are keeping Ryan safe, providing shelter for five people who would otherwise be on the run with nowhere to go. That’s quite a lot, I should think.”

Aurora looked up at him, her dark eyes unreadable.

“Why are you so good to me, Remus? I don’t deserve it,” she replied softly. “I’ve been horrible the last few months.” He smiled at her.

“You’ve been a worried mother,” he said, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. A shiver ran through her body at the contact, but Aurora found that she couldn’t pull away. “And don’t discard everything that you’ve done for me. Given me a place to live. A purpose. Shown me unending kindness.” 

She just stared up at him, unable to respond or understand just why he was being so kind right now. For a moment, her eyes drifted to his lips and it was clear to Remus was she was thinking. But he remained still, unwilling to make that move. Not with how things had gone down the last time they kissed. He wanted her to make that decision for herself. 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she stepped back out of his arms, gently wiping her fingers under her eyes. “I needed that.”

“Just… focus on planning the best holiday you can for Ryan and Ellie,” he said. Aurora nodded, then turned, quickly walking from the den. Remus watched her go, his heart aching and torn on what to do. The rational side of him told him that he should let go of his feelings for her. Move on from it. But his heart was telling him that it belonged with Aurora and there was no way he could get it back.

~~~

Aurora stood in front of her potions set, watching as the cauldron slowly came to a boil. They weren’t really in need of anything, but she needed to do something to keep her hands busy. If her hands were busy, then perhaps her mind would be as well, and she wouldn’t constantly be thinking about Ellie at Hogwarts. Or Evan. Or Harry. Or Remus. 

Aurora frowned as she reached over for a small vial of liquid, lifting it to pour into the cauldron, but her hand began to shake. She closed her eyes as she put it back down on the table, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Calm - that is what she needed. Otherwise she would accidentally add too much of something and risk blowing up half the manor.

Unfortunately, calm did not come as all she could see was Evan standing before her, smirking.

_You can’t run from me, Aurora. I will find you._

“No, you won’t,” she murmured, frowning. “I’ve made sure of it.”

_I’ll use her to get to you. I’ll use all your so-called friends to get to you. Even… him. The bloody werewolf._

“I won’t let you,” she whispered furiously, her eyes squeezing tighter shut. “I won’t let you hurt him. Or any of them.”

_Oh, my dear, Aurora… That Gryffindor pride of yours… it’s going to get you killed one day. And them… Ellie, Ryan, Remus. All of them. I will kill them. And then I’ll kill you after I’ve made you watch me kill them._

“NO, YOU WON’T!” she shrieked as her eyes flew open and she lashed out, shoving the whole lot of vials and potions off the table. She hissed in pain as some of the potion she had been working on splashed out onto her hand and burned it, the rest falling to the floor and dosing some nearby plants, killing them instantly. 

Aurora clutched her hand to her body, watching the potion as it slowly spread across the stone floor of the greenhouse, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. In the back of her mind, she could hear Evan still taunting her - laughing at her - as she struggled to breathe. 

“Rora! What happened?!”

She looked up, seeing Remus standing just inside the door. He looked down at the potion and broken glass then up at Aurora.

“I… I… I just… I’m sorry,” she stuttered, unable to clearly articulate what had just happened. Perhaps she truly was going mad. They should lock her up in her room so that she didn’t hurt anyone else, most of all the baby. 

Remus waved his wand, quickly cleaning up the potion and broken glass, then walked over to her. He gently took her hand, looking down at the burn. 

“It spilled on me…”

Remus frowned as he led her over to the table and sat her down. Bending down, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dried her cheeks before straightening up and going back to the shelves of supplies. Quickly, he read through the labels before pulling out a salve for burns, then quickly made his way back to her. Aurora just stared down at her hand as he softly applied it, the color changing from an angry red to a pale pink as the pain subsided.

“I just… I keep thinking about Evan,” she finally said, still staring down at her hand. “He was taunting me… telling me that he would kill you all - Ellie, Ryan, you - and then he would kill me.” She finally looked up, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were bright blue from her tears. “I can’t lose any of you.”

“Rora, you won’t lose me or anyone,” Remus replied. “I won’t let that happen.” Aurora swallowed, not quite believing his words. Hadn’t Sirius said the same thing to her before? And now look where he was. “You will not lose any of us.” He looked down at her hand and took it in his, lifting it up to his lips. Locking eyes with Aurora, he gently kissed the burn. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt something stirring in her. The same stirring that had been running from for months now. The same that caused her to kiss him back then. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He then stood, pulling her up with him and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her softly on her head as Aurora tightened her arms around his torso. She knew that she shouldn’t do this. It would only fuel his hope, but she found that she couldn’t stop herself. She needed this right now. She needed him and his quiet strength.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” she whispered. 

“As I said, don’t worry about that,” he murmured into her hair. “We’ll figure this out. We will find him before he hurts anyone.”

Aurora didn’t respond, just closed her eyes as she continued to hold onto Remus.

They stayed that way for a long time, neither speaking, too wrapped up in each other to hear anyone approach.

Tonks stopped as she looked through the glass door, seeing Aurora and Remus in an embrace. Her hand was on the knob, but she quietly dropped it. He had told her about his feelings for Aurora, and despite her claims otherwise, she could clearly see that Aurora cared deeply for him. And more than just a friend, despite whatever words she had said to her.

It hurt, yes. Though they weren’t together very long, she did really care for Remus. Had hoped that their relationship would work out. But it was clear that wasn’t meant to be. Tonks turned away, walking back into the main part of the manor. In some ways, she had made her peace with it, knowing that Remus would never care for her the way he cared for Aurora. Never look at her the way he looked at Aurora. Hell, even when he was with Ryan, it was clear that he wanted nothing more than to someday have a family with Aurora. Already considered Ellie and Ryan his family. So yes, it was painful to think she would never have that with him. But at the same time, it wasn’t anything that would keep her down for long. 

There were plenty of fish in the sea, and many other wizards in the world, Tonks thought. Other options out there for her. But at the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but think that there was only Aurora for Remus and vice versa.


	14. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie isn't the only person keeping secrets as she comes home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_December 1997  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie tossed the last of her things into her carry-all and then closed it up, preparing to go down with the rest of the students to catch the Hogwarts Express. McGonagall had found her the night before in the common room and told her that as far as she was aware, there was nothing Alecto Carrow could actually do to keep her there, so to proceed ahead with all the others and according to the plan that had been set out to get her to the manor. 

“Do you think she’ll try to stop you?” Ginny asked from where she was sitting on Ellie’s bed, her own knapsack next to her.

“Let her try,” Ellie retorted. “Even if she does, I seriously doubt McGonagall would stand for it.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing those two go head to head. Fairy sure that McGonagall would smoke her,” Moira said from where she was lounging on her bed. Ellie chuckled. She had to agree. There was no doubt in her mind that if it came down to a battle of the wills or even a duel, McGonagall would win.

“You think you’ll come back after the break?” Meredith asked. Ellie frowned over at her friend.

“Course I’m coming back. Why wouldn’t I?” she asked. Meredith just gave her a look.

“Right. The fact that your mum’s Death Eater ex could be potentially trying to keep you at the castle over the holidays so that he can kidnap you isn’t slightly dangerous at all,” she said sarcastically. Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“There’s no way he can get to me during term,” she scoffed. 

“What makes you think that? I’m sure the Carrows are more than willing to let him in,” Meredith said. “Regardless, we all know that there’s no way your mother is going to let you come back.”

“She most certainly will. I’m my own person and I can make my own decisions,” Ellie declared, though even she saw Ginny roll her eyes. “Don’t you want me to come back to school?”

“Of course, I do, but really… your mum barely let you come back for first term. How do you think she’s going to react when she finds out the Carrows tried to keep you here?” Ginny said reasonably. “Or about your detention?”

Ellie pulled at her sleeve again, remembering the scar on her arm.

“Obviously I’m not going to tell her any of that,” she said.

“She probably already knows. At least about Alecto Carrow trying to keep you here,” Moira pointed out. “And you know she’s not going to be happy about Nott.” Ellie chewed on her lower lip. It did seem like she had a rather lot to try and keep from her mother over the holiday break. But it was only two weeks. Surely, she could keep her secrets that long.

And somehow convince her that she would be safe enough returning to Hogwarts. Though even she had to admit that it was looking doubtful.

“Come on then. Time to get to the train,” Ginny said, standing from the bed. 

The four girls made their way down through the common room and out of the tower. They joined the throng of other students making their way down to the village for the train. Ellie couldn’t help but wonder just how many wouldn’t be returning at the start of the second term. 

Maybe it was foolish of her to insist on coming back.

“Ellie,” a voice called out. She stopped and looked over, seeing Theodore walk up to her. Of course. She had forgotten that they were supposed to walk together. With everything going on, she sometimes forgot that he was supposed to be her boyfriend. She smiled at him slightly as she waved to Ginny and the others, then took off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seamus with a slightly forlorn look on his face. 

Nott took her hand and led the way out of the castle. Ellie couldn’t help as her nerves jumped slightly as she saw Alecto and Amycus standing at the main gate, watching as each student passed through.

“She won’t stop you. I made sure of it,” Nott said softly, bending down towards her. Ellie nodded, though a frown came over her face. 

“Just where do you think you’re going, Ms. Black?” Alecto asked, stepping slightly in front of her to bar her way.

“To the train,” Ellie retorted. 

“I thought I told you that you were not to leave the castle grounds,” Alecto countered.

“And I thought my father told you to let her go,” Nott retorted, his brow furrowed. Alecto raised an eyebrow in his direction as Amycus noticeably sighed. He started to open his mouth to say something as Ellie and Theo held their stare down with Alecto. But before he could, there was a swishing sound and Ellie’s eyes widened as she saw Snape approach.

“Stop bothering these students and let them through, Alecto. I do not want to deal with angry parents asking just why their children were not on the train,” he droned.

“Bu-”

“You heard me,” Snape said, now glaring at her. Alecto narrowed her eyes and then stepped back, allowing Ellie and Theodore to pass. Ellie breathed a bit easier the farther they got from the castle.

“Well that was a bit anticlimactic,” she finally said, glancing at him. He smiled slightly and glanced back over his shoulder.

“I told you she couldn’t keep you at the castle,” he said, looking back down at her. There was a hint of a smile on his face. Ellie looked back to the path, continuing on. 

“So… any plans for the break?” she ventured, wanting to fill the silence.

“The usual galas and such,” Theodore said, the smile fading quickly. “Holidays aren’t so great. I’ll likely spend most of it staying out of my parents’ way.”

“That’s… horrible,” she said, frowning. Even though things were tense more often than not with her mother, she was eager to see her and her brother. She was even looking forward to seeing Lupin. There would be presents and loads of food. Laughter. Music. Likely more so now that there were so many staying at the manor. She couldn’t imagine a holiday void of all of that.

“You know what it’s like,” he said. And she did. Though her mother did her best to make the holidays wonderful when she was with Evan, there was still an underlying tension there. A foreboding. One wrong step and that calm facade would come crashing down. She could only imagine how bad it was for Theo with two parents that were on the other side. 

“Have you ever thought about running away?” she asked softly, glancing at him. For a moment, Theo’s grip tightened around her hand, but then he loosened it. He shook his head slightly, though glanced around cautiously.

“Not so easy for some of us. They’d track me down,” he said softly. Ellie nodded and looked back at the ground. She should have known, of course. Though her mother ran away when she was 17, she wasn’t running away from Death Eaters. That came later. She was only running from her mother who hadn’t been on the other side of things. Not really. She then looked at her bag and stopped. “Something wrong?”

She smiled slightly as she let go of his hand and reached into her bag, then pulled out a small package. She handed it over to him.

“Christmas might not be so fun, but… I got you this,” she said, holding out awkwardly. “Just, ehm… wait until you’re home to open it.” She blushed slightly as she started walking again, not realizing that he wasn’t following. She then stopped and looked back at him.

“Theo?” she said. He looked up at her and smiled nervously as he tucked the package into his bag. He then caught up to her and took her hand again.

“Thanks,” he said softly, a blush coming over his own cheeks. 

Ellie smiled to herself as they continued walking, thinking perhaps Nott wasn’t so bad. He just needed to be given a chance.

~~~

Despite everything, Ellie couldn’t help the joy that ran through her as she hugged her mother. Aurora held onto her a bit more tightly than she had in the past, but it was good to be home. She stepped back and looked around the den, seeing Lupin standing with Ryan in his arms.

“And how is my little brother?” she asked, walking over to them and making faces at the baby, who giggled in return.

“Growing more every day,” Remus said, smiling down at her. “It is good to see you here in one piece.” She glanced at him before taking Ryan out of his arms. 

“It hasn’t been that bad,” she said lightly, finding it easy to hide just how bad things really were. One glance at the dark circles under her mother’s eyes and the quiet strain in Professor Lupin’s told her that the last thing she needed to do was to tell either of them the full truth of things.

“I’ve been so worried about you,” Aurora said, taking a step towards her.

“Seriously, mother. I’m fine,” Ellie said slightly exasperated as she looked over at her. “Though the sheer amount of homework I’m dealing with may just kill me. I don’t know how I’m going to survive O.W.L.s.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Lupin said, patting her on the shoulder. “I’ll go see to dinner.” He then walked out of the room as Ellie sat on the floor with Ryan and reached for one of his toys. She had noticed the look that Lupin gave her mother. And how she attempted to keep her distance from him. Something had most definitely happened between them while she was gone. Not to mention, Lupin seemed to have taken over more of the daily running of the manor. 

“So… what have you been up to while I was away?” Ellie asked, looking over at her mother as she sat on the sofa. Aurora’s eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

“Not much of anything. It would be rather boring without Ryan and the greenhouse to keep me busy, actually,” she said, reaching down to pick up some stray toys. Ellie could tell she was hiding something. 

“Figured there’d be tons going on with so many people in the house,” Ellie said, still making faces at the baby.

“Yes… suppose. They are in and out a lot,” Aurora said, staring down at the toy. Ellie looked over at her mother.

“Something happen with Professor Lupin?” she pushed. Her mother stared at her, her eyes widening again as color filled her cheeks. 

“No, what would give you that idea?” she asked quickly. “How is school?”

Ellie looked back down at the baby, her own cheeks coloring. 

“Told you. Fine. Just loads of homework is all,” she said quickly. 

From the entryway, Remus silently watched the mother and daughter as they continued their conversation, carefully dancing around the things they didn’t want to say. He sighed and shook his head as he walked away. 

They really were alike in more ways than one.

~~~

Ellie smiled as Ginny turned up the music in her room and danced around. It wasn’t much, but for a few days, it seemed as though they had all managed to forget what was going on outside of their homes. Though it had ways of sneaking in. It was in the shadows that always seemed to be lurking just in her mother’s eyes or in the corners of the manor. She could see it in the hushed conversations she had with Tonks and Shacklebolt when she thought Ellie wasn’t paying attention. And the more she was home, the more she was certain that something had happened between her mother and Lupin. They were cordial and putting up a good front, but there was an awkwardness between them that wasn’t there before.

But Ellie pushed it all aside to have a few moments of fun with her best friend.

“How are your brothers?” she asked as Ginny flopped down on the bed next to her. She rolled her eyes.

“Fred and George are driving me batty,” she replied. “But they’re in good spirits. Bill and Fleur are happy at Shell Cottage. Charlie’s safe in Romania, but he’s thinking of coming back. And well…” A pained expression came over her face.

“Still no word from Ron and Percy,” Ellie asked softly. Ginny sighed as she laid back and stared at the ceiling. 

“There’ve been sightings… but not sure what’s true,” she admitted. “And well… no one likes to talk about Percy… Though every so often Mum bursts into tears and rushes out of the room.” Ellie stared at her friend a few moments before lying down next to her and looking up at the ceiling as well.

“They’ll make it,” she said softly, knowing that Ginny was not only thinking about her older brother, but of Harry as well. And Hermione. “They have to…”

“It’s easy to think that… sometimes hard to believe,” Ginny said with a sigh. “We don’t even know what he’s doing…”

“But whatever it is, Dumbledore told him to do it,” Ellie said, looking over at her. “So… must mean something. That he can do it. And he’s got Ron and Hermione with him. It’ll work out. We both know Hermione’s got more smarts than the two boys put together.” 

Ginny cracked a small smile and looked over at her, nodding.

“Yea, she won’t let anything happen to them,” she said. Her eyes then lit up slightly. “So… how did it go over telling your mum about your boyfriends?”

Ellie groaned as she sat up, now frowning. 

“I haven’t said a word about either of them,” she replied. “And I’m not going to. Mum doesn’t need to know about that.”

“But you always tell your mum everything,” Ginny said, sitting up as well. Ellie looked down at her arm, lifting up her sleeve to see the scar.

“Yea, well… I get a feeling there’s only so much she can handle at the moment. And that she’s got enough going on as it is,” she said before quickly pulling her sleeve down. She looked over at Ginny. “And well… if I tell her everything, we both know she won’t let me go back.”

“You sure you want to?” Ginny asked softly. “It could be easier… safer… to stay here. At least there’s no way he can get to either of you. It’ll be hard for him to get into Hogwarts, sure, but it’s possible there…” Ellie sighed and shook her head.

“I need to go back,” she said, resolution filling her grey eyes. “It’s the right thing to do. We don’t know how things are going to go and… I know I’d regret it if something were to happen there and I stayed here… didn’t do something - anything - to help.”

Ginny put her arm around her shoulders. 

“I get it. That’s how I think too,” she said. “Haven’t been completely honest with my parents either. Granted, they’re so worried about Ron at the moment that they haven’t put up much of a fight about keeping me home.” Ellie smiled slightly as she looked over at her best friend.

“We’ve got each other. And all the others. We can handle this,” she said. Ginny smiled at her and nodded.

“Yea, we can,” she replied. She then hopped up off the bed, pulling Ellie with her.

“What are you doing?” Ellie asked, laughing.

“Well… in about a week we have to go back and face the Carrows and such again. I think we deserve to forget a bit and have some fun,” she said, starting to dance around the room. Ellie couldn’t help but grin.

“Yea… think you’re right…”


	15. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between Ellie and Aurora leads to Ellie making a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_January 1998_

Aurora sighed as she stepped out of Ryan’s room, having just put the baby down for a nap. With Ellie home, the manor had been infused with more energy and light than it had seen in a long time. And that often manifested in the tot not wanting to settle down for his naps or to go to sleep at night, too excited about the arrival of his older sister.

It had been a welcomed departure from the awkwardness that had settled in with things still unsure between herself and Remus. And Tonks. Not to mention a great distraction from the once again unfruitful search for Evan. But at the same time, everything was still there, lurking in the back of her mind. And she knew that she would have to deal with it if Ellie were to stay there. She was sure that her teen daughter had already picked up on some of it and she wasn’t ready to have that conversation with her. Aurora knew her daughter rather well and there was no way that Ellie wouldn’t bring it up. She would have to tell her, remembering their vow of honesty. She just wasn’t sure how much she should. If she mentioned the search, she knew that Ellie would want to help and that was the last thing Aurora wanted. Perhaps she should consider letting her return to Hogwarts. At least she wouldn’t be able to sneak out of the castle so easily and run off to track him down on her own.

But just as quickly as that thought entered her mind, she pushed it away. Hogwarts was no longer safe. Evan could get to her there. Not to mention, she didn’t want to think about what the Carrows would do to Ellie. Looking towards the slightly open door of Ellie’s room, Aurora steeled herself for the first conversation she needed to have with her.

This was not going to go over well if their previous discussions on the matter were anything to go by.

Aurora made her way down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door as she pushed it open. Ellie stopped what she was doing and looked over. Aurora’s eyes went to the pack on her bed. Ellie had been carefully placing things in there and seemed to be nearly finished.

“What are you doing?” Aurora asked, though she already knew the answer.

“I’m to go back in a couple days. Thought I’d get a head start on packing,” Ellie said lightly. Aurora frowned.

“Ellie… You’re not going back to Hogwarts,” she said firmly. The smile immediately faded from her daughter’s face.

“Yes, I am,” she countered, her tone matching that of her mother’s.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ellie. It’s not safe there,” Aurora said, taking a few steps into the room. “You must stay here.”

“For how long?” Ellie asked, seriously fighting to keep from shouting and letting her temper get the better of her.

“Until this is all over with,” Aurora said, also keeping herself in check. She had nearly said until they killed Evan. 

“And how long is that going to be?!” Ellie shouted. “A few months? Years?! I’m not about to stay in this, this prison!”

“It’s not a prison, it’s a safe house,” Aurora said, though she flinched. She couldn’t fault Ellie her word choice. Too often she had started thinking it as such lately.

“I don’t want to stay cooped up here when there are things I could be doing out there!” Ellie shouted, motioning towards the windows.

“There is nothing you should be doing out there! You are a child!” Aurora said, her voice rising.

“How many times do I have to say it. I’m not a child anymore!” Ellie retorted.

“Yes, you are! You are MY child! And I will NOT let you go out there where HE can get you!” Aurora shouted, her eyes flashing in anger. Though just underneath that, there was a hint of desperation. “I cannot lose you, too, Ellie!”

“You won’t lose me, Mum! I’m strong!” Ellie shouted back. 

“Not strong enough!”

“Why don’t you believe in me!”

“This is nothing to do with believing in you! We both know what Evan is capable of!”

“Yea, I’d like to see him try and come after me! I won’t go easily!"

“You shouldn’t have to be in that situation to begin with!”

“I’M NOT SCARED OF HIM!”

“YOU SHOULD BE!”

“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE! I WON’T LET YOU! I’M GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS! IT’S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!”

“For gods’ sake, Ellie! Why must you be-” Aurora stopped herself as she looked away, angry tears starting to fill her eyes. Ellie just stared at her a moment, her nostrils flaring.

“Be like what? Him? Dad?” she shouted. “Good! I hope that I am like him! That way I can do something more than cower here in fear! Like you!” Aurora whipped her head over to at her daughter, her words stinging. Ellie reached down and shoved the last of the items into her pack and grabbed it, pulling it over her shoulder.

“Just where do you think you’re going?!” Aurora shouted, trying to bar the teen’s way. Ellie just shoved passed her and continued out of the room. Aurora turned and followed her, intending to stop her before she did something foolish. There were very few ways in and out of the manor and she had only shared one of those ways with Ellie, not wanting her to get any bright ideas and attempt to run away when she discovered that she wouldn’t be going back to school. 

“I’m going back to school!” Ellie shouted, now pounding down the stairs. Aurora waved her wand, cutting off the floo in the den. 

“No, you’re not!” Aurora shouted as she tried to catch up to her. Ellie continued through the house, but changed direction, not going to the den as Aurora had thought she would. Her eyes widened as she began running. There was no way Ellie should have known about the floo in the library. 

But she wasn’t quick enough. By the time she reached the open library doors, Ellie had already thrown the powder into the flames. She glanced at her mother one last time before she disappeared. Aurora shouted, dropping to her knees as the others came rushing in.

“What’s going on?” Shacklebolt asked.

“She used the emergency floo,” Aurora said, her eyes fixed on the now dying flames. “I didn’t hear where she went…” 

Shacklebolt looked to Tonks and nodded. He then met Remus’ eyes. The former professor nodded his understanding.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find her. There’s not too many places she would go,” Shacklebolt said, turning to look at Aurora again. “She’ll be fine.” Aurora nodded numbly, still staring at the fireplace. The two aurors rushed out as Remus stepped over and helped her up to her feet.

“Come. I’ll get some tea from Mrs. Clark and we’ll wait for them in the den,” he said softly.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at her,” Aurora murmured. “This is my fault… she’s going to get hurt and it’s my fault…”

Remus didn’t say anything in response, just continued to lead her out.

~~~

Ellie tumbled out of the fireplace and landed with a thud in the middle of the Weasleys’ living room, still angry. She pushed herself up to her feet as Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room, a look of shock on her face.

“I didn’t know we were expecting you today, Ellie,” she said, glancing towards the fireplace. 

“Sorry to drop in unannounced,” Ellie said, smiling at her. 

“What are you doing here, dear?” 

“Well… Mum and I got into a bit of an argument and I wanted to get away from the manor,” Ellie said. “Mind if I stay here until it’s time to go back to school?” 

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her, correctly deducing what had happened. She planted her hands on her hips.

“Ellie Grace Black, you go right back home to your mother this instant,” she said sternly. “I’m fairly sure I know what this argument was about-”

“Mrs. Weasley, please… let me stay,” Ellie said, cutting her off. “Please. I need to go back to school and she’s being unreasonable.”

“She is your mother-”

“Yea, and she’s gone half mad being cooped up there,” Ellie said. “I can’t stay there.” Mrs. Weasley’s expression softened a bit. She knew of course that Aurora was becoming slightly unhinged with worry over Ellie. And her search for Evan. But she wasn’t sure just how much of that she had shared with her daughter. 

Finally, she sighed and patted Ellie’s cheek.

“You can stay for the night. But tomorrow, we’re discussing this,” Mrs. Weasley said. Ellie smiled and hugged the woman. “Ginny’s up in her room.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” she said, rushing up the rickety stairs to Ginny’s room. Sure, she had just said it was for the night, but Ellie was certain she could convince them to let her stay and go back to Hogwarts with Ginny. 

This had to work. It was the only plan she had.

~~~

Ellie frowned as she stood at Ginny’s slightly open door, hearing the argument downstairs. The Weasleys were attempting to keep quiet, but it seemed Mrs. Weasley firmly believed that she should go back home tomorrow and stay there.

“They aren’t going to take my side,” Ellie moaned as she looked over at her best friend.

“At least Dad seems to think there’s no harm in it,” Ginny offered. “From the sounds of it, Tonks and Shacklebolt are in your corner as well. They’ll talk Mum into it.” Ellie sighed and walked back over, flopping down on Ginny’s bed. 

“I half expect Mum to show up and drag me back herself,” she replied.

“She won’t. Lupin’ll make sure she stays at the manor,” Ginny said. 

“This has to work, Gin. I have to go back. I can’t stay there,” Ellie said solemnly as she looked over at her. “I mean, Mum tried and all, but I can tell she’s losing it. I don’t want to lose it too.”

“You won’t. And I’m sure she’ll be fine. Just… the times and all,” Ginny said, trying to comfort her. 

“I just hope she doesn’t go completely mad before this is all over,” Ellie grumbled. Ginny just hugged her. 

“It’ll work out. I promise.”

~~~

“I’m going after her,” Aurora said, starting out of the den. Remus reached out and took her arm gently, stopping her.

“Rora, you’re angry. Just stop,” he said soothingly. She turned to look at him, the rage blazing in her eyes.

“Damn right, I am! She just ran off! You know how dangerous it is!” Aurora shouted.

“She went to the Weasleys-”

“Yes, but we both know she can’t go back to Hogwarts!” Aurora said, yanking her arm from his hand. “She can’t, Remus!” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“She’s set on going. And Tonks and Shacklebolt will make sure that nothing happens to her,” he said. Aurora just stared at him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

“But they can’t always keep watch of her. They can’t even get into the castle with things the way they are! What if he does get to her there?” she asked, her voice hitching. Remus walked over and firmly grasped her arms. 

“There are many people making sure that doesn’t happen,” he replied. “And well… Ellie is growing up. She’s not a little girl anymore. You have to let her do this.”

“Let her go off and possibly get killed?” she spat.

“No. Let her grow up and try making her own decisions,” he said. “She’ll be safe there. Even with Snape in charge, it’s not as though they can just let Death Eaters come barging in the front door.”

“But they could,” Aurora countered. “They got in before and that was with Dumbledore there. They’ve got more help now.” Remus studied her a moment, thinking over his next words. He knew that Aurora was making sense. It was true that Evan would have an easier time getting help should he choose to break into the castle and steal Ellie away. But at the same time, he also knew that the professors had put up their own charms and protections. Whoever attempted to get into Hogwarts wouldn’t find it all that easy. 

“She’ll be safe,” he said finally. Aurora seemed to deflate as she walked away from him and fell onto the sofa.

“She really is much like him,” she murmured. “His spark. His recklessness.”

“His strength,” Remus said, walking over to her. “And yours. She’s just as stubborn as you as well.” Aurora looked up at him.

“Suppose,” she said. “I just wish that she would stop and think about this. Surely then she’d see that it’s much safer to stay at the manor.”

“Suspect she has thought about it. And that in her reasoning, it’s better to go back to Hogwarts,” he said with a sigh. Aurora frowned at him. “Don’t give me that look. It’s what any of us would have done. Yourself included. You know that we would have all insisted on going back. To not… cower in fear, as she thinks. To make a stand. To protect others.”

Aurora looked to the fire, thinking it over.

“It is,” she finally admitted. 

“Then let her go. We’ve got Order members in Hogsmeade. In Hogwarts. Not to mention Dumbledore’s Army,” he continued. “And we’ll find Evan before he tries to go for her.” He sat next to her, though didn’t reach out to touch her. 

“I don’t like it, but… I suppose I have to let her go,” Aurora finally said. “It is what I would have done… And goodness knows, I would have run away from Mother if she tried to keep me here as well… Suppose when you think about it, Sirius and I weren’t that much older than her when we ran away…”

“She’s strong, Rora,” Remus said. Aurora nodded and sighed.

“Then I’ll just… I have to let her go back,” she said. “And double down on the search for Evan. I’ll be damned if he gets to her.”

“We all will…”

~~~

“I don’t understand why you had to step in!” Alecto shouted at Snape, glaring at him. “It would have been per-”

“Silence, Alecto,” Nott said sternly. “It was reckless.” She looked at him with wide eyes and then over at Evan, who was calmly watching the exchange.

“I did it for you!” she shouted.

“Which I do appreciate, dear Alecto, but Nott is right. You should have consulted me first. I would have come up with a much better plan that wouldn’t have failed,” he said. He glanced at Nott. “In fact, I believe there is already a better one… How are things with your son and my daughter?”

“Well, he assures me,” Nott replied. Evan then looked to Alecto. 

“See? All in order,” he replied.

“You don’t honestly think that he could convince her to join us?” Alecto hissed. “She has too much Black in her.”

“Oh, I’ve no doubt of that. But I also know the younger Nott is rather smitten with her,” Evan said, glancing at Nott again. “We can use that should the need arise.”

“Not to mention, you take a student from Hogwarts and the whole lot of them will be kept home,” Snape droned. “Not that I wouldn’t mind all of Gryffindor disappearing. But it does create a rather large mess that the Ministry would have to clean up.” Alecto just huffed.

“But I-”

“Enough, Alecto. We must stay focused on the larger picture,” Nott snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Not personal vendettas.” He then cast a warning glare towards Evan. “The Dark Lord is pleased with our work so far, but there is more to be done. There will come a time when we will move on Hogwarts, but not yet.” Alecto only nodded before sitting in her chair.

“So… what are we to do next?”

Nott continued on with the meeting as Evan half listened. Though he was eager to please the Dark Lord, he still wanted his revenge on Aurora. But that would take careful planning if he were to inflict the most damage. He wanted to take everything from her. So far, her love had been taken. Now he needed to take everyone else she held dear. 

But there was time enough. Even if he had to wait until they won this war, he would have his revenge. And he was content for the moment on waiting until the perfect moment.


	16. Momentary Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time of weakness, Aurora and Remus make a decision that changes everything between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_January 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora stood in the greenhouse, looking out over the snow-covered landscape as she played with her locket. Shacklebolt and Tonks had left hours ago to see after Ellie and Ginny and said they had to check on a few things before they returned sometime in the evening. In her mind, she knew that she shouldn’t have let her daughter return to Hogwarts, but Ellie had insisted. Told her not to worry, that she would be fine. Had run off on her own to make sure that she went back.

She really was more and more like Sirius. She clearly had his stubbornness, that was for sure. Or her own. Either way, it shouldn’t have surprised her that she’d act this way. She had already admitted to Remus that she would have run away herself if she had been placed in the same situation. Though it didn’t make the decision anymore right. Just shown her that she didn’t have much of a leg to stand on when it came to arguing with Ellie about it.

Swallowing, Aurora looked down at the locket, once again wishing that he was here. He would know what to say to calm her down. Would know what to do to keep their daughter safe. 

But he wasn’t there.

Sighing, she turned back to her plants, hoping to find something there to comfort her and help her to relax. She waved her wand, soft music filling the room as she then picked up her sheers and began pruning the roses. While it was helping somewhat, she still couldn’t help the nervous energy coursing through her. Energy that wouldn’t abate until Shacklebolt and Tonks returned that night and told her that Ellie was safe. Perhaps not even then, knowing that the Carrows had the run of Hogwarts. Why had she let her return? She shouldn’t have, especially when she was stuck inside the manor, unable to go out and do anything. She couldn’t even protect her own daughter.

Aurora gasped as she stepped back and looked down at the pinprick of blood on her finger from the thorn. She stared at it a moment, watching as the thick, red liquid welled up, concentrating on the sting. 

“Let me.”

She looked up, not hearing Remus as he had walked in. He took her hand in his and gently blew on the prick. Her breath hitched slightly as she was unable to take her eyes from his. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her finger and then kissed it gently. Still unable to talk, she felt the tears well up in her eyes as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. 

“She’ll be safe,” he murmured into her hair.

“We don’t know that,” she replied. Even though he said it often, she couldn’t bring herself to fully believe it.

“She’s strong, Rora. And McGonagall and the others won’t let anything happen to her,” he said. Aurora stepped back, looking into his eyes. 

“I can’t help but think he’s got something planned. That he’s going to try and take her,” she whispered. “I know that she’s not telling me things.

“Have faith, Rora. She’ll be okay,” he said.

“But at what cost?” she asked, breathlessly. He didn’t reply, just pulled her back into his arms, gently rubbing her back as she cried softly. He could feel his heart breaking for her. Aurora wasn’t the only person concerned for Ellie’s safety. Every day while she was at school, he watched for owls from McGonagall, praying that each one would carry news that she was still safe. Though he couldn’t help but worry how long they would come.

Things were getting bad. Very bad. He had heard from the others just what was happening at Hogwarts, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth, knowing that she would stop at nothing to bring Ellie back home and keep her here and end up doing something to put herself in unnecessary danger. Or finally drive herself mad with worry. She was already halfway there as it was. It was for her own mental health that he kept it from her and hoped that Ellie and the others were as strong as he believed they were.

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost her,” Aurora whispered. She looked up at him, tears staining her pale cheeks. “Any of you…”

They stared at each other a moment and Remus knew it was a foolhardy move. She was obviously distraught, her worry taking over. That he was likely taking advantage of that. But he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned forward slightly. But then he stopped, remembering what he had promised himself. He wouldn’t kiss her again. If it were to happen, it had to be her choice.

But then he was surprised when she responded, her hands gripping his shirt as she pulled him closer, bringing his lips to meet hers. He wasn’t sure why she was kissing him, her lips moving urgently against his, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop or push her away. She had pushed him away every other time and he had assumed this would no different.

And just as he was confused, Aurora felt a swirl of emotions coursing through her. But for once, she ignored everything as her hands moved from his chest up around his neck. She knew that Mitsy was watching the baby and for once, she just wanted to give in and not care about anything for a time. It had been over a year since Sirius died. Over a year since she had been this close, this intimate with anyone. And for a moment, she wanted to feel that close to someone again. Specifically, to feel that close to Remus.

After some time, Remus finally back away from her, staring down into her blue eyes as they both breathed heavily. He wasn’t sure what to say to her in that moment. He knew that he should end things here before they both gave in and did something they might regret, but oh, how he wished that things would continue. 

Finally, Aurora stepped out of his arms, looking away, though she didn’t let go of his hand, pulling him behind her as she silently walked out of the greenhouse and through the manor. They had started up the stairs before he realized what exactly was going on. He should stop this, knowing how conflicted Aurora was, but he found that he couldn’t. She started down the hall towards her room, but instead, he pulled her towards his, pushing the door open.

As soon as he stepped in and turned around, Aurora’s lips were on his as she kicked the door shut with her foot, the two of them stumbling back a few steps.

“Rora,” he said breathlessly, pushing her back as he searched her eyes. He swallowed. “Are you sure about this?” 

She didn’t say anything, just nodded as she closed the distance, her lips once again upon his. 

“I don’t want to think about anything right now,” she whispered. “I don’t…”

~~~

Aurora laid on her side, staring at the wall as she pulled the duvet up a bit higher. She could feel Remus’ arm around her waist, pulling her closer in his sleep. She had pushed everything aside for a time, but now that she was lying there, seemingly alone in her thoughts, it all came pouring back. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears, but they sprung forward regardless, silently falling down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away, but others took their place. The urge to get away was suddenly overwhelming. 

Quietly, she sat up and looked over her shoulder, seeing Remus still asleep though his arm fell from her. As softly as she could she got up and pulled on her trousers and shirt, gathering up the rest and then softly leaving the room. Making her way down the hallway, she crept to her room and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she leaned against it a moment. 

Her knees gave out as she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, sobs now wracking her body. 

“What did I do?” she whispered, looking around the empty room as though she might find some answer there. But there was none. “I’m so sorry, Sirius… I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry…” 

Leaning over, she dropped her face into her hands as she continued sobbing loudly, calling out for Sirius a few times before she fell over onto her side. How could she have done this to him?

~~~

Remus leaned his forehead against the door, shutting his eyes as he heard Aurora sobbing on the other side. He couldn’t make out everything she was saying, but one word was clear.

Sirius.

He knew that he should have stopped them from doing what they did. But he had given in just as she had, even though he knew that they would both regret it. He still felt very strongly - he knew that he loved Aurora - but he also knew that she wasn’t ready for this. It was too soon. He had pushed her too quickly.

And if this as anything to go by, she may never move on. 

Sighing, he stepped back and stared at the door a moment before turning and making his way back to his room. He knew what he needed to do. He just needed to do it now before he lost his nerve. 

~~~

Aurora made her way downstairs to the kitchen the next morning after checking in on the baby. Ryan was still fast asleep and she had gotten lost staring at him for a bit. He would need a haircut soon enough. But she couldn’t help herself as she reached out and gently touched his chubby cheeks, drinking in his long lashes as they fanned out. 

He reminded her so much of Sirius even when asleep that it hurt.

But then she had pulled herself away, letting him sleep on while she went downstairs. It was going to be awkward, that she knew, but there was no sense in putting it off. She and Remus would have to learn how to be around each other - whether he moved back to the cottage or not, he would be around the manor. And they would most definitely need to talk about what happened last night.

After she had cried herself dry, she sat up late into the night, thinking it over. She wasn’t ready for something serious, this she knew, but perhaps it was time that she took steps to move forward. Aurora knew that it couldn’t be healthy to spend her nights crying over a love that was gone. Perhaps she should consider moving on. And she could not deny the fact that she was feeling something towards Remus. 

Besides the fact they had long been friends and he knew her better than anyone, she knew that he was good with the baby and Ellie. He hadn’t been lying when he told her that he cared for them as though they were his own. Perhaps there was a future there. Not to mention, it was getting harder to tell herself that she didn’t care for him in that way. Lately, every time she thought it or said it out loud to herself, it was feeling more and more like a lie. 

“Aurora,” Shacklebolt said as she walked in. She paused, not expecting to see him there, though she shouldn’t have been surprised. She pulled her robe tighter around her and offered him a warm smile as she went over to the tea kettle on the stove. 

“Morning, Shacklebolt,” she said, pouring herself a mug. “When did you get in?”

“Later last night. Didn’t see you around, so got something to eat and turned in early,” he said. Aurora felt her cheeks heat up as her thoughts turned to what had transpired and she hoped that the auror was none the wiser. Though even if he did suspect, she knew he wouldn’t dare mention it. “Ellie got off fine.”

“Good,” she said, bringing the mug to her lips and blowing on it lightly. “Remus still asleep?” She kept her back to him, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. 

“He left early this morning,” he replied. Aurora’s eyes widened as she turned to face him. What? He left?

“Where did he go?” she asked, feeling her heart drop suddenly. Surely it was just some errand and he would be back soon. Shacklebolt shifted on his feet, looking at the floor. This couldn’t be good. “Where is he?” Shacklebolt finally looked up and met her eyes. He sighed and reached for an envelope in his robe pocket and handed it to her. 

Aurora took it and quickly opened it, scanning the contents of the letter. She felt her heart stop for a moment as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

_I am so sorry for my actions last night…_

_I should have stopped. I know that you’re not ready… It was selfish of me…_

_I am going away for a time. Please do not follow me. It is for the best. I think that we need some time apart to figure things out… We both need to think about this…_

_But know that I do care for you, Rora..._

Aurora took a deep breath and held the letter to her chest as she met Shacklebolt’s eyes, silently questioning him.

“He left to go to some of the werewolf packs,” he said. Aurora frowned.

“But… I thought he had given up on that,” she said, her heart stopping again. “When he failed the last time…”

“He thinks that he can convince some to come around,” Shacklebolt replied.

“But… I… they could… it’s dangerous,” she said, her mind whirling. Why had he gone on perhaps the most dangerous assignment that he could think of? Had she pushed him to do this? 

“He knows, Aurora,” Shacklebolt said softly. “He’ll be okay.”

“But… you don’t know that,” she said, her voice rising. “He could be killed or, or, what if they hurt him?” Shacklebolt took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “You know where he is. Where did he go?”

“He said you would ask that. And that I’m not supposed to tell you,” Shacklebolt said. “Only to tell you that he will be fine. If it gets too dangerous, he’ll come back.”

“But even you must see how incredibly reckless this is!” she shouted. “You let him go!”

“He needed to do this, Aurora,” Shacklebolt’s voice rising to match her own. “He didn’t tell me why, but I could see it in his eyes. He needed to get out of here.” Aurora went silent, taking a few steps back from him. She looked down at the letter again, knowing that it was true. And that she was the reason he needed to leave.

What she would give to go back to yesterday and undo what had happened.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears well up again. But at that moment the baby monitor squawked. She looked over at it, hearing the baby start to fuss. She wiped her cheeks and put the letter on the counter. 

“I need to… I need to see after the baby,” she said, turning and leaving the kitchen. 

It didn’t matter if Remus was out on some mission to get himself killed, she needed to take care of her son. 


	17. Falling Deeper Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tenser upon Ellie's return to Hogwarts. Nott finds out about Seamus and Ellie worries that their secret relationship might put more than herself in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_January 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie trudged down the stairs from her dorm room and across the common room, not meeting anyone’s eyes. She needed to get to the library now or she wouldn’t have time to finish her homework. Not to mention, she needed to meet up with Theo there. He had walked from Hogsmeade to the castle with her when they all first got back, but they hadn’t had much time to actually talk or spend time together between class and all. Not to mention, Dumbledore’s Army. Ellie barely had time to spend with Seamus as it was. They hadn’t been able to sneak off at all since getting back.

Just as she started down the corridor, an arm reached out and pulled her into an alcove. 

“Seamus!” she hissed, looking around to make sure they were alone. People really needed to stop unexpectedly pulling her into alcoves. It was getting annoying.

“Missed you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. Ellie pushed him back slightly.

“What if someone sees us?” she whispered, frowning up at him. Seamus’ grin fell from his face as he scowled slightly.

“Seem to have time for Nott,” he muttered.

“Nott is _supposed_ to be my boyfriend,” Ellie snapped. “And no one is supposed to know about us, remember? The whole grand plan to keep me safe?”

“Seems you two are rather chummy,” he shot back. Ellie groaned and rolled her eyes. Bloody hell, how many times did she need to assure him that there really was nothing going on with Nott? “Meet up over the holidays, did you?”

“No, Mum wouldn’t let me leave the manor. I had to run away to Ginny’s just so I could come back to school,” Ellie said, glaring at him. Blimey, what had gotten into Seamus over the holidays? He had seemed fine in the few letters they exchanged. His eyes widened at her statement.

“You almost didn’t come back?” he asked. Ellie nodded. “Maybe you shouldn’t have… some of the others already have detention and it’s worse than before.” Ellie frowned again, but rather than snap at him, she looked down at her wristwatch.

“Whatever. I’m about to be late, thanks to you,” she said, stepping out from the alcove.

“Ellie!” Seamus hissed after her, but she continued walking. Hopefully Theo would be in a better mood. 

She continued on until she finally reached the library and paused looking around for Theo. She finally located him at a table towards the back. While it wasn’t completely hidden - they needed people to see them together, after all - it did provide them enough privacy that they could talk about certain things without worrying about someone overhearing them. She huffed as she walked over and plopped down in the chair next to him.

“Things not well in Gryffindor Tower? Or is it home?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Bit of both,” Ellie said, pulling books out of her bag.

“I was surprised to see you came back for second term,” he admitted.

“Not you too,” Ellie muttered as she frowned at her books.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. Ellie sighed and stopped turning to look at him.

“Oh, just… everyone thinking they know better about my safety than I do,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. “Mum probably would have locked me up in my bedroom just to keep me there. And S-the others…” She huffed and shook her head. “I’d almost rather face detention with the Carrows.”

“Wouldn’t say that too loudly,” Nott said, glancing around the quiet room. “Sure someone wouldn’t mind offering you up to either of them.”

“I can take care of myself,” she said, frowning at him.

“I’m sure you can, but just remember there are ways to make things easier,” Nott said, back to looking at her in concern. “In fact… you really should be more careful.”

“I haven’t said a word in class,” Ellie countered.

“Not what I’m talking about,” Nott said, dropping his voice. “You honestly think I wouldn’t find out?” Ellie just stared at him. Of course, she was fairly sure she knew what he was talking about. But she wasn’t sure just how he had found out. It’s not like she and Seamus were snogging in the common room or in the hallways. The only person who knew as far as Ellie was aware was Ginny, though she wouldn’t have put it passed Seamus to have told Neville. They were roommates, after all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ellie said, turning her attention to her homework. Nott just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that it bothers me… not really, just… I can only help you if people think that we’re really together. And someone finding you off snogging Finnegan isn’t going to help,” he said softly. “And if I can find out without really looking for it… others can too.” Ellie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “In fact, there are already rumors in Slytherin… you need to be more careful. I’ve already stood up for you twice since coming back.”

Ellie sighed and shook her head.

“Sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t realize that it was obvious…”

“So far it’s just talk about how he looks at you - nothing too substantial,” Nott said, his eyes fixed on the book in front of him. “Probably best to keep it that way. For now, at least… It wouldn’t be good for either of you.” Ellie nodded.

“Okay. Thanks,” she said, offering him a slight smile though she suddenly began to worry. She had assumed it wouldn’t help her situation, but she never thought about how it might affect Seamus. Though it made sense. If Alecto Carrow found out about Seamus, she would no doubt use him to get to her. He didn’t have the protection of a Death Eater father that Theo did. She would need to be more careful, not only for her safety but also Seamus’.

“Don’t mention it,” Nott replied, though there was a slightly strained look on his face. “My father and step-mother still seem to buy that you are interested in me and that… well… that you may yet reconsider your loyalties. Though, I think it’s more along the lines of once everything is said and done and… he’s won, you’ll make the smart decision…” Ellie felt a shiver go down her spine.

She didn’t want to think about that possibility. There was no way that Voldemort and the Death Eaters would win - they couldn’t, could they? Then everything they had been doing, all the deaths and disappearances - her father’s death - it all would be for nothing. But she supposed that should the worst happen, at least Nott was providing her some sort of lifeline. But rather than respond, all she could do was swallow, her mouth going slightly dry.

Maybe she should have stayed at the manor.

“It’s going to be okay, Ellie,” Nott whispered. She looked over at him, seeing him stare at her, an earnestness in his eyes. “Either way, it’ll be okay. You and your family will be safe. I’ll make sure of it.” She just nodded and turned back to her book. She didn’t want to think too hard about what he might have to do in order to keep her family safe if Voldemort should win. She knew that he hadn’t taken the mark yet. She hoped he wouldn’t have to. Just as he was helping her, she wanted to help save him hopefully from that.

“Suppose I should get started on transfiguration…”

~~~

Ellie sighed as she walked back into the common room later, her chat with Theo still going through her head. She knew that he was just trying to help her, though she still wasn’t completely sure why. And she did feel like she could trust him. But there had been something in his eyes that said that he had been slightly hurt by the rumors about her and Seamus. More so when she confirmed them.

“Ellie,” Seamus said, walking up at her. She came to a stop, too caught up in her thoughts to realize he was there until she nearly ran into him.

“Finnegan,” she said, before sidestepping around him. Seamus frowned slightly, as though he had completely forgotten earlier that he nearly accused Ellie of really being sweet on Nott. Truth be told, she almost preferred Theo’s company to Seamus’ recent short temper.

“Where are you going, I thought we could-”

“I can’t,” Ellie hissed as she frowned at him, though glanced around to make sure that no one else was paying attention to them. Nott had found out. That meant anyone in their house could be talking about it. While she knew no one would intentionally say anything about it to others outside the house, she also knew that a fair amount had loose lips and probably wouldn’t think to check who could be listening in before talking.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

“Oh, I dunno, the war perhaps,” Ellie said, her voice clipped as she started back towards the dorms.

“El-”

“Don’t, Finnegan,” she said, her voice low, though her eyes conveyed a quiet desperation for him to listen to her. Seamus just nodded and stepped back before striding over to Neville. Ellie sighed and turned, going up the stairs to the fifth year girls’ dorm.

“Okay, what was that? Did you and Finnegan have a fight that you didn’t tell me about?” Ginny asked, walking in behind her.

“No,” Ellie said as she threw her bag on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Nott knows about us.” Ginny’s eyes widened. 

“How did he find out?” she asked. “I thought you two were pretty careful. Honestly, if I didn’t already know, I wouldn’t even guess when you were sneaking off.”

“Apparently there are rumors going around Slytherin. Said he’s already had to stand up for me twice now. No one’s seen us together, but apparently Seamus looks at me a certain way,” Ellie said, rolling her eyes. She sat down on her bed. “He told me I needed to be more careful or everyone would know.” She went quiet as she frowned at the floor.

“What is it, Elle?” Ginny asked as she sat next to her.

“It’s tiring… all of this. Pretending to date Nott, while hiding the fact that I’m actually dating Seamus. Worrying what the Carrows could do to him if they found out since they can’t touch me. Really, he would be fair game to them. Dealing with Mum and all. Did you know Lupin left the manor?” Ellie rambled, looking at her.

“No, what for?” Ginny asked. Ellie shrugged.

“Beats me. No one has said why, just that he’s away for some time. And it’s getting hard to get letters to them anyway,” Ellie said. “Maybe Mum was right… maybe I should have stayed at the manor…”

“This… after all your shouting about how coming back was the right thing to do,” Ginny replied. Ellie frowned at her. “It’s too late to change your mind, even if you wanted to.” Ellie nodded.

“That is true. I’m stuck here at Hogwarts for the time being regardless. Just wish things weren’t so… complicated…” Ellie said.

“You know… if it’s really getting too much, you can always break things off with Nott. I’m sure DA can step up and watch out for you more,” Ginny said. “Might help with Seamus as well.”

“I know, but… it _is_ helping,” Ellie said. “Being with Nott. The Slytherins aren’t bothering me and the Carrows have backed off, granted it’s not been that long since we’ve come back… There’s no telling how long that will last.” Ginny reached out and patted Ellie’s hand. “Argh, as if it this year weren’t already complicated enough.” Ellie flopped back on her bed. “I think… for now I should put some space between me and Seamus? Just until things blow over…”

“You do realize you need to tell him that,” Ginny said sensibly. Ellie looked over at her. “You can’t just start putting space between you without explaining why…”

“I know,” Ellie said, frowning slightly. “I wasn’t going to do that. Just I’ve about had enough of Seamus’ attitude today.” 

“Boys,” Ginny said, falling back on the bed next to Ellie.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ellie said softly, looking over at her. “Just because we haven’t heard anything… doesn’t mean that something’s wrong or they’re hurt…”

“I know,” Ginny said with a sigh. “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry about them… they are still in danger whatever they are doing…”

“We have to keep up the hope. They’ll do whatever it is Dumbledore sent them off to do,” Ellie said. Ginny looked over at her. “This won’t last forever.”

“To think I wish we could go back to the days when all we had to worry about was getting homework finished and such,” she said.

“Same. And not being late to transfiguration,” Ellie added.

“Or blowing something up in Snape’s class,” Ginny continued.

“Avoiding detention with Snape,” Ellie said with a sigh.

“Quidditch.”

“Ducking your prankster brothers.”

“Snogging.”

“Passing OWLs.”

“I’m sure you’ll pass OWLs,” Ginny said, frowning slightly. “You’ve always been good at school. And despite everything, you’re still near the top of your class.”

“I know, just… hard to concentrate lately,” Ellie replied. “Though suppose the good thing about meeting up with Nott is that he’s been helping me with my homework.”

“Silver lining?” Ginny offered.

“Yea, suppose,” Ellie said, now staring at the ceiling again. “You think Mum and Lupin’ll be okay?”

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked.

“I think Mum is starting to lose it,” Ellie said. “And there is something definitely off with her and Lupin. I mean, why else would he just… go off on his own?”

“I’m sure there’s a reason for it,” Ginny said, though there was clearly some worry in her voice. “He’ll be back soon. And your mum’ll be fine.”

“I’m not so sure. She’s convinced that Selwyn is going to come after me… though I suppose she’s not that far off,” Ellie said. “What if he does try to come for me?”

“We won’t let him take you from Hogwarts, Ellie,” Ginny said. “I’ve told you this. We can hide you in the room of requirement. Use the tunnel to sneak you to the Hog’s Head,” Ellie sighed and nodded. Ginny then sat up and started pulling Ellie up. 

“What?” Ellie asked.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs. Sure Moira and Meredith are waiting for us,” Ginny said. “And you could stand to loosen up a bit. If Seamus is a bother, I’ll tell him to bugger off for now.” Ellie smiled at her and nodded.

“Alright…” 


	18. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When left to her own devices, it's all Aurora can do to keep it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_January 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora sat at the iron table in the greenhouse, staring out the window at the snow-covered grounds surrounding the manor. The sky was overcast, and a brittle wind had been blowing all day, though she hadn’t actually stepped outside. She could see it raking through the now dead gardens over the back lawn. Ryan babbled away in his playpen as he played with his various toys. Sighing, she looked down at the letter on the table in front of her and her long-cold tea.

It was short, as though McGonagall barely had any time to jot down what was there. And it was the same as always. The students were safe. Ellie was safe. Evan Selwyn hadn’t been seen anywhere near the castle.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to get anything in and out of Hogwarts without Snape or one of the Carrows catching on. However, McGonagall had finally managed. But it had taken three weeks to get any word since Ellie left.

It was bad enough that Remus was still gone. And Evan hadn’t been seen. One more thing and Aurora was sure that she would completely lose the little hold that she had on her sanity.

“Aurora,” Shacklebolt called out. Aurora immediately jumped to her feet, eager to hear whatever news he had for her. He had been out most of the day with Tonks and she was eager to hear if he had anything for her. Ryan pulled himself up, holding onto the edge of the playpen. Shacklebolt stopped as he walked into the greenhouse, taking in Aurora. She was wringing her hands and shifting from one foot to the other.

“Has he eaten?” Tonks asked, walking in behind Shacklebolt and going over to the baby. 

“Yes, not long ago,” Aurora said, looking over to see the young auror pick him up. “He needs to go down for a nap.”

“I can take care of that,” Tonks said, offering her a smile as she walked out of the greenhouse with him. Aurora turned to Shacklebolt, the worry setting in even deeper. If Tonks was taking the baby away, this couldn’t be good news. Why was Tonks taking the baby away? Was it Remus? Had he seen him? Was something wrong?

“How is he? Is he hurt?” she asked urgently. “Please don’t tell me he’s dead.”

“He’s not dead, Aurora. Remus is fine,” Shacklebolt said, noting that Aurora began to relax almost immediately. Though it wasn’t for long. 

“What else is it, then?” she asked, starting to pace again. Shacklebolt didn’t want to say it out loud but more and more lately, Aurora was starting to look and act like Sirius had in those final months he was stuck at headquarters. Even just normal updates seemed to set her off. And part of him knew that they needed to find something for her to focus on, to take her mind off being cooped up here or else she would likely run off and straight into something dangerous without thinking.

Much like Sirius had.

“Remus is fine. He not making much progress, but still thinks there’s a chance he can convince a few not to join the Dark Lord,” Shacklebolt said, keeping his voice calm and even, hoping it would help.

“And Evan?” Aurora asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. Shacklebolt sighed.

“Still in the wind,” he replied. “But we’ll find him. I know we will.” Aurora nodded and turned away, walking through the plants towards the windows.

“Thank you, Kingsley. Mrs. Clark will take care of you in the kitchen if you need anything,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said before turning and leaving the room. Aurora sighed and looked down, rubbing her forehead. It wasn’t much in the way of news, but at least it wasn’t bad, horrible news.

It had been nearly three weeks since Remus ran off. Nearly three weeks that Ellie had been at Hogwarts. And much longer since the last time they had heard about Evan. He could be anywhere, planning anything. Even planning to take Ellie from Hogwarts. She turned and rushed back over to the table, picking up the letter and scanning through it again.

It wasn’t very long, likely all McGonagall could send for the time being. Writing in code took a while and she was busy with her classes as well as looking out for the students. She assured Aurora that Ellie was safe and unharmed. She hadn’t been in detention with the Carrows - thank goodness - and seemed to have settled into her classes and schoolwork. She once again assured Aurora that she and the other professors were doing everything that they could to make sure all the students were safe and that no one got into the castle that shouldn’t be there.

Sighing, Aurora sat down in the chair and put the letter down. She wished that Remus would write her directly, but instead he sent word through Shacklebolt. It would have to do for now. She wanted to talk about that night and having so many things left unsaid only increased her anxiety.

As if she didn’t have enough to worry about at the moment. This war was going to kill her from anxiety alone.

Taking a deep breath, she stood and started to make her way to the kitchen. There was going to be a meeting that night and she needed to make sure they had tea and provisions ready. At least it was something to focus on.

~~~

Aurora sat in the den, looking down at her teacup as Shacklebolt spoke. She had hoped McGonagall would be there but figured from the letter that she wouldn’t. Fair enough. She looked up and around the room, noting the faces that were missing. Nearly half of them were gone somewhere. The Weasley twins had tried to keep things light and airy, but even they were rather quiet tonight. Swallowing she brought the teacup to her lips and took a sip, trying to still the shaking of her hands, but from the look she saw Molly Weasley giving her out of the corner of her eye, she could clearly tell she was failing. Instead, she put the teacup down on a nearby table and held her hands together on her lap.

“What’s being done about Hogwarts?” she asked during a lull in conversation. Everyone looked at her. It wasn’t the first time she had brought it up. In fact, nearly every meeting they had, she asked about the school or mentioned it, though she was sure that the others were just as worried. Shacklebolt sighed.

“As we’ve said before, we’re doing everything that can be done. We have members taking turns watching Hogsmeade, though it’s becoming more difficult to get into the village or even near the castle. McGonagall is doing everything she can from inside,” he said. It was the same thing that he had always said, but it never made her feel any better.

“They’ll be fine,” Molly said calmly, reaching over to pat her hand. Aurora nodded and looked at her lap as Shacklebolt continued on with the next bit of news. She zoned out, not really paying attention to it. What did it matter? She wasn’t allowed to leave the manor anyway. No, all she could do was stay here and wait. Spend her time in the greenhouse working on potions and whatnot. Look after Ryan and the refugee aurors that were living there, though coming and going with increasing frequency. She waited until Shacklebolt had finished before politely excusing herself and going to retrieve the baby from Mrs. Clark. 

Ryan was a bit fussy when she took him to his room, but she knew it was because he was tired and needed to go down for the night. As soon as she arrived in the room, she began walking around, bouncing him as she sang softly. But he wouldn’t settle, just continued crying. Aurora felt tears prick at her own eyes as she continued.

“Please, my dear, you need to sleep,” she said as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked down at his face, scrunched up as he wailed. “Oh, I know… I miss him too,” she whispered. “But he’s not here, so I need you to go down for me. Can you do that?” She put him on her shoulder, patting his back as she squeezed her eyes shut and continued bouncing him, more tears pouring down her own cheeks. “Yes… I know it’s not fair… but we have to keep on…”

“Aurora?”

She turned to look at the door to the nursery, seeing Molly standing there with a worried look on her face.

“I can’t seem to get him to settle down,” she said, her voice shaking. Molly walked over and took the baby from her arms and then went to sit down in the rocking chair, singing softly as she rocked him. Soon enough, Ryan stopped crying before he finally closed his eyes. Aurora stood watching, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She felt like a failure in that moment. What mother couldn’t get her own child to settle down? Couldn’t comfort her own son? Molly then stood and walked over, placing the baby in the crib. She turned towards Aurora, leading her out of the room. 

“Thank you,” she breathed. “It’s been… a bit harder to get him down since…”

“Oh, my dear,” Molly said, pulling the younger woman into her arms for a hug. “I know it’s not been easy…”

“I just… what if something happens to him? Or to Ellie? I don’t think I could bear it,” Aurora said, her voice breaking. “I can’t lose anyone else. And there’s not a goddamn thing I can do. I’m stuck here and there is nothing I can do… I’ve never felt this, this… worthless… I can’t even comfort my own son… protect my own daughter...”

Molly stepped back and took Aurora’s face in her hands.

“You, Aurora Greenthistle, are not worthless,” she said firmly. “You are a brave witch. A formidable witch. And Ellie, Ryan and Remus, they’re going to need you to be strong.” Aurora remained silent. “You’ve made it this far; you can make it until this is all over.”

“But what if-”

“We cannot dwell on the what-ifs. Dare say I drive myself batty half the time thinking about the what-ifs. Four of my sons are in the Order. Ginny is off at Hogwarts on her own. Percy is… And Ron… we haven’t heard word of him in so long… but I have to have hope that they are going to be alright. That all of us are going to get through this. And you do as well. Do you hear me?” Aurora nodded as Molly smiled. 

“And if it gets to be too much, then you just pop over to see me for a spot of tea and we’ll talk all about it,” Molly continued. Aurora nodded again. Molly patted her cheek. “You’ll be alright, Aurora. We all will.”

“I certainly hope so,” Aurora whispered. 

“And some other advice… next chance you get… tell him how you feel,” Molly said.

“I’m not so sure I know how I feel,” Aurora admitted, beyond the point of being shocked that Molly would have picked up on things with Remus. “We… things are so… complicated…”

“They don’t have to be,” Molly replied. “He loves you, Aurora. And I can see that you clearly care for him. You don’t have to rush into anything if you aren’t ready, but just talk to him. I think it’s what you both need.” Aurora gulped, though she knew Molly was right. It was what she wanted, after all. To talk to him. She wasn’t sure just what to say or how to say it, but they did need to speak about so many things.

“Now then, I don’t know about you, but I find a good cuppa helps me to clear my head,” Molly said, starting towards the stairs and pulling Aurora along. “Arthur and I don’t need to be back home soon.”

“Thank you, Molly… for everything,” Aurora said. Molly stopped and smiled at her.

“I’m always here if you need me.”


	19. Happy Valentine's Day, Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the midst of everything, there's always times for Valentine's Day.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_February 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie stared at her lunch plate, finding herself not so hungry. Even though she had spoken to Seamus, he was still upset about her avoiding him. Granted she had glossed over a lot, namely the fact that she was doing it for his own safety. Actually, she had only mentioned that she heard rumors going around about them. Perhaps she should have told him everything. But she didn’t really see any other way. What Nott said was true - if he found out, it wouldn’t take long for others. And she didn’t trust any of the Slytherins to keep the information to themselves. No, they’d likely go straight to the Carrows. And then Seamus would be in danger. More so than he already was on his own.

“Ellie, you okay?” Ginny asked softly. Ellie looked over at her but before she could answer, there was a large ‘thop’ that caused bits of food to fly up on her. She turned and looked down, seeing a large, rather ostentatious bouquet of flowers there. Immediately, her cheeks began to burn as the students around her started whispering. She wasn’t sure why she was embarrassed - she had been “dating” Nott for nearly the whole year at this point. But still, she didn’t like that he was throwing it around like this.

She reached for the attached note, reading a short message from him before sliding it into her pocket. She glanced across the table, seeing Seamus glaring across the room at the Slytherin table. Huffing, she gathered up her things and the flowers, intending to rush off and put them in her room before anyone else saw them, though she was sure that the whole school would be talking about it regardless.

“Ellie?”

Groaning, she stopped and turned around, seeing Nott had followed her out of the great hall. At least he hadn’t approached her in front of the entire school. That would have been far more embarrassing.

“What?” she asked.

“I… do you not like the flowers?” he asked as he walked up to her. “I thought all girls liked flowers… and I remembered that your mum and grandmother… well, their greenhouses have been famous for years, so…”

“I…” Ellie looked down at the bouquet. “They’re lovely, I just… never really been one for large displays of affection… or wealth.” She looked back up at him. He nodded, then looked around to make sure they were alone before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. 

“Actually… I’ve got something else… something a bit more practical. Didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone, though,” he said, opening it and stepping towards her. It was a small silver charm in the shape of a heart. “To add to your bracelet. It’ll tell me if you’re in danger… so that I can help.” Ellie didn’t say anything, just watched as he pulled it out and attached it to her bracelet. Ellie stared at it a moment, a funny feeling in her stomach. She then looked up at him, finding that Nott was avoiding looking in her eyes and seemed rather nervous, which was unlike him. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing all of this because he really did fancy her. Bugger, that was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. Though part of her started to feel a bit guilty. If he did and finally got around to saying it, she didn’t relish having to tell him she didn’t feel the same.

“Why are you doing this?” she blurted out, surprising herself. Hadn’t she just been thinking that she didn’t want to know if he fancied her? _Stupid, bloody mouth,_ she complained in her head. Nott finally looked up and met her eyes. 

“Truth be told… I don’t really believe it… everything that everyone else does. That my parents do… But with both of them being Death Eaters, not like I can really escape it. However… I just thought… if I can help you. Keep at least you safe, then I suppose that’s worth it… At least it’s something I can do...” Ellie just stared at him, finding that she still had more questions, but would leave it for now. 

“If you do want to run away…” she said softly, glancing around. “We could help you, you know.” Nott sighed. He stared at Ellie, his eyes swirling with pain and a bit of guilt. But then it was gone and replaced with resolution.

“It’s… too late for me. But not for you,” he said before turning and walking off. 

~~~

Ellie huffed as she saw the portrait hole come into view. She just wanted to get the flowers to her room and then get to class, forgetting about everything going on. Ruddy boys making her feel all sorts of odd. She was worried about Nott, more so than before. And then there was Seamus and his bloody glaring. It was a miracle the whole school hadn’t figured things out with the way he had been acting lately.

“Ellie.” 

Stopping, she sighed and turned around, seeing Seamus quickly walking up to her. 

“Can we talk?” he asked. She looked around, seeing that they were alone. She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him, leading her to an empty room down the hall. “Do you really need to keep avoiding me? Is it because… have you really started feeling something for him? Just… be honest with me. I’ve seen how he looks at you... And I can take it.” 

Ellie’s mouth dropped open, stunned a bit. How many times had she assured him? But at the same time, she could tell that he was genuinely worried, so she snapped her mouth shut and put the flowers down before stepping up to him.

“I don’t fancy him,” she said simply. “Really, and it’s getting a bit tiring having to remind you all the time. Do you not trust me?”

“I do, but… how long do we have to keep away from each other?” he asked, his emotions clear in his eyes. Ellie sighed and shook her head. She needed to be completely honest with him now, it seemed.

“I don’t know, but… I told you that Nott found out about us,” she said. He nodded. “And that if he could, it wouldn’t take long for others to. And… well… he also said that it wouldn’t be good for you if the Carrows found out. For the time being, they can’t touch me, but they could hurt you to get to me.”

Seamus frowned slightly.

“You mean… this is all because you’re worried… about me?” he asked. Ellie nodded and reached up, lightly touching a new bruise on his cheek.

“Can you blame me? You’re already in detention more often than not,” she replied. “I couldn’t stand it if something really bad happened to you because of me.” Seamus sighed and shook his head. He reached out and took her hands. 

“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me,” he said. “In fact… I can help you. Let me protect you. Not him.” Ellie frowned slightly.

“As much as I would prefer that… you can’t stop the Carrows like he can. Or the Slytherins,” she said. “Can you?” Seamus was silent. They both knew the answer. As a half-blood and Gryffindor, he didn’t have any standing with any of them. “As long as Nott’s father thinks I’m happily dating his son, they can’t touch me.”

“I wish you didn’t have to do this,” he said softly, pulling her closer. Ellie wrapped her arms around him, all of a sudden finding her preoccupation with how Nott felt about her silly. It didn’t matter. While she still worried about him, she cared far more about boy standing before her. 

“Me too. But it’s not forever. And it’s not like I have to marry him or anything,” Ellie replied. She stepped back and looked up at Seamus. “It’s just for now…”

“Until this all ends,” Seamus added. “Whenever that is.”

“Perhaps if we were… far more careful, we could start meeting up again,” she suggested. Seamus smiled and kissed her.

“I’d like that,” he said. “Ah… also…” 

He stepped back and reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a box. He opened it, revealing a small silver charm in the shape of a quaffle. She chuckled and looked up at him. 

“Thought you could add it to your bracelet. It’s got a protection charm on it as well,” he said. Ellie nodded, taking it from the box and putting it on the bracelet, though being careful to hide the one that Theodore had given her. Seemed the two boys in her life were more alike than either of them thought.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, smiling up at him. She then kissed him. “I’ll cherish it always.” 

“Good,” Seamus said. 

“Now… I really must go,” she said, stepping away from him. “I’ll go first.” Seamus nodded.

Ellie gathered her things, then turned and left the room, being careful to make sure that no one saw her. She then made her way into the common room and up to her room, a small smile on her face as she put the flowers down and started to check her bag, making sure she had all the books she needed for today.

Perhaps things would be alright.

~~~

“They really are lovely,” Ginny said as she looked at the roses that Ellie had put into a vase later on that night. She looked over at her. “He does know how to pick out beautiful flowers.” 

“That’s not all,” Ellie said. She hopped off her bed and walked over, holding her wrist out. Ginny took her wrist in her hands and studied it. 

“Two charms?” she asked, the surprise clear on her face.

“Well… that one is from Theodore, and… that one is from Seamus,” Ellie said. “Both have protection charms on them.” Ginny chuckled. 

“Seems they think alike,” she replied, letting Ellie’s wrist go. “And have at least one thing in common… the desire to keep you safe.” Ellie sighed and walked back over to her bed. 

“Yea, well… doesn’t really feel like I’m in much danger at the moment,” she replied lightly. “Even Alecto has been taking it easy on me. Her brother doesn’t even acknowledge my presence. And I haven’t noticed any of the Slytherins so much as looking at me, well, save Theodore’s friends. But that’s only when we hang out.” 

“Likely thanks to Nott’s father,” Ginny said, walking over and sitting next to her. “Is it really so bad? Dating him?”

“Horrible,” Ellie said with a grin and a dramatic roll of her eyes. “I don’t know what he sees in Zabini. Such a wicked flirt. Really… it’s the absolute worst thing in the world.” Ginny shoved her lightly.

“I’m serious. What do you talk about with him?” she asked. 

“Well… mostly we do our homework together, but we talk about other things… quidditch. Wizard’s Chess,” Ellie said. “A bit about our families. Though I talk about mine more so than he talks about his.”

“Guess I could understand that,” Ginny replied. Ellie’s thoughts turned to how things were before her mother left Selwyn Manor. “You didn’t like to talk about things before…”

“And yet, you still got it out of me anyway,” Ellie replied. Ginny scoffed slightly.

“I’m your best friend. It’s my job,” she said.

“And it did help… talking about it with you. To be honest, I suppose that’s what makes this easier… I understand him. And he understands me,” Ellie said. “We do have similar backgrounds and all. He said that he doesn’t really buy into all of it. The blood purity stuff. Pureblood way of life… but his parents are Death Eaters. Thinks there’s no way out of it for him…”

“That’s horrible,” Ginny said. Ellie nodded.

“I get it. That trapped feeling. When Mum was with him and I thought he was my father… I just… I knew in a way that no matter what I wanted or thought, I’d never be free of him,” she said softly. “That he was going to decide my future for me and there wasn’t a thing I could do about it.”

“Surely there would have been something,” Ginny said. “And it doesn’t matter now. Your mum ran away. Got the divorce. He can’t force you to do anything now. You can do whatever you want in the future.” Ellie sighed and nodded.

“Yea, but… Evan Selwyn is out there somewhere,” she replied. “Merlin knows what he’s planning…”

“You know that none of us will let him get to you or your mum,” Ginny said earnestly. “I mean… you’ve got the Order. DA. We’re all looking out for you two. And Ryan. If we have anything to do about it, he’ll never get close enough to try anything.” Ellie smiled wanly.

“At least there’s that,” she said with a sigh. “Though sometimes I worry if it’s enough. Things are getting bad…”

“But it does us no good to sit around and fret about it,” Ginny said. “Not when there are things that we can do. And if I know you as well as I think I do – which is quite well, Ellie Black – you’re a fighter. And your mum is a fighter.” Ellie stared at her best friend a few moments before hugging her.

“Thanks… I needed that,” she said softly, her eyes going to her trunk where she kept the box of letters from her father. More and more lately she had been reading through them again, finding comfort in his words. In the fact that she was half Sirius Black. And if he could fight in the last war and survive, then so could she. Albeit without a 13-year stint in Azkaban.

“Seriously, Ellie. You’re much stronger than you give yourself credit sometimes,” Ginny continued. Ellie scoffed slightly, pushing her friend back.  
  


“I beg your pardon. I know how strong I am. I am the daughter of-"  
  
“Yes, I know,” Ginny said, cutting her off with a grin. “We all know.” Ellie chuckled. “Now, if you’re done, we really should get to the room of requirement. The meeting’s about to start.”  
  
Ellie hopped off her bed and grabbed her wand, sliding it into her robe pocket.  
  
“Let’s go. Do you remember the password for tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I never addressed this, but going to go in and edit tags and whatnot. This story (as you can already see) goes off canon. Probably should mark it as AU. But really, I couldn't help myself. I am a slave to the muses...


	20. Missteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Aurora is allowed out of the manor to do something. But she's reminded just how dangerous work with the Order can be.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_February 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora crept quietly out of the nursery, happy that she had finally gotten Ryan to go down for his nap. While he was starting to go to sleep a bit easier, sometimes she still struggled with it as Remus had often taken on the task. She pushed the thought from her mind though, not wanting to dwell too long on the fact that he was still gone, and she still had no idea if or when he would come back. She did not need to be thinking about him right now, or the fact that he was so good with the baby.

She quickly made her way to the library, hoping to check on the aurors’ progress as well as see if Shacklebolt had any news. Usually it was always the same – everything was fine, there was nothing for her to worry about (a clear lie, she couldn’t help but think). And she knew as well as anyone just how quickly things could change. 

The aurors were a bit more excited than she had seen them when she walked in. She stopped for a moment, looking around and wondering what had happened. Her eyes fell on Shacklebolt and she walked straight up to him.

“What’s happening?” she asked firmly. He paused in talking to Thacker and turned to her, his expression clearly saying he hadn’t planning on telling her whatever it was. At least not at this moment.

“Selwyn’s at Malfoy Manor,” he replied. Aurora’s eyes widened. “But it’s heavily warded and guarded. There’s no way we could even think of getting in.”

“I could get through the wards,” she said automatically. Shacklebolt frowned at her, though the others quieted, eager to hear what she had to say. “You know that I could, if given time to study them.”

“It’s time that I’m not sure we have. Not to mention, you would have to go there,” he replied. “If he were to discover you there, it would be ample opportunity for him to grab you and we would be heavily outnumbered.”

“You all are constantly running off on dangerous missions,” Aurora said calmly. “Don’t you think it’s time you used the assets that I have? I did it all the time in the first Order-”

“But it’s different now,” Shacklebolt said. Aurora sighed and shook her head. She was getting tired of everyone using her children as an excuse to keep her locked up in the manor. 

“Look, I don’t have to be part of the group that goes in – if that’s what you ultimately do. But at least take me there and let me have a look at them. At the very least I can tell you how to break them down and then you can do the work while I come back here, if you want. Though it would be better if I did it myself,” she said, planning her hands on her hips. “You know that I’m good at it. You’ve seen what I can do.” 

Shacklebolt just stared at her, mentally weighing his options. He did know that she was better than most of the aurors at getting through protective wards. Had heard the things she did in the first war. But at the same time, he knew how dangerous it would be to take her there. Especially if Evan Selwyn was in the manor and someone caught on to what they were doing. All it would take was one small misstep and they would all be in the clutches of Death Eaters. And he was certain that Selwyn wouldn’t allow Aurora to get out alive. Even if they could eventually rescue her, there was no telling what shape she would be in.

Not to mention, Remus would never forgive him if she got caught under his watch.

“I think we should let her have a shot,” Tonks said. Shacklebolt scowled at the young auror as Aurora smiled and looked as though she wanted to kiss her. “Like she said, we don’t have to do an infiltration. Just… take her there, see what she can find out, then come back and plan.” 

Sighing, he glanced around the room, already seeing that he was outnumbered. They were all quickly taking Aurora’s side. Finally, he shook his head and met Aurora’s eyes.

“Fine. We’ll go tomorrow night. But do not attempt to break them down. You are to just study them and then we come here and plan everything. And you will _not_ be on the infiltration mission if we do one,” he said firmly. Aurora’s grin turned slightly smug as she walked over to the map.

“I agree to the terms. Now… what’s the plan for getting there…”

~~~

Aurora stood silently in the trees, staring ahead intently. While it was barely visible, she could see the small disruption in the landscape that signified where the protective barrier started. She had to admit that it was tougher than most she had faced in the past. Even at this distance, she was fighting the urge to turn around and walk away. 

Shacklebolt and Tonks stood at her sides, the three of them under disillusionment charms as well as dressed in black, should they come across any guards or patrols. 

“Can you get a good enough read from here?” Shacklebolt whispered. Aurora frowned as she waved her wand in an intricate pattern, muttering a few spells under her breath. She then stopped and shook her head.

“I need to get closer,” she whispered back. 

“Too much closer and you won’t be under the cover of the treeline,” he replied. “If you can even get any closer.”

“I can,” Aurora said. She then took a few steps forward, stopping a moment as she felt the spell get a bit stronger. She waved her wand again, the feeling immediately passing as she ventured forward a few more steps.

“I thought I told you no infiltration,” Shacklebolt hissed as he and Tonks moved up to her sides again, both of them scanning the woods around them for any indication that an alarm had been sounded when she broke down the spell.

“Relax, I didn’t take it down completely. Just a bit in this spot. And needed it if I’m going to figure out the charms and spells used in the barrier. I needed to get closer,” she said, still studying the empty space in front of them. She didn’t waste any time getting to work, knowing that time was of the essence. She didn’t think anyone in the manor would detect what she had done, but this whole plan would only work if they got in and out without anyone knowing.

The only sound was that of her whispering as she worked through the layers of spells and wards, slowly determining how many and which ones had been used and the order they had been used in. Tonks and Shacklebolt remained attentively scanning the area around them, their ears and eyes trained on any sort of approach.

Aurora started to smile to herself. She nearly had it all figured out. Just another minute or two, another incantation or so, and then she would have it and they could leave. She felt her spirit soar at finally being able to do something more than brew potions and concoctions. At being useful.

“What was that?” Tonks whispered suddenly. Aurora stopped a moment as Shacklebolt whipped his head over in the direction of where Tonks was looking. Aurora turned back to to the barrier, quickly trying to finish so they could get out of there. 

“Shit. Someone’s coming. We’re leaving,” Shacklebolt said, grabbing Aurora and pulling her back.

“But I need to undo my reversal, or they’ll know we were here,” she said, still waving her wand at the protective barrier.

“We wait any longer and they will catch us,” he hissed back at her. With one final wave of her wand, Aurora finally turned, following Shacklebolt as bolts of light shot through the trees. She ducked and took off at a sprint while Tonks shot a few spells in the direction of the others were coming from. 

They just needed to get a bit farther and then they could safely apparate. 

“You there! Stop!” someone shouted.

Aurora ventured a look over her shoulder, seeing two men in dark cloaks running through the trees after them, though they were looking around as though they weren’t sure just where they were. She breathed a silent prayer for disillusionment charms. Shacklebolt growled in frustration as he threw up a shield to block two hexes that had been about to hit them. Even without being able to see them, the spells had come too close. And they had now just given away their position.

“Almost there,” Tonks said, grabbing Aurora’s arm. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed Shacklebolt’s arm, knowing it would be easier if they all went together. 

“THERE! THEY’RE OVER THERE!”

Just as Aurora looked over her shoulder again, she felt the pull of side-along apparition and they were gone.

~~~

Once they had arrived back within the safety of the manor, the three walked into the library where the others were waiting. The earlier rush and satisfaction she had felt at doing something had quickly faded as Aurora cursed under her breath while sitting in a chair.

“Did you not figure them out?” Thacker asked, looking at the three.

“I did, but won’t do any good,” Aurora said, grimacing. “They discovered us. And they’ll likely change all the wards because of that.” She looked up at Shacklebolt and Tonks. “I’m sorry…”

“You did good work,” Shacklebolt said, surprising her. She was sure that he would scold her for undoing one of the protective charms. It had likely set off some sort of alarm and that’s how they got caught. “For all we know, they may do regular patrols around the woods and that’s how they discovered us.”

“But they wouldn’t know what we were doing, would they?” Tonks asked. “We could still use the information and attempt an infiltration.” Aurora shook her head.

“Even if they didn’t figure out why we were there, just the fact that we were there and got away is enough. They’ll either do new protective charms or reinforce what they already had,” she said. “It would be foolish to go back. At least anytime soon.” She looked around the group, noting the look of surprise on Shacklebolt’s face.

“What can you tell us about the wards that were there?” he asked. “Even if we don’t go back, it could be helpful. Perhaps others have used something similar and honestly, we could use any and all information we can get our hands on.”

Aurora took a deep breath and then started a long, detailed explanation of every spell, charm and ward that she had detected. There were many. Much more than she expected for a manor. Even if they had gotten away undetected, she was a bit dubious on how an infiltration would have gone. It would take hours at least to get through just half of the layers. Potentially days or even up to a week to get through all of them.

When she finished, she looked around the room at the aurors.

“Why would they have so many?” one asked. It was the question burning on everyone’s mind. Aurora sighed as she sat back in her chair. There was only one reason for there to be that many charms somewhere.

“It’s obvious… Voldemort is there,” she said hollowly. There was more silence as the aurors looked at each other. Aurora looked over at the map. “Even I think it would be reckless to try and go back. The element of surprise would only work for so long and I’m not sure even I could get through all of them fast enough. It would take days. Then there’s the matter of getting back out. No… we can’t try to grab Evan while he’s at Malfoy Manor. We’ll need to wait until he moves again.”

Shacklebolt studied her a moment, surprised that Aurora was even saying that it would be foolish to go back. He thought that he would have to stop her from attempting to break down the spells even though she swore she would only try to figure out what they had up. But it seemed just that little taste of getting out and doing something was enough to knock some sense back into her head. 

“So, what do we do?” Tonks asked. She looked at Shacklebolt. 

“For now… we keep watch. Wait for Selwyn to move. There’s not enough of us to launch any sort of attack on the manor with Voldemort there right now. Though we can start talking logistics of it and maybe recruit more help to attempt something later on,” he said rationally. While part of him knew that it would be better to end the war right now - go after Voldemort when they knew where he was - he also didn’t want to launch a suicide mission unless he was absolutely sure it would work. 

Aurora pushed up out of her chair and started for the door, intending to go to the kitchen to get some tea now that her part was done. 

“Aurora,” Shacklebolt said. She stopped and turned to face him. “We have more to discuss in regard to tracking Selwyn. If you intend to go out with us again, I suggest you sit back down.” Aurora’s eyes widened and she swore she saw a hint of a smile on his normally serious face. She then nodded and moved back to the chair.

“Very well…”

~~~

“You’re sure they were Order members?” Lucius Malfoy said, keeping his voice low as he glanced nervously towards the door to his study. Voldemort was there and the last thing he wanted was for the Dark Lord to hear that the Order had been on the boundaries of the manor and had escaped. 

“Three of them. They dropped the disillusionment charms just before they apparated. Couldn’t see who it was, but we’re sure it’s the Order. There’s no one else who would be stalking around that area,” one man said, though he looked a bit scared of what Malfoy would do about them getting away. Just as Malfoy was terrified of the Dark Lord, they all knew he was desperate to fight his way back into the Dark Lord’s good graces and would kill whoever necessary to get there. 

“Have you told anyone else of this?” Malfoy asked. The two men shook their heads vigorously. 

“We came straight to you after they got away,” the other said. “But one of them… they had taken down a small part of the barrier. It was the only way they could get so close.”

“Did you inspect it?” Malfoy asked.

“Nothing else was done to it,” the first man said quickly. 

“Very well. Not a word of this to anyone else. Double the patrols and get someone out to reinforce the barrier should they come back,” he hissed.

“Oh, I doubt they’ll come back,” Evan said lazily from the armchair he was seated in. Malfoy looked over, his eyes widening. He hadn’t realized that he was there. Evan snapped the book he was reading shut and gracefully stood, walking over to him. “They were here to inspect the protective wards, I gather. But since they were found, I doubt they will attempt to come back and break through them.” Malfoy frowned.

“Would they be able to determine the wards?” he asked. “Is there someone in the Order that well versed in curse-breaking?”

“I’ve heard that the oldest Weasley is involved - and he’s a skilled cursebreaker. There’s also one more in their ranks who would be able to determine them… and likely how to break them. Or at least determine that it would be futile to try and break them and launch an attack,” Evan said lightly. Malfoy fought from rolling his eyes or strangling him. Selwyn was rather infuriating at times with his arrogance.

“Care to share?” he asked, attempting to keep his voice even.

“My former wife,” Evan said. “In fact, I’m sure it was her that came.” He looked at the two men. “Should consider yourselves lucky you even came across them. Normally she’s rather thorough. If you hadn’t been passing on patrol at that time, you would have never known she was even here.” 

“And what do you suggest we do?” Malfoy asked.

“Double the patrols and such. But mark my words, she won’t attempt to come back if she’s been found out. Won’t risk it. May be Gryffindor, but even she knows a lost cause when she sees it,” Evan said, already walking off. He heard Malfoy huff and then whisper more orders to the men as he continued off to the parlour.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself. If she had been here, that meant one thing - she was looking for him. And oh, this would be so much more enjoyable now that she had finally come out to play. Already ideas were starting to pop into his head on how to truly turn this into a cat-and-mouse game. 

“Soon, Aurora… soon,” he murmured to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into some of the things Aurora can do. I was getting a bit frustrated with having her stuck in the manor all the time. Plus I figured it was getting a bit boring for you guys...


	21. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie overhears something she clearly wasn't meant to and sets out to find answers.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_February 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie stopped a moment, peering around a corner to make sure the coast was clear before motioning Seamus to follow. They didn’t speak as they crept down the hallway, wands out and eyes scanning around, the two listening for anyone that could be coming from either direction. They were making their way to yet another abandoned classroom to spend some time together before the DA meeting that night and stealth was key.

“You sure about this?” Seamus whispered, a worried frown on his face. They were farther from Gryffindor Tower than he cared to go.

“Yes, now be quiet,” Ellie whispered back, her eyes still looking around them. She crept up to another corner, looking down the next hallway. They were nearly there. She smiled to herself when she saw the coast was clear and the doorway just ahead. But just as she was about to step out, there were footsteps.

Seamus grabbed her, pulling her back around the corner as they held their breath, hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t walk past them.

Ellie met his eyes and then looked back out. 

“I’m beginning to doubt your loyalty,” they heard someone spit, though they were still a ways off. Ellie’s eyes widened as her heart started racing. She froze, recognizing Alecto Carrow’s voice. She could feel Seamus’ grip on her arm tighten.

“I do not have time for this, Alecto,” Snape snapped. The footsteps moved closer and already Seamus was already starting to creep back down the hallway, looking for a room or broom closet they could sneak into, but Ellie yanked him back. Though she was frightened, she wanted to hear this. 

“You are barring my way!” Alecto shouted, the footsteps coming to a stop. Ellie ventured a look around, seeing them about halfway down the next corridor. “You’re getting weak! Why the Dark Lord trusts you is be-”

“Do not… finish that statement,” Snape seethed, cutting her off. “May I remind you that I have the Dark Lord’s trust. Fully and completely. Much more so than you.” Ellie watched on, seeing the headmaster glaring down at the shorter professor. She was scowling up at him, though Ellie could clearly make out the bit of worry that had entered into her eyes. “You are skating on thin ice as it is, Alecto. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to distractions. Heed my advice. Stay the course. Maintain your focus.” 

Alecto glared at him a bit longer before huffing and spinning on her heels, storming back in the direction that they had come. Seamus pulled on her arm again. Ellie shook her head, still watching Snape. The headmaster watched until Alecto had disappeared around a corner, sighing as he brought his hand up to his forehead, massaging his temple. He mumbled something to himself and then walked off, going down the same hallway, but turning in the opposite direction at the corner.

“What do you think that’s about?” Ellie whispered, turning back to Seamus. 

“Dunno, but we should get out of here,” Seamus said, finally succeeding in pulling her back down the hallway. 

“He said something about protecting the students,” she said. Seamus stopped and looked down at her, confused.

“What? I didn’t hear that,” he said. 

“Just before he walked off… couldn’t really make out all of it, but I clearly heard him say ‘protecting students,’” she said. “We should tell the others.” Seamus sighed and started walking again, Ellie catching up to him. 

“Not sure that it matters,” he replied.

“But it does matter… Snape is trying to protect the students,” Ellie insisted. 

“Seriously doubt that,” Seamus muttered. 

“But-”

“Just drop it, Ellie,” Seamus said. “He probably wasn’t even talking about himself. If he really were trying to do that, why are so many of us getting hurt in detention?” Ellie huffed and shot a glare at him but continued following him. Something about the interaction was stuck in her head and conjured up a load of questions. Questions that she wanted answered. 

The two continued walking quickly, the closer they got to the room of requirement, the less they were worried about running into anyone. 

“You think Harry’s alright?” Seamus asked, finally breaking the silence. Ellie looked up at him with wide eyes, thrown momentarily at the subject change.

“I hope so,” she said, her brow furrowed. “Has there been any word?”

“Just whatever’s been on Potterwatch,” Seamus said with a sigh. “Which isn’t much. At least we haven’t heard that he’s been caught.” 

“At least there’s that,” Ellie said. 

“Any word from home?” Seamus asked, looking down at her. She sighed heavily.

“Not in a few weeks. I tried to ask McGonagall about it after class the other day, but she just said that she’d let me know if she heard anything. Suppose I should consider no news as good news,” she said. Seamus reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

“I’m sure they’re all fine,” he said, offering her a reassuring smile. Ellie offered him one in return.

“How’s your parents?” she asked. 

“In hiding,” he replied, the smile fading. “I don’t know where they are right now, to be honest. Told them it was best that I don’t.” Ellie stopped suddenly.

“Seamus… why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, guilt seeping into her heart. He turned to her and shrugged.

“Seemed you had enough to worry about without adding my family to it,” he replied. Ellie stepped closer to him, taking his other hand in hers.

“But it worries you. And I care about you. So, I care about them too,” she said. “When did they go into hiding?”

“Sometime during first term. I went to me auntie’s for the holidays,” he said. Ellie couldn’t think of anything reassuring to say, so instead hugged him tightly.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” she whispered, feeling him put his arms around her. 

“Thanks,” he said gruffly. She leaned back slightly, looking up into his eyes.

“And you can talk about it with me, you know,” she said. He nodded, giving her a half smile.

“Just… when I’m with you… I kind of want to forget about everything for a bit,” he said. “Which is another reason I didn’t bring it up… I’m happy when we’re together and didn’t want to muck that up.” 

“It won’t muck it up. You can talk about it if you need to,” she said before going up on her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. “Think that’s kind of what girlfriends are for.” His smile widened as he kissed her again.

“Thanks,” he said softly. The two heard footsteps and quickly stepped apart before hurrying down the hall to the room of requirement, not sure who might be coming and not wanting to risk getting caught. 

They quickly walked in, hearing the loud murmur of several conversations going on at once. Ellie made her way to sit next to Ginny on a sofa as Seamus sat next to her feet on the floor. Ginny shot her a look and Ellie just huffed. The entire DA knew about her arrangement with Nott. While she wasn’t about to inform them that she and Seamus were actually together, she didn’t think any of them would talk about what they saw inside the room of requirement while out elsewhere in the castle.

“Alright, alright!” Neville shouted, getting everyone to quiet down. He then looked around the room, taking stock of everyone who was there. Before he spoke, the door opened once more, and Cho Chang rushed in and sat with the rest of the Ravenclaws. “Now that we’re all here, how are we with detentions?”

Ellie found her thoughts wandering as the various houses went around with updates on how many had been in detention with the Carrows and what had happened. Seemed there were a fair more injuries, but she wasn’t paying that much attention - she was back in the corridor, listening to Snape mumble to himself about protecting students. She was sure that was what he had said, as far-fetched as it may seem. He had personally made life difficult for her last year upon finding out she was Sirius Black’s daughter. But he had stepped in twice this school year to stop the Carrows from getting their hold on her. She wondered if it was just Theodore stepping in to get Alecto to back off, or if there was more to it.

Was he actually trying to help? And why? But at the same time, why would he allow the Carrows to be so brutal in their detentions if he was trying to protect all of the students? None of it made much sense. 

A soft elbow to her ribs tore her out of her thoughts as she looked over at Ginny, who motioned towards Neville. At that moment, she realized that the others were staring at her.

“Pardon?” she asked with wide eyes. 

“Asked if you had any trouble with the Carrows or others this week,” Neville said again.

“None. Same as always,” Ellie said. “Whatever Nott’s been telling his father, it’s working.” Neville nodded and started to move on to something else when Ellie cleared her throat and got his attention. Neville sighed and looked back over at her, motioning for her to speak. “I overheard Alecto Carrow and Snape talking on the way here.” Neville’s eyes widened as he stepped towards her. 

“What did you hear?” he asked.

“Carrow accused him of getting weak,” Ellie said. “Seemed upset with him. Then he reminded her that he has the Dark Lord’s trust and she would do well to stay focused.” Neville seemed to be thinking this over. “And… well… I thought I overheard him mumbling something about protecting the students after she had stormed off.” 

“Why would he say that?” a Hufflepuff asked. 

“Maybe… maybe there’s a reason Snape is headmaster,” Ellie offered.

“Yea, to help You Know Who by controlling Hogwarts,” someone else said.

“Or to make sure that they didn’t hurt us too badly,” Ellie countered.

“You’ve been in detention with Alecto Carrow. How is he protecting us?” Ernie Macmillan shouted. Ellie frowned as her hand went to the scar on her left arm.

“He’s stepped in twice to help me,” she said. “Stopped one detention and then stopped them from keeping me here at the castle during the holidays.”

“Not nearly enough, in my book,” Macmillan stated. “And that was because of Nott.” Ellie sighed as several more students began shouting out their opinions on the matter and havoc broke out. Neville shot a frown her way as he attempted to get the meeting back under control. 

“You really think he’s trying to protect us?” Ginny asked softly.

“I’m not sure, but I plan to find out,” Ellie replied. 

“Just… leave it, Ellie. It’s hard enough keeping you out of trouble with the Carrows as it is,” Seamus said. She looked at him, about to make a snarky retort about the help he was doing, but then stopped when she saw the worried look on his face. Instead she just sighed.

“Fine,” she said, though she was already working out a plan in her head. If she was going to figure out what was going on with Snape, the best way was to talk with him directly. And in order to do that, she was going to have to take drastic measures.

~~~

The next day, Ellie glanced around the potion classroom, seeing that everyone was caught up in finishing before the class ended. Slughorn was on the other side of the room, helping out a Hufflepuff. She then turned her attention to her cauldron, knowing that if she was really going to do this, she needed to do it now before she lost her nerve. She had chosen Slughorn, knowing he would send her to the headmaster if she made a big enough ruckus instead of the Carrows. McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick would have found an indirect way to punish her other than detention - no matter what she had done.

Taking a deep breath, she reached inside her robe pocket, pulling out the small vial hidden there. She was still firmly at the top of the class and Slughorn knew she could do this potion, so when the desired effect had taken place, there was no doubt he’d know it was intentional. 

She pulled out the stopper, glancing around to see everyone intent on their own potions before emptying all the contents into the cauldron. She then waited a moment, holding her breath. As soon as it started bubbling more than it should, she slid off her stool and started to slowly back away, not wanting to get a faceful. 

“Three… two… one,” she whispered before ducking down as the potion exploded, filling the room with a heavy, purple smoke. There were shrieks and screams as the other students attempted to get out of the way.

“What’s going on!” Slughorn shouted before dissolving into coughs. Ellie stood up, watching as he walked over to the table. “Whose cauldron is this?!”

“Mine, sir,” Ellie said. The professor’s mouth dropped open as he gaped at her and then looked over into the cauldron that was continuing to spew out purple smoke. Already his face was tinted purple from it, as were the students who had been at her table. It was clinging to her school robes and Ellie was sure that she had it on her face as well. 

“Let’s see where you went wrong,” he said, the disbelief clear in his voice. He looked around her station before finding the empty vial and picking it up, smelling it. His eyes widened as he looked back over at her in shock. “Ms. Black… I am surprised.” Ellie just stared up at him, a look of innocence on her face. “You of all people should know what this would do if added to the potion.”

“I do, sir,” she said. Slughorn was even more gobsmacked by her response. He looked back down at the vial and then over at her, unsure of what to say. He then sighed and shook his head. 

“Go see Headmaster Snape. Immediately,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” she said before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room, ignoring the perplexed looks that Meredith and Moira were sending her. She nearly sprinted through the halls to Snape’s office, sliding to a stop at the statue, unsure of how she should enter. However, Slughorn must have somehow informed him she was coming as it began spinning up and spiral stairs appeared. Ellie started up them.

She had never been to the headmaster’s office before, so couldn’t help as her eyes widened in awe as she stepped in and looked around. She then came to an abrupt stop, seeing an unhappy Snape standing in front of the desk, glaring at her. 

“Ms. Black,” he said. 

“Yes, headmaster,” she said. He sighed heavily and took a few steps towards her.

“I should be surprised that I haven’t seen you in my office more often,” he replied, glaring at her. “Would you care to explain what this… is?” He motioned to her purple face and school robes.

“Yes, sir. But only after you tell me why you’ve helped me this year,” she said, lifting her chin slightly. Snape didn’t respond, only narrowed his eyes. “I want an explanation.”

“I only did what I was told,” he said finally. “I assure you, nothing would have pleased me more than to allow you to receive the punishment you so clearly deserve.” For some reason, Ellie didn’t quite believe it. If he was so highly regarded by Voldemort, he wouldn’t need to take orders from Nott.

“It’s more than that,” she continued. “And I want to know why.”

“It is none of your concern, Ms. Black. Did you or did you not intentionally cause your potion to explode?” he replied. 

“You’re deflecting. If you’re not going to answer me, then just go ahead and send me to the Carrows,” Ellie spat. “Which one is to be this time?”

“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, MS. BLACK?!” Snape suddenly bellowed, causing her to hop back from him slightly. There was a brief flash of desperation in his eyes, but he quickly looked away, composing himself. “I can clearly see that the explosion was an accident. You may go without detention, but I will be deducting ten points from Gryffindor.”

Ellie only stood there, staring at him in shock.

“You may go, Ms. Black,” he said a bit louder this time. She started to open her mouth to reply. “NOW, Ms. Black.” He glared at her long enough that she spun around and left his office, more confused than when she went in.

There was no way that the Carrows wouldn’t find out about the incident or that she wasn’t given detention. He was sticking his neck out for her - the daughter of one of his so-called worst enemies. Something was clearly going on and she wanted to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t stop Ellie when she’s onto something. And I enjoyed writing something where she showed a bit more of her mischievous side. She is Sirius Black’s daughter, after all.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	22. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus returns to Greenthistle Manor on the brink of death and Aurora is beside herself with worry and guilt. But will it be enough to get her to more forward?
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_February 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora was roused from her sleep by someone banging on her door. At first, she thought she was still dreaming and couldn’t understand what was going on, but then she sat up in bed and looked around the dark room, rubbing her eyes as fear pierced her heart. Something was wrong. Was it the baby? Or Ellie? Perhaps something had happened to Harry?

“Aurora! Get out here! We need you!” someone shouted through the door. She quickly threw off her covers and grabbed her robe, tossing it on as she ran to the door. She pulled it open, seeing one of the aurors standing there. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

“It’s Remus,” he said. “He’s back and he’s badly injured.” Aurora looked down the hall and immediately took off running, rushing down the stairs and through the manor. She could see light from the den and rushed in, seeing Remus laid out on the sofa, bloody and bruised. Tonks was crouched on the floor next to him, as he shouted in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Aurora asked as she ran up, pushing her fear aside as she looked over his wounds. It looked bad. Very bad. She was honestly wondering how it was he was still somewhat conscious with the amount of pain he must be in. He locked eyes with her, but just as quickly, they glazed over as he groaned.

“He had a run in with some less than friendly werewolves,” Shacklebolt said grimly. Aurora nodded as she dropped down to her knees. 

“I need dittany, and…” she paused a moment before rattling off a list of salves and potions, then looked at Shacklebolt. 

“I’ll get them,” he said, quickly leaving the room. 

“We need to get these clothes off. Only then can I fully assess the wounds and take care of them,” she said, barely keeping her voice from shaking. She had no idea just what she was doing – he really needed to be at St. Mungo’s. Not here. She had never taken any courses in healing and was going off a rudimentary knowledge that she had gleaned from books in her father’s library. But it was all they had at the moment, so she needed to at least try.

Tonks nodded as they went to work, pulling off his bloody clothes. Someone else had brought in bandages and a basin of warm water as they got to work trying to stem the blood until Shacklebolt returned with the supplies. 

“Hold on, Remus,” Aurora whispered. “Don’t die on me…”

~~~

Somewhere while they were working on him, Remus passed out. Aurora pushed all feelings aside as she quickly and methodically did everything that she could to heal the wounds and make him more comfortable. Once she had finished, they moved him up to his old room where he could rest better. She stood just inside the doorway, watching as his slept. 

“He’ll be okay,” Tonks said softly, reaching up to touch her shoulder. Aurora jumped slightly and turned away.

“This is my fault,” she replied dully. “I… I pushed him away and he got hurt. It’s my fault.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Tonks said gently. “Remus knew what he was getting into when he left-”

“Yes, but if it hadn’t been for me, he wouldn’t have left at all,” Aurora said harshly, walking down the hallway. Tonks sighed and shook her head.

“What if he wakes up?” she called after Aurora. 

“I left all the necessary potions on the side table. Mrs. Clark knows what to administer,” Aurora said without stopping or looking back at her. She made her way downstairs to the den, taking in the blood stains on the floor and sofa. Pulling her wand from her pocket she set about to using every cleaning spell that she could to clean up the mess. 

“Aurora, dear, I would have taken care of this,” she heard Mrs. Clark say. She stopped for a moment, turning to look at the cook as she stood in the entryway in her nightdress and robe, a few cleaning solutions in her arms.

“It’s no matter. Thought it should be done before the stains set in,” Aurora replied, turning back to the sofa and looking down at the largest blood stain on the sofa that was being a bit too stubborn. She waved her wand again, only managing for a bit of it to come out. She continued to do the spell over and over again, becoming more frustrated until finally she was shouting the spell at the top of her lungs.

“Aurora… let me handle this,” Mrs. Clark said firmly, grasping her arm. Aurora turned to look at her, her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. “You should clean up and get some rest.” Aurora swallowed and nodded, walking out of the den as though she was in a trance.

She slowly made her way to her room, not looking at the shut door of Remus’ room as she passed. Once inside, she shut the door firmly behind her. Now finally alone, she looked down at her nightgown and robe, stained with his blood. She knew that she should wash up but found she couldn’t do much of anything in that moment as her knees gave out underneath her and she fell to the ground.

Hot tears of shame coursed down her cheeks. This was her fault. He could have been killed and it was all because she hadn’t been strong enough to handle her feelings for him. Because she was so lost in the past that she couldn’t let go and consider the future. All he wanted was a future with her - one that he was willing to work towards at whatever pace she would allow. And she had pushed him away and into danger. Not to mention, hadn’t she always encouraged him to find happiness? To not let his condition get in the way of that? He must think her a horrible person right about now. She couldn’t help but think that she was.

How many more lives would she endanger?

Struggling to get her tears under control, Aurora managed to stand, walking over to her bathroom as she pulled her robe and nightgown off. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, but at the least she could try and wash the blood off.

~~~

Days passed and Remus was healing up, though Aurora refused to see him, too ashamed to face him. Mrs. Clark gave her hushed updates and Aurora told her which potions and salves she should administer while in the safety of the greenhouse as she worked on making more. More often than not, Tonks was in with him, likely trying to cheer him up. While part of Aurora had felt a twinge of jealousy, she knew she had no right.

It was better if they made amends. Remus would be much happier with Tonks; Aurora was still sure of this. She came with far less baggage and hadn’t pushed him into a dangerous situation because of her selfishness.

She took to spending her time with Ryan in the nursery or in the greenhouse, tending to her plants and potions, leaving word that she was to be left alone unless Shacklebolt had any updates on Evan or any of the other missions they needed her help with. In light of her current mood, they had refrained from asking her to take part in any of them, but often came by seeking her advice on things. And there weren’t many updates on Evan or mentions of attempts to go back to Malfoy Manor.

It was likely he had moved on anyway. He didn’t tend to stay in one place that long so far. Why should he stay in Malfoy Manor especially now that he probably knew she had been there? She found herself focusing on that, the moment when she would finally face him and end him once and for all. It was the only solace she had outside her plants and Ryan. It helped a little, but not much. Soon enough worry about Ellie or Harry would sneak in. Or her guilt over Remus.

One day while she was in the greenhouse, Mrs. Clark walked in, announcing her arrival. Aurora was tending to the roses and stopped, looking up at her expectantly.

“I’ve just finished more pain potion. Should be over on the shelf,” Aurora said, watching the older woman as she bustled over to where she worked on potions. “How… how is he?”

“Dare say he’ll be good as new in no time,” Mrs. Clark said as she grabbed the bottle and turned to look back at Aurora. “In large part thanks to your potions.”

“That’s good to hear,” Aurora replied as she returned to the roses.

“If I may speak candidly, mistress,” Mrs. Clark started.

“Please, Mrs. Clark. I’ve told you many times now, it’s just Aurora,” Aurora said, not looking up from the flowers.

“He asks for you… he wants to see you,” Mrs. Clark said. Aurora paused and looked up at her. “I think it would do both of you some good to speak.” Aurora sighed and returned to pruning.

“I’m not so sure I deserve to see him,” she said glumly. The old cook walked over to her. 

“It’s obvious that something happened. Aurora, you should speak to him. Work things out. I believe that you can,” Mrs. Clark continued. Aurora looked up at her. 

“Just what makes you think that?” she asked softly. The old woman smiled.

“Because he looks at you the way my Mr. Clark used to look at me. And I’ve seen the way that you’ve looked at him. I know that I didn’t get to see you with Mr. Black, and I know how much you loved him. But… he’s gone. And if he’s the man that I think he was, then... I think he’d want you to be happy,” she said. Aurora looked back down at the roses.

“I’m not sure that… that we would make each other happy. So far all I’ve done is make things worse,” she replied.

“Oh, that was the grievin’, I suspect. I know how that goes. And unfortunately, it never really goes away. But… love doesn’t come ‘round so often, Aurora. You should grasp at it and never let it go when it does,” Mrs. Clark said gently. Aurora looked up at her. “I could see it in your eyes that night… the way you fought to keep him alive. Go to him. Tell him how you feel.” 

“What if I’m not sure… about how I feel?” Aurora whispered. “What if I can’t say it…” Mrs. Clark smiled and walked over, patting her cheek.

“The words’ll come to you when the time is right,” she said. She then turned and walked out of the greenhouse. Aurora sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down. How did she feel? What would she say?

First of all, she would apologize. For pushing him away. Then… then… she wasn’t so sure. Though one thought was clear in her mind. She couldn’t lose him. And not just because she didn’t want to lose someone else. 

She couldn’t lose _Remus_. 

~~~

Aurora wasn’t sure how long she had sat in the greenhouse. Mrs. Clark and Tonks were looking after Remus and the baby, allowing her time to herself. Even without saying anything, they could sense that she needed the time to reflect. She was grateful for it, but even she knew that she couldn’t sit in the greenhouse forever, avoiding everything. 

Eventually she would have to venture out.

“Rora…”

She sat up in the chair and turned to the French doors, seeing Remus there, leaning against the door frame.

“You should be in bed,” she said, standing and quickly making her way over to him, inspecting his wounds. 

“I’m fine. I don’t think a little walk downstairs is going to kill me,” he said, a sad smile on his face. Aurora swallowed and looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” she whispered.

“I’m in your capable hands. Takes a bit more than this to do me in,” he said.

“But it’s my fault you were in harm’s way to begin with,” she said. “This is my fault.” Remus reached out and gently touched her cheek.

“No, it’s not. I wanted to go away. Needed to,” he said. Aurora took a step back from him, turning and walking back towards the table. “Do not blame this on yourself.”

“But if I-”

“Don’t, Rora. I won’t let you blame yourself for this,” he said firmly. She stood at the table, unable to forgive herself. “I should be well enough… I can leave in a few days.” Aurora stopped and turned to face him, her eyes wide in shock.

“You’re not going back, are you?” she asked. “You can’t go back to the werewolves. Not after this.”

“There’s something else the Order wants me to do,” he said. “I’ll leave once I’m better, that is… unless you want me to stay…” 

Silence stretched between the two as Aurora’s mind whirled. She didn’t want him to go, but how did she tell him that without opening Pandora’s box? What if telling him to stay pushed things in a direction she wasn’t ready for? 

But what if leaving led to his death?

Aurora took a shuddery breath, meeting his eyes.

“Don’t,” she choked out. “Don’t leave. Stay here.” 

Remus smiled softly and started across the room towards her, but Aurora was much quicker, meeting him after he had only taken a few steps, wrapping her arms around him.

“Please, don’t leave,” she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his shirt. “I… I don’t know if I’m… I can’t stand not having you here. Having you out there where you could die or be in danger.” Remus stroked her hair as he allowed her to cry a few moments. “I thought you were going to leave forever and… Remus, I can’t…” She looked up at him, her blue eyes much brighter from the tears. She couldn’t quite make her words work, but he could see what she was trying to say in her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, Rora,” he said softly. “I’ll stay right here… with you.” 

“Good,” she breathed. “With everything out of my control… Ellie and Harry… Evan… I just need to know that one more person I care about is safe.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” he replied. “I’m here. I’m safe.” Aurora nodded and held tightly to him again.

Yes, she still wasn’t sure what this was or where it would go, but at least he was here. Safe. With her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in the Aurora-Remus saga. I know it’s dramatic and drawn out and all, but I couldn’t see them just immediately taking up with each other and being happy. There’s a war going on and Sirius hasn’t been dead that long. Not to mention the fact that Remus is his best friend. Lots of complications, hence a complicated relationship…
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	23. Answered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seamus is tortured by Alecto Carrow, Ellie decides to force Snape to answer her questions.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_March 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie sighed as she walked into the common room, her bag full of books weighing her down slightly. She had been in the library much later than usual, working on yet another extra credit essay for potions. Even though it had been weeks since the explosion, Slughorn was intent on making sure she was punished for it, even if Snape had said she wasn’t to serve detention. That meant a series of five extra essays and she had just finished number three. Thankfully her research had gone much faster with Nott helping her to locate the necessary texts. But she wanted to try and start on the fourth one before she went to bed and as the library was closing, she had lugged as many of the books as she could carry back with her.

She walked over to a table and slung her bag into a chair then looked around, wondering where Ginny was. Upon closer examination, she noticed that Moira and Meredith were also missing, as was Neville. That was strange. As far as she was aware, there was no meeting for DA that night. Nor were they to do anything else DA-related.

“Where are they?” she muttered to herself. 

“Ellie!” 

She turned, seeing Colin Creevy rush up to her from the portrait hole, out of breath. His face was twisted in worry as he stopped and struggled to get in a few breaths.

“What is it?” she asked, fear immediately filling her. This coupled with her missing friends couldn’t mean anything good.

“We need to get to the room,” he managed to get out, motioning for her to follow as he was already starting towards the portrait hole. Ellie took off at a run, pushing passed him. Her heart began pounding as every fear possible ran through her. Was someone hurt? Who was it? Ginny? Or one of her roommates? Merlin, had the Carrows found out about her and Seamus?

All she could hear were her shoes pounding against the stone floor, her heart pounding in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins. It felt as though it took hours and seconds simultaneously, but next thing she knew, she was careening into the room of requirement, barely waiting for the door to fully form before she was shoving it open.

She frantically looked around the room before seeing Ginny standing next to a cot, the color drained from her face.

“What’s happened?” Ellie said. She couldn’t see who was on the cot, but she saw Meredith and Moira standing next to Ginny, their eyes fixed down. Ellie rushed up, seeing a bruised and slightly bloody Seamus lying there.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said, managing a crooked smile up at her. Ellie dropped to her knees, taking in his injuries. 

“Who did this?” Ellie asked.

“Who do you think?” a grim-faced Neville said. She looked up at him and then back down at Seamus as Ginny bent down over him. 

“The Carrows,” she whispered.

“Honestly. I’m fine,” Seamus said, though he winced as Ginny patted a cloth on one of the deeper cuts.

“Which one?” Ellie asked.

“It’s me own fault… running my mouth in class. Been in detention nearly the entire year as it is,” Seamus said. 

“Seamus Finnegan, tell me now! Which Carrow?!” Ellie shouted. He met her eyes as he panted slightly, grimacing as Ginny dabbed at more of his wounds.

“Alecto,” he finally said. Ellie figured as much - Alecto had long proven she was far crueler than her brother. But the question was why had she decided to go this far now? Ellie’s eyes widened as it hit her. Of course, this would happen. After months of being unable to take out her cruelty on Ellie herself, she was now resorting to torturing her friends. That had to be it.

“What did she want from you?” Ellie whispered. “What did she say to you?”

“More of the same hogwash that she usually says,” Seamus coughed out.

“Tell me,” Ellie ordered. Seamus took a deep breath and looked up at Neville then back down at Ellie. “Was this because of me? Did she do this because of me? Tell me, Seamus!” He swallowed.

“She told me to tell you that this was a message,” he finally said. Ellie felt a white-hot rage course through her for the woman. “There’s more where this came from.”

Ellie clenched her jaw as she stood and stomped towards the door.

“Ellie, come back!” Ginny shouted. But she didn’t reply, nor did she stop. She walked out of the room and quickly made her way through the corridors, not caring how late it was nor if she would get caught by any of the prefects that were out. 

She had some words for Snape, and he was going to listen to her this time.

Soon she found herself outside the headmaster’s office, though once again she was unsure of how to enter. She kicked at the statue and then cursed loudly when pain radiated through her foot. She then started screaming for him to let her in and making as much of a ruckus as she could. If he were in there, he would certainly hear her.

“Ms. Black, just why are you making all this ungodly racket,” Snape sneered from behind her. She whirled around, her eyes ablaze as she glared at him.

“Deny it all you want, but I know you’re protecting me. Why won’t you protect others!” she shouted. Snape didn’t respond, only stared at her. “Alecto Carrow just tortured someone because she couldn’t torture me! Are you just going to stand there and do nothing!”

“I cannot keep an eye on every troublesome student, though I should warn you to keep your voice down,” he said. “It is nearly curfew.”

“I don’t bloody care about curfew!” Ellie shouted back, finding herself releasing her all the anger she had kept inside the entire year. Anger for her mother. Anger over her father’s death. Anger over the whole stupid, bloody war. “How can you let them do this!? Even you can’t be so cold-hearted that you would let them torture innocent students!?”

“Innocent? You Gryffindors certainly don’t make things easier for yourselves,” he replied.

“I know this is just an act,” Ellie retorted, noting the slight shift in his eyes. “Why? Why are you helping me?”

“The Notts are highly influential at Hogwarts and with the Ministry,” he replied. “Even you must know this. You are dating Theodore Nott.”

“But you hate me. You hated my father,” Ellie shot back. Snape just glared at her. 

“Yes, and you certainly have a penchant for making my job much more difficult,” he snapped. “Get back to your common room.”

“No. Not until you give me a straight answer,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I do not owe you an explanation for my actions, Ms. Black. Now - back to Gryffindor Tower or I will give you detention, so help me,” he seethed. Ellie just laughed harshly, surprised at her own boldness. This was the headmaster. Supposed right hand of Voldemort. The man who killed Dumbledore. He could easily kill her now if he wanted to. For a moment she wondered just why he was restraining himself.

“So, this is honestly just because Mr. Nott said so?” she scoffed. 

“You are treading on thin ice, Ms. Black.”

“Good! If it finally gives me some answers!”

“Silence!” Snape roared, his eyes narrowing at her. “As much as I would love to take you down a few pegs - Merlin knows you have far too much of your father in you - I will not have another’s blood on my hands.” Finally, Ellie remained silent, too shocked by his statement to speak. “You are the top of your year, start using that brilliant mind of yours for more than just homework.” He took a step towards her. “Dumbledore is dead. You know who controls the Ministry. Who controls this school. Are you so much like your swine of a father that you’ll run straight into _his_ hands? Because I can assure you this, it is only a matter of time before Alecto hands you over if given the chance. As for Mr. Finnegan, you’d do better to warn him against running his mouth. Pass it on to the rest of the Gryffindors while you’re at it. That is the only help I can offer.”

Ellie swallowed, her eyes wide. She knew that Selwyn was looking for a way to get to her mother. That he would resort to using her. For a moment she was distracted from Snape by the fact that Evan Selwyn just might take her from Hogwarts. 

“So… she is working with him,” Ellie said, her voice soft. “He _is_ trying to get to me.”

“Not currently at the moment,” Snape said, his expression shifting, yet still unreadable. He hesitated a moment before continuing. “But she will do anything to earn his favor, even if it means going against my orders, Nott’s orders, possibly even the orders of the Dark Lord himself. You better heed my words, Ms. Black - keep your head down. There is only so much I or your so-called boyfriend can do to protect you. And you are not the only ones who must tread carefully.” He then walked past her, going up and whispering the password. When Ellie didn’t move, he turned to her. “Get back to your common room.” 

He then disappeared up the stairway, the statue quickly barring her way just behind him. Ellie stood there a moment before making her way back to the room of requirement. She would only go back to the common room once she made sure that Seamus was okay. Really, they should have taken him to the hospital wing, but with so many injuries and the new patrols of Slytherins, it was getting harder to get there. 

More than that, she was thrown by what she had learned. She didn’t understand why Snape would be so candid with her. What did it matter to him if Selwyn got her? It was one less infuriating Gryffindor in his hair. She stopped for a moment, wondering if he truly was trying to protect the students and like the other professors, had his hands tied. Was this his way of helping? And what was that about having blood on his hands? Did he… regret killing Dumbledore?

“I’m fine! Would you stop fussin’!” she heard Seamus shout as she walked in, dragging her from her musings. He was sitting up on the cot, pushing Ginny away as the ginger scowled at him, a bottle of dittany in one hand and a cloth in the other. He then stood, albeit a bit wobbly.

“Seamus Finnegan, you sit still and let me finish!” Ginny shouted, sounding every bit like her mother. Ellie rushed over and started pushing him back down, though it was hard considering he was much larger than her.

“Stop, you need this,” she said urgently. He met her eyes, huffed and then sat back. Ellie walked around and took the bottle from Ginny. “Let me do it.” Ginny handed the cloth over and walked away, though she scowled at Seamus over her shoulder. Ellie settled on a stool next to the cot and poured a bit of dittany onto the cloth, then began to dab it on a cut on his cheek. She glanced around and noticed that most of the others had left them alone, though Neville and Ginny were in a corner, huddled together.

“Really… it’s not that bad,” Seamus said, his voice softer.

“What happened?” Ellie asked. “All of it.” Seamus sighed.

“Ran me mouth off in class… again. She started in on a load of shite about how muggles weren’t worth dirt and all. Usual stuff. I spoke out. She gave me detention,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “I mean, I know she does it on purpose, but blimey… me own da’s a muggle. What am I supposed to do?” He looked up meeting Ellie’s eyes, but she didn’t say anything. She had her own struggles with holding her tongue when it came to either Carrow. Dark Arts was getting harder - Amycus Carrow was moving into darker and darker territory.

“Then when I got there… she… it was like she was possessed or something,” he said, looking down at his lap. Ellie frowned as she paused in applying the medicine. “Strapped me down to this chair. Started in on how no one with muggle blood should be let in here and she would leech the muggle blood out of me if she could.” Ellie reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. “Then she started ranting about blood traitors… how they should be disposed of as well.” For whatever reason, Ellie found herself holding her breath. “She started goin’ on about your mother - the whole while making her cuts and such…” Seamus stopped speaking as he frowned and stared at her.

“It’s no secret she hates my mother,” Ellie said softly. “Fairly sure she’s in love with Selwyn… that’s why she wants to hurt me so badly… why she wants to know where my mum is.” He nodded.

“Figured as much,” he replied. “She’s mad, that Carrow. I told her she could bugger off - you and your mother were far better witches than she would ever be. That’s when she lost it. When she finished… she told me to go back to Gryffindor and tell you that this was a message. To tell you… there’s more where this came from.” Ellie nodded and started dabbing at his cuts again. “Whatever you do, Ellie, you can’t get detention with her…” 

“She wants me. She did this because she couldn’t get to me. She hurt you because of me,” Ellie said, stopping for a moment. He reached up and grabbed her hand.

“No. It’s better if I take than you,” he said, appearing far more frightened than Ellie had ever seen him. She dropped the cloth, frowning. 

“I don’t need you taking my punishment for me,” she said firmly, trying to ignore the look he was giving her. “Not if it’s going to be like this.”

“You have to stay away from her, Ellie, at all costs,” Seamus replied. Ellie just stared at him a moment before getting back to work, her mind going to what Snape had just told her. “Where did you go?”

“To find Snape and let him have it, like I said,” she replied. Seamus’ eyes widened. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Thought if he really gave a shite about the students, then he should be told what the Carrows are doing to them. And then he basically confirmed that he _is_ helping me,” she said roughly. She then sighed and shook her head. “Makes no sense. He knows what they’re doing… and then he said something about not wanting another’s blood on his hands. Not something you expect to hear from a Death Eater.”

“Wait, so he is protecting you?” Seamus said, sounding dumbfounded. Ellie rolled her eyes.

“What he needs to be doing is protecting everyone else by keeping the Carrows on a leash,” she said, unsure of just how much of that conversation she should share. She was still trying to make sense of it herself. 

“The Carrows aren’t just anyone,” Seamus said. “Reckon Snape isn’t either. He did kill Dumbledore.” Ellie sighed and stopped, looking down at the cloth, frowning. “Hey, there… we’re doing what we can.”

“Yea, but… how can we stop them?” she asked softly. Seamus reached out and lifted her chin up to look at him. “Look at what she did to you…”

“I’ll heal up, Ellie. And it’s better me than someone else. A younger student. You,” he said. She just shook her head, thinking that it should have been her strapped to that chair. And that he only got as hurt as badly as he did because of her. This was a message alright - Alecto was clearly telling her that if she couldn’t get to her, then she would take it out on her friends. How long before someone got seriously hurt because of her? How long before she did hand her over to Evan Selwyn?

“I need to talk to Nott about this,” she said. Seamus frowned.

“What makes you think he could do anything?” he asked.

“He obviously is able to protect me. Surely there’s… something he can do,” she said. Seamus snorted.

“He doesn’t give Merlin’s bollocks about me. He’ll protect you, alright, but I doubt there’s anything he could do for me,” he replied. 

“At least let me try,” Ellie said. Seamus sighed and shrugged.

“If you think it’ll help,” he replied. Ellie smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently.

“In the meantime, please try and stay out of trouble, if you can,” Ellie said, frowning slightly. “I’m not the only one who should be doing that.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

She didn’t really trust his words, but it would have to do for now. And she understood more than ever just how dangerous things were getting. As hard as it was going to be, she was going to have to stem her natural instincts to fight back. Though even she had already drawn her line in the sand and knew there would come a time when she couldn’t keep her mouth shut or turn a blind eye.

This wasn’t going to be easy. But they had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the hardest parts of this story is the Carrows. We know they are horrible and did horrible things, but writing it is a whole different monster. Not to mention the fact that the other professors didn’t/couldn’t do anything to stop it. I’ve fought back and forth on that for this entire thing. And with this chapter in particular, I think I wrote that conversation with Snape about a million times. I’m going off the belief that Dumbledore wanted him as headmaster so that he could try and soften the blow. So, he wants to protect the students but just as with the others, his hands are tied in certain ways. But then I fought with the fact that this is probably something he wouldn’t reveal to a student. Eh well, this was the best way I could handle that one…
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	24. Never Lose Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, Remus and Aurora realize that they must cling to hope.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_March 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora looked over from where she was brewing her potion, seeing Remus sitting in a chair at the table, reading a book to Ryan. The baby kept grabbing for the pages, likely trying to touch the pictures as they moved across the page and every so often would giggle loudly and look up at Remus as he made some sort of silly voice depending on whichever character he was reading at the time. 

A soft smile came across her face as she watched them, her heart swelling with happiness at the sight. The cuts on Remus’ face were faded, though he had a few new scars to add to his collection. The rest of his wounds had healed up as well. And while things weren’t completely as they had been between them, the two had found some level of comfort with each other. They hadn’t spoken the words aloud - Aurora was still unsure she was ready to say it just yet - but they had settled into a comfortable routine. With Remus back, Aurora felt centered, finding it easier to stay calm and focused. 

At that moment, Remus glanced up at her, smiling. She felt her heart flutter at the sight and her cheeks warm slightly. Quickly she turned back to the potion, not wanting to ruin this batch. It would be enough to get him through the next few full moons. And she wasn’t sure just when she would be able to get her hands on another supply of aconite. She had attempted growing it more than once, but for some reason it never took no matter where she planted it.

After some time, she stepped back from the cauldron, letting it simmer for a bit and walked over to Remus, who was now holding a sleeping Ryan. Aurora bent over his shoulder, gently caressing Ryan’s cheek. 

“Hard to believe he’s nearly a year old,” she said softly, not wanting to wake him. 

“Overheard you talking to Mrs. Clark. Seems you’ve got quite the party planned for him,” Remus whispered, also staring down at the sleeping child. 

“Even if we are in hiding, doesn’t seem right to let him not have a decent first birthday,” Aurora said. Remus sighed happily as he stood and walked him over to the playpen, lying the tot down. 

“He really does look like him,” he said, glancing at her. “Sirius…” Aurora swallowed as she gripped her locket.

“More and more each day. You should see his baby photos. It’s like looking at him,” she murmured. “I wonder… as he gets older if he’ll continue to look more like him…” 

She was surprised. The tears didn’t come this time, not like they usually did when Sirius came up. There was still sadness there, of course. But it almost felt as though she was finally starting to move beyond her grief.

“Ellie really does favor him as well,” she said, as she continued to stare down at her sleeping son. “Seems both of my children will look like him…” 

“They do, though… I can’t help but think the older Ellie gets, the more she looks like you,” Remus said. Aurora looked over at her, her eyes wide. “Sure she’s got his eyes, his hair, but her face… I see more glimpses of you as she ages. She’s got some of your expressions as well.” Aurora smiled slightly, looking back at Ryan. 

“I thought Evan would throw a fit… and that everyone would know the truth when she got older…” Aurora said, though a frown came across her face. She shuddered slightly. Remus reached out and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“It’s fine, Rora. He won’t get to you. He can’t hurt you anymore,” he said softly. Aurora took a deep breath and nodded.

“He won’t,” she replied. “Not anymore.” She looked over at him, smiling. 

“I’m here, Rora,” he breathed softly, the two of them locking gazes. This time, Aurora didn’t shy away from him. But she also didn’t respond at first, not sure she was ready to say it to him.

“I…”

“Aurora, Remus!” they heard Shacklebolt call out from somewhere inside the house. The two of them looked towards the French doors. Aurora quickly walked towards them, not wanting to wake Ryan, as Remus followed. They had just shut the doors behind them when he found them. 

“Shh, Ryan’s sleeping,” Aurora said. “What news?”

“The others will be arriving soon,” he said. “Seems more are able to come.” 

“Good to hear,” Aurora said. “Anything on Evan?”

“Not yet, but we’re still mapping out his latest sightings. I’m sure we’ll find him soon,” he said. Aurora nodded. She turned to Remus.

“You go check with Mrs. Clark. I’ll go finish the potion and check on Ryan,” she said. She then smiled and stepped back out into the greenhouse.

“She’s doing much better now that you’ve come back,” Shacklebolt said, looking into the greenhouse. “Suppose that and the fact that I finally let her out on a mission.” Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

“You what?” he asked, nearly raising his voice. Shacklebolt looked back at him.

“Reconnaissance,” he said, not realizing that Aurora hadn’t mentioned it to him. He hoped that he hadn’t just caused another argument between the two. Especially now that they were no longer a daily occurrence. “Should ask her about it.” He then turned and walked off to the library. Remus sighed and looked back into the greenhouse, seeing Aurora bend over the baby. While he wasn’t happy she had been out on a mission, he was grateful that it had at least ended well as she was here and unharmed. 

He then turned and started towards the kitchen. Whatever it was, they could talk about it later.

~~~

Remus sat in the den, looking around at the members of the Order gathered there. Charlie Weasley had even come in from Romania and was having a rather lively chat with Tonks, the two passing a flask of firewhiskey between them as they leaned close together. Bill and Fleur were nearby, listening in. The Weasley twins were also there, alternating between teasing their mother and telling Sturgis Podmore how their mail order business was faring. Apparently, the shop was still rather successful even during the war.

Aurora was seated next to him, chatting with Hestia Jones about some plant that he forgot the name of (really there were far too many in her greenhouse for him to keep track of). He still hadn’t asked her about the mission, but obviously there was no time for that now. 

Finally, Shacklebolt stood and got their attention, launching into a list of announcements of sorts. How they believed You Know Who had been at Malfoy Manor for a time, though now they were currently unsure of his whereabouts.

This had led to someone asking about Harry, who was obviously on everyone’s mind.

“Unfortunately, we haven’t had word on him recently,” Shacklebolt said solemnly. Remus glanced over, seeing Aurora’s hands shaking. He reached out and placed one of his over hers, squeezing it lightly before moving it back to his lap. She smiled slightly at him but then turned her attention to Shacklebolt, who then said that he would be speaking on Potterwatch soon and asked if others would volunteer. Remus lifted his hand, feeling it would at least be something that he could do. 

The meeting continued on, with a rundown of the various safe houses around the country and the state of things. Shacklebolt finished up and looked at Aurora.

“We haven’t been able to find Evan,” she said solemnly.

“But you were close, I thought,” Sturgis said, frowning as he looked from Aurora to Shacklebolt.

“We did locate him, but at the time, it was inadvisable to make a move,” he said as Aurora looked down at her hands, her jaw tensing.

“But we will find him,” she said, looking up. “Before he threatens any of us.” The fanatic zeal that had once taken over her seemed to be dampened. There was still determination there, but Remus no longer worried that she would run off on some half-baked mission to find him and get herself killed.

“For now, it’s best to keep gathering information when we can. Keep our eyes open,” Shacklebolt said. He continued on with the meeting, though Remus watched Aurora closely. She contributed here and there and seemed much more focused, less… irrational. What had changed, he wondered.

~~~

Afterwards, Remus found Aurora in the greenhouse yet again, soft music playing as she slowly moved through the many plants, looking over them. For a moment, he stood at the doors, just watching her. Occasionally she would stop and bend over, smelling blooms or checking the state of leaves, then move on. 

She then turned to face the large windows, standing still as she looked out at the back gardens.

He enjoyed watching her here - in her sanctuary - tending carefully to her many plants and flowers. Some were for potions and salves and such, while others simply looked and smelled beautiful. The temperature in the greenhouse was always mild, though he knew in certain parts, it would be higher or lower, depending on the flowers or plants growing there. Even now, while it was still rather cold and gloomy outside, she stood in a light blouse with the sleeves rolled up.

He was glad to be back at Greenthistle Manor - more than glad to be sleeping in a bed rather than in a cave or out in the open. And happy that he and Aurora had reached some sort of peace. It wasn’t fully what he hoped, but at the same time, he knew that he could not push her. Pushing her is what had led to the last terrible ordeal. Why he had left to go attempt negotiating with the werewolves again and nearly gotten himself killed. But at least now, she seemed more open to the idea. She no longer stepped away when he moved closer to her. She even allowed him to sometimes hold her hand, touch her. It was a small step, but a step regardless.

Granted it didn’t help that the same fears of his own were still there. That he didn’t deserve any sort of future with her. That he could someday hurt her or the children. While he had accepted his feelings for her, he would always worry. That would likely never change, and it was a constant battle back and forth in his mind. Once a month he turned into a monster. And sometimes he felt the guest cottage wasn’t far enough away to keep her and the others safe, even if he finally had a steady supply of Wolfsbane potion.

He sighed and pushed the door open, stepping into the greenhouse. Aurora remained looking out the windows, not realizing he had walked in. He stepped over to the table and placed his glass of scotch on the table. Aurora turned to face him, smiling slightly.

“Didn’t hear you come in,” she said, walking over to him. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked. Aurora sighed and walked over, sitting at the table.

“Just… wondering… how long will this last,” she asked, her brow furrowed. “I was… well. I was thinking that sometimes it’s nice to forget about everything. Focus on the good. There’s so much darkness in the world right now and it’s hard to get away from it. But sometimes there are moments when… I forget.” She looked over at him. “I wish I could forget more often.”

“As do I,” he replied. “This won’t last forever, you know…”

“I know… but… what will we have when it ends?” she asked. There was silence. 

“We’ll have each other,” Remus said. “Ellie. Ryan. The others.” Aurora studied him a moment.

“You really think that?” she asked quietly.

“I do. I have to believe that we will,” he said. “It’s hope that will get us through this. That will help us survive. I’ve told you that before.” 

Aurora looked down at her wine glass.

“I know… I have to believe that we’ll have Harry as well. God knows I spend enough of my nights lying awake worrying about him. About Ellie…” she said. 

“Have faith, Rora,” Remus said. “I came back.”

“Yes, and you nearly frightened me to death in the process,” she said, looking back up at him.

“Now… I do believe I’m not the only one giving frights… Shacklebolt said you went on a mission,” he said. Aurora’s eyes widened slightly. 

“He told you?” she asked. He nodded.

“Care to elaborate?” he said.

“It wasn’t anything too dangerous,” she said quickly. “Reconnaissance only… at Malfoy Manor.” Remus immediately frowned. “Before you give me that look, obviously we made it out fine. Even if we were discovered in the end-”

“You were discovered?” he asked, sitting up in his chair. 

“We got away. I don’t even think they really saw us, to be honest. And it did glean some useful information. I learned quite a lot about the protective wards they’re using-”

“But you nearly got caught, Rora,” Remus said sternly. Aurora sighed and shook her head.

“We knew what we were doing. Tonks and Shacklebolt were with me the whole time,” she said, an irritated look coming over her face. “And it’s not like I’m going out every night. I’ll only go when it’s gathering information.”

“You shouldn’t be going at all,” Remus replied.

“And you shouldn’t have gone to the werewolves,” Aurora shot back. They stared at each other a moment before Remus sighed. “You did nearly get killed, I might add.” 

“I’ll admit, it was a bit foolish of me,” he said, not looking at her. Aurora shook her head.

“I don’t want to argue about this, Remus. We both are members of the Order. And we both know there are going to be times when we need to go out and do things - potentially dangerous things. We’ve done it before,” she said. “And we survived the last war.”

“We did,” he said softly.

“So… let’s just… promise to have each other’s backs like we did then. Try to be as safe as we can,” she continued. He looked up, meeting her eyes. He sighed and nodded slowly.

“Very well,” he said softly. 

“Like you said, we just… need to have faith that it’ll all turn out okay in the end,” she said, mustering up a smile. “That at the end of this all… we still have something to live and fight for…” 

“Of course…” he said. “I do have faith… that it will turn out okay in the end.” They locked eyes, the things left unsaid hanging heavy in the air. But Aurora smiled slightly and sat up in her chair, reaching across the table. Remus did the same, their hands meeting in the middle. He looked down, seeing their fingers intertwining. 

He did have faith that they would make it through this. And that at the other side, perhaps then they could finally find a way to be together. If only they could get out of their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized that I kind of left out a HUGE part of Remus – namely the fact that he doesn’t think he can be with anyone because of who he is. I’m trying to fix that in editing from here out, but apologies for going OOC there a bit. Sometimes I get so caught up in the story that I miss things… But yea, these two… For some reason when I was thinking about if Aurora were going to end up with someone, the only person would be Remus. And trust me – I went through a lot of options including her being with no one, but for some reason I always came back to this… Muses… such a bitch sometimes…


	25. Dropping the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins have found out about Ellie and Seamus. There's only one thing to do in Ellie's mind...
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_March 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie kept her head down as she walked hurriedly down the hallway. She had just managed to make it through yet another Muggle Studies class by the skin of her teeth. Alecto was getting harder to deal with - though she refrained from targeting Ellie in class, she had stepped up her efforts to get to her friends. Meredith and Moira had walked out with a week of detention as well as Dennis Creevey. A few Hufflepuffs had very nearly gotten it as well.

It was proving harder to keep silent and Alecto knew it, shooting smirks her way whenever she went after her friends, knowing the mental turmoil that she was causing. Then she had the gall to ask how Mr. Finnegan was as she was leaving class, which nearly had Ellie spitting mad and wanting to lunge for her before Meredith pushed her out the door. In her anger, Ellie had stormed off, saying she needed something from the library just to get away.

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to deal with this,” she muttered to herself as she weaved around students and turned a corner. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the hallway empty, walking over to sit down on a bench and fume in private.

Why wasn’t Snape doing something? Or the other professors? Surely there was something they could do to step in and stop the Carrows’ bloody reign? Already students had taken to hiding out in the room of requirement which was very quickly starting to resemble a bunk room. She wondered how long before all of them would be forced to hide out there and how on earth all of them were going to manage to get out of the castle.

For the first time in a long time, Ellie found herself wishing she could talk to her mother. She knew that she would help. Would know what to do. But the letters had pretty much stopped with McGonagall saying that the Carrows had taken to watching all owls in and out of the castle. Perhaps she should mention the passage to Hog’s Head or speak with Neville about potentially using Aberforth Dumbledore as a sort of underground mail route, just so they could get word in and out.

Sighing heavily, Ellie had to admit to herself that perhaps she was getting in over her head. Sure, she hadn’t been in detention since first term. But all around her, students were getting hurt and facing threats and she was helpless to do anything about it. Hot tears pricked at her eyes. Perhaps she had really made a mistake by coming back. Maybe she should have stayed at the manor.

“What’s this? Little Black all alone? Thought for sure you’d be off with your boyfriend.”

Ellie whipped her head over, seeing a group of Slytherins walking towards her, led by Millicent Bulstrode. She quickly jumped to her feet, her heart starting to pound though she mentally reminded herself that they couldn’t touch her. Theodore had made sure of that. Not one Slytherin dared to say or do anything to her. But he was nowhere in sight and neither was Zabini, who despite being a bit too friendly for her liking didn’t seem to harbor any ill will towards her in their brief interactions. He would likely stop them if he had been around. No, this was a group of three sixth years, besides Bulstrode. She was half-surprised that Pansy Parkinson wasn’t there. The seventh year had an acid tongue and seemed to enjoy cutting others down to size.

“I’m just leaving,” Ellie said, grabbing her bag and turning to walk in the other direction, but stopped, seeing two more Slytherins walking up. She stopped and looked around, seeing that they had her cornered. “What do you want?” she asked tiredly. It was on the tip of her tongue to bring up Theodore.

“Not so brave without Nott around are we?” Millicent said.

“I’m going to be late to class,” Ellie said, trying to push passed them, but the sixth-year boy shoved her roughly back. “Let me pass!” She glared up at him, determined to stand her ground despite the fact he was a couple inches taller.

“We’ve got a bit of a bone to pick with you,” Millicent said. “Heard you’ve been stepping out on Nott.” Ellie whipped her head over to scowl at the seventh year, though she couldn’t help but feel a spike of fear. “What’s more, it’s with a damn half-blood prat.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ellie said, trying to push passed them again. While she would normally stay and fight, she knew that it was five against one and she wasn’t completely sure about those odds at the moment. Not to mention if they got caught, she would definitely have detention. The same boy shoved her back so hard, she stumbled into the wall, dropping her bag. 

“Shut it, Black. We know,” Millicent said, stepping up to her, her earlier cruel smile melting into a sneer. “And we don’t take that lightly.”

“What’s it to you?” Ellie said, staring her down. “And it’s not like you have proof.” 

“Oh, just stop. Everyone has seen the way you and Finnegan look at each other. Sure you two are off shagging in Gryffindor Tower every chance you get,” the older girl spat.

“Again… what’s it matter to you?” Ellie shouted back, though she couldn’t help the red tint that came over her cheeks.

“You dishonor one of us, you dishonor all of us,” Millicent said, pulling her wand out. “And it seems you need to learn a lesson.” Ellie quickly sized up the group, gripping her wand in her robe pocket. She wasn’t sure if she was going to get out of this unscathed, but she needed a plan quickly if she wanted to get away at all. 

Before Millicent could do anything, Ellie shot off a disarming spell and then attempting to duck through the group, forgetting her bag for the time being. But she caught a fist to the stomach, stumbling as the wind got knocked out of her. Stunned, she didn’t realize what was going on until she felt hands grabbing both of her arms. In that moment, it was as though something switched on inside her and she looked around to quickly assess the situation. Two of the boys her were holding her with one attempting to get her to let go of her wand, though she had it in a death grip. Already her wrist was starting to hurt from him twisting it. She then looked over just as Millicent advanced, reaching out and slapping her hard across her face. Blood welled up in her mouth from where she bit her tongue, but rather than let it stun her for too long, Ellie lifted her foot and stomped on the foot of the boy holding her wand hand, causing him to yelp in pain and let her go. She quickly did a stunning spell on Millicent and then kneed the other boy holding her so that he let her go. 

She pushed passed him and then turned back to the group, her eyes wild and her wand up. Part of her wanted to stand off against all of them, but her better judgement won out as she yanked her bag off the ground and spun around, sprinting down the corridor. She could hear the footsteps thundering after her and silently thanked Harry for all the drills he had her do in quidditch last year as she ran at top speed through the castle. She still had her speed at least.

Though her heart was pounding and her lungs were starting to scream for air, she didn’t stop until she came to the wall where the room of requirement was. Glancing over her shoulder, she could hear them coming but breathed a prayer of thanks to Merlin as the door appeared and she rushed in, nearly collapsing on the floor as the door shut behind her.

“What the hell?!”

Ellie looked up, seeing Ginny, Seamus and Neville quickly running up to her, leaving behind a second year they had been tending to with some bruises.

“Slytherins,” Ellie managed to pant out as Ginny helped her to her feet. 

“Who?!” Seamus demanded, taking in the red mark on her face as well as the bit of blood coming from her mouth. Ellie shook her head, stumbling over and falling onto a sofa.

“Don’t. Detention,” she said, still trying to catch her breath.

“I thought Nott was supposed to be making sure that this didn’t happen,” Seamus growled. Ellie looked up at him.

“They know. About us. Five of them cornered me in the hall… said it was payback,” she wheezed out. 

“But… how?” Ginny asked. “How could they find out? It’s not like you two have been running around together.” Ellie shook her head and shrugged.

“Dunno… there had been rumors. Could be they were fishing and I bloody bought into it,” she said, finally managing to catch her breath. “And it’s not like we’ve been hiding it here. Could be they overheard someone talk about it.” She grimaced slightly, realizing that they had been rather lax lately. She had been so sure no one in DA would say anything.

“How hurt are you?” Ginny asked, bending down to look at her face. Ellie winced, feeling the pain in her side. 

“Not too bad,” she replied. “Millicent slapped me, but someone else got me in the ribs.”

“They’re getting out of control,” Neville said. “Not even through the day and we’ve already had three students get beat up.” Ellie looked over at the second year, who was crying large, fat tears.

“We have to stop them. Go after them,” Seamus said. 

“No,” Ellie said loudly, looking at him. “That’s what they want. They are provoking us. Then we’ll get detention and be at the mercy of the Carrows.” He stared at her, looking as though he wanted to argue with her on it. “Don’t do it, Seamus. You remember what Alecto did to you last time.” 

He finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Then what do we do?” he asked.

“First of all, I think this means I can break up with Nott,” she said, grimacing as Ginny felt around her ribs. “Merlin!”

“Sorry. Think they may have cracked one,” Ginny said, standing and walking over to their supply of first aid potions and such. Ellie looked back at Neville and Seamus. Seamus still looked as though he wanted to go out and commit murder, while Neville had a grim look on his face. 

“I really don’t know if there’s anything we can do,” Ellie said.

“There must be something,” Seamus replied as he frowned at her. “We do nothing and we’re all fair game. And what’s it matter? So we end up in detention, at least we stand up for ourselves and let Slytherin know they can’t get away with this!” Ellie sighed, grimacing again at the pain, though turned her eyes to Neville. 

“Don’t go after them,” he said, glancing at Seamus. “But I do think we should stand up for ourselves. At the very least, step in if we see them targeting younger students.”

“Fair enough,” Ellie replied as Ginny handed her a bottle. She quickly drank the contents, wincing at the taste, and then handed it back to her. 

“Are you alright?” Neville asked. Ellie smiled at him.

“I’ve played quidditch. Been hurt worse than this,” she said, pushing up off the sofa. Already the pain in her side was starting to die out, though she knew she’d be sore for a couple days. 

“Please… try to stay away from the Carrows,” Seamus said stepping up to her. Ellie rolled her eyes.

“Says the boy who was seconds away from walking right to them with open arms by going to beat up a load of Slytherins,” she replied.

“I’m serious, Elle. For all we know, Alecto could have told them in the hopes she could catch you in the fight and give you detention,” he replied. Ellie sighed and nodded.

“I know. I’ll continue to keep my head down, even though she’s giving anyone who so much as speaks to me detention,” she huffed, reaching to grab her bag. She winced again as she slung it over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Ginny asked.

“Library. Got a date,” Ellie said dryly as she started for the door.

“I’m going with you,” Seamus said, following her. She stopped and nearly made a smart-ass comment about stroking the flames but decided against it. She barely got away from the Slytherins on her own. She didn’t want to test that she could do it again.

“Very well,” she said, turning and walking out the door. 

They didn’t say much as they walked, though Ellie looked around corners and such cautiously, while Seamus maintained a rather fierce look in case anyone should bother them. They made their way into the library and Ellie didn’t stop, walking straight to the table where they usually worked. Theodore was sitting there - as expected - though his expression changed to one of shock when he took in Ellie’s face. He then looked over, more stunned to see Seamus with her.

“Think our little arrangement has run its course,” Ellie said softly. Theodore jumped to his feet and ran around the table, starting to reach out to take her face in his hands, but stopped.

“Who did this?” he whispered furiously.

“Gang led by Millicent Bulstrode… for cheating on you,” Ellie said a bit more harshly than she intended. She then sighed. “Sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“They’re not supposed to go anywhere near you,” he replied.

“Well… they know and obviously not listening to you anymore, so it’s no use keeping up the charade, is it?” Ellie asked softly. While it was over, she didn’t want anyone to know that it was a ploy from the beginning and take that out on Theodore. He frowned as he looked around the library and then back at Ellie. “Best to make it believable, yea? Otherwise they’ll know that you know.” 

“I’m not going to make a scene,” he said, though his eyes flicked over to Seamus and then back at her. Ellie sighed as she started to back away from him.

“Then I will…” she whispered. She took a deep breath. “Sorry, love. You know how it is. Sorry you had to find out this way. But we’re over,” she said, raising her voice so that the students nearby could hear. She heard a few gasps and knew that she was coming off as a prat, but it would help Theodore out in the long run. “Let’s go, Seamus.” 

She then turned around, grabbing his hand as she walked out of the library. Seamus looked over his shoulder at Nott, seeing the worry that was clearly there. He then nodded, hoping that he would understand that it was his way of saying he’d look after Ellie now. Theodore swallowed and returned it, before moving to sit back down at the table, running his fingers through his hair.

“Why’d you do that?” Seamus asked softly as they left, the two of them earning glares from Madam Pince on the way out. 

“Do what?” Ellie asked, her eyes still trained ahead, though she was tightly gripping his hand. 

“Make it look like it was all your fault?” he asked. Ellie stopped and looked up at him.

“If I didn’t, they would suspect it was a set-up. They could go after him,” she said plainly before starting to walk again. “Despite everything, he has been kind to me. Helped me. He doesn’t deserve to get in trouble for that.” 

“That’s… kind of you,” Seamus said. Ellie just shrugged. 

“Just returning the favor,” she said. Seamus then stopped suddenly, turning to face her.

“You know what this means,” he said. Ellie stared up at him, slightly confused.

“I’ve just painted a rather large target on my back?” she asked. He chuckled. 

“Well, yea, but now I can do this,” he said, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. Despite everything, Ellie found herself smiling. 

“Yea, I suppose there’s that,” she said, returning the kiss. “Now come on, I do actually need to study…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have a small bit of a happy moment there at the end with everything going on. And I do like Ellie and Seamus together, though they have a bit of complication to them as well.


	26. To Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora goes out on another mission to distract herself from things out of control, while Evan Selwyn makes plans of his own.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_March 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora couldn’t help but pace around the den, wringing her hands and glancing towards the clock every so often. Remus had left an hour ago and she wasn’t sure how long he would be gone. Not long after Bill’s patronus arrived, informing them that Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived there, Remus set off for Shell Cottage, tell her to stay with the baby. Of course, she had wanted to go with him - had very nearly set out before a word could be said. But Remus reminded her that she had Ryan to take care of and that they were expecting an owl from McGonagall. Aurora was torn between waiting for news on her daughter and seeing that Harry was safe with her own eyes, but in the end stayed behind. It had been too long since the professor had been able to get word to them and she was just as eager to know if Ellie was safe. 

But now that the baby was sleeping for the night, there was nothing to distract Aurora from her worry. The minutes passed and there was no owl. No Remus. All this uncertainty was fraying her nerves and it was all she could do to keep from rushing out of the manor, going somewhere – be it Hogsmeade or Shell Cottage - and doing something. 

Finally, as she was mid-pace, she saw the fireplace flare up out of the corner of her eye. She turned to it, then rushed over as soon as Remus stepped out of the flames.

“How are they?” she asked, her voice frantic as she gripped onto his shirt. Remus gently disentangled her fingers, though maintained a tight grip on her hands, and led her over to the sofa to sit. This couldn’t be good, she couldn’t help but think. Why did he want her to sit down? Oh, Merlin, it was bad news. Someone was badly hurt or, gods’ forbid, dead. 

_Please don’t let anyone be dead_ , she thought desperately.

“They’re alive, but…” he started, though he sighed heavily. Aurora felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Or just stop beating altogether. “Dobby… he’s gone. He was killed as he saved them from Malfoy Manor…”

All the color drained from Aurora’s face as her mouth suddenly went dry. The story only continued to get worse.

“But… how? Why? Do not tell me that this assignment Dumbledore has them on led them there!” she said, her voice breaking.

“No, of course not. They were picked up by some snatchers and taken there, though thankfully Hermione was rather quick thinking and managed to disguise Harry before they realized who he was,” Remus said wearily. “They got away before Voldemort arrived… saved Ollivander, a goblin named Griphook and Luna Lovegood while they were at it…” Aurora sat in shocked silence. She knew Ollivander had been taken, though none of them had known where and honestly, she had thought he would be dead by now. But she hadn’t known about Luna. Why would the Death Eaters want her? Or a goblin for that matter. Just what were they planning?

She turned and leaned forward slightly, starting to massage her temples as a headache set in. Part of her didn’t want to hear more. Didn’t want to know the details. She almost told Remus to just tell her that they were fine. 

“Please tell me they didn’t torture them,” she said softly, unable to help herself. Remus didn’t answer for a while, which just set her further on edge. “For gods’ sake, just tell me.”

“Bellatrix was there… she had Hermione separated from the rest… They said it couldn’t have been more than just a few minutes and her arm will heal, but…” he stopped speaking as Aurora’s stomach began to churn. Her eyes flew open as she fought to keep from vomiting. 

“Goddamn Bellatrix,” she hissed as she blinked rapidly, anger starting to course through her. She knew the Death Eaters were capable of horrendous things, but it was something completely different to know that they were torturing people she cared about. 

“They got out before it got too bad,” Remus said, though he knew his works were of no comfort to Aurora as she seethed on the sofa, now staring at the unlit fireplace. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to try and calm her down. “As I said, her arm will heal…”

“It’s her mind I’m worried about,” Aurora said hollowly, not wanting to think further about what they would face when this was all said and done. You didn’t go through something like that and come out unscathed. “Please tell me that they are at least going to stay there.”

Remus sighed as he removed his hand, causing Aurora to look at him, stunned, already sensing what he was going to say next.

“Harry’s convinced they need to keep going… keep… searching,” he said. Aurora shot up from the sofa, starting to pace in front of the fireplace.

“What the hell, Remus! Hermione was tortured! What on earth could Dumbledore have them doing that’s so goddamn important!” she shouted. “You need to stop them!”

“They need to do this,” Remus said firmly, watching her. “It’s the only way that we’ll be able to defeat Voldemort.” Aurora stopped, staring at him as she planted her hands on her hips. “They’re looking for horcruxes.” She frowned, not familiar with the word. “Pieces of Voldemort’s soul that he’s attached to things… objects of importance. Until Harry destroys all of them, Voldemort can’t be killed. So far three have been destroyed…”

Aurora’s eyebrows rose as she took a deep breath, unable to speak for a bit as she came to terms with the enormity of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing. 

“How long have you known about this?” she asked softly.

“Some time now. I offered to go with them, help. Harry said there were more important things for me to do,” Remus replied softly. Aurora nodded and looked away, her brow furrowed. 

“For now, they’ll stay. They need to rest and recoup. And Harry’s not so sure just where they’ll go next anyway,” Remus said, hoping to alleviate some of Aurora’s worry. “They won’t leave without some sort of plan or at least an idea of where to go.” Aurora nodded, though walked over to a decanter of firewhiskey and poured herself a rather large drink. She needed it. 

She then walked back over and sat on the sofa next to Remus.

“I just… it’s all getting… chaotic,” she murmured before taking a drink. “We don’t know where Harry is most of the time. And now that I know what he’s doing… McGonagall barely writes anymore - that owl still hasn’t come, by the way - and… I have no idea if Ellie is safe. Or if she’s hurt. Or if he’s…” Aurora looked over at Remus, tears glistening in her eyes. She could clearly see her own worried mirrored in his face. “And I can’t do anything. Part of me wants to run off and join Harry as well. Or go to Hogsmeade and, and, lead some attack on Hogwarts to get Ellie back. Or… finally track down that bastard…”

“Hush, Rora,” Remus said gently, reaching out and rubbing her back again. “It won’t do you any good to get yourself all worked up… We’re working on getting Ellie home. Shacklebolt and Dora should be back soon and surely they’ll have some sort of word.”

“Certainly hope so,” Aurora muttered. “I’m so sick of sitting around and waiting. There must be something more I can do.” Remus only sighed.

“Me as well,” he murmured.

As though they had conjured them, Shacklebolt and Tonks walked into the den and once again, Aurora was on her feet, walking towards them, the glass of firewhiskey forgotten on the table.

“Please tell me you’ve heard something,” she said desperately. “Did McGonagall contact you?”

“She was able to smuggle a letter out,” Shacklebolt said, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. Aurora ripped it from his hand, reading it eagerly. “Ellie is still safe.” Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, but just as quickly as the relief came, it was gone. She may be safe now, but there was no guarantee that she would stay that way.

“Is there really no way that we can get into Hogwarts? Or at least… someone on the inside could sneak her out?” Aurora asked. “Or… any of the students out?” Shacklebolt studied her a bit, before glancing at Tonks and then back at her. 

“It’s not impossible,” Shacklebolt said. “But… you’re talking about a full-scale evacuation, Aurora. Something like that would take time and thorough planning. Not to mention more people than we currently have.” Aurora frowned and shook her head.

“Fine, then how quickly could we plan something to get just Ellie out?” she asked. “I just… I get this feeling… something is coming soon. We need to get her home now. Before something bad happens.”

Shacklebolt sighed and walked over to a chair, sitting down in it. He suddenly looked extremely tired and weary. 

“We need to find someone in Hogsmeade who could help,” he replied. “Outside of figuring out a way in and out of the village, then in and out of the castle, we’ll need somewhere in Hogsmeade to hide.” He looked up at Aurora. “At the very least, we could try to smuggle Ellie out - maybe Ginny and a couple others as well - but… I’m not sure how many we could stand to get without attracting attention.”

“We can’t leave all of them at the mercy of the Carrows,” Aurora said firmly. “Merlin, do their parents even know? Surely if they did, they would all demand that they be pulled from school… Even in school, those two were twisted.”

“It’s complicated, Aurora. We’ve been over this-”

“Well, then we need to try harder,” Aurora snapped. Shacklebolt sat up in his chair and rubbed his face. 

“I know,” he said, the expression on his face saying that he clearly had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I don’t like the idea of anyone being at Hogwarts right now any better than you do - especially considering how difficult it is to know exactly what’s going on there. And with Snape in charge. But… there are only so many of us up against hundreds of Death Eaters. And I can’t just call off all the other missions as well.” Aurora stared at him and then finally sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Of course, Kingsley. I wasn’t suggesting that you do that,” she said. “I just… I’d like to at least try to get Ellie out as soon as we can-”

“Shacklebolt!” 

Aurora stopped speaking as everyone looked over to see Thacker rush into the room. He took in their grim faces and frowned.

“What’s happened?” he asked.

“It’s fine for now,” Shacklebolt said with a sigh. “What is it?”

“We’ve just got word on another meeting set for tomorrow night. Got time and location this time - even know some of those who are to attend,” he said quickly. “I think there could be some good information in it.” Shacklebolt nodded slowly as Aurora furrowed her brow, her thoughts immediately turning to Evan.

If he was set to attend, it could be her chance to take him out before he went after Ellie.

“Do you know if-”

“No, we didn’t hear anything about him,” Thacker said, cutting her off. She asked it every time someone set out to try and infiltrate a meeting. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she started to slowly pace again. He didn’t leave though, just continued to study the distraught mother. He had overheard some of the previous conversation and knew that Aurora needed to get out of the manor or she might have another breakdown.

“You and Tonks can go,” Shacklebolt said to Thacker. “Start working on the logistics.”

“That’s the thing, sir, it’s going to be heavily warded,” Thacker said cautiously. “I’m not sure I can get through them without being detected.” He glanced towards Aurora and then back at Shacklebolt, making it clear what he was thinking. Shacklebolt studied him, then looked at Tonks, who gave him a short nod and a smile. He then turned to Aurora.

“I know that you’re worried about Ellie, but… it seems that we need to you to go tomorrow,” he said. “It might help take your mind off things if you’re focusing on something else.” She avoided looking at Remus, fairly sure that he wouldn’t be so happy with her for doing this, but Shacklebolt made a good point. It couldn’t hurt for her to be more involved with the Order.

“I’ll do it,” she replied. “It’s better than sitting here and worrying.”

“I’ll go with you,” Remus said immediately afterwards. Aurora glanced over at him, noticing that he didn’t appear angry. That was an improvement. 

“Are you sure?” Shacklebolt asked. Remus nodded. 

“I’ll feel better if I were there rather than waiting at home,” he replied. Shacklebolt sighed and pushed up out of the chair. 

“Then we best get started…”

~~~

Aurora frowned slightly in concentration as she worked, her wand moving through the air as various incantations fell silently from her lips. She was nearly finished undoing the last of the wards so that she, Remus and Tonks could slide through the protective barrier. Truth be told, they weren’t nearly as difficult as Thacker had made them out to be.

“Feels like old times,” Remus whispered behind her.

“And like old times, I need to concentrate,” Aurora whispered back, though there was a small smile on her face. “There. Should do it.” 

She stepped back a bit and then cautiously put her hand out, moving it around. When nothing happened, she continued moving forward with Remus and Tonks following. As she had done before, she created a small rip in the magic that would allow them through without alerting anyone inside to their presence. The three crept around to the back of the house, seeing a door and large window that was luckily open, meaning they wouldn’t need to break into the house and risk running into anymore wards. As they drew nearer, they could clearly hear voices coming from inside. 

Aurora held her breath as she felt Tonks move ahead of her, the auror now pretty much invisible under a disillusionment charm. For a moment, Aurora was a bit disoriented and unable to locate her, the auror moving with much more stealth than she usually exhibited. But finally, the three were crouching under the window in some bushes as loud laughter poured out the window. 

Aurora did her best to stay still as they listened, but the longer they were there, the more her legs started to cramp. She shifted her weight and nearly fell over onto Remus, though thankfully he caught her and help her re-stabilize without a sound. 

“Say, why’s Selwyn not here?” a voice said. Aurora stopped breathing, her entire body going tense at the mention of his name. She knew he wouldn’t be there, but even just the mention of his name was enough to set her on edge.

“Who bloody knows… the Dark Lord’s always got him working on some sort of ‘special’ mission, the way he tells it,” another voice grumbled. “The arrogant prat. Thinks he bloody walks on water.”

“He’ll be at the next one,” a different voice warned. “And I’d be careful. Prat, he maybe, but he’s somehow on the Dark Lord’s good side. Nott’s too.” 

“Like I give a rat’s arse…”

The complaining continued for a bit longer, but soon they moved on to other topics. While they spoke about the next meeting a few more times, there was no mention of where it would take place, though they were able to glean the names of two more death eaters that they had not previously known would be attending. As it started winding down, Tonks reached out and touched Aurora, signally for them to hurry back to the barrier in order to leave before any of the Death Eaters left the house and discovered them there. The three scrambled back and Aurora deftly patched up the protective spells before they started jogging towards the port key that would take them straight to the manor that they had hidden in a nearby tree trunk. No one said anything until they were safely within the many wards surrounding the manor.

“We’ll get someone to follow some of the Death Eaters there tonight. See if they’ll give up the location of the next meeting,” Tonks said as they headed towards the back door.

“We need to find out where it is. It might be our only chance to take him down,” Aurora replied. Remus shot a worried look at Tonks. 

“We have to be careful. Chances are we’ll be outnumbered,” Tonks said. “Not to mention, we’re still working on a way to get Ellie out of Hogwarts...” 

“Right,” Aurora replied as she pushed open the door. 

“Don’t worry,” Tonks said to Remus, stopping him before he followed Aurora in. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything foolish.” He nodded and gave her a small smile of appreciation.

“Thanks, Dora.”

~~~

Evan sighed as he looked around the dark pub, feeling a bit too exposed. Even though he knew no one would dare confront or bother him, he still didn’t like being out anywhere remotely public for too long and wasn’t sure just why Alecto Carrow had sent him an urgent message to meet her there. Surely, they could have met at Nott’s manor, or Malfoy’s. Not to mention, he knew that Aurora and the Order were attempting to track him down. As much as he would enjoy a confrontation with his ex-wife, he wanted it on his terms - not theirs.

“Good, you’re here,” Alecto said as she rushed up to him and sat across the table.

“And you can tell me why,” he said, his annoyance clear as he cast a distasteful look down at the half-empty glass in front of him. “The libations do leave a lot to be desired and I do not like to be kept waiting.” His cold blue eyes flicked up to Alecto.

“I didn’t want the others around,” she said quickly. “They might try to talk you out of it.”

“Out of what?” he asked, irritated.

“I can get you into Hogwarts,” she said, smiling. 

“And?” he replied. This was nothing new. She had told him this several times throughout the year. But still, the timing didn’t seem quite right. And even with Snape in charge, Evan was certain he’d have to go through a load of professors throwing themselves in between him and Aurora’s daughter. No, there were still too many unknowns for him to risk breaking into Hogwarts and kidnapping her. It would be better to wait until she was in transit - on her way home for the summer.

“You need to act quickly if you want to get Black’s bastard,” Alecto continued, dropping her voice. “She’s most vulnerable now.” Evan frowned, not quite sure what she meant by that. “She and Nott Jr. have broken up - she’s no longer under his protection.”

“And how does that help me?” Evan nearly growled, becoming even more irritated, though he wasn’t surprised to hear about the break-up. She was a Gryffindor and a Black, after all. This meeting was turning into a giant waste of time. Didn’t Alecto know that he was someone rather important with important things to do?

“Some of the students have found a way out of the castle,” Alecto said. Evan frowned as he leaned forward slightly. This was new. Alecto leaned towards him also, seeming far too eager to share the rest of the information. “More and more are skipping classes. Going missing from their houses and dorms. Snape is keeping it under wraps - wouldn’t be halfway surprised if he was helping them.” Evan glowered at her.

“You honestly think Snape would go against the Dark Lord? Careful what you’re insinuating, Alecto,” he asked, his voice dangerously low. Alecto’s eyes widened slightly as she shook her head quickly. While Evan might be indifferent about the man, he was an opportunist, and once they won, Snape would be very high-ranking in the new regime. It wouldn’t hurt to stay on his good side.

“Anyway… I believe that she might attempt to escape. And soon,” Alecto continued, glancing around the pub. “If you want to grab her, you need to act quickly.”

Evan sat back in his chair, thinking it over. While he hated to admit it, Aurora was still a brilliant witch. Just as good at building up protective layers of charmwork as she was at taking them down. He had been searching for her for months now and been unable to get anywhere close. If he waited until Ellie was back at Greenthistle Manor, it would be much, much harder to get to them - though not impossible. Especially not now that Aurora seemed to be carrying out missions for the Order.

He studied Alecto coolly, thinking perhaps she was right. This once. If he wanted to draw Aurora out of hiding, he would need to make his move on Elliana. Kidnap her from Hogwarts. 

“I suppose it is time,” he said, his expression remaining neutral. Alecto grinned in response.

“What do you wish for me to do?” she asked eagerly. Evan took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Explain to me just how you plan to get me into the castle undetected,” he said. Alecto nodded quickly, then hurriedly explained what to do as Evan listened calmly, his mind already whirling with a plan to draw Black’s daughter away from Gryffindor Tower and down into the dungeon level where Alecto’s office was located. Away from her friends and the other professors. Really, Hogwarts was a rather large place.

Once Alecto finished, he downed his drink and stood, walking to the door.

“But… where are you going? Don’t we need to plan?” Alecto asked. He paused and slowly turned to look at her.

“I’ll plan,” he said. “I will inform you with things are set and ready to be put in motion. In the meantime, keep an eye on the girl. Do what you must to keep her in the castle.” He then turned and strode out of the pub, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him and reveling in the looks of fear that filled their eyes as they turned to look away from him.

As he stepped out into the night, he couldn’t help but grin as the plan floated through his mind. He still needed to take care of a few things, but it wouldn’t be too long before he could act. And once he was done, he’d use Elliana to bring Aurora to him. If he was lucky, the bloody werewolf would follow and he could kill the girl and him at once. Then that just left the youngest bastard. Though he supposed he might consider letting him live if he finally had Aurora within his grasp. He was still a baby. Could still be raised and brought up the correct way.

“I’m coming, Aurora,” he murmured. “I hope you’re ready for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do like putting Aurora to work. And well, as strange as it seems, it’s kind of fun getting into Evan’s head. I did much more of that in the first story and not at all in the last one. Figured this one needs more of his side to flesh it out.


	27. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Theodore causes all sorts of issues...
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_April 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie kept her head down as she walked through the halls, praying that this time she would get to the room of requirement without running into another gang of Slytherin enforcers. She really had painted a giant target on her back with the break-up, though sometimes they left her alone if she were in a group or at least not alone. Seamus walked her to class when he could, though more often than not, the ten Gryffindor fifth years moved from class to class in a pack, save for the few classes they all didn’t have together.

As it was, she barely got away whenever they cornered her and she was just waiting for her luck to run out.

For whatever reason, Alecto Carrow also seemed to back off, though Ellie was certain this meant she was planning something. Each class, there was cold, calculating look in her eyes whenever she looked at Ellie, though she never called on her. 

As for Dark Arts, Ellie had taken to skipping the class completely after hearing about Seamus getting it fairly bad from Amycus when he fought him over performing a curse on a younger year. He practically lived in the room of requirement, as it was. Ellie was halfway tempted to move in herself, if anything to escape the constant threat of the Slytherins in the hallways. It was the threat of them targeting the younger students that kept her from doing so. She and the others were still keeping an eye out for them as best they could, though she was under strict instructions to avoid altercations.

But this particular day, Ellie found herself alone. Which meant she was basically a sitting duck, hence the hurrying. 

“Look who it is,” she heard a familiar voice say. Ellie sighed and sped up, hoping she could outrun them this time. But an arm shot out and wrapped around her shoulder, slowing her down. “Why such the rush?”

“What do you want, Bulstrode?” she asked, glancing over at the Slytherin.

“Just wanted to chat. Been awhile,” the older girl said. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were avoiding us.” Ellie looked to her other side, seeing a sixth year Slytherin boy there. 

“I don’t have time,” Ellie said, trying to get away, but Millicent yanked her back. 

“Ah, big words from Sirius Black’s bastard. You don’t have any protection anymore, remember?” Millicent said. Ellie silently fumed, her hand wrapping around her wand in her pocket, itching to just take her out. But she barely got away last time without a professor coming across the fight. And she could hear both Ginny and Seamus in her head, telling her to run for it. 

“I just want to get back to the common room,” Ellie said through clenched teeth, reminding herself to stay calm and not fight back. It was what they wanted, and she wasn’t about to give into it. Millicent laughed harshly.

“You are too much fun, Black,” she said.

“If you’re going to beat me up, just get it over with,” Ellie said, managing to get out of her grasp and turning to face the two, still gripping her wand in her pocket. 

“You’re just begging for detention, aren’t you?” Millicent asked, smirking at her. Ellie only stared her down in return. “Go on. Jinx me. I know you want to.”

“Don’t test me,” Ellie retorted. Merlin, this was getting harder.

“Stupid little Gryffindor,” Millicent said, taking a step forward. “You’re going to get yourself killed just like your stupid father.” Ellie took a deep breath, still fighting the urge to hex the older girl.

_“Just walk away, Ellie,”_ she told herself. _“Just walk away.”_ She went so far as to take a step back, starting to turn away.

“Or if you won’t, perhaps I should make you,” Millicent said, looking around. She then reached out and grabbed a Hufflepuff first year. “Should I beat this one up instead?” Ellie barely had the chance to stare at her in horror before pulling her wand out and pointing it at Millicent’s face.

“Don’t you dare!” Ellie said, keeping her voice even.

“What are you doing, Bulstrode?” Nott asked calmly, stepping in between Ellie and the two Slytherins. 

“Just having some fun,” she replied. “Like you used to once upon a time before you took up with this Gryffindor scum.” Ellie glanced towards him but trained her eyes back on the two other Slytherins. Millicent still had the Hufflepuff in her grasp.

“That Hufflepuff didn’t do anything to you,” he said, the irritation clear in his voice. “Let her go and get to class or else McGonagall will give you detention and deduct points.” Millicent snorted.

“As if that old bat could do anything to me,” she sneered. “‘Sides, it was Black we were having fun with.” Her cold eyes met Ellie’s as Theodore maintained his even stare at her, his face reflecting no emotion whatsoever.

“I’ve got her from here,” he finally said. “Get to class.” Millicent’s eyes flicked over to him as confusion filled her face.

“Don’t tell me you still care for that slimy blood traitor? She cheated on you,” she retorted. “Still don’t understand just why you were with her to begin with. You’ve got your choice of any pureblood in Slytherin.”

“Been there, done that,” Nott said flatly. “And Gryffindor or not, she’s still pureblood and the Greenthistle and Selwyn heir. Not that I care anymore.” He cast a cold glare over his shoulder at Ellie, then turned back to Millicent. “Regardless, Carrow sent me to fetch her. Has something to discuss and we both know that Professor Carrow doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

For a moment, there was a small sliver of fear in Millicent’s eyes. But then she quickly recovered as a cruel smile filled her face.

“Oh, well then,” she said, shoving the Hufflepuff away. “By all means.” She then turned and strode off with the other Slytherin, though the two glanced back at them a few times until they turned a corner.

“You aren’t really taking me to her, are you?” Ellie asked, suddenly frightened. While she didn’t think he’d do such a thing, she couldn’t help as memories from her last session with Alecto flew through her mind. Nott sighed and turned around to face her, the scowl gone. He glanced around the hallway, then roughly grabbed her by the arm, yanking her along with him. 

He didn’t say anything, which only made Ellie worry more as he fixed a glare on his face. The other students moved out of their way and no one dared approach them. She wanted to ask where they were going, but Ellie found her tongue didn’t want to cooperate. He turned a corner, leading her down an empty corridor before turning abruptly into an empty classroom and shoving her in. He closed the door before whirling around to look at her, a pained expression now replacing the glare.

“Merlin, Ellie, do you honestly think I would take you to her?” he asked. “Though… I don’t think I can use that excuse anymore. We’ll be lucky if Bulstrode doesn’t eventually figure out it was a lie. You might need to fake some bruises or something.”

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief, realizing at that moment that her heart had started pounding frantically for the few minutes that she thought he actually was going to take her to Alecto.

“What the hell were you doing, Ellie? Have you learned nothing?”

Ellie scowled at him, her temper flaring up slightly now that the danger had passed.

“She was going to hurt that first year. You can’t expect me to just stand there and let her beat up some poor, innocent kid?” she snapped. Nott sighed again, running his fingers through his hair, agitated. “And seriously - you shouldn’t be stepping in anyway. They’ll just come after you next.” Nott stared at her a moment, perplexed. He then shook his head.

“I told you not to worry about me,” he replied.

“Well, then… you need to stop worrying about me. I’m no longer your responsibility,” Ellie retorted. “I’m not quite sure why you thought I was to begin with anyway.” Nott groaned in frustration.

“You’re supposed to be staying out of trouble. You mess with them and they will send you to her,” he shot back.

“I’m trying!” Ellie shouted. “Really, I am! But it’s so bloody hard! It’s like… they know just what to say or do to get me to react. I don’t care that they insult me. I can even keep it in when they insult my mum or my dad. But now… now they go for someone else, and I can’t just stand there and let them hurt someone because of me!”

Ellie breathed heavily as they stared at each other, not even caring that there were tears now streaking down her cheeks as she thought about what Alecto had done to Seamus.

“I mean, that was the whole bloody point of coming back. To protect others,” she said. “And now you’re telling me I shouldn’t even do that? Then what the hell am I supposed to do!?”

“Stay alive, that’s what!” he shouted back, sounding equally as frustrated. Ellie’s eyes widened as he paced a bit, running his hands through his hair. He then stopped and looked at her a moment before walking over and pulling her towards him. Still shocked into silence, Ellie didn’t react at first. But eventually she wrapped her arms around him, finding that what she really needed in that moment was a good hug.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t yell at you. Of course, I get it… why you want to do something. I’m just sorry that I can’t do more… Fuck, I promised I’d look out for you and I can’t even do that anymore…”

“It’s… it’s okay,” Ellie replied. She was grateful for everything that Nott had done for her, though she still didn’t really understand just why he was doing any of it. “Honestly… I’m more worried about you… If they find out you were helping me… they’ll turn on you too.”

“Told you… don’t worry about me,” he replied, smiling slightly. Ellie frowned as she looked up at him.

“But your parents… they’ll make you join, won’t they? Unless they’ve already made you do it,” she said softly. “We can help you-”

“Don’t, Ellie,” he said. “I told you I can’t get out of this. You need to worry about yourself, especially if they’re all targeting you now.” Ellie nodded as she stepped back out of his arms. 

“I still don’t get why you’re helping me…” she said, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Truthfully… I’ve always thought it was unfair how everyone treated you when we were younger. Just because of your mum and being in Gryffindor and everything during the first war,” he said. “I’ve always tried to step in where I could.” Ellie’s eyebrows rose. Since they were younger? This whole time he had been looking out for her?

Her heart started beating a bit faster as she wondered if he was about to confess to her. She really hoped that he wasn’t. The last thing she wanted was to tell him that she didn’t feel the same for him. 

“But… why would you do that? You never even spoke to me before last year,” she said. “And that was just because of all the contract business…”

“This is… it’s going to sound odd, but… well… you know our fathers have always been rather close. I heard how he spoke about you and your mum. But then, for some reason, it always seemed like it never bothered you. I’ve always wished I could be more like that,” he said. “And well… in a way, I’ve always kind of seen you as a younger sister… even though you never really talked to me or anything…”

“A… a younger sister?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

“Yea, it sounds weird saying it out loud,” he replied, looking down at his shoes. “And when I heard our fathers - well, my father and Selwyn - discussing the contract… I thought it was ridiculous since we were so young, but I know how things are in that world. And figured if it was going to happen whether or not we wanted it to, at least I could save you from a worse match… was even thinking about finding a way out of it once we were older.” Ellie just blinked, too stunned to say anything. He was already thinking that? “Thank Merlin it didn’t come to that… though… still not sure which way things’ll go from here…”

Ellie stared at him, more than anything shocked by it all. She then launched forward and hugged him fiercely.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “But… please let me try to find a way to help you too.” She let go of him and looked up. “Please.” 

“It’s not worth it, Ellie,” he said, though he could tell it was falling on deaf ears. She already had that look in her eyes that clearly said she had made up her mind and there was no talking her out of it.

“You can always join DA,” she offered. Nott snorted slightly and stepped away from her, shaking his head.

“You honestly think that lot would let me?” he asked. “I’m the enemy.”

“They know you were trying to help me,” she pushed. He didn’t say anything as he looked over at her. “At least… let me try talking to them.” He shrugged.

“Try if you want. Doubt it’ll do anything.”

Ellie just grinned and walked over, kissing his cheek.

“This’ll work. I know it will,” she said.

“Just… get out of here, Black,” Nott said, though he was smiling slightly. “The entire Gryffindor house is probably out searching for you about now.” Ellie nodded and walked to the door. She paused as she pulled it open, smiling back at him.

“Trust me. It’ll work,” she said softly before slipping out. Nott took a deep breath and waited a bit before stepping out behind her. 

He watched until she turned a corner and then immediately spun around, heading straight for the Slytherin dorm. He knew there wasn’t much he could do at this point. But there was one more thing he could try.

As the provocations got stronger, Theo knew it was getting too dangerous for Ellie to stay at Hogwarts, even if Evan Selwyn never came to steal her away. She needed to get out. And he had a good idea of who to contact.

~~~

Ellie hurried into the room of requirement, going straight over to Ginny and Seamus, sliding her arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. He tensed slightly at the contact, which she thought strange. But she figured it had to do with the strain they were all under. He rarely left the room of requirement as it was. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” she said hurriedly.

“About the fight you nearly got into before Nott dragged you off?” Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised. Ellie’s eyes widened slightly but then she sighed.

“Figured you’d of heard about that,” she replied. “But that’s what I want to talk to you about-”

“Yea… tell us Ellie. Just what was so important that you were locked up in a room with him for a good 20 minutes?” Seamus asked bitterly. Ellie frowned as she looked up at him. How did he know about that?

“Not like we can chat in public,” she replied. “But seriously. We need to help him.”

“Why?” Seamus pushed. “Thought he was untouchable with his Death Eater father.”

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, starting to get a bit irritated with his attitude. 

“Dunno. Why don’t you go ask Nott?” Seamus spat. Ellie’s mouth dropped open.

“Look, I don’t know what you think is going on, but we were just talking! In fact, he reamed me out for nearly getting into another fight with Bulstrode,” she said, her cheeks turning red in anger. “Nothing happened!”

“Right… and I suppose nothing ever happened between you while you were supposedly fake dating as well,” Seamus snapped back. Ellie’s mouth dropped open as she just stared at him, his words stinging. Nothing had happened with her and Nott. She didn’t even think of him that way. And now she had confirmation that he didn’t think of her that way either. Was Seamus really getting this worked up over the fact she had had one conversation with him behind closed doors?

“You know I only went along with it because I thought it would help. The whole DA practically told me to. And I was against it, if you remember correctly,” she said.

“Sure,” Seamus said with a harsh laugh as he walked away from her.

“Get back here, Seamus Finnegan! We’re not done discussing this!” Ellie shouted after him.

“ _I’m_ done with it,” he said, without turning to look at her. He glanced over at Neville. “Going to get some things from the dorm.” He then stepped out of the room. 

Ellie shouted in frustration as she stomped her foot.

“Let’s go… chat over here,” Ginny said, leading her away from the others as they started whispering and glancing at Ellie. “In his defense, we were really worried about you. Got word about the fight and set out to find you. I guess he saw you go into the room with Nott…” Ellie just sighed and shook her head. “What really happened in there?”

“Oh, good grief, not you too, Ginny!” Ellie nearly shouted. Ginny gave her a look and Ellie huffed. “He stepped in with the Slytherins and after they left, he started in on me about getting into trouble. I… had a moment - really it is getting to be too much - and he comforted me. Gave me a hug. But that’s it!” Ginny sighed and shook her head. “Bloody hell, it’s not like we were snogging or anything. And he doesn’t even like me like that… said he always saw me as a little sister. And I’m definitely not interested in him that way, though I’m starting to second guess my feelings for Seamus.”

“And that’s really it?” Ginny asked. Ellie glared at her. “Fine, I believe you.”

“Though, well, there is a bit more. But not like that. I’m starting to get worried that the Slytherins might turn on him. They still could find out that he helped me - that he’s still trying to help me,” Ellie said quickly. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… He’s really put himself on the line for me, and I think it’s time we returned the favor. I think DA should bring him in.”

Ginny stared at her a moment and then looked around the room.

“I’m not sure how the others’ll take it,” she said honestly. “I mean, you’re not wrong. But loads of folks have a hard time trusting a Slytherin right now…”

“And if we leave him on his own, his parents are going to force him to join them,” Ellie hissed. “He doesn’t want that, but he also thinks there’s no hope for him. We’re the only ones who can help him. And don’t you dare tell me that he doesn’t deserve our help after everything.” Ginny didn’t respond, seeming to be thinking it over. “Please, Gin… you have to help me convince the others.” She finally sighed and shook her head.

“Fine. I’ll back you up,” she said. Ellie smiled and hugged her. “But what are you going to do about Finnegan?” Ellie snorted.

“As far as I’m concerned, he can go off and sulk and once he’s realized how big an arse he’s being, he can come apologize to me,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. “And maybe I’ll consider forgiving him…”

Ginny almost rolled her eyes but didn’t. She knew how stubborn Ellie could get, though this time, she didn’t blame her. Seamus had misread the situation and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Ellie tried to explain and he wouldn’t listen. He was in the wrong and Ellie had every right to be angry. Now that she had heard the full story, she couldn’t help but be a bit angry with him as well.

But she also knew that a lot of Seamus’ frustration came from the fact that he was worried about Ellie. And that he still felt powerless to help her, especially when compared to how much Nott had done. But she wasn’t about to bring it up now. It was best to let those two work it out.

“Well… come on. Suppose we should go talk to Neville,” Ginny said. She looked over, noticing that he had left the room. “Probably gone back to the Tower.”

“Fine,” Ellie said and the two walked out of the room, chatting about what homework Ellie needed help with, not really paying attention and only pausing when they reached the portrait and said the password. As it swung closed behind them, someone stepped out from the shadows of a pillar and looked around, then turned and strode purposely away, quickly heading to Alecto Carrow’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Seamus… but I mean, I think anyone in his position might be worried… Doesn’t excuse it, though.


	28. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora unexpectedly comes across Evan while on a mission but is denied the opportunity to go after him...
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_April 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora moved slowly through the dark manor, following just behind Shacklebolt as they listened for any sort of noise that might indicate someone was coming. It belonged to a lower level Death Eater, so it had taken her little time to get through the protective wards and charms surrounding it. Though she was grateful that the owner hadn’t thought to use the Fidelius Charm, otherwise they never would have found the place.

She suspected with the Death Eaters taking over basically everything at this point, some of them were getting a bit arrogant with their protections. At least anyone who wasn’t at a higher level. That’s where all the big secrets were hidden. She wasn’t even sure if they would even find anything on this fishing expedition. But it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. At least it was something to keep her focused rather than going mad with worry. 

It was bad enough there was nothing she could do about Harry or Ellie - though she would have a few choice words for him the next time she saw him. Seriously, breaking into Gringott’s? What the hell were they thinking? The three teens got extremely lucky they made it out of that one alive. Though she supposed it wasn’t all that much worse than them breaking into the Ministry. Half the time she couldn’t decide if she wanted to congratulate him on his success or ream him out for being reckless.

But now was not the time to think about that. She needed to focus on the current mission.

According to the plan, they were only supposed to look around for any sort of documents or whatever that could give them information on what the Death Eaters were planning next. They had been snatching up muggleborns and half-bloods as well as blood traitors left and right. Been launching attacks on villages and communities all over the country. If the Order could just get ahead of it for once, perhaps they could do something more than just helping after the fact. 

Perhaps they might even find something that would lead them to Evan.

Shacklebolt stopped and raised his hand, then pointed to a door. Aurora nodded and walked up to it, first studying it and then waving her wand, casting a non-verbal spell. She waited a moment and once she deemed it safe, put her ear to the door. When there was no sound for some time, she unlocked it and then pushed it open, creeping in with Shacklebolt following. He quickly cast a charm that would block light from leaking out the window or underneath the door and then turned on the lights in the room, revealing a large study.

“Suppose it’s time to get to work,” Aurora said with a sigh as she looked around at all the shelves, cabinets and other nooks and crannies where things could be hidden. This very well could take all night if they weren’t quick with it and she still wasn’t convinced it would even be worth it. She cast a few spells around the room, checking to see if anything was enchanted. Upon finding no concealment spells or anything dangerous, she nodded to Shacklebolt and the two got started on opposite sides of the room. The owner was supposed to be off at another meeting, though Tonks was currently following him in case something should change. 

“Bloody hoarders, all of them,” she muttered as she opened a cabinet and a load of parchment fell out. She shook her head and quickly bent down, gathering it up and shifting through them. So far it was mundane - household bills, dinner menus and the like. Nothing useful. She pushed them back into the cabinet, careful to arrange them as close to how she remembered as she could, considering it was chaos to begin with. 

For the next hour, they worked in near silence, deftly making it through a decent amount of the study and finding a few things deemed useful. While it wasn’t anything as big as a giant roster with the name of every Death Eater to exist or a folder labelled “Big Attack Plans” it was more information than what they had walked in with.

Aurora had just finished the last drawer on the desk when a spectral jack rabbit hopped into the room.

“Get out! He’s coming and he’s got company!” Tonks’ voice floated out. Aurora looked over at Shacklebolt and immediately ran over and helped him put back what he had been looking at. They undid whatever spells they had on, turned off the lights and got out of the room. They then started creeping back through the house towards the window at the back that they had snuck in through.

“So, this is what you call good scotch, Jones?”

Aurora froze as her eyes widened. Though it sounded as if it came from somewhere far off in the manor, she could recognize that voice anywhere. Shacklebolt looked back at her and quickly shook his head, silently telling her not to go, but she only stared at him before turning and starting back down the hall towards the voice.

“Jesus, Selwyn. Not all of us are as picky as you.”

“Bring me the good stuff.”

“Yes…”

Aurora strained her ears as she made her way through the hallways and then stopped when she saw an open door with light pouring into the dark hallway. Quickly, she put a disillusionment charm in place then crept closer, peering around the doorframe and into the room. There were four men seated in what appeared to be a parlour with another standing in front of a large fireplace. Loathing and anger immediately began coursing through her.

Even after the time apart and his stint in Azkaban, he still had the same arrogant stance. His head held slightly up with his shoulders back. Not a single blonde hair out of place. Swallowing, she quickly took in the room, thinking that she and Shacklebolt stood a good chance of attack if there were only five. Though she wasn’t sure if he’d go along with her. For now, she’d wait and assess. 

“Did you really have to do that?” a man asked; it was Rachel Flint’s husband. Evan turned from the fireplace and walked towards the seated men, a smirk on his face. Aurora couldn’t help but think that she might enjoy taking him out. Perhaps if she were quick enough, she could stun the four and then take on Evan one-on-one.

“He wasn’t going to bring it willingly,” he replied nonchalantly. “Relax, it won’t hurt him.” Flint didn’t respond, though he shot a look to the man seated across from him when Evan looked away. A noise got Aurora’s attention and immediately the men were on their feet as Nott walked in, scowling at them all. They bowed, save Evan, who just gave him a smug smile.

“Thought I’d find you here,” Nott said, taking a seat. This changed things. The two of them versus six Death Eaters. Possibly seven, though she wasn’t all that concerned with the man who Evan had imperiused. Aurora was starting to think they were losing their odds, but she wasn’t about to run off, just yet. Perhaps someone would leave.

“It’s not like I’m hiding,” Evan replied. “What can I do for you, Nott?”

“Stay on track,” Nott growled, his eyes narrowing at him.

“I am on track,” Evan said, looking over as the aforementioned Jones walked back into the room, a dazed look on his face as he held a bottle in his hand. “There we are, my good man.” Evan walked over and snatched it out of his hands, then walked over and poured a good portion into a glass. 

“We both know you’ve been planning something at Hogwarts,” Nott said. “We’re under strict orders to stay out until further notice. Snape and the Carrows have everything under control and the last thing needed is you meddling in things that don’t concern you.”

“Why would I be planning something there,” Evan said lightly. Nott’s mouth was in a thin line as he stared Evan down. 

“You met with Alecto. What did you tell her to do?” he asked. Evan just shrugged and took another drink of his scotch. “Goddamnit, Selwyn! Answer me!” Nott roared, rising to his feet. Evan swallowed and placed his glass down before meeting Nott’s eyes. Aurora felt her heart begin to race. She knew it. He had been planning something. He was going to take Ellie. She gripped her wand so hard her now invisible knuckles were likely white.

“Such a temper,” Evan said after tsking him. 

“So, help me, if you are planning to kidnap the Black girl, I will-”

“What?” Evan asked, cutting him off. He lifted up his sleeve, showing the mark on the inside of his arm. “I’m the same rank as you. The Dark Lord invites me to his table. Trusts me to be architect of his biddings. Bestows favor on me. And you think that you are still above me?”

“We both know that HE will not tolerate distractions. Not when we are this close,” Nott said.

“I’m fairly sure he’ll be rather happy with me for getting rid of one more family of blood traitors,” Evan replied. “But don’t worry - this won’t take me away from my work for the Dark Lord. I have plenty of time to do both…”

Aurora’s hands started shaking as she fought to stay still, stay silent. All she wanted to do was run into the room and kill him right then and there with her own hands. She almost didn’t care if she got out of it alive, she just wanted him dead before he could attempt to get to Ellie. She straightened her back and took a deep breath, then put her foot out.

It had barely hit the floor when something yanked her backwards. She couldn’t stop a small yelp that left her lips as she turned and saw a vague outline of Shacklebolt.

“What was that?”

He continued to drag her down the hall, barely turning the corner before there were footsteps. The two ran through the manor, though Aurora continued to look over her shoulder, wanting to go back to kill him. They had yet to get this close to him, so why would Shacklebolt stop her from taking her chance? 

The auror said nothing. Not until they had gotten out of the manor, redid the spells in the barrier and then just barely grabbed the port key before it transported them back to Greenthistle Manor.

“What the hell, Aurora!” Shacklebolt shouted, frowning at her. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“I was trying to do what we set out to do - stop Evan!” she shouted back. “And now thanks to you, he’s free to go kidnap Ellie from Hogwarts and we don’t even know when he’s going to try!”

“What’s going on?” Remus asked as he and Tonks stepped outside onto the back patio upon hearing the shouting. Aurora turned to them. 

“Evan was there,” she said. “I was about to go after him when Shacklebolt dragged me away.”

“There were six Death Eaters in there -SIX! Two of which were high-ranking! Do you honestly think that you could take all of them on just by yourself?!” Shacklebolt shouted.

“I could have if you helped!” Aurora shouted back, glaring at him.

“No, we couldn’t have! I just saved your life!”

“And likely condemned my daughter!”

“Both of you stop!” Tonks shouted. Shacklebolt and Aurora looked over at her, their eyes wide, as the young woman frowned a them, her pink hair turning a fiery red. “Rora, as much as I would have loved to have you take him down tonight, Shacklebolt is right. It would have been reckless to go in there unprepared and you would have likely gotten killed.” She then turned to Shacklebolt. “But you should have stayed to hear more about his plan.”

“We have to get Ellie out of Hogwarts now. He’s going for her and I don’t know when,” Aurora said urgently. “Goddamn Alecto is helping him.” Remus looked down at a piece of parchment in his hand, a worried look on his face and then back up at Aurora. “What is it Remus?” 

“You’re not the only one who thinks it time for Ellie to leave Hogwarts,” he said, walking over to her. 

“What do you mean?” Aurora asked, a confused look on her face.

“Just got word from inside Hogwarts,” he said, holding the paper out to her. “From Theodore Nott.”

“Nott’s son?” Aurora asked, taking the letter and looking down at it. 

“They were dating - though he assures me that it was only for Ellie’s protection from the Carrows. But she broke up with him and he believes that the Carrows are targeting her now,” he said. “The Slytherins certainly are.”

“Why would he contact you?” Aurora asked, looking up from the letter. “And why is he helping her? How can we trust him? Nott Sr. was with Evan at the manor tonight.”

“Just read the letter. I believe that we can trust him,” Remus said. Aurora looked down, quickly reading through it, her face growing paler the more she read. 

Things really were bad at Hogwarts.

“My god, why didn’t she say anything?” Aurora murmured, walking over and falling into a chair near the pool as she stared down at the letter. She then looked up at Remus, tears filling her eyes. “This is… why wouldn’t she tell me? Why didn’t McGonagall say anything? They’re beating children! And students are disappearing!”

“I’m fairly certain that would be DA hiding people somewhere in the castle away from the Carrows,” Remus said. “And Voldemort controls the Ministry. Do you honestly think he would let it stand if she stood up to them? Attempted to take them down? She’s probably weighed her options and thought it better to stay and protect the students, as limited as she is, than to stand up to them and be forced on the run. Even if she or the others managed to take down the Carrows, Snape is still in control. They would just be replaced with more professors loyal to Voldemort.”

Aurora was silent. It made sense, when she thought about it. And she couldn’t imagine being in that position. Knowing that students were being harmed, beaten, and not being able to do much about it other than to help heal them afterwards. To avoid handing out detention whenever possible. Knowing if you pushed things too far, they could easily get rid of you and then replace you with someone who could potentially do more harm. 

“Alright,” she said, looking down at the letter again. “So… we need to get her out. How?”

“We need to talk to Aberforth,” Remus said, looking at Shacklebolt. “He can at least help us to get into Hogsmeade. Perhaps help us find a way into the castle. We should contact McGonagall as well and enlist her help. We’ll need as many on the inside as we can.”

“Let’s get inside and start working,” Shacklebolt said, already moving to the door. Tonks quickly followed with Remus not far behind, though he stopped and looked back, seeing Aurora still sitting there, looking down at the letter. 

“Rora,” he said softly. She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as they held the letter. He quickly walked back over and crouched down next to her. “We’ll get her out.” She nodded and looked back down at the letter.

“I knew that I shouldn’t have let her go,” she said. “I shouldn’t have… what kind of mother am I?”

“I told you to let her go. If anything, I’m just as much to blame,” he replied. “But… we will get her out and keep her safe. McGonagall and DA will do everything they can to keep her safe until we get there.” She met his eyes as he reached out and took her hand. “I need you to be strong right now. For Ellie.” She nodded quickly and wiped her cheeks. 

“Yes,” she said, standing. “Let’s get started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I have a habit of leaving a lot of the action towards the end of a story and this one is no different. Lots of action from here out. But we are getting to the end of the war and all… And seriously, I was kind of with Aurora on this one – really wanted her to go in and take Evan down. But more to come…


	29. Into Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gives herself up to Alecto Carrow and has one choice afterwards.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_April 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie sat at her desk, staring down at her book and clenching her hands under her desk, focusing on her breathing as Alecto railed into Meredith. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, hearing everyone’s voices in her head telling her not to say anything. Though she should have expected it. 

Every time Ellie entered her class, she had the same gleam in her eyes. A gleam that said she was clearly working to break her down. And that she knew it was working as Ellie slowly began to lose her patience.

“Detention. Two weeks,” Alecto said lightly, walking away from a stricken Meredith. Ellie looked over at her. While strong, she knew that Meredith wouldn’t last very long with Alecto – not with what she had been doing lately. She had been in with her once and was so traumatized that she wouldn’t speak about it for a few weeks. The professor had only gotten crueler in the time that had passed. Already the poor girl had lost all the color in her face and was struggling to breathe. Ellie reached over and squeezed her hand under the desk. Meredith tried to smile in return but only managed a grimace. It was then that Ellie knew what she needed to do.

“I’ll take it for her,” she said, her voice clear. The room was so silent that you could have heard a quill drop. Alecto slowly turned, raising an eyebrow in Ellie’s direction.

“You are well aware that you cannot do another student’s detention, aren’t you, Ms. Black,” Alecto said evenly. 

“We all know it’s me you want,” Ellie replied, maintaining eye contact with the professor. She wasn’t sure just where this surge of strength was coming from, but there was no taking it back now. Alecto tilted her head to the side, as though she were considering it. Finally, she smiled coolly.

“Very well. My office… tonight,” she said before returning to the lesson. Meredith turned to Ellie, eyes wide, though she didn’t say anything, knowing she would be right back in detention. When class was dismissed, the two hurriedly grabbed their things and walked out.

“Why did you do that?” Meredith asked. “I could have done it!”

“It’s fine,” Ellie said, maintaining her brave front. She didn’t want to give the Slytherins anymore fodder.

“But we all know what she’ll do to you,” Moira said, coming up on her other side. “She’s been after you all year.”

“Yes, and I’m getting rather tired of it,” Ellie said acidly. “She’s spent too long hurting others because of me.”

“But… what if-”

“I’ll be fine,” Ellie said, cutting off Meredith. “It’s about damn time I stood up for myself and quit letting others take my punishment.” 

She then picked up her speed, heading to Gryffindor Tower and her room. She and Seamus still weren’t speaking and she knew he was in the room of requirement. They were both stubborn, but she was determined to ignore him until he finally saw that she was in the right. Even Neville had begrudgingly agreed that they should probably help Nott, though so far no one seemed to have any ideas on how. Seamus would make himself scarce whenever these conversations came up. 

But now was not the time to worry about that. In just a few hours, Ellie had detention with Alecto Carrow. And she would need to steel herself for that. And for the reaming she was likely to get from the others as soon as they found out.

In fact, she was fairly sure that word would have gotten around before she got back to the Tower. If it weren’t for the chance of running into any Slytherins, she would have gone to the library to work on homework until she had to be at detention. The only place she thought she might get some respite was her dorm, though she was sure Moira and Meredith would follow. But it wasn’t as though she had any other options.

So, she strode through the common room, not bothering to stop or look around, and went straight up to her dorm. Thankfully both Moira and Meredith were quiet, dropping off their things before turning around and leaving her. Sighing, Ellie did a few charms to make sure that she would be left alone, then fell on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying her hardest to keep the panic at bay.

She had put up a strong front, knowing that it would only make it worse if the others knew just how frightened she actually was. In the privacy of her room, she started shaking. She no longer had the protection of the Notts and wasn’t sure if Snape would even bother to step in on her behalf at this point. Even the other professors were starting to appear more and more concerned and desperate. McGonagall had a bit of a haunted look about her and was extra kind to any students in class that exhibited injuries. She saw Sprout working in the hospital wing with Pomfrey, likely doing double duty to keep the wing stocked with various healing potions. The Ravenclaws had reported that Flitwick was teaching defensive magic in their common room after hours on the sly, worried what the Carrows might do if they caught him. All the professors were restless, wanting to do more to stop the Carrows and help the students, but yet their hands were tied. If they spoke out openly, it was only a matter of time before they would get sacked. And no one wanted to think too long on who they would be replaced with.

Sighing, Ellie sat up and stared around the room. It was likely only a matter of time before someone came to bother her or talk her out of what she was about to do. Grabbing her bag and wand, she started out of her room and ran down the stairs. She wasn’t completely sure where she would go, but she wanted to be alone and she was sure that she wouldn’t find that in Gryffindor Tower.

~~~

Ellie kept her back straight and her chin up as she marched to Alecto Carrow’s office after supper. She hadn’t gone to the Great Hall, not wishing to be lectured or have to keep up her brave act for longer than necessary. She was going to need all her strength just to get through the next hour.

For whatever reason, no one had bothered her. She had timed it that way intentionally. But the closer her feet took her to Alecto’s door, the clammier her hands felt and the harder it was to breathe. At this rate, she’d be an absolute mess before she even knocked on the door.

“Buck up, Black,” she muttered to herself as she stopped and stared at the door a few moments. “You will survive this.”

Then with a deep breath, she held her hand up and knocked.

“Enter.”

She pushed the door open and stepped into the room, seeing Alecto standing next to her desk. There was no chair there, which worried Ellie. Just what was she planning to do to her?

“Don’t just stand there,” Alecto snapped, pointing to the space in front of her desk. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Ellie maintained what she hoped was a scowl as she walked up and stood where Alecto had pointed. “Now… how can we get to your mother?” Alecto asked, wasting no time. Surely, she must have been expecting this.

“I don’t know,” Ellie said quickly.

“But surely you must know,” Alecto continued smoothly. Ellie didn’t say anything, just trained her eyes on the wall in front of her as she heard Alecto slowly start to walk around her. “Well… suppose we’ll just get to it, then. Crucio.”

Blinding, hot pain coursed through Ellie as she fell to her knees and tears sprung to her eyes. She shrieked loudly. She had never, ever felt anything like this before and all she could do was pray for it to stop.

But just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving Ellie panting, her hands splayed out on the floor in front of her, keeping her from completely falling over. 

_“Keep it together,”_ she told herself silently. She couldn’t let Alecto break her. Still gasping for air, she looked up at the woman, who was stalking around her.

“Did that loosen your lips?” she asked expectantly.

“I won’t say anything,” Ellie managed to get out.

“Thought so,” Alecto replied. 

Without warning, the pain was back, and Ellie screamed loudly as she screwed her eyes shut. How the hell was she going to survive an hour of this? It was impossible. There was no way. It was on the tip of her tongue to shout for Alecto to stop. That she would tell her everything. 

_“Don’t give in, Ellie my girl… Fight it…”_

Ellie’s eyes flew open at the sound of her father’s voice in her head. He wouldn’t give in. Neither would her mother. She had to be strong for them.

The pain stopped as Ellie’s elbows buckled and she dropped to the floor, the stone cooling her face as tears streamed down.

“So, Ms. Black,” Alecto said, her shoes clipping against the stone floor. “Where is your mother?”

“It won’t change anything,” Ellie managed to say. “Even if you knew, even if you took him to her, he’ll never love you. He’s incapable of it.” She pushed herself up, locking eyes with Alecto. “You’re just a pawn to him.”

“I highly doubt that,” Alecto said, tapping her wand against her palm. “I am far more valuable to him than your bitch of a mother. Or even yourself.” A strangled laugh left Ellie’s mouth and she had to admit, even to her own ears she sounded half mad.

“Then why is he after her? Why does he want her so badly? Why is he having you do his dirty work?” she said, feeling snot also pouring down from her nose. “Evan Selwyn doesn’t get his hands dirty. He makes those he sees as inferior do it for him.” Alecto’s eyes flashed in anger as she walked over to Ellie and roughly grabbed her by the chin, lifting her up slightly.

“Get one thing straight. I am NOT inferior to him. You are. Your mother is,” she hissed. 

“Then why did he marry her and not you?” Ellie said, surprised that her voice was still even.

“She didn’t deserve him!” Alecto bellowed. “It should have been me! She stole the life I was supposed to have!” Ellie’s eyes widened slightly, but before she could react, Alecto’s wand cut through the air sharply and the pain was back tenfold. 

She couldn’t register anything as she fell to the ground, shrieking as stars danced before her eyes. Everything disappeared around her as all she could think was how badly she wanted it to stop. She knew that she was shouting things, but in her addled mind, she couldn’t tell what it was. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. 

And then it did stop, though Ellie didn’t stop screaming. It took a few more moments before she realized that she was lying on the floor of Alecto’s office, staring up at the ceiling. The only sound that of her heavy breathing. 

“You have far too much Sirius Black in you. But no matter. I will break you…”

In the blink of an eye, a sort of calm came over Ellie. She remembered that her wand was in her pocket. Alecto was still going on about how she would get all of the secrets out of Ellie. But it was all the time she needed to react. Moving quickly, she pulled her wand out and shouted. Alecto was mid-pace and didn’t move fast enough, the stunning spell hitting her full in the chest. Huffing, Ellie pushed herself up, managing to get to her feet and stumbling towards the door.

She needed to get away as fast as she could. In her weakened state, there was no way the stunning spell would last that long and then there would be even more hell to pay once Alecto got hold of her again. 

She careened through the hallways, wondering just why they were so empty. Surely, she hadn’t been in there that long. Other students should have been milling about, heading towards their common rooms or the library or somewhere.

But she pushed it aside as one thought took over her mind - she needed to get to the room of requirement. 

Finally, in what seemed like hours later but was more likely minutes, Ellie stumbled down the corridor and came to a stop, waiting for the door to appear. As soon as it did, she pushed it open, collapsing as soon as she was inside. Her entire body hurt as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs.

“Bloody hell!” someone shouted. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, though she was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Quick, get her over here. To a cot.”

Ellie felt arms lift her up and then she was cradled against a broad chest. Her head thumped into it as they moved. She was then gently placed down on something, felt a soft pillow behind her head.

“Ellie? Ellie. Open your eyes. What happened?” 

She opened her eyes for a moment, barely making out Seamus’ face above hers.

“Carrow…” she managed to say before everything went black.

~~~

Ellie groaned slightly as she came to. Though her eyes were still closed, her head hurt something fierce. As did the rest of her body. She heard shuffling and finally managed to open her eyes. Seamus was seated next to her, but already Neville, Ginny, Meredith and Moira were making their way over. 

“Thank Merlin you’re awake,” Ginny breathed her brow furrowed. “I could kill you, you know? For giving yourself up like that.” 

“Better me than Meredith,” Ellie muttered, not even able to muster up the strength to sit up. “She used the Cruciatus Curse.”

The statement was met with silence as Meredith and Moira looked at each other in shock and an angry look came over Ginny’s face. Neville lost all color as Seamus continued to stare down at her, his expression unreadable.

“I didn’t say anything. Manage to stun her and get away before it got too bad,” Ellie said. “Or well… before it got as bad as it could have…”

“I don’t care what you say, you are not leaving this room again, Ellie Black,” Ginny stated. “She’ll be looking for you and you are not safe.” 

“Wasn’t going to fight you on it, though it’d be nice if someone could get my things for me,” Ellie replied, too weary to put up any sort of fight. Truth be told, she knew she had no other options at this point. She had stunned a professor and ran out on detention. Alecto likely already had half of Slytherin looking for her so they could drag her back in. 

“Good,” Ginny said with a nod. She then looked over at Meredith and Moira. “Let’s go.” 

The three girls then walked away, as Neville silently followed, unable to look at her. 

“I’m not dead,” Ellie said, her eyes falling on Seamus. Though there was a split second earlier when she had wished that she was - if it made the pain stop.

“But you could be,” he replied softly. “When I heard that you got detention, I was so worried. No one said they saw you before you left - we were supposed to find you and bring you here. And I… I just knew that she’d do something bad…” His voice cut out as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Elle. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you. All I could think about was… the last time I spoke to you, I was yelling bullshite about Nott… I know there’s nothing between you two...”

Ellie sighed and reached for his hand, squeezing it. While she would have rather he apologized without the near death experience on her part, she was happy that he had finally gotten over himself. She would take it. 

“Promise me that you’ll drop it,” she said softly. “He needs our help.” Seamus nodded.

“Of course,” he replied.

“And stop looking at me like that. I’m alive. And I’ll be fine in no time,” she said. “Besides, looks like we’re going to get loads of quality time together now.” He just stared at her, unable to respond. Ellie swallowed and looked away, trying not to think about what had happened. “How long was I out?”

“Couple hours,” he replied. “But got some food here from Aberforth,” he said, motioning to a nearby table. “Gone a bit cold, but I can heat it up for you.”

“Thanks. Not hungry at the moment, but sure I will be soon,” she said softly, starting to push herself up into a seated position.

“You should rest,” he said, though he didn’t move to touch her. Ellie sighed and laid back down. While the pain was gone, the memory of it had all her joints aching. “I’ve been thinking… it’s not safe here anymore. We should try and find a way to leave. Run away.” 

Ellie was quiet a few moments, knowing that he was right. She had gotten away from Alecto - briefly had the upper hand against her - and that would have her stark raving mad. If she was planning something with Evan, then she would stop at nothing to find Ellie. And then there was the fact that Evan Selwyn could attempt to get into the castle at any time.

“I think you might be right,” she said. “But how?”

“Not sure, but we can get to Hogsmeade. Surely Aberforth could help us get out of the village. We could go to the manor. You said that it’s under the Fidelius Charm?” Ellie nodded.

“What about your parents?” she asked.

“Told you, they’ve been in hiding for a long time now. They’ll be safer without me there. And outside them, I’ve nowhere else to go. I can get word to them where I am,” he said. Ellie looked away, her brow furrowed.

“But… how to we get to the manor? You need me to get you in but I can’t use magic without them tracing it,” she said, trying to think of a way - any way - they could get there. At the moment, their best option was going the muggle way.

“I’m 17 - I can apparate us somewhere close once we’re away from the castle. Or Aberforth might be able to get in contact with your mother or Lupin,” he replied. “There’s got to be a way…” He stopped speaking for a moment, just staring down at her. Then he leaned down, pulling her up into his arms. “Please… don’t ever scare me like that again,” he whispered as he held her tightly. “I thought I would never see you again… I don’t know how we’re going to do it, but I’m going to get us out of here.”

Ellie couldn’t respond, tears pricking at her eyes. She found that all she could do was cling to him as though he were the only thing in the castle that could save her. And she didn’t much want to let go. They would find a way out.

They had to.


	30. In Flux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident has Aurora wondering just why she still can't bring herself to admit her feelings to Remus. 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_April 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Remus stopped as he reached the greenhouse, taking a few moments to watch Aurora through the glass panes as she took care of the plants. He had just put Ryan down and hurried back to her, finding he didn’t want to spend much time away. Though she had promised she wouldn’t run off, ever since the night she nearly went after Evan, he couldn’t help but worry that she’d slip out when his back was turned. Run off to find and kill her ex-husband. 

Even now, despite her calm exterior, he could sense her agitation and anxiety. He could feel it himself, wanting nothing more than to leave right now. Go to Hogsmeade and figure out a plan from there. Just being closer to Hogwarts would help. But the rational side of him said that they couldn’t just run off without a plan. It would be walking straight into the Death Eaters’ arms. They controlled the school and the village. And it would take time to work something out so that they wouldn’t get caught especially with the number of people they were planning to get in and then out. But it was time that he wasn’t completely sure that they had.

He then sighed and pushed the door open, feeling the warm air settle around him as he walked into the greenhouse. Aurora stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, her brow furrowed.

“Any news?” she asked. He held out the latest letter from Theodore Nott and she quickly grabbed it, reading through it.

“He believes that she’s hiding out somewhere in the castle, though he doesn’t know where. She hasn’t been to class in a week or so,” Remus said. Aurora looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“How do we know that?” she nearly whispered, her fear taking over. “He could have slipped in and taken her in the night.”

“He says that Alecto Carrow is agitated. Sending Slytherins out to look for her,” he replied. “If Selwyn had gotten to her, she wouldn’t be doing that. I suspect DA has her and is keeping her safe wherever they are hiding the other students.”

Aurora nodded, frowning as she looked down at the letter, reading through it again. Though Ellie was safe for the time being, she couldn’t help as her worry increased. If she was hiding in the castle from the Carrows, then she wouldn’t be safe for long. The castle was only so big and even with all its enchantments, they would find her eventually. They needed to get her out.

“We will get to her before he does,” Remus said firmly, knowing she needed firmness right now. She looked up, meeting his eyes. He could tell that she was attempting to maintain her mask of strength. The mask she had worn for 14 years for Evan Selwyn. All this time away from him and she still didn’t want anyone to know just how frightened she was. “Rora… you know you don’t have to hide from me… let me in…”

Aurora shook her head and walked away, passing her hands just under her eyes, sweeping away any tears that may have fallen. 

“Just help me get her,” she stated, keeping her back to him. Some habits were hard to break. Though she knew that she could trust Remus - that she already trusted him far more than anyone else - she didn’t want him to see her like this. He had already seen her half mad. She had to keep it together if they were going to rescue Ellie and whoever else they could manage to get out of the castle with her. 

Though Remus longed to walk over and take her in his arms, assure her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Ellie, he refrained. The peace between them was still fragile yet and he worried all it would take for her to push him away again was one wrong word. One wrong move. It had already happened far too much already.

“I will,” he vowed. “The others… we’re devoting all our time to figuring this out.”

“How much longer do we have to wait?” she asked, turning to face him. She asked him the same question every day. And every day it was the same. Not yet. “Can’t we just… go there? Wait? Even if we can’t get into the castle, I would feel much better if I were _there_ planning. Not here, miles away.” 

Remus took a deep breath and then sighed heavily. She asked that nearly every day as well. And part of him wanted to give in and tell her they could go right now. If anything to ease the worry that constantly filled her eyes. But it would be foolish to go without ensuring they could get in unseen. It wouldn’t do to launch a rescue mission, only to get caught before they could get to the person they were trying to rescue. While it might end up saving Ellie, Remus didn’t want to think what Evan would do to Aurora if he finally got his hands on her.

So instead, he walked over to her, gently taking her upper arms in his hands, squeezing them lightly. 

“Soon,” he said. As much as it killed him, it was the only thing he dared offer to her. Anything more and he worried if he would be able to follow through with it. He would give her the world, if he could. Aurora nodded and looked back down at the letter in her hands, reading it yet again.

“SOMEONE! HELP!”

The shout pierced through the manor, tearing apart the calm that had settled in. Remus and Aurora looked towards the door, the both of them wondering and worried over who it could be. What shape they might be in. It didn’t take long before they were rushing towards the door.

At top speed, they then crashed into the library in time to see Charlie Weasley carrying an unconscious Tonks to a sofa. Aurora felt her heart seize for a moment before shoving her fears aside and rushing over to assess her injuries. Whatever had happened to her, she had to save the young auror. She had far too much life to live yet.

“What happened?” she asked, her dark blue eyes scanning over her body, taking in the cuts and gashes. The bruises. She wasn’t completely sure where to start. At a surface level, they didn’t seem too deep, but there was no telling what would be just under that.

“We were out on surveillance. They got the drop on us,” Charlie said, his eyes fixed on Tonks. He then met Aurora’s eyes. “Don’t let her die. You have to fix her.”

“I know. It’ll be fine, Charlie. I need to know what happened exactly if I’m going to help her,” Aurora said calmly. Remus stood back a ways, allowing her space to work and amazed at how calm she was being right now. 

Charlie started quickly explaining what had happened. How Tonks had gotten hit in the crossfire, jumping in front of him when a Death Eater had taken aim, but he hadn’t seen it. All the while, Aurora nodded as she listened, lightly feeling around Tonks’ body before waving her wand over her, furrowing her brow as she ran through a few diagnostic charms. She was no healer, but once again found herself thankful for the many books she had taken to reading during her downtime. They were coming in habit. Seemed that was happening far too often nowadays. When she wasn’t reading, she was making other preparations, but that wasn’t something to think about now.

Tonks needed her full concentration right now.

She then calmly and methodically called out various supplies for Remus to grab from the greenhouse and told Charlie to step away, allowing her space if he was going to stay. The ginger man stood back in front of the fireplace, pacing as he watched Aurora while chewing on his thumbnail.

Remus quickly walked back with the supplies and dropped to the floor next to her, placing them on the table behind her. Aurora’s brow was furrowed as she waved her wand, muttering things under her breath.

“There’s internal bleeding,” she said softly so that only Remus could hear her. “I think I can stop it but… Merlin, we could use an actual healer here. I’m worried I could make it worse.”

“You’re doing fine,” Remus replied, glancing at her. “I can help. Just tell me what to do.” Aurora nodded and kept at it, occasionally asking for him to hand her something or hold something. Minutes passed as she worked quickly and quietly, doing everything that she could think of, all the while praying that it would be enough to save Tonks’ life. 

Finally, she sighed as she stood, surveying her work. There hadn’t been as much blood as with Remus, but with the most severe of the wounds internal, she had no way of really knowing if they were healed. They would have to wait.

“How is she?” Charlie asked, immediately at her side. She looked over, seeing that he was beyond himself in concern.

“I… I’ve done all that I can, and I believe she’ll live,” Aurora said. “But we’ll need to watch her closely for the next few days. And she needs rest.” He nodded as he looked down at Tonks, the creases in his forehead smoothing out slightly. “She shouldn’t be moved just yet, but when we can, we should take her to her room. She’ll be more comfortable there.”

“Can I stay with her?” he asked, his eyes trained on Tonks. 

“Of course,” Aurora said, stepping aside as he dropped down to the floor next to her, taking her hand in his. 

“Hang in there, Tonks,” he said softly, reaching out to brush her hair from her face - it had gone a dull brown. “Merlin, you have to wake up… I still haven’t told you that I love you...” 

Aurora paused in walking towards the fireplace, looking back down at the couple with raised eyebrows. Charlie was bent over Tonks, still murmuring to her as he caressed her cheek. When had that happened? Something had obviously gone on between the two while they were out on missions.

“Did you know?” she asked softly. Remus looked over at the couple and then back at Aurora, who was watching them intently.

“I had my suspicions,” he replied. “I knew they had been close in school… but I didn’t know for sure…” Aurora nodded and started towards the door, motioning for him to follow her so the two could have some privacy. “How long will she be out?"

“Likely not longer than a few hours, I should think,” she replied, the two of them continuing through the house to the den. The other aurors were nowhere to be found and Aurora wasn’t completely sure just where they were. She sank down on the sofa, suddenly rather tired and overwhelmed.

It wasn’t necessarily from taking care of Tonks - she was patching someone up nearly every day it seemed - but rather from the open way that Charlie Weasley had expressed his feelings for the auror, though she was unconscious. He had said it with such ease.

Part of her was jealous of how easy it was for him. Why couldn’t she bring herself to say anything to Remus that was remotely close to that? So far, all she could manage was to tell him that she wanted him to stay with her. That she didn’t want to lose him. And it didn’t seem like it was enough. Remus deserved so much more than that. It had taken him years to feel as though he had the right to even think he could be with someone. Taken a large step in dating Tonks. It took a large amount of bravery for him to even admit he had feelings for her, she knew this from years of watching him. Being his friend. 

And yet, she still couldn’t bring herself to say the words. To allow herself to let go of Sirius.

“I don’t know how much longer of this I can take,” she said softly as he sat next her. She didn’t expound upon the statement, though she was fairly sure that he knew that she wasn’t just talking about the injuries. The war.

“I know,” he said softly, those two words speaking volumes. Aurora leaned over and rubbed her face, the exhaustion creeping into her eyes. She looked over at him a moment and then went back to staring at the fireplace. Her mind wandered back to Charlie and Tonks, the way he had watched her every move, unable to sit or stand still until he knew that she would be okay. The desperation in his voice when he shouted for help. 

She had felt the same when they brought in Remus - bloody and near death. The panic that he could die right in front of her. And she hadn’t told him how she felt. All of the tension, the worry, the confusion, it hadn’t mattered in that moment. All that mattered was that he lived. Because Merlin knew if she could stand to live without him.

And now he was here, sitting next to her, likely concerned. She knew that he wouldn’t push her. Wouldn’t say anything. He would just wait for her to speak first. To act first. Allow her to set the pace. And yet she couldn’t bring herself to do anything. To move. To speak. To say the things on her mind though she now had the time.

“Merlin… I just…” she stopped speaking, too afraid to say anything more. To go down that road again. Remus slowly reached out and squeezed her shoulder slightly, then started to pull his hand back. Aurora quickly covered his hand with her own, clinging to it tightly as though she were unable to let go. As though his presence were the only thing keeping her grounded in that moment. She supposed in a way, it was.

“Stay strong, Rora,” he said softly. It was the only thing he could bring himself to say. There was more, of course. But now was not the time or the place.

She looked over at him, her blue eyes containing all the words, the emotions, that were coursing through her. The feelings that she couldn’t yet vocalize. Part of her felt that it wasn’t enough, but it was all that she could give at the moment. 

“You’re a good man, Remus,” she finally said. “Far too good.”

For a moment, Remus allowed his mind to wander, wondering just when it was that he had started falling for her. He had always been fond of her, even in school. But back then he had only ever thought of her as a friend. A brilliant and beautiful witch, but a friend nonetheless. Then she was Sirius’ girlfriend. Then his fiancée. And then there had been nothing for 13 long years until that night she showed up on his doorstep that night, demanding to see Sirius.

He had been happy they found each other again - truly. There were the few months of happiness when they were all together. Then they had relied on each other to get through Sirius’ death. He had been beyond worried for her when he saw how it killed her to lose her love. It had started out as it had always been. A friend helping out a friend. Being there for her and Ellie. Repaying the kindness that she and Sirius had always shown him. But then something unexpected happened. 

He couldn’t pinpoint a specific moment in time; it happened gradually. He had always thought her beautiful, but one day he looked at her and for a moment, it was as though he were truly seeing her for the first time. She had once again accepted him, allowed him a place in her family. Encouraged him to find his own happiness even while she was still grieving the loss of her own. All of a sudden, he had realized that his desire to have happiness and a family of his own, it was already right in front of him. With her.

It took him a few more months to allow himself to even consider that he could have that with her. Part of him felt as though he didn’t deserve it. That maybe they would be better without him, an unemployable werewolf. But Aurora had always shown that she didn’t care what others thought. And he knew that her hesitation had nothing to do with who he was.

Not that it mattered, he was far to gone now to turn back.

Remus knew that he would do anything - anything - to make her smile again. To make sure that she never felt this way - this helpless - ever again. He would run into Hogwarts himself and fight off all the Death Eaters Voldemort could send to bring Ellie home safe and sound. He would gladly give himself up to protect Aurora, Ryan and Ellie. 

He loved her with everything that was in him. And though he couldn’t tell her - couldn’t express it in the way he wanted - he would do anything to protect her, Ellie and Ryan. To protect the family that she had so willingly offered him a place in, even if she couldn’t bring herself to accept his love. 

“Promise me,” she started, her eyes still locked with his. “Promise me that you won’t die on me.” He blinked a few times, wondering if it was a promise he could keep. But he knew that more than anything right now, she needed to hear those words.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, as much as I do like Remus and Tonks together, I always though she and Charlie were more suited for each other. So, figure this was my chance to make that happen. And maybe there’s a side story in there about how that happened, since it’s mostly off the page.


	31. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has found a way into the castle and Ellie has to hurry if she wants to save Seamus.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_May 1998  
_ _Ellie_

Ellie found herself once again in Alecto Carrow’s office, the woman in question walking in a slow circle around her.

“I knew I would find you. You can’t hide from me,” Alecto said coldly. Ellie just stared at the wall, clenching her fists and trying to keep her panic at bay. She wasn’t even sure how she got here in the first place, but she wasn’t about to let Alecto see her weak.

“It would seem that you’ve gotten more of your parents’ stubbornness than I originally expected,” Alecto said, her voice echoing around the stone chamber. “Oh… but I will break you…”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ellie said, sticking her chin up slightly. “Though I wonder how Selwyn will take it… wouldn’t want to ruin his plan, would you? Think that involves keeping me alive.”

“True… but he never said anything about what condition I was to deliver you in…”

Suddenly, there was nothing but pain. Ellie shrieked, falling to her knees as it overtook her. She could see nothing. Hear nothing. All that existed was the pain. And this time, she knew that it wouldn’t end.

“NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! JUST KILL ME!!!”

“Ellie! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

Ellie shot up on her cot, breathing heavily as her entire body shook uncontrollably. She looked around, her heart pounding, but Alecto was nowhere to be seen. Instead, all she saw were the curtains surrounding her cot. And Seamus’ worried expression as he crouched next to her. She swallowed and tried to take slow, deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. 

It had been the same thing every night since she moved into the room of requirement. She woke up several times, screaming. After that first night, Seamus had set up a small, private space for her with noise-blocking charms. She had been rather embarrassed that she woke up the entire room with her shouts and screams but refused to take any potion to help her sleep, worried she would need to wake up and run at a moment’s notice.

Normally Seamus slept on a cot just outside, but as the nightmares continued, he had taken to sleeping on a pallet on the floor next to her. She had told him that having him close by helped. And it did. Ellie found that she couldn’t sleep without knowing he was there.

“It’s alright. It’s just a dream. She can’t get to you,” he said softly, taking her hands in his. Ellie nodded, sniffling slightly. “Was it the same thing?” She nodded again, looking up at him.

“It’s always the same thing,” she said dully. Seamus reached out and pulled her to him, rubbing her arm gently. “Will you… could you just… maybe hold me… until I fall asleep...”

“Of course,” he said softly. The two maneuvered until they were lying side by side on the small cot, Seamus’ arms still around her. At the back of her mind, Ellie couldn’t help but think that her mother would have something to say about this, but she didn’t care. 

And more and more, she was beginning to think that as long as she was in the castle, she’d never be able to get a good night’s rest. She would remain terrified of the Carrows finding her and taking her to him. She needed to get out.

“Any luck with Aberforth?” she asked softly, though she knew that no one could hear them.

“We’re still working on it,” Seamus replied. “Just not sure the best way to get out of the village…”

“Because of the trace,” Ellie finished. Seamus nodded.

“I could apparate us somewhere, but he says they’ve got loads of wards around the village. And alarms. It’s harder to get in and out. But not impossible,” he said. “We’ll find a way soon.” Ellie nodded, snuggling closer to him. “In the meantime, there’s no way that any of them can get in here. I won’t let them get to you.”

“But they still could…” Ellie replied. Seamus looked down at her, gently lifting her chin so that she met his eyes.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said. “Focus on the plan to get out of here.” He smiled slightly and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. She stared at him a few moments, before kissing him back. 

For just a moment, she allowed her instincts to take over. To forget about the nightmares and the Carrows and the war, giving in completely to the sensation of kissing him, holding on to him. His arms around her. And for that moment, it was as though nothing could truly get to her. It was just her and Seamus, lying on her cot. 

But then he stopped, pulling back. They stared at each other a bit, both breathing heavily. 

“Ellie,” he breathed, his brow furrowed. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his. 

“I know,” she replied softly. 

“It won’t be much longer. We’ll be out of here soon,” he said. 

“And then what?” Ellie asked, her voice weary. “We just… hide out… until this is all over with? Praying that Voldemort doesn’t win?” While she wanted out of the castle more than anything, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had no idea what came next. Outside of her mother locking her up in her room to keep her from running off again.

“Maybe,” he said. “Maybe we do some things for the Order.”

“There’s no way my mum is going to let me join the Order,” Ellie retorted. Seamus chuckled.

“Probably not,” he admitted. “But I think more than anything, it’s important to find somewhere safe.” Ellie found herself nodding. This was true. They needed to get out of Hogwarts and somehow find a way to Greenthistle Manor. Then she could think about what came next.

~~~

“Ellie! Wake up!”

Ellie shot up from the cot, finding herself alone. She groggily rubbed her eyes and looked over, seeing a serious Ginny standing there. She had gotten up earlier and dressed, eating something. But then the long hours of just sitting around in the room, taking in the glum expressions around her, had taken its toll. She had gone back to her cot to read and then must have fallen asleep.

“What is it?” she muttered, wondering how long she had been out. Glancing to the floor, she saw that Seamus had been in at some point to fold up his pallet.

“You need to get out here now,” Ginny said, motioning for her to follow. Ellie threw off her blanket and stood, following Ginny out into the main room. There was a bit of a commotion going, which she was shocked to have slept through. From the look of things, it was late in the day. Blimey, she must have slept through lunch. Though considering she hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, she supposed she had needed it. 

“What’s going on,” Ellie asked as they walked over to a cot where several others were crowding around someone.

“Move,” Ginny ordered and immediately they cleared away. Ellie’s mouth dropped open as she saw a battered Nott seated on the cot. He had the start of a black eye and his lip was split. He was also bent over, grasping his midsection, likely from a broken rib or two. Bloody hell, they had gotten to him. They found out that he had been helping her. Ellie bit back her tears though she couldn’t help the guilt rising up in her.

“Oh my god,” Ellie said, dropping down in front of him. “Who did this?”

“I’m fine,” he said, wincing slightly.

“I found him while out patrolling… he was wandering around Gryffindor Tower,” Ginny said. “He begged me to bring him to you.”

“They caught me… sneaking around Carrow’s office,” he said. “She’s been having you followed, but they haven’t found this place.”

“What the hell were you doing there?” she nearly shouted. He shook his head, his expression turning grim.

“It’s him. He’s here. And he’s looking for you,” he said. All the color left Ellie’s face as she plopped down on the floor, her fingers raking through her hair. Evan Selwyn was here. In the castle. 

“How do you know?” Neville asked, not completely trusting him.

“I overheard some of the prefects,” Nott replied. “And then I went to confirm. Saw him near Carrow’s office. Nearly didn’t get away, but thankfully I’m a bit faster than the others.” 

Ellie barely registered what he was saying, her thoughts focused on the sole fact that Evan Selwyn was somewhere in the castle. She then looked up and around the room.

“Where’s Seamus?” she asked suddenly. She looked up meeting Ginny’s eyes. “Where is he?”

“He was out on patrol in another part of the castle. I don’t know where he is,” she said, Ellie’s fear reflected in her own eyes. She looked around frantically before jumping to her feet and walking back to her cot. 

“What are you doing?” Nott shouted after her. She came back, her wand in her hand and a pair of shoes on her feet, her face set in a determined glare.

“Going to find Seamus. If I know Alecto and Evan, they probably already have him,” she said. 

“No, that’s what they want! You can’t go after him,” Nott shouted, causing her to stop. “I did not get myself beat up for you to just go… running there!”

“I’m not going to let them kill him because of me,” she said. 

“I’m going with you,” Ginny said immediately. 

“Me as well,” Neville replied. Ellie opened her mouth to complain, but then snapped it shut. She knew that realistically she would need them there. Even with three against two, she was a bit unsure of the odds. They were going up against two, full grown Death Eaters. She then nodded and the three of them started towards the door. 

“Ellie!” 

She stopped and looked back, seeing Nott push himself up from the cot, though he was grimacing in pain. 

“Be careful,” he said. She nodded once.

“I will.”

~~~

The three stalked quietly through the halls of the castle, heading towards Alecto Carrow’s office. If they got ahold of Seamus, she was sure that’s where they would be keeping him. She couldn’t help as she jumped at every sound, the three of them hiding around corners and behind statues every time they heard someone coming nearby. 

“We’re nearly there,” Ginny whispered as they crept down a hallway. She then stopped, motioning for the others to stop as well. Slowly, she looked around the corner and then turned back to look at Ellie and Neville. “Crabbe and Goyle are standing watch outside her office.”

“Then they must have him,” Ellie said, gulping down her fear. This was likely a trap, she knew that. But she couldn’t just leave him at the mercy of Evan and Alecto. 

“I’ll stun them, you two cover me in case there are others. We’ll go in and get him then get back to the room as quickly as possible,” Ginny whispered. Ellie and Neville nodded, gripping their wands. Ginny turned back to face the corner, taking a deep breath. “One… two… three…”

She then jumped out and stunned the two seventh years as Ellie and Neville followed, wands out and eyes training around the hallway. They moved quickly to the door as Ginny did an unlocking charm and pushed into the room. Ellie followed, seeing Seamus tied up in a chair. His face was bloodied and bruised, eyes wide when he saw the three enter.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s a trap,” he hissed. 

“Shut it. We’re here to rescue you,” Ellie hissed in return, quickly undoing his restraints as Ginny looked around Alecto’s desk for his wand. Neville helped him up as Ginny tossed him his wand and the four made their way to the door. Ginny stepped out first, her wand out as she looked up and down the hallway. She motioned for them to follow. 

They didn’t make it very far before they heard a chilling laugh.

“So predictable.”

The four stopped, slowly turning to see Evan Selwyn walking up behind them.

“Told you,” Alecto said, coming up from the other side, an evil smirk on her face. “Knew she’d come for her little half-breed boyfriend.” Ellie took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart from racing and focusing on her surroundings. It was four against two. Though Seamus was injured and she wasn’t sure how much help he would be in his state.

“Hand yourself over and I won’t be forced to hurt your friends,” Evan said. 

“Like hell,” Ellie growled. “You won’t get me or them.”

“Figured you’d say that,” he replied. At the same time, he and Alecto opened fire on the four, barely saying anything as they shot hex after hex. The four students did their best to shield themselves while attempting to fire off whatever hexes that they could, but it was still hard work. What’s more, they were surrounded and couldn’t move. Ellie knew they needed a plan. And fast. 

She focused her sights on Evan, narrowing her eyes as she took a step away from the group, edging towards him.

“Ellie, don’t!” Seamus shouted. She ignored him, putting up shields as she went. 

“Cover me!” she shouted. Evan laughed loudly.

“Yes, come after me,” he said, backing up slightly. Ellie just grit her teeth and pushed forward, shooting any and every hex that she could think of. It only made him laugh harder, a manic glint coming into his eyes. “Keep fighting, Elliana. This will end with you coming with me.” 

“Over my dead body!” Ellie shouted back.

“Don’t even,” Ginny shouted at her. 

“Oh, that can be arranged,” Evan retorted. Ellie just continued to fire at him, allowing her rage to take over. This was for everything that he had put her and mother through.

“Ellie! Come on!” 

She felt someone yank her arm, pulling her back.

“No! I’m not finished!” she shouted as a look of shock came over Evan’s face.

“We’ve taken care of Carrow! We’ve got to go!”

Spells flew around her, causing Evan to duck out of the way, barely getting up a shield in time.

“Ellie, run!” 

Groaning, she turned jumped over the professor’s stunned body, then started sprinting down the hallway, shooting one more spell over her shoulder.

“Run, little Ellie! You won’t get far!” Evan shouted with another laugh.

Ginny continued to glance behind them, shooting hexes. When Ellie started to turn around, she grabbed her and shoved her forward.

“We have to go!” she shouted. Ellie growled in frustration again but continued moving forward as they raced through the castle, taking back corridors and such so they wouldn’t chance running into any Slytherins. She could swear that she could still hear Evan laughing behind her.

Ellie wasn’t sure just how they got there, but she felt relief when she saw the door to the room of requirement, if anything so she could stop running. They quickly made their way inside, Neville dropping Seamus on a cot as others came up to check him over. Ellie sat down next to him, quickly assessing how injured he was.

“That was incredibly reckless,” he said, looking at her sternly. 

“I didn’t even get a real chance at him,” she complained, causing Seamus to sigh and roll his eyes. “And you’re welcome. Or would you have rather I let you stay with Carrow and Selwyn?”

“They could have gotten you,” he pushed.

“But they didn’t,” Ellie said cheekily. Seamus just shook his head.

“Thank Merlin you’re back,” Nott said, walking up to the two. He was still a bit beaten up, but at least he was no longer grimacing in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Neville walked up to the portrait over the passage to the Hog’s Head and then open it, walking through. Whatever he was doing she could worry about later. 

Seamus stood, staring Nott down. Ellie sighed.

“Seamus,” she said in warning. “He got beaten up while trying to get word to me. He helped.” He didn’t reply, just put his hand out. 

“Thanks,” he said gruffly. Nott took his hand and shook it.

“I hadn’t intended for her to go running off after you,” Nott replied. “I didn’t even know they had you. Just that she needed to stay away from him.”

“Well, we both know that Ellie doesn’t really listen,” Seamus said, glancing over at her, a slight smile on his face. “Though at the moment, I’m kind of glad that she didn’t.” Ellie stood, looking from one boy to the other.

“Didn’t honestly think I was going to let him have you, did you?” she replied. Seamus just rolled his eyes and slid and arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

“Hey, you lot… we’ve got a visitor.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking towards the portrait hole where Neville had just emerged, a smile on his face. 

He then stepped aside, revealing none other than Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see – we’re getting to the end. Lots of things happening in the next few chapters. Buckle up, folks!


	32. To Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora decides it's time to take matters into her own hands before something horrible happens.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_May 1998  
_ _Aurora_

Aurora paced around the library, her brow furrowed as she listened to the aurors discuss various methods to get into the village and then onto Hogwarts. She said nothing, just listened as they argued back and forth. Every time they started onto a decent sounding plan, someone would voice a drawback. A reason it wouldn’t work. Remus leaned against the wall, listening but yet watching her. The feeling that something bad was about to happen had only grown in her over the last few days to a point that she was barely sleeping at night. Just earlier, he had found her passed out in the rocking chair, a sleeping Ryan in her lap. He moved the baby to the crib, but didn’t move her, worried that he’d wake her up and interrupt the only decent bit of sleep she had gotten in days.

If she kept this up, she would be in no shape to attempt a rescue mission.

“Why don’t we just get to the Hog’s Head and then plan from there?”

Aurora stopped pacing, looking over to see Tonks and Charlie walk into the room. Tonks had spent the better part of the last few days in bed, though Aurora should have known that she wouldn’t stay there for long. The auror had spunk.

“You should be resting,” Aurora said, stepping over to her. Tonks flashed her a smile, her hair now returned to its normal bright pink.

“That’s what I told her,” Charlie said, frowning at Tonks. She just winked at him, then reached out and took his hand. Seemed they had come clean about their feelings for each other and weren’t hiding it.

“I’m fine. Good as new. You’ve done your work well. Now it’s time to focus on saving Ellie,” Tonks said, a determined gleam entering her eyes. “Again… why can’t we just go straight to the Hog’s Head?”

“There are alarms all over the village,” Thacker said. “And they’ve increased patrols of Death Eaters. They’re completely random, so we haven’t been able to log any sort of pattern to them. No one gets in and out without them knowing. If we apparate in or use any sort of magical means, they’ll be alerted to our presence. Probably will be as well even if we go in the muggle way. We haven’t been able to get in and properly assess the situation in months.” 

“But there must be something!” Aurora nearly shouted, causing all of them to look at her.

“I understand your frustration, but it won’t do any good for you to get caught before we even get the chance to rescue anyone,” Shacklebolt said. Aurora pursed her lips and stalked out of the library, already weary of hearing all the things that they couldn’t do.

“I’ll talk to her,” Remus said tiredly, already moving to follow Aurora. She didn’t stop until she was in the greenhouse, staring out of the windows. Her body was rigid and tense.

“I just… something is happening,” she said, already sensing that he was there behind her. She turned to face him, her eyes lit up with tears. “Why can’t we just go?” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Honestly, all the sitting and waiting was wearing on him as well. And he couldn’t help but think that Aurora was right. He could feel it in his bones as well. Something was coming and it was of the utmost importance that they get to Hogwarts and quickly. 

Aurora took a deep breath and walked past him to the doors, shutting them and then turning to face him.

“I can’t wait like this anymore,” she said, dropping her voice. “I’m going to Hogsmeade.” She waited, almost as though she expected him to stop her or try to talk her out of it.

“I agree. I’ll go with you,” Remus said nearly automatically. “Perhaps it will be easier to get into the village with just the two of us.” Aurora then quickly made her way over to where she brewed potions, going through her supplies. 

“We might need them,” she said, grabbing a knapsack and doing a few spells quickly before grabbing various bottles and vials and putting them inside. She glanced over her shoulder. “Is there anything else that we might need?”

“I don’t think so,” he replied. “We just need to get to the Hog’s Head. Can’t use floo or apparate directly into the village, though.” Aurora nodded, looking back to the shelves before closing the bag.

“There’s an emergency apparition point in my closet,” she said. “We can leave through there. Apparate to the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the village and then sneak in by foot.” She paused a moment as she furrowed her brow. “I should… I should speak with Mrs. Clark…” She blinked rapidly a moment, the tears springing in her eyes. Remus was at her side, taking her hand.

“Don’t go down that road, Rora. We’ll get her and then we’ll all be here together. Safe,” he said softly. She nodded and straightened her back. The two then made for the door, opening it and looking around. They could hear the others still discussing the plan loudly from the library as they quietly made their way to the stairs and up. Aurora quickly went to the nursery where Mrs. Clark was sitting in the rocking chair, reading a story to Ryan. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and bent down, kissing the top of his head. Mrs. Clark didn’t say anything, already guessing what was happening when she saw the look on Aurora’s face.

“Mummy has to go, my love,” Aurora said softly, touching the tot’s cheek. He grinned and reached for her hair. “But Mrs. Clark will look after you until I get back.” 

“We’ll be just fine, Aurora,” Mrs. Clark said softly. “You go get Ellie and bring her back.” Aurora nodded as she stood up and quickly made her way out of the room, worried that if she stayed she would never leave. 

Silently, the two made their way to Aurora’s room with Remus shutting the door behind him. He glanced around, seeing everything clean and put in its place. Aurora went straight for the large, walk-in closet, stopping for a moment once inside to grab and jacket and sliding it on, then pulling the knapsack on her back. She then stepped back out.

“Let’s go,” she said. Remus nodded, pulling his wand out of his pocket as they made their way in. Aurora led him to the back and then faced him, taking his hand.

“I promise you, I will do everything I can to make sure we get Ellie out of there,” he said, staring deep into her eyes. 

“I know. Just make sure that you’re coming back with us,” Aurora whispered in return. She then kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Remus took a deep breath, closing his own eyes as he thought about where he wanted to go. 

With a tiny pop, they were gone.

~~~

“That won’t work either!” Thacker yelled, long ago having lost his temper. “It’s like you want to let everyone know we’re there!”

Shacklebolt rubbed his face as he leaned forward in his chair. They were getting nowhere, and it felt as though they had been there for hours rehashing the same arguments. He was halfway tempted to end things for the night, but the thought of Evan Selwyn sneaking into the castle to kidnap Ellie - of all the students currently in danger there - stopped him from suggesting it.

“And think if we go back to the first idea-”

Before Shacklebolt could finish his thought, a spectral falcon flew into the room and landed on the table.

“It’s Harry - he’s at Hogwarts… Voldemort has been sent for. We must get to the Hog’s Head as soon as possible.”

It was then that Shacklebolt realized the burning in his pocket. As the others jumped into motion, he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the coin Neville Longbottom had given to members of the Order should this very thing happen. Already instructions were forming.

There was no way around it - they had to go now. Shacklebolt jumped out of his chair and started towards the door.

“Gather the others. Where’s Aurora and Remus?” Shacklebolt said. 

“Probably the greenhouse. Charlie and I will get them,” Tonks said, the two already turning to run out of the room. They sprinted to the greenhouse but found it empty.

“Where else would they go?” Charlie asked.

“Perhaps the kitchens, or… the nursery,” Tonks replied, turning and running out. She bounded through the manor and up the stairs, something in her mind telling her that they were too late. Too late for what, she wasn’t sure. They flew into the nursery, finding only Mrs. Clark there with the baby.

“I thought you had already left,” she said, a puzzled look on her face.

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked.

“Aurora and Mr. Lupin were here some time ago. They said good-bye to Ryan,” Mrs. Clark said, standing with the baby still in her arms. Tonks’ mouth dropped open and she groaned, starting out the door with Charlie on her heels.

“What’s happening?” he asked. 

“Dammit. They’ve left already,” Tonks replied.

“But how?” 

“Emergency apparition point in her closet. Nearly forgot we put it there,” Tonks said, rushing down to the library. “We need to hurry. They’ll need backup.” 

“Where are they?” Shacklebolt shouted as they ran back in. “Where’s Aurora and Remus?”

“They’ve already left…”

~~~

The night was still when Aurora and Remus appeared in the forest just outside Hogsmeade. Aurora looked towards the castle, wishing they could go straight there, but the rational part of her mind won out, reminding her that it was heavily guarded by Death Eaters and there was no way they would find a way passed them on their own.

No, they needed to get to Aberforth at the Hog’s Head. Then he could likely help them get inside. Quickly, the two began moving through the quiet forest, coming up on the edges of the village. Remus put his arm out, stopping her as he watched ahead through the branches. He turned to her, motioning that they should do disillusionment charms. Aurora nodded, pulling out her wand and whispering the spell. 

Once they were both ready, they crept forward slowly, testing the boundaries of the town. When nothing happened, Aurora almost smiled. Remus took one more step forward and then the quiet was interrupted by screeching. The two barely paused for a moment before launching themselves forward and down alleys and back paths. Ducking behind barrels, boxes and corners. Anything that might hide them further.

As they were about to go around the corner of the building, Remus reached out and stopped Aurora, his eyes fixed on two figures in black robes making their way down the street. 

“Bloody annoying caterwaul,” one grumbled loudly. “Two in one night! What the fucking hell is going on?!”

“Someone’s snuck into the village, that’s what,” the other shouted back. “If it’s bloody Potter-”

“But why would he come here?”

“Like hell if I know.”

“Where the fuckin’ hell is Selwyn? Isn’t he supposed to be out here with us?”

Aurora gripped Remus’ arm, her eyes going wide. He was here. The other man snorted.

“No. Said he had some special assignment at the castle. Somethin’ the Dark Lord asked him to do,” he retorted. “If you ask me, he’s probably up there havin’ some sort of dalliance with Alecto.”

“Surely he’s not that stupid,” the other replied. “He’s asking for it.”

“Look, if I knew what that looney was up to, I’d tell you, but I don’t. Probably off on some sort of revenge mission behind the Dark Lord’s back. One that’ll likely get him on the Dark Lord’s bad side. So best to let him do what he’s doing and worry about ourselves. We don’t find those intruders and it’s our arses on the line.” 

Remus and Aurora remained still and hidden until the voices moved away before Remus started out of the alley, moving much faster now. Thankfully it didn’t take long to reach the Hog’s Head. He quickly rapped on the door.

It opened a crack and then fully.

“Get in here!” Aberforth hissed, motioning to the two. “Death Eaters are searching the bloody village.”

“We know,” Remus replied. “Is Harry here?”

“Already sent him through the passage with Hermione and Ron. Should be somewhere in the castle by now,” Aberforth said, glancing through the curtains before pulling them shut. “Set off a bloody racket. Apparating right into town… Can’t just do that...”

“What passageway?” Aurora asked urgently. She couldn’t help as everything inside her was jumping and on edge. Evan was possibly at the castle right this minute. They could already be too late. He needed to tell them how to get into the castle right now. Aberforth turned to face the two. 

“The one that opened up during first term. Connects to a secret room where many of the students have been hiding,” he said. “Take it they sent for the rest of you already?”

“No. We came here on our own. We had word that Evan Selwyn would attempt to get into the castle to take Ellie,” Remus replied. Aberforth looked between the two and then sighed, walking over to a large portrait of a young girl.

“He’s been there,” he replied. “Longbottom told me when I sent for him to take Potter and the others through. Dunno if he’s still there, though.”

“We must go now,” Aurora said, gripping Remus’ arm.

“I know,” Aberforth replied, swinging the portrait open. “Suspect the others’ll be along soon. And if they know Harry’s here, it won’t be long before they send for You Know Who. Hurry.”

Aurora didn’t need to be told twice as she dove into the passage, nearly tripping over the rocks as she didn’t bother to pull out her wand to provide her proper lighting on the way.

All she could think was that she needed to get to Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said – things are happening. Lots of action coming up. Man, action scenes are hard to write. Just hope I did them justice.


	33. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Battle of Hogwarts about to begin, choices must be made.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

When Aurora and Remus arrived in the room of requirement, it was in utter chaos. Students were running in and out, seeming to be mobilizing for something. Aurora stopped and looked around, searching for Ellie, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Professor Lupin!” a student squeaked in surprise. Immediately, Aurora descended upon the young girl.

“Where is Ellie Black?” she asked urgently.

“She ran out with the others! To help Harry!” the young girl shouted. Aurora looked back at Remus and then at the student.

“Do you know where they went?” she asked next, trying to keep her voice calm. Though she knew they needed to move quickly if Evan were somewhere in the castle. 

“Something about Ravenclaw,” the girl replied, seeming as though she had no idea what was going on.

“Thank you,” Aurora said as she started moving to the door, Remus close behind. “They’ve likely gone to Ravenclaw Tower. Why the bloody hell did he come here?”

“I told you what he was doing… likely there’s a horcrux there,” Remus replied. “Since we’re here, we should help.” Aurora only nodded, the two of them now running through the castle, hoping that they weren’t late. It seemed about every student was out of their bed, though just what were they doing?

They rounded a corner, nearly there, when Aurora saw the heads of house gathered together.

“Minerva!” Aurora shouted, running up to them.

“What are you doing here?” McGongall asked, surprised yet happy to see them.

“Evan. He was here,” Aurora said. “Where’s Ellie?” A look of shock came over the professor’s face, though she quickly shook her head as though she had something more important to focus on at the moment.

“I sent her to the Great Hall with the others,” McGonagall replied. Aurora started to turn, but the older witch grabbed her arm, stopping her. “He knows that Harry’s here. Voldemort is coming.” Aurora’s widened in shock, but before she let the fear settled on her soul, she focused on the professor,

“What do you need us to do?” Aurora asked firmly. 

“We need to evacuate all those who are underage. I’d rather all the students, leave but there’s not much we can do about those who are of age and choose to stay,” Minerva replied. “We’re gathering them in the Great Hall and then sending them through the passageway to Hogsmeade. Are the others with you?”

“No. We came ahead. Didn’t know that Harry was here,” Aurora replied.

“We’re going to need everyone to protect the castle,” Minerva said. Aurora nodded, a steely look coming into her eyes. 

“We’ll protect them,” she vowed. 

“Good. Get to the Great Hall. The rest of us will meet you there,” Minerva said. Aurora then turned, she and Remus running at full speed to the Great Hall, dodging students left and right. 

“Please be there,” she muttered to herself as they saw the large double doors come into view. Running through them, she slid to a stop, looking around at the many students already there. 

“Mum? Mum!”

Whipping her head around, Aurora’s eyes fell on Ellie, who was already running towards her. She sprinted through the students, throwing her arms around her daughter as tears filled her eyes. 

“Thank god you’re safe,” she said, squeezing her.

“I’m so sorry, Mum! I should have told you everything!” Ellie replied. Aurora stepped back, looking her over for injuries. “I’m not hurt. But he was here.” 

“You saw him?” she asked, she then looked around, worried that Evan was lurking somewhere in the shadows. 

“We got away. I don’t know if he’s still here. Doubt it though,” Ellie said. Aurora looked back at her and then to her friends who were gathered nearby. 

“They’re evacuating students. You Know Who is on his way. You must go - now,” Aurora said, looking back down at Ellie. 

“But what about you?” Ellie asked.

“I must stay here and help,” Aurora said immediately.

“Then I’m staying too,” Ellie said, a determined look coming over her face.

“Absolutely not, Ellie. This is going to be a battle. People will die,” Aurora said sternly.

“And I can fight,” Ellie replied. “I got away from Evan. I even stunned Alecto Carrow once. I can do this.” Aurora stared down at her, slightly in awe. In just a few months, Ellie had changed. She looked older, more mature. She didn’t want to ponder too long on just why. “We all want to fight.” Aurora looked over at the other students, seeing Ginny and Neville there, stern looks on their faces. Just next to them was the boy - Seamus - the one that Ellie had mentioned being infatuated with. Or were they dating now? She knew that she couldn’t do anything about the boys - they were of age, after all - but she desperately wanted Ellie out of the castle and somewhere safe. Ginny as well, though she ha a feeling she wasn’t going to leave as well.

“Besides, you send me off, who’s to say he doesn’t come after me then,” Ellie continued. Aurora looked down at her, surprised at the logic. It was true - Evan could just as easily take her while they were transporting her elsewhere. And it sounded like something he would do.

“Fine, but I don’t want you fighting,” Aurora said. Ellie nodded, though Aurora could already tell that her daughter likely wasn’t planning to listen to that order. She hoped that she wouldn’t regret this moment.

“I’ll look out for her… ma’am,” Seamus said, stepping towards them. Aurora nodded and then looked to Remus. Before she could speak to him, there was a bit of a commotion as the heads of houses ran into the hall, followed by the rest of the Order.

“Quickly. We need some of you to help evacuate the students while others work with me to help fortify the castle,” McGonagall shouted, getting their attention. Aurora stepped away from Ellie and her friends. 

“What do you need me to do?” she asked. McGonagall looked at her and Remus a moment before ordering them where to go and what to do. Aurora nodded and then looked back at Ellie. “Get somewhere safe.” 

“Yes, Mum,” Ellie replied. Aurora then turned, following Remus out of the Great Hall as some of the professors began ushering students out.

“Where should we go?” Seamus asked. “The common room? Room of Requirement?”

“I’m not going to hide,” Ellie said, looking around the Great Hall as though she were thinking up a plan.

“But your mum-”

“She knows that I’m not going to listen to her,” Ellie said, looking at him. “Like hell I’m going to hide.”

~~~

Aurora stood in the courtyard, her wand up in the air. She wasn’t sure how long the shield would last, but it was the best they could do. She only hoped they could keep the death eaters out long enough for the students to get somewhere safe. That Ellie would be somewhere safe.

She had been torn - wanting to send her off with the rest of the children, yet not knowing if that would have been the safer option. Even with Hogwarts on the cusp of battle.

“She’ll be okay, Rora,” Remus said softly from her side. She looked over at him and swallowed. 

“I should have sent her with the others,” Aurora said.

“She wouldn’t have gone anyway,” he replied. “She is Sirius’ daughter. And yours.” Aurora turned her eyes back to the giant shield in the sky.

“I know,” she said softly. “That’s why I’m so worried about her.” Remus didn’t say anything, just reached out and took her hand. 

“Rora… I-”

“Don’t Remus. Don’t say it,” Aurora whispered back, cutting him off. If he said it that meant she would have to acknowledge there was a chance she could lose him tonight. Or that she could die. Or Ellie. And that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

Remus pulled on her arm, forcing her to look at him.

“I might not get another chance to say this, so please… let me say it,” he said, his expression serious, though his eyes were pleading with her. Aurora didn’t move. Didn’t speak. “I love you, Rora.” 

She couldn’t speak, only stare at him. 

Suddenly there was a boom and both of them looked out, seeing the seemingly thousands of streaks of light attacking the shield. Aurora’s eyes widened. How many were there? Was there any way that they could win? That they could fight off the hordes of Death Eaters? That they could finally defeat Voldemort?

She then looked back at Remus, the lights reflecting in his eyes.

“Survive tonight and tell me again when this over,” she urged. He only nodded. She then turned back to watch as the assault. “We’ll both survive. We have too…”

~~~

Ellie ducked under a curse and managed to stun the Death Eater that had sent it. They hadn’t made it far from the Great Hall before utter chaos had broken out. The shield came down and despite Seamus and Neville blowing up the bridge leading to the castle, the Death Eaters still had gotten in and were now storming the castle. 

For a moment, she wished that she had done as her mother said. This was madness. But it didn’t last long as she shielded herself and then sent another stunning spell at yet another Death Eater. 

“Ellie, get out of the way!” Seamus shouted. She ducked down just as he stunned another Death Eater and then yanked her along with him. She had long ago lost sight of Ginny and Neville. Wasn’t even sure if Moira and Meredith had stayed or been evacuated with the others. She knew her mother and Lupin were in the courtyard earlier, helping with the shield. But since it had come down, they could be anywhere.

Not to mention, where was Harry, Ron and Hermione?

All he had said in the room of requirement was that he needed to find something related to Rowena Ravenclaw and then rushed out with Luna and the others. Ellie and Seamus had dashed out behind them but couldn’t keep up. They then ran into McGonagall who sent them off to the Great Hall to await instructions where she had spoken to her mother briefly.

“Look out!” Ellie shouted, shoving Seamus aside as a spell flew between them and hit a pillar.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling at her quickly before turning to take out the Death Eater that had shot it at them. Ellie returned her focus to the task at hand, but even she had to admit that she was getting tired. She was running on pure adrenaline as it was, then factor in the skirmish with Evan previously. She was honestly surprised that she still managed to be on her feet and able to fire spells and hexes as accurately as she was. 

A squeal of delight cut through the air, causing her to pause and whip her head over. There was only one person who would take delight in the battle. Ellie’s feet began moving of their own accord, taking her in the direction of the laughter.

“Just where are you going?!” Seamus shouted.

“To take down the woman who killed my father!” Ellie shouted in reply, now full-on running. She heard Seamus groan in frustration behind her but knew that he’d follow. She shot off a few hexes as she ran, not bothering to pay attention to whether they hit or not. She was on a mission and nothing was about to stop her.

Running around a corner, she slid to a stop, seeing Bellatrix dueling with two wizards. A scowl came over her face as she started towards them, shooting hexes at the older witch.

“Get back!” one of the wizards shouted just before he was stunned by another Death Eater. 

“Aw, does the widdle student want to come out and play?” Bellatrix shouted, seeing Ellie advancing on her.

“Shut it, you bitch!” Ellie shouted, shooting a hex at her that she easily blocked. Bellatrix laughed loudly as she fired one at her, causing Ellie to jump back as it hit the ground just in front of her. Bellatrix then stopped, studying her a moment.

“Is it? Oh, it is! It is! My cousin’s bastard!” Bellatrix shouted. Ellie just shot another hex at her. “Really, you are much out of your element, my dear. Though I suppose that just confirms that you’re his daughter.”

Ellie growled as she continued to shoot hex after hex at her while Bellatrix blocked or danced around them all, cackling madly. For the time being, it was as if they were the only ones in the room as the battle around them faded into the background. As it continued, Ellie was getting more and more frustrated. Nothing she threw at the woman hit. And she wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh, this has been fun, but really - I’m getting a bit bored,” Bellatrix shouted before shooting a curse at Ellie so quickly, she wasn’t sure she could get a shield up in time. She lifted her wand, the incantation on her lips. But all she could do was stare as it came for her.

“Ellie!” 

Suddenly there was a large body colliding with hers, knocking her to the ground. 

Then everything went black.

~~~

Aurora shot another hex, knocking out the Death Eater that had been aiming for her. She then spun around, seeing that Remus had somehow gotten separated from her. She started sprinting towards him, ducking spells on the way and trying not to stumble over the rubble that was already filling the large hallway where they were.

A cackle filled the room and caused Aurora’s blood to run cold.

She stopped running, turning to see that Bellatrix had entered the hallway, gleefully shooting curses and anyone and everyone. Aurora gripped her wand tightly as she started towards her, rage coursing through her like a boiling hot river. Bellatrix had gotten away from her once. She wasn’t about to let her get away again.

The witch looked over, an evil grin filling her face as she saw Aurora advancing on her.

“Well, well… wondering when we’d finally get to meet again,” she said cheerfully. “I just saw your daughter… so much like him… which is why I had to take her out, you know…”

Aurora couldn’t speak as all she saw was red. Ellie. Bellatrix had gotten to Ellie. Aurora struggled to breathe for a moment and then it was as if something took over her body. She didn’t even realize that she had started firing spells at Bellatrix until the mad woman started giggling and bouncing around, shielding herself as well as sending her own curses at Aurora. 

“Aurora!” 

She didn’t register Remus’ voice, her sole focus on taking down the woman who had killed Sirius. Who had just admitted to killing her daughter. She ducked out of the way of a curse, though it crashed into a pillar behind her, sending bits of rock flying. Aurora bellowed in rage as she continued towards her, sending any and every spell that she could think of at Bellatrix, who seemed to be enjoying the duel. 

“He wasn’t strong enough for me - let’s see if you are!” Bellatrix shouted gleefully. “Or would you rather I send you to them!?”

Aurora felt strong hands grab her and pull her away just as a curse hit where she was standing. Shoving herself away, she started for Bellatrix again, this time managing to shield herself. Bellatrix grinned and then flicked her eyes away from Aurora. Her grin only grew as her wand sliced through the air and the curse left her wand. She then turned back to Aurora shooting another at her. 

But Aurora’s eyes were following the first, which was headed straight for Remus. Who was too busy looking at her to see it.

“REMUS! NO!” 

Aurora waved her wand, tripping over a rock in the process. The second curse flew over her head, hitting the wall and causing rubble to rain down around her. She hit her head, but managed to stay conscious, though she couldn’t move for a moment. There was only one thought on her mind. 

Was he dead? Were they all dead?

“REMUS!”


	34. Ending It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who will survive the final battle?
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

“Ellie! Ellie! Wake up!”

“Bloody hell, my head hurts enough,” she groaned, blinking her eyes open. Slowly her sight came into focus and she saw Seamus’ face hovering just above her. A grin of relief broke out as he bent down and kissed her.

“I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers. “You were out for a bit.”

“Is it over?” Ellie asked, noticing that the fighting had stopped. In fact, she was no longer in the hallway. Seamus leaned away, allowing her to sit up and look around. They were in the Great Hall and surrounded by a long line of injured people. She listened carefully, but could hear nothing that sounded like fighting, though there was the hum of conversations all around her.

“I don’t know,” he said as she looked at him, taking in his grimy face. The cuts. The bruises. “You hit your head and got knocked out. I was getting you here when it all just… stopped. Then You Know Who gave an ultimatum to Harry - give himself up or...”

Ellie felt her heart seize for a moment. There was no way that Harry wouldn’t give himself up. She knew it just as clearly as she knew that she wouldn’t allow her friends to die for her. Hell, she had been living with that all year and went to face Alecto Carrow, knowing that she could kill her easily, just because she couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else getting hurt on her behalf.

“Where is he?” she asked. Seamus shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he replied, though he glanced around the room. “He was here earlier, but then he left…” Ellie looked to her right, seeing a line of bodies covered with blankets. She looked away quickly, not wanting to think about who was under those blankets. Somewhere to her left, she could hear sobbing and wailing. Leaning over, she closed her eyes, her hands going to her throbbing head. “You need to be looked after. You hit your head pretty hard-”

“Have you seen my mother?” Ellie asked, pushing the pounding in her head aside for the moment. “I need to find Mum. Then heal me.” She looked up at him as he looked around the room again.

“I haven’t,” he admitted. Ellie started to get up. For a moment, it looked like he was going to stop her, but instead reached out and helped her to stand. They started walking through the Great Hall, Ellie’s eyes quickly looking at each face. She prayed that her mother wasn’t among the dead. She couldn’t be. Surely Lupin would protect her, right? For that matter, she hoped that she wouldn’t see him among the dead as well. 

Ellie looked up to the doors of the Great Hall just in time to see her mother step through. Tears had made streaks in the dust on her face as she limped in. Just behind her was a body on a levitating stretcher. Aurora looked over her shoulder at it then continued on. When she looked up and saw Ellie, she stopped, her mouth dropping open. 

Ellie pushed away from Seamus, running through the people and launching herself into her mother’s arms.

“Merlin, I couldn’t find you. But you’re alive,” Ellie said, tears already pouring down her cheeks. Her mother didn’t say anything, just held onto her tightly. “You’re starting to hurt me…”

Aurora stepped back, her hands coming to Ellie’s face as she stared at her, almost as though she couldn’t believe that she was actually standing there before her. Almost like she was seeing a ghost. 

“Mum,” Ellie said, her eyes going to the stretcher. It then hit her. Why her mother was crying. More tears rushed to Ellie’s eyes as she gulped and shook her head, seeing Lupin’s hand. “No, no. Please tell me that he’s not… that he’s not…”

“Bellatrix…” Aurora started, but couldn’t continue. Ellie looked up at her and then back at the stretcher.

“I’m not dead yet so best to save your tears,” a voice croaked, followed by a cough. Ellie’s eyes widened as she left her mother and rushed up, seeing Lupin smiling at her, though it quickly turned into a grimace. Ellie looked back at her mother, who appeared dazed. “Thank Merlin… Bellatrix said that she got to you…” He started coughing again.

“Come on. You all look like you need some tending to,” Aurora said, waving her wand and guiding the cot over to an open space and then setting it down. Lupin grimaced as it hit the floor. Aurora then slid a knapsack off her back. Ellie was surprised it had survived the battle.

“What happened?” Ellie asked, falling to her knees on the other side of Lupin. Her mother glanced at her, pausing to reach out and cup her cheek a moment, then returned to the task at hand.

“We ran into Bellatrix. She said that she had killed you,” Aurora said calmly, almost as though she hadn’t only moments ago thought her daughter was dead. Ellie wondered if she was in shock.

“She tried to. But I knocked Ellie out of the way in time,” Seamus replied. Aurora looked up at him, her eyes wide. “But she ended up hitting her head and it knocked her out for a bit. I got her here as soon as I could.” 

“Thank you,” Aurora said softly, tears filling her eyes again. “For saving her.” Seamus shifted on his feet, running his hand up his neck as he looked away, a blush just barely visible under the grime of battle. 

“What happened to Professor Lupin?” Ellie asked, her grey eyes fixed on him.

“Bellatrix. She shot a curse at me. Rora nearly didn’t get the shield up in time. Still knocked me off my feet, though I told her I could walk,” he said, pushing himself up. 

“You shouldn’t get up,” Aurora urged. 

“We don’t have much time. Do want you can, but we need to be ready,” Remus said, meeting her eyes. She just nodded and quickly set to work fixing him up as best she could. Ellie looked around the hall, taking in everything. Some people were crying while others were sitting as though they were in a daze. Farther down, she saw the Weasleys gathered around someone, all of them clinging to each other. 

Ellie started towards them, worried that it was Ginny lying on the ground just out of sight.

“Ellie! I need to look after you!” her mother shouted. But she didn’t listen, only kept walking faster. Just as she neared the family, Ginny stepped away from them, locking eyes with Ellie. She ran the last bit and threw her arms around her best friend.

“It’s… it’s… it’s Fred,” Ginny managed to get out before she burst into tears. Ellie just gulped, not wanting to look down at the body. Sure, the twins had annoyed her more often than not - teasing her or pranking her when they got the chance. But she couldn’t imagine a world without either of them.

“I’m so sorry,” Ellie whispered, allowing Ginny to sob on her shoulder. She glanced around, seeing Bill holding his wife and Charlie standing just next to him, his gaze on the body lying on the floor as a forlorn Tonks had both her arms around his waist. Just next to him was Percy, who was rubbing his face, his glasses perched on top of his head and his cheeks wet. 

Ellie looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t look at them. It was too much. She then opened them and looked over, meeting Tonks’ eyes.

“Ellie… where’s your mum?” she asked softly, tears pooling in her eyes. Ellie let go of Ginny, who was sniffling and attempting to wipe her cheeks. 

“Just down there… helping Professor Lupin,” Ellie said softly, pointing in the direction where they were. Tonks looked over at them and nodded, then back at Ellie. It was then that Ellie brought herself to look at the ground. George was halfway on top of Fred, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his twin’s shirt. Mrs. Weasley sat on the ground just across from him, staring down at the two as tears fell down her cheeks. Ellie swallowed as she finally looked at Fred’s face. 

She had never seen a dead body before. Not like this. He wasn’t covered up like the others. And in a way, it looked almost as though he were sleeping. Could be, though his clothes were dirty and there were smudges of dirt and blood on his face.

Gasping, she looked away, seeing Seamus just next to her. She immediately fell into his arms, burying her face in his jumper as she struggled to control her tears.

“I’ll… Ellie hasn’t been looked after… I’ll just… yea,” Seamus muttered to Ginny before leading Ellie back to her mother and Lupin. Both of them had morose looks on their face.

“Who is it?” Aurora asked softly.

“Fred Weasley,” Seamus said. Aurora looked back down at the Weasleys and then over at Lupin, who reached out, pulling her to him. After a few moments, she pushed away and looked up at Ellie.

“Come here… I should… you need to be fixed up…”

~~~

Aurora reached out and grabbed Ellie’s hand, squeezing it tightly as she watched the procession of Death Eaters making its way to the castle. She could feel Remus slide his arm around her waist, squeezing it. Tears began to blur her vision as she stared at the lifeless body in Hagrid’s arms. 

All of this. All of it - it was for nothing. Harry was dead and Voldemort still lived. All the dead bodies in the Great Hall. All the worry. All the planning. All the fighting. They had won. 

It didn’t matter that Ellie was alive at her side. That Remus was alive. That she was alive. There was no way they would make it out of here that way. Just as she knew that she would rather die than to join him, she knew they wouldn’t either. But perhaps she could get Ellie away. Seamus as well. He had told her during the brief break that his family was off in hiding and he didn’t know where. Perhaps she and Remus could find a way to get them out of here. Find Evan and take him out. And then at least they might have a chance. They could go back to the manor. Mrs. Clark would help them get out of the country. In all the many months she had been hiding there, Aurora had taken measures just in case this very thing happened. Measures that would allow them to get out of Britain and hopefully somewhere safe.

Though she couldn’t help but think that if they lost here today, would anywhere be safe?

“Your precious Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort shrieked shrilly, causing Aurora to grimace. But outside that, she watched calmly. Listened. Her eyes scanning the crowd for Evan. He hadn’t been among the injured or dead that they had in the castle. There was always the chance that he had been taken back to wherever the Death Eaters had been camping out in the Forbidden Forest. But she knew deep down in her gut that he was still alive.

He wouldn’t want to miss the chance to kill her, after all. 

“This isn’t over yet,” Remus whispered. Aurora just clenched her jaw and looked up at him, a few tears slipping out.

“No matter what - they have to survive,” she whispered back so that Ellie wouldn’t hear. He nodded his understanding before pressing a kiss to her lips. Aurora then turned back to the Death Eaters as Voldemort called for others to join them. Unsurprisingly, Draco Malfoy walked over, joining his mother and father. For a moment, Narcissa met her eyes, but then she quickly looked away. 

Aurora looked into each and every face, recognizing many of them. How many times had she been forced to play host to them at Selwyn Manor? How many times had she sat and listened to them lament the state of the wizarding world - one that was becoming tainted with dirty blood? How many times had they looked at her in disdain, whispering about her blood traitor past? 

Neville Longbottom limped forward. Aurora frowned. What the hell was he doing? Surely, he couldn’t be giving up? But rather than continue to the other side, he stopped in the middle, launching into a rousing speech. Aurora found something strange happening. As she listened, she could feel a new strength coursing through her. Perhaps it wasn’t over. Perhaps there was a chance they could still win this.

She found herself staring down the faces across from them again. This time with anger blazing in her eyes. She lifted her chin slightly. She knew that she was on the right side of this. And she would be damned before she went down without a fight.

It was then that her eyes met cold blue and a familiar smirk. Evan pushed through a few people, coming to a stop at the front. Aurora couldn’t help as she squeezed Ellie’s hand again. She returned his gaze with a smirk of her own as he mouthed, “Hello.”

This was going to end today.

Several things happened at once. 

Neville managed to brandish the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. Harry lept from Hagrid’s arms. And total and complete hell broke loose.

Aurora managed to shove Ellie and Seamus behind her as Harry and Voldemort disappeared, her eyes locked on Evan as he advanced calmly, allowing the scours of Death Eaters still left to run around him. He must have said something, because no one came after her or Remus. 

“Well, well, well,” Evan shouted over the din of fighting. Aurora swallowed as she gripped her wand. 

“Remus, take care of the children,” Aurora said, her eyes still fixed on Evan.

“But Mum-”

“No, Ellie. This is between me and him. You need to get out of here,” Aurora said sternly, already walking towards him. 

“Rora-”

“Go, Remus.”

“Seems you’ve wasted no time. My, what a track record. First a blood traitor and now a filthy werewolf,” Evan said. “You really have hit rock bottom.”

“This ends now, Evan,” Aurora said coolly, coming to a stop. 

“Yes, let’s end this, shall we?” he replied before waving his wand through the air. 

The two moved quickly - so quickly that for a moment Ellie struggled to keep up with it. She could feel Lupin and Seamus trying to pull her away, but she fought against them, not wanting to leave her mother. 

“We have to go,” Seamus said.

“No!” she shouted, stomping on his foot. “I have to help!” She managed to get a couple feet before a large explosion rocked the courtyard, throwing her back slightly, though she didn’t hit the ground. She looked up through the dust, seeing her mother still locked in the duel with Evan, who was laughing. Her eyes widened as she stood, transfixed by it.

Her mother’s hair had come loose from her ponytail, flying around her as her dark blue eyes blazed with determination. Her movements were quick, nearly seamless as she blocked, dodged, and then fired hex after hex at her ex-husband. 

“Ellie, it’s not safe here!” Lupin shouted, though he too was stuck watching the two duel. Ellie knew he didn’t want to leave either, worried that he might need to step in. From her other side, Seamus put up a shield just in time, then fired off a hex.

“If we’re staying, I could use some help!” he shouted. Ellie tore her eyes away long enough to help him out as did Lupin. It seemed even if they had wanted to run away, they were now stuck in the courtyard for the time being.

“Do you know how long you’ve been a thorn in my side!” Evan shouted at Aurora.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Aurora retorted, dodging under an errant spell from somewhere else. Evan only laughed in response.

“I had such wonderful plans for you… and your little family. But it seems I shall have to settle for killing you here and now,” he shouted. 

“Oh… you underestimate me,” Aurora said, managing to land a hex near his feet and causing him to stumble back. She advanced. “You’ll never hurt me or anyone that I love, ever again!” 

She raised her wand, shouting out a spell at the same time that Evan did. Ellie turned away from the Death Eater she had just stunned, her eyes widening as the world around her slowed down. The two spells flew through the air, her mother still running towards Evan as he ran to her, wand pointed at each other.

Then the spells collided, knocking both of them back several feet. Her heart stopped for a moment as she heard her mother’s head crack against the stone of the courtyard. 

“NOOOO!!!”

~~~

Aurora opened her eyes and then immediately closed them again, the light too blinding. Surprisingly, there was no pain. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust and then pushed up into a seated position. She looked around, immediately knowing that she was no longer in the courtyard at Hogwarts. 

She was in the living room of the small flat she shared with Sirius all those years ago. Her heart sank a moment. She was dead.

“Rora…” 

Turning, she saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen, an easy smile on his face. Tears filled her eyes as she leapt to her feet and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Is she safe?” she asked immediately.

“Ellie is fine,” he murmured, bringing his arms around her. Aurora allowed him to hold her a few moments before stepping back from him.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” she whispered. “We killed each other…” Sirius just stared down at her, a sad look on his face. “At least… at least you and I can finally be together…” He gently caressed her cheek. 

“Oh, Rora… this is not how I wanted things to be,” he said. 

“I didn’t either,” she replied, struggling to speak through the tears pouring down her cheeks. “We were supposed to be a family…” He nodded. 

“And you can still have your family,” he said. Aurora frowned. 

“But… but I’m gone,” she said.

“No… you’re not,” he said. “You can go back.” Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around the flat, wondering just what was going on. She wasn’t dead. Then where was she? Was this all just in her head? She looked back at Sirius. She could feel his arm around her. Feel his hand against her cheek.

“I’m not dead?” she asked. He shook his head, still smiling sadly. 

“Banged your head fairly hard. Sure, it’ll hurt like a bugger when you wake up,” he said. Aurora nodded and pulled him closer to her, eager to make the most of whatever time she had in this dream. If it was a dream.

“I miss you,” she said. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I miss you too,” he replied. “But… Rora… you’ve got to let go of me. Let go of the past.” She looked back up at him.

“But… you’re the love of my life,” she said softly.

“And you’re mine… but I don’t have to be the only one for you,” he said. “If you’re going to build a future with someone, at least I know you’ll be okay with Remus.” Aurora shook her head quickly.

“But I… how can I just let go of you?” she asked. 

“I’m gone, Rora. I can’t come back. You’re still alive. So, promise me something. Promise me that you’ll finally live,” he said. Aurora just stared at him a moment until she finally realized what he was saying. It was as though a block of stone had been lifted from her heart. “It’s okay… just… live. You deserve that after… everything. To live. Be happy.” 

She nodded and went up on her toes, pressing a kiss against his lips. 

“I’ll never stop loving you,” she murmured. 

“I know,” he replied. “And I’ll always be watching out for you. All of you.” 

“I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too, Rora…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that bit of cliffhanger, but yea… The reason I went off canon is because I just couldn’t bring myself to kill Tonks and Remus again. It killed when I had Sirius died. And of course, Sirius was going to come back, though just for a little bit. Couldn’t have this moment without him. But it really is what Aurora needed.


	35. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over... so where does everyone go from here?
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

Ellie sat on the bench in the Great Hall, her eyes fixed on her mother where she lay on the ground, Lupin was at her side as Madam Pomfrey continued to look her over just opposite him. They had taken Evan Selwyn’s body somewhere else. Ellie hadn’t realized that he was dead until someone told her afterwards, having run straight to her mother’s side. She hadn’t left it since then.

Somewhere around that time, the fighting had stopped with shouts going around that Voldemort was dead. But Ellie hadn’t cared.

Her heart had been pounding in her chest as she dropped to her knees at her mother’s side, her hands shaking as they reached out, trying to find a pulse. All she could think was that she couldn’t be dead. Not her mother. She swore to Merlin that she would be a better daughter - would follow every order without complaint - if only her mother lived.

She had then thrown herself on her mother’s body, wailing. Lupin had pulled her away, saying that she wasn’t dead. But they needed to get her inside. Ellie’s sobs had stopped as Lupin let go over her and bent down, picking up Aurora and rushing back into the castle. She followed on his heels, Seamus running at her side. She hadn’t even noticed the slight rise and fall of her mother’s chest.

And now they were just waiting, Ellie praying that she woke up. If she didn’t anytime soon, they would move her to St. Mungo’s. Pomfrey couldn’t even tell them anything. Just that they had to wait. It felt like they had been waiting hours. Ellie knew it hadn’t been quite that long, but it felt far too long for her.

“Ellie?” 

She turned her head, seeing Harry walking up. He stopped, taking in her tearstained face and then looked over, seeing Aurora. He didn’t move. Didn’t react.

“Is she…”

“No. But… she… we don’t know when she’ll wake up,” Ellie said, struggling to keep the tears at bay. Harry looked over at her, then walked up and wrapped his arms around her. “She has to wake up… she has to…”

“She’s strong. She’ll wake up,” Harry murmured, still staring at Aurora. “She’s got you and your brother to look after.” 

“She killed him. Selwyn. She killed him,” Ellie said, knowing that she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled out of her mouth. “I don’t even know how, but she did.” Harry looked down at her and then over at Seamus, who was wearing a grim expression, his hands tucked into his pockets. He nodded, confirming what Ellie had said. Harry just gulped, unsure what to do or say to comfort her.

“Did you hear? Mrs. Weasley… she killed Bellatrix,” he said.

“Oh?” Ellie replied. She knew she should feel some sort of way about it, but couldn’t muster anything, she was too worried about her mother.

“Oh, oh… there we are. Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Greenthistle,” Madam Pomfrey said. 

Immediately, Ellie pushed away from Harry and ran to her mother’s side, dropping to her knees as she shoved the matron aside. She shot a frown at the young girl, but it quickly melted into a smile as Aurora reached up and touched her daughter’s cheek. 

“Mum. Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Ellie ordered, tears still streaming down her face.

“I assure you - my fighting days are over,” she said softly. She then looked over, seeing Remus bent over her. She reached out and touched his cheek as well, a soft smile on her face. “Help me up?”

Both Ellie and Remus helped her to sit, Aurora grimacing slightly as Pomfrey tutted. 

“Ms. Greenthistle, you need-”

“Yes, I know. I have plenty of potions at home,” Aurora said, cutting her off. Her eyes then fell on Harry. “Oh, thank Merlin…”

“Mum! You scared me!” Ellie nearly shouted. Aurora grimaced at the sound.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t intend to knock myself out,” she said, bringing her hand to her forehead. At that moment another person ran up to the group, his eyes wide as he stopped in front of them.

“Theo,” Ellie said. Seamus frowned at him immediately, as Harry’s eyes widened. He looked from Ellie, to Seamus, to Theo, then back at Aurora and Remus, utterly confused by the array of expressions. He thought about sneaking off at that moment, feeling like he was intruding on something. Where were the Weasleys?

“Thank you,” Aurora said. “For helping Ellie.” Nott shuffled on his feet slightly, looking at the ground as a blush painted his cheeks.

“It was… well… couldn’t just do nothing,” he mumbled. Harry stared at him in surprise as Seamus moved to stand closer to Ellie. Just what had happened while he was away, Harry couldn’t help but think. Aurora then reached out for Remus, starting to stand.

“Ms. Greenthistle!” Pomfrey shouted. “You shouldn’t move.”

“I’ll be fine. But right now, I would really like to get home,” she said firmly as Remus helped her to her feet. She leaned on him, smiling at him. Ellie’s eyes widened as she looked up at Seamus, confused. “Seamus, you’ll come with us. Harry, if you have nowhere to go, you might as well come too. Sure, you need some rest. Perhaps some food.” They all turned to look at him, his mouth gaping. “We still have your room for you.”

“I… yea… sure,” he said. Aurora’s gaze then fell on Theo.

“I’m fine,” he said immediately. “There’s no need to look after me.”

“Where are your parents?” Aurora asked softly, a look of concern coming over her face. He looked away, a grimace coming over his features.

“Dead.” 

Ellie looked up at Seamus and then over at her mother, who was still watching Theo, a pained expression on her face.

“Then you’ll come with us as well,” she stated. He looked over at her, the shock apparent on his face. 

“But-”

“No, buts about it. I know you’re of age and such, but… you’ll stay with us until things are settled,” she said. Nott just nodded. Though she was injured, the look on her face clearly read that she wasn’t about to be argued with. 

Aurora then looked up at Remus. 

“Come on… let’s go home…”

~~~

Aurora huffed as Remus helped her into her bed. She had wanted to see after the children, but Mrs. Clark took one look at her and said that she would do no such thing until she was cared for. Mitsy had helped her take a bath and then dress in a nightgown, but Remus had then stepped in, assuring the house elf that he could take things from there.

“The children?” she asked, a frown on her face.

“Mrs. Clark got them food and clean clothes. Suspect they’re either eating or washing up,” he replied, turning to the bottles of potion on the nightstand. “Then probably sleeping, if they feel anything like I currently do.”

“And the others?” Aurora asked.

“Thacker’s at St. Mungos, but he’ll be fine. Shacklebolt is at the Ministry. The Weasleys are at The Burrow - they took Hermione with them. Though, I believe Tonks and Charlie are somewhere around here,” he continued, picking up a bottle and handing it to her. “For the concussion.” She took the bottle and sipped it, wincing at the taste. Remus settled in a chair next to her bed as she handed the bottle back to him. “Not so much fun now that you’re the patient.” He smiled slightly at her. Aurora sighed and shook her head, though immediately regretted the movement as it made her head pound more.

Remus reached for another bottle and handed it to her. She took it and drank, feeling the immediate effects.

“Snape is dead,” Remus continued. Aurora nodded and looked down at her hands. “But, you’ll be fine. According to Madam Pomfrey.” 

“I could have told you that,” Aurora said, frowning slightly. 

“I’m just happy that you’re alive,” Remus said softly. The frown faded from Aurora’s face as she met his eyes. He reached out and took her hand. “I thought I had lost you.” 

“I thought I lost you too… and Ellie,” she replied softly. “And for a time… I thought I was gone too…”

Neither said anything for a few moments, both caught up in reliving those moments. 

“Rora-”

“No… let me… I need to say this,” Aurora said, cutting him off. “Remus… I can’t live without you. And… I’ve spent far too long living in the past.” She squeezed his hand as she took a deep breath. “I love you.” A soft smile played across his lips. “It’s about time I started living in the present… and thinking about the future. A future that includes you.” 

“You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that,” he replied softly. Aurora smiled.

“I have a bit of an idea,” she said. “Sorry it took me so long…” 

“Time doesn’t matter. I would have waited longer,” he said. 

“I know.” 

He then stood slightly, leaning over to kiss her gently. 

“I’ll always be here, Rora,” he said softly. “I’ll never leave you.” She just nodded, too overcome to speak. So instead she just kissed him again. 

Remus then settled back in his chair, though he kept a hold of her hand.

“So… where do we go from here?” he asked softly. Aurora chuckled and shook her head.

“Think it’s best to go a day at a time. Blimey… I just realized that we now have four teenagers in the house… one of which is currently dating my daughter,” she replied, her eyes widening. “And a one-year-old…” Remus chuckled.

“It’ll be fine,” he said reassuringly. “I’m sure Harry will figure out his way soon, and Theodore, well…”

“Poor, Theodore,” Aurora murmured, her brow furrowed. “We have to speak up for him. Assure others that he wasn’t like his parents.” Remus nodded. 

“Of course, we’ll help him,” he said. “And I’m sure once we find Seamus’ parents, he’ll be home safe with them.” Aurora nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. “You should rest.”

“I feel fine,” Aurora said stubbornly, though she was already struggling to keep her eyes open, leaning back against her pillows.

“Rest. I can take care of things,” Remus said. 

“Stay for a bit… until… sleep,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

“I already told you, Rora, I’m never leaving…”

~~~

Ellie sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her toe in and swirling it around in the warm water. It was still a bit too cool to use it, but someone had done a heating charm on it, so it wasn’t so bad. She had tried to sleep but found that she couldn’t even though she was exhausted beyond belief. Too many things had happened. 

So, there she sat, in her pyjamas, wrapped in a quilt, playing in the pool while the rest of the house slept. 

“Ellie?” 

She turned, seeing Harry standing in the open door. She smiled and motioned for him to join her. She then looked up at the sky as he walked over and sat down next to her. Neither said anything for a few minutes. Just sat there.

“How bad was it?” he finally asked. “Hogwarts?”

“Bad,” Ellie said, not mincing her words. “The Carrows were horrible. How bad was it for you?” He didn’t speak for a bit.

“Not so great,” he admitted. “Being on the run and such. Trying to find Horcruxes.”

“So that’s what you were doing,” Ellie said, looking over at him. He nodded, still not meeting her eyes. 

“We couldn’t defeat him until we had destroyed all of them,” he replied. “They’re… pieces of his soul that he put in other things so that he could live forever…”

“That’s why you came back.”

“Yea… there were three left… one was the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Then Nagini - the snake. And then…” he trailed off. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Ellie asked. He looked over at her, surprised. “I mean… figured you’d give yourself up to save all of us regardless. But… I knew you’d put up a fight unless there was a reason… And well, then you popped back to life and all… Though didn’t put it together until just now.” 

“You are really bright, you know?” he replied, smiling slightly. Ellie just shrugged.

“I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Aurora Greenthistle,” she said lightly.

“Yea, but that’s not completely them. Your parents,” he said. “That’s you.” Ellie smiled slightly. 

“Suppose,” she said.

“Really, Ellie. And you’re good at quidditch. That’s you too,” he pushed. “You survived under the Carrows. I’m sure that wasn’t a small thing either. Yea, you’ve got their bravery and such, but you have to give yourself credit too.” Ellie just nodded slowly.

“Suppose that’s a huge compliment. Coming from the Boy Who Lived… and then Lived Again,” she joked. Harry winced slightly but covered it with a smile. 

“To be honest… I’m not sure where I’m supposed to go from here,” he admitted. “I mean… my whole life has been about Voldemort. Surviving. Then beating him. I’m not sure what happens next. What I’m supposed to do.” They both fell silent for a bit. 

“I think… I think that’s not such a bad thing,” Ellie finally said. Harry looked at her, frowning slightly. “Think about it - from now on, you can decide what to do. And you can do… whatever you want.” Harry looked back out at the gardens. “You could… play professional quidditch. You could be an auror. You could… leave all of this and go muggle.” Harry chuckled.

“Dunno if I want to do that,” he said. “Seems a bit drastic.”

“Yea, but that’s the thing. _You_ get to choose,” Ellie insisted. “Whatever it is. And you don’t have to decide tomorrow. You can stay here as long as you want. Take your time.” She looked over at him. “And… I think it would make Mum happy if you stayed a bit.” He chuckled again.

“What was that about me getting to choose?” he quipped.

“Right. Whatever you decide, it’s fine. We’ll be happy for you. Mum too. And we’ll always be here,” she said. “I know I’ve said it before but doesn’t make it any less true. Dad wanted you as part of our family. So you are. You’re family now, Harry. Ehm, well, suppose you always have been...” 

Harry turned to Ellie, studying her a moment. He had barely registered her existence until his fifth year, when she joined DA. Then he had just thought of her as yet another spunky third year. And then he found out the truth. She didn’t know and he wasn’t allowed to tell her, but he had felt the beginnings of some sort of connection, wanting to look out for her though he was confused and conflicted at the time. He wasn’t ready to share Sirius at the time.

Then Sirius had died.

And here she was, not even a few hours after a years-long war had ended, telling him that he would always be family. And telling him to go out into the world and do what he wanted. She really was far brighter than her age.

“Thanks, Ellie,” he said. She turned to look at him, smiling.

“Anytime. I’m always here for sisterly advice,” she said lightly. “Next of which - you really should make things official with Ginny. And as she is my best friend, I will clobber you if you hurt her.” Harry laughed a bit loudly at that.

“I think I should take things a day at a time, Ellie,” he replied, still chuckling. Ellie just shrugged. He then looked over his shoulder and back at her. “Though… it does go both ways. Just what is going on with you and Finnegan?” Ellie’s widened as she spun around to look at him. He pointed towards the door, where Seamus was standing, smiling slightly. “Or actually… I’ll just… really tired. Long day, you know. We can talk tomorrow.” He stood and walked away as Seamus stepped out, moving to sit next to Ellie.

“How much of that did you hear?” she asked. 

“Just the last bit about you clobbering him if he hurt Ginny,” he said. Ellie smiled and looked back out at the back gardens. “I’d be scared if I were him. You’re nearly as good as Ginny when it comes to hexes.” 

“Girl’s got to protect herself,” Ellie replied, surprised at how easy it was to joke around, considering what they had all just been through. Maybe it was some sort of defense mechanism. For now, she felt okay. But it was only a matter of time before everything really hit. But until then, she was just happy that she was alive. That her mother was alive. Seamus, Theo, Harry, everyone. And the war was over. “Saw you sent an owl earlier.”

“Yea… to my auntie. Let her know that I’m fine. And to pass the word onto my parents. Also, that the war is over,” he said.

“So… you won’t be staying that long,” Ellie then stated. Seamus shrugged.

“There’s no telling how long it’ll take to get to her. And then for her to reach them. Could be here a week or so,” he replied. “Though part of me thinks I should stay until Nott leaves.” Ellie rolled her eyes.

“Seamus Finnegan-”

She stopped, seeing the twinkle in his eye. Ah… he was joking. 

“Yes, Ellie Black?” he replied. Ellie smiled.

“I was about to say… You should know by now that I’m your girlfriend,” she said primly. “And no one else’s. No need to get all jealous.” Seamus shrugged.

“I know,” he replied.

“Though, I suppose we should be realistic about this… you’re done with Hogwarts and all… sure you’ll find some older witch and-“

Ellie stopped speaking as Seamus laughed. She frowned. This wasn’t funny. She was being serious.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I haven’t technically finished at Hogwarts,” Seamus said, after quieting down a bit. 

“But… what?” she asked.

“Still need to take my exams. And it’s not like I learned much this year,” Seamus said. “Planning to at least finish that bit. But, Ellie… even still… you honestly think I’d just… forget about you?” She didn’t speak a moment. She hadn’t put much thought into it until they had gotten to the manor. Now that the war was over and they were no longer living under the fear of the Carrows or whatever else that entailed, she had started to think that perhaps he would. He was nearly 18 as it was. She still had two more years at Hogwarts. It made sense in her mind. That’s how it normally went, wasn’t it? But then again, the last couple of years had definitely not been normal.

“I don’t really know,” she said honestly, meeting his eyes. “To be honest… I’m not really sure just what happens next.”

“But didn’t you just tell Harry that part of the beauty of that is choosing?” Seamus replied.

“You were listening far longer than you said,” Ellie retorted, though she was smiling.

“Look, Elle. We’re still young. We don’t have to decide anything tomorrow. Or the day after. Let’s just… see where it goes,” Seamus said. Ellie thought a moment and then nodded. 

“Okay,” she said. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Seriously, Seamus. I doubt Mum is lurking in the shadows.”

“I know… but Lupin might be,” he shot back. Ellie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t even want to start thinking about that,” she said.

“What? That he might be your step-dad soon?” Seamus replied, grinning. Ellie’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t even,” she said. Seamus just laughed and stood.

“Come on. Don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” he said, holding his hand out. Ellie sighed and took it, allowing him to help her up. “We can talk more tomorrow. And the day after.”

“Fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this story wouldn’t be complete without a moment with Harry. He’s been largely gone in this one and with the whole thing with Sirius in the last one, felt like there needed to be closure there. And yes – Aurora and Remus finally have their moment. 
> 
> Stay tuned – there’s an epilogue coming up…


	36. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and things are as they should be...
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or previous story from Harry Potter - that's all J.K. Rowling. Though I do own Ellie, Aurora, other OCs and the story of this one...
> 
> Setting: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnegan/OC; Remus Lupin/OC  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Torture)

_About Two Years Later_

Ellie glanced around at the large amount of people milling around the back garden, wishing she had worn flats rather than heels. Already they were starting to pinch her toes. Even though she had worn heels plenty of times at this point, she still didn’t understand the purpose of them. They drove her batty to be honest. 

“Damn you, Ginny,” she muttered under her breath. 

“And just what did I do?” her best friend asked, stepping to her side in a matching dress with a smirk.

“Convinced me that I needed to be in heels,” Ellie said, frowning at her playfully.

“They make your legs look amazing. You’ll be thanking me later when Seamus sees you,” Ginny replied, her grin widening as Ellie’s cheeks turned pink and she glanced around the yard, wondering just where her boyfriend had gotten off to. “Come on. Suspect we’ve about five minutes of freedom before your mum discovers we’ve slipped out and sends someone after us.” 

The redhead turned and walked over to a table, grabbing two glasses of champagne and handing one to Ellie. 

“Thank Merlin I’m old enough to drink,” Ellie replied as she took the glass. Which was the truth. Weddings were far more fun now that she could enjoy the champagne and other drinks openly rather than sneaking them behind her mother’s back. Ginny just chuckled as she held out her glass.

“To Ellie finishing Hogwarts,” she said proudly. Ellie just raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t we be drinking to the bride and groom?” she asked.

“They’ll have plenty of toasts to them today. Right now, this one is for you,” Ginny replied. Ellie smiled and the two clinked their glasses together. “You decide what you’re going to do?” Ginny then asked after they had both taken a drink.

Ellie just shrugged and continued drinking. She had hoped that today would give her a respite. School had been out about a month now, but nearly every day of it, someone asked her what she was going to do with the rest of her life. It was starting to get a bit annoying.

“Don’t give me that look, Ellie. You’re rather lucky, you know. A spot on reserves for the Kestrals,” Ginny said. “Soon enough you’ll make first string and be playing against me.”

“Or a spot in auror training,” Ellie added with a sigh. “Which I’m fairly sure Sh-Minister Shacklebolt only offered me because he lived here during the war and is repaying the favor.”

“Or, he saw your talent during the war and knows just how brilliant you are,” Ginny said. A dark look briefly passed over their faces, though both of them quickly covered it up. Today - of all days - was not the day to allow those dark memories to take precedent. 

It had been over for two years and the wizarding world had worked hard to set itself right. Shacklebolt was named minister and had made great strides to get the Ministry of Magic sorted and back to what it should be. McGonagall had been named headmistress of Hogwarts and somehow managed to get enough of the castle fixed up that the students could return that following September, Ginny, Ellie and Seamus among them. Seamus had to make up for the nearly half term in classes he had missed thanks to hiding out in the room of requirement while Ginny was allowed to proceed to her seventh year and Ellie’s year went on to their sixth year, though still had to take their OWLs just before the term started.

Ellie hadn’t been sure if she would have the strength to return, considering the memories the school held for her. And she wasn’t the only one. A fair number of students hadn’t returned that year. But she soldiered on and soon enough the nightmares lessened and the memories of the Carrows began to fade. She focused on school and quidditch and just being grateful that all of her friends - and her boyfriend - were there. 

But then Seamus and most of the other eighth years left at the winter break. And then Ginny graduated. And then Ellie was back at Hogwarts for her seventh year, this time as head girl. Honestly, the last school term had been a blur between her classes, Head Girl duties and quidditch. 

“Hey, you know you don’t have to decide today, you know,” Ginny said softly, sensing a bit of Ellie’s frustration. The younger girl smiled at her and nodded.

“I know,” she replied. “Just… a bit overwhelming. I hadn’t even really had that much time to think about what I want to do. We’re supposed to figure that out fifth year and mine was spent hiding out from the Carrows and just trying to survive…”

“But things are better now,” Ginny said quickly. “Don’t forget that. It’s been over for two years now.” Ellie looked over at her friend and smiled. She was right. It wouldn’t do to get caught up in the past.

“So, where’s Harry? Suspect since the Minister is here, he was able to get the day off,” Ellie replied. Ginny snorted.

“Your mum would have thrown a fit if he had to work,” she replied. “He is in the bloody thing, after all. And I know he still comes over to visit you lot all the time. When he’s not working or at my matches…”

“And we’re at all of them,” Ellie replied with a smile. “Mum thinks Ryan’s going to end up playing as well. Lupin actually got him a toy broom for his third birthday this year. Still can’t seem to stay on it, though…”

“And your mum allowed that?” Ginny asked with a chuckle.

“Merlin, he won’t stay away from it. When she saw Ryan’s face light up as he opened it, she couldn’t bring herself to even complain or lecture Lupin about it,” Ellie replied, smiling. “Besides, we all know Dad would have gotten him one the day he was born.” Ellie looked down at her glass, her voice stopping at the thought of her father.

She took a deep breath and looked around the garden again. There weren’t tons of people there, but it seemed like a lot considering it had mostly just been her, her mum, Ryan and Lupin the last couple of years. Harry stayed with them for a long time after the war until he and Ron found their own place in Diagon Alley. Nott had left once his family’s affairs were sorted - with a lot of help from her mother, Lupin and her mother’s aging solicitor Mr. Bellweather. 

But Ellie felt as though her father was always there with them in some ways. He was there in Ryan’s smile and laughter. A large portrait of him had been put up in the library, alongside others of those they lost in the war. He was there in the letters she still read.

Reaching up, she grasped the locket she always wore now - it contained photos of her mother and Ryan and him. She wondered what he would have to say about today. 

Ginny reached out and grabbed Ellie’s hand, guiding her away from the guests and into the garden maze. They walked until they came across a courtyard with a small fountain and a bench, the two sitting in it as the hum of conversation faded.

“How are you really feeling about today?” Ginny asked softly, her brow furrowed. Ellie sighed and looked down at the locket.

“Dunno. I mean, I’m happy, of course. Mum deserves this, you know. Happiness. And I like Lupin just fine. He’s been good to Mum. Good for her. Just…” she stopped speaking, frowning slightly as she wondered just what she was feeling. “Part of me keeps thinking… this was supposed to be him, you know? They were going to get married and we were all going to live here together…”

Ginny put her arm around Ellie’s shoulders and hugged her. 

“Sure it’s a bit… odd for you,” she said, unsure exactly what to say. Ellie sighed and shook her head, smiling.

“Things don’t always turn out the way we want,” she replied. “I didn’t even know him. Or that he was my dad until after he died.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that he was your dad. And you’ve gotten to know him a bit. As best you can,” Ginny said. Ellie nodded and looked up at the garden.

“Just wish I could have gotten to meet him. See him and Mum together. I’ve heard the stories and all… I think he would have been a great dad,” Ellie said.

“In my opinion… I know it’s not the same and there’s no one that can replace Sirius, but… Lupin’s not so bad. He’s been really good with Ryan. And I know for a fact that he loves you like you’re his own. And he’s madly in love with your mum,” Ginny said. “Isn’t that the next best thing?”

“Suppose so,” Ellie said, smiling softly. “And yea… it’s not horrible or anything. Just… different…” Ginny just hugged her again.

“There you are. Aurora’s been going mad. Have you two been here this whole time?” Harry asked as he rushed into the courtyard in his dress robes, slightly out of breath. The two girls looked over at him, amused looks on their faces.

“Not that long,” Ellie shot back with a grin. “It’s only been about five minutes. Surely she can stand to be without us for that long.” Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “She send you to bring us back?”

“Yea, but…” he stopped and looked at Ginny. “If it’s alright, Gin, need a moment with Ellie.” Ginny hopped up and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Course,” she replied before leaving the courtyard. Harry walked over and sat next to Ellie.

“How you feeling?” he asked. Ellie laughed.

“Everyone seems to be asking me that today,” she said, emptying the contents of the glass. 

“Well… it’s a big day and all,” he replied. 

“I’m fine,” Ellie said, looking over at him with a smile. “I’m happy for Mum and Lupin. Really.” He smiled and nodded, looking away as he reached into his pocket, fiddling with something. 

“If it’s alright… I sort of have a wedding present for you,” he said. Ellie’s eyes widened as she sat up and stared at him. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a small stone. 

“What’s that?” she asked, confused.

“Well… it’s the Resurrection Stone,” he said. Ellie gaped at him a moment.

“But I thought… it was… you lost it,” she said. Harry shrugged.

“Hagrid found it last term while out in the Forbidden Forest tracking down some creature. Sent it to me,” Harry replied. “And well… thought since I have it again, perhaps there’s someone you’d like to meet.” He reached over and dropped the stone in her hand. Ellie just stared at it, wondering how it worked.

“Ellie?” 

Her head flew up as her eyes widened. Standing before her was her father, though he was translucent. Tears pooled in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to hug him but knew that she couldn’t. There were a million things that she wanted to say, but no words would come together in her mind. She had dreamed of seeing him, speaking to him, for years. And here he was. 

“You’re so grown up,” Sirius said, smiling softly at her.

“Dad?” Ellie whispered. Sirius’ smile grew into a grin as tears pooled in his own eyes.

“I’ve waited so long to hear that,” he replied. “Oh, Ellie… I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there for you.” 

“It’s okay… I… I understand,” Ellie said as she slowly stood and took a step towards him. “You died protecting others. Doing what was right.” He nodded sadly.

“But what I would give to be with you now. You and your mother,” he said.

“And Ryan,” Ellie added. He nodded again.

“To see my son,” he said. He then swallowed. “I watch out for you all. All the time. With Lily and James. We’re all watching out for you.” His eyes briefly settled on Harry but then turned back to Ellie. “I love you so much, my girl.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Ellie said, knowing that she was on the verge of sobbing, but held it together. 

“You’ve grown into a beautiful, brave witch. I’m so proud of you,” he said. “And I know that I don’t have to worry about you… you’ll be alright.” 

“But I still wish you were here,” Ellie couldn’t help but say. “I need my dad…” Sirius blinked and continued smiling sadly.

“I’ll always be with you… and you still have Remus,” he said. “I know that it’s not the same, but… he’s my best friend. And I know that he cares for you and your mother and brother. Probably do a better job of things than I would.” 

“Don’t say that,” Ellie said quickly. “You would have been a wonderful father.” Sirius chuckled as he stepped closer and reached out, placing his hand on her cheek, though she couldn’t feel anything. 

“I would have done my best,” he said. “But if I can’t be there, I rest easy knowing that he is… it’s okay to be happy for your mother. To accept him, you know. I’m okay with it. Told your mother this as well.” 

“When did you speak to Mum?” Ellie scoffed slightly.

“I saw her briefly when she was injured at the battle… it wasn’t long, but we said what needed to be said,” he replied. Ellie stared at him a moment, things sliding into place. Why her mother had suddenly been open about her relationship with Remus after they had returned to the manor. Why she had finally agreed to marry him. “Ellie… all I want for you is to be happy. Life your life.”

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“I will,” she said. Sirius grinned at her. 

“I must go now,” he said, stepping back from her.

“But… there’s so much to talk about. And, and, I need advice. I don’t know what to do with the rest of my life,” she said quickly. Sirius chuckled.

“I couldn’t tell you that even if I were here,” he said. “You’ll figure it out.” She smiled slightly.

“Right… because I’m a Black,” she said. He laughed again.

“Because you’re Ellie.”

He then quietly disappeared. Ellie stood in the center of the courtyard, staring at the spot where he stood a few moments before she started full-on crying, dropping her face into her hands. Harry stepped over and put his arms around her. He didn’t say anything, just let her cry.

Finally, she looked up at him, knowing that her makeup was likely running everywhere.

“Thank you, Harry,” she said softly. He smiled in return.

“Don’t mention it,” he said softly. “Now, we really should get back before your mum sends a search party.” Ellie laughed as she wiped her cheeks with her hand while handing the stone back to him.

“Ugh, I must look horrid right now,” she groaned. Harry laughed and pulled out his wand, doing a quick spell that fixed up her makeup and hair. Ellie stared at him in shock a bit.

“Ginny taught me that one,” he said putting his wand back in his robe pocket. “Come on… the bride awaits.”

~~~

Aurora paced around the room, looking towards the window and then the clock. 

“Where is she?” she said for the 20th time. “I know she’s not completely on board with this, but you’d think she’d put that aside for just today…”

“Stop fretting, Rora. She’s supportive of this,” Tonks said from where she was lounging on a sofa, casually sipping her champagne. “Probably just run off to see Seamus before the ceremony.” 

“If she makes us late because she’s snog-”

The door opened and Ginny walked in, though she stopped and took in the scene, a guilty look coming over her face.

“Ehm… Ellie will be here in a bit. Harry had a gift for her,” she said, smiling sheepishly. Aurora sighed. 

“Sit, Rora. Have some champagne,” Tonks said, patting the sofa next to her. “And stop fretting. You’re bloody getting married today!” Aurora couldn’t help but smile as she did as told, accepting the glass that Tonks held out to her.

The two had gotten closer since the end of the war, despite everything. Granted, Tonks and Charlie had wasted no time in getting married. The auror had asked Aurora to be her maid of honor and Remus was one of the groomsmen. But in that moment, Aurora was grateful for the easy-going witch’s presence. A wedding was not an easy undertaking, even one as small as this one. Not to mention, Aurora had been worried about how Ellie was taking it all. She had tried talking to her about it, but Ellie always brushed it off, saying she was happy for her and not to worry.

“So… how long before you and Harry tie the knot?” Tonks asked, her eyes flashing in mischief. Ginny froze, a glass of champagne halfway to her lips as her eyes widened and her face turned nearly as red as her hair. 

“Not anytime soon,” she sputtered, glancing towards the door and expecting her mother to come barging in. “Merlin, I’m only 19!”

“She has plenty of time,” Aurora added. Tonks just laughed.

“I know, but it’s fun to see your face go so red. You Weasleys are fun to mess with,” Tonks replied. Ginny just smiled.

“Yea, but you’re one of us now,” she countered.

“This is true…” 

At that moment, Ellie rushed into the room. A bit red in the face as well.

“Sorry! I know!” she shouted as Aurora stood and walked over, hugging her.

“You _were_ snogging,” Tonks said in glee. Ellie’s eyes widened as she met her mother’s eyes.

“I wasn’t. I swear,” she replied quickly. Aurora smiled.

“I know. Ginny said you were with Harry,” she said. Ellie sighed in relief. But before she could say anything, Mrs. Weasley bustled in. 

“It’s time!” she said joyfully. Tonks got up as she and Ginny went over to grab their bouquets. 

“If you could just give us a moment,” Aurora said to the three. They smiled and nodded, quickly leaving the room. “Help me with my veil?”

Ellie smiled and nodded, then walked over to a table to pick up the veil. She followed her mother to a standing mirror and began pinning it in place. 

“I am happy for you, Mum,” she said softly, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “I am really fine with this. You marrying Lupin. You deserve to be happy.” Aurora gave her a watery smile before turning and hugging her tightly.

“You know I’ll always love your father,” she whispered.

“I know,” Ellie replied. “Just as I know he’ll always be looking out for us.” Aurora stepped back and took Ellie’s face in her hands gently. Her eyes roamed over her face.

“You’re so much like him,” she said. “But at the same time… you’re not… you really are something, Ellie.” The teen looked down at the floor, blinking to keep from crying. “I’m so proud of you.” Ellie swallowed and looked up, meeting her eyes. 

“I’m proud of you too, you know,” she replied. “And as far as step-fathers go, I think I really lucked out with this one.” Aurora laughed softly.

“He does love you,” she said. “You and Ryan.” 

“I know. But more importantly, he loves you,” Ellie said. Aurora smiled and kissed Ellie’s cheek. “Come on, then. Time to make you Mrs. Aurora Lupin.” 

~~~

“May I have this dance?”

Ellie spun around from where she was watching Lupin and her mother have their first dance to see a smiling Seamus holding his hand out. She laughed softly and accepted it. They were then moving smoothly around the dance floor with the music.

“You’ve been practicing,” Ellie said, smiling a bit smugly.

“Figured I’d need to get better after I nearly took off your foot at Tonks’ wedding,” he said with a shrug. “Suppose auror training has helped with coordination a bit…” Ellie just chuckled. “You decided if you’re going to join us, yet?” Rather than get annoyed, Ellie just thought a moment before meeting his eyes.

“Not quite yet, but… feel like it’s not such a bad idea,” she replied. “I mean, I love quidditch, but I’m no Ginny. Not even sure I’d get off reserves."

“You could. You’re a brilliant flyer and chaser,” Seamus replied immediately.

“Are you saying this because you’re my boyfriend or because you want free passes to matches?” Ellie asked playfully.

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. Ellie just laughed in return. “Whether you decide to be an auror or play quidditch, I know you’ll do brilliantly.” Ellie felt herself blush. “And if you and Gin get that flat like you’ve been talking about… we’ll get to see each other more often… This time without interruptions, hopefully.” 

Ellie quickly looked over, seeing her mother now off on the other side of the dance floor, Lupin at her side, as she took a three-year-old Ryan from Mrs. Clark. 

“Shh! I haven’t mentioned anything to Mum yet,” she said, her cheeks turning a brighter red. 

“You’re 18 now, Elle. An adult. It’s not like she can stop you,” he said lightly. 

“I know, but… well… it’s always been just me and Mum,” Ellie replied. “And now I’m going off on my own…”

“And she’s certainly not going to be alone,” he said, though his expression softened.

“True,” Ellie said. “She’s got Ryan and Lupin.” She looked back over but noticed that her former professor had gone off somewhere. She frowned slightly, wondering where he went.

“So sorry, but do you mind if I cut in? Thought perhaps I’d get a dance in with my step-daughter before you still her away for the night.”

She looked over, seeing Lupin standing next to them. Seamus smiled and dropped his hands as Ellie stepped over and began dancing with him.

“So… is this where you tell me it’s alright to call you dad?” Ellie asked jestfully. Lupin smiled slightly and shook his head.

“I don’t think I’ve earned that honor,” he replied. “And we both know that your father will always be Sirius.” Sadness quickly came over his face, though he smiled through it. Ellie nearly forgot that he had been just as hurt by Sirius’ death as her mother. He had been best friends with him all throughout Hogwarts.

There must have been a lot of emotional back and forth when he fell for her mother.

“I think… that he would like the fact that you’re looking out for Mum now,” Ellie said softly. Lupin looked up, meeting her eyes. “That if he couldn’t be here to do it, then there’s no one else better for the job than his best friend.”

“Is this your stamp of approval?” Lupin asked. Ellie shrugged.

“I’ve always approved of you,” she said. “You were one of my favorite professors, you know.” He smiled softly. “Even after I found out about… well… you know. But it never bothered me. I never worried that you’d hurt her. Or Ryan. In fact, I think you’ve been rather good for her.” 

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Ellie,” he said. He looked over at Aurora. “Truth be told, I’ve always thought that she was far more kind to me than I deserved.” Ellie frowned slightly, but following his gaze over to her mother, who was watching them with a soft smile and tears in her eyes. “I know that I’m not him but… I am always here for you. Should you need advice or help.” 

Ellie turned back to look at him. True, he wasn’t her father. She had spent her entire life wishing for one that would love her and cheer her on. Then angry that she never got that chance with Sirius. But perhaps it wasn’t too late to have that now. He was married to her mother, after all. 

“I think I’d like that,” she replied, feeling the tears start up. Bloody hell, she was going to turn into a soppy mess yet again. “And… I already feel like we’re family.” Lupin’s smile widened as he started blinking back his own tears. He then kissed her cheek and hugged her. 

“If you don’t mind, I should see after my bride,” he said. Ellie chuckled and motioned for him to go. He walked through the dancing couples to Aurora’s side, kissing her as soon as he reached her.

“What was that about?” she asked softly. Remus looked over, seeing Ellie and Seamus dancing again, the two laughing and gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes. 

“Just… a chat that we needed to have,” he replied, looking back down at her. 

Part of him still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. That after all those years of thinking he wasn’t good enough, didn’t deserve a family of his own, he now had that and more. He reached out and tickled Ryan, who giggled. 

“Dance! Wanna dance, Mummy!” he shouted. Aurora laughed and bounced him on her hip. “Then fly!”

“I think I can take care of that, little man,” Charlie Weasley said happily as he took the tot from Aurora. Ryan squealed in delight. “Let’s let Mum have a bit of alone time.” He winked at the couple as he started to toss Ryan into the air. 

“Bye-bye, Mummy! Bye-bye, Daddy!” he squealed. Aurora’s eyes widened as she looked up at Remus, who seemed to have turned into a statue. Daddy?

“Well… suppose we should have expected that… you’ve been helping me with him since he was born…”

“I… what?” Remus finally said, looking back down at her. Aurora smiled and kissed him gently. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “He would be okay with it.” Remus swallowed and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor again. He didn’t look around at the friends that were there, just stared down at Aurora. His wife. In all his years alive, he never would have expected this is how things would go. 

“I know… I never would have expected this as well,” Aurora said softly, guessing at what he was thinking. “But… we deserve this, Remus. To be happy.”

“I know,” he replied. “Though I will be honest - it’s a bit overwhelming.” Aurora chuckled.

“Becoming a father and husband all in one go?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Not to mention one child is a toddler while the other is a teenager on the cusp of going out on her own.” He laughed softly before kissing her again.

“I think we’ll do alright,” he replied. “As far as toddlers go, Ryan’s not so bad.” Aurora rolled her eyes. Ryan most definitely took after his father and was getting into mischief every time they turned around. “And Ellie, well… she’ll do just fine.” Aurora looked over at her daughter again, a soft look in her eyes.

“I know… just worried about that boy,” she said before looking back at Remus. He laughed.

“Come now, Rora. You know that Seamus is a good man,” Remus replied. “And she’s 18. You really do have to let her make her own decisions now.” Aurora rolled her eyes. 

“Just so long as she doesn’t come home with a ring or a baby until she’s at least 30,” she grumbled, though she was still smiling. Remus chuckled at her.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” he said. “Not yet, at least. Seems too preoccupied with figuring out what she wants.” Aurora nodded and sighed, smiling up at him. “What’s that look for, Mrs. Lupin?” Aurora grinned.

“Just… this. Being here with you. It’s like… anything is possible, isn’t it?” she replied. Remus nodded.

“Yes… that is true…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, everyone was going to get a happy ending. And I felt like Ellie needed the opportunity to finally meet Sirius. Wouldn’t be complete without it. But here we were at the end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
